El origen de la magia: Los Guardianes
by Briganti
Summary: Su vida era como la de cualquier adolescente: iba a la escuela, salía de fiesta con sus amigos... Pero de pronto un día, sin saber por qué, todo dio un giro de 180 grados. Lo que creía que no eran más que invenciones de personas temerosas a lo desconocido o incomprensible resultó ser real. Porque aquel día descubrió que la magia existía... Y que era una bruja.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Hace miles de años, cuando la humanidad apenas acababa de comenzar su andadura en este mundo, este azul planeta rebosaba magia y vida por doquier. El mundo en que ahora vivimos era un lugar en que sucesos que hoy se considerarían prodigiosos y hasta sobrecogedores, eran vistos con normalidad por todos los seres que allí habitaban. Nadie se extrañaba al ver hechizos que creaban fuego o de ver objetos siendo elevados del suelo. Pero no por ello ignoraban el peligro que ese poder podía traer consigo. Por todos era conocido el miedo a la magia descontrolada y para unos seres en especial.

En la profundidad de un recóndito bosque algo inesperado estaba por suceder. Ningún ser se atrevía a entrar en él. Los humanos tenían vetada la entrada, pues era considerado un lugar sagrado al que ningún mortal podía acceder. Esa arboleda milenaria, ubicada en una zona montañosa, estaba principalmente poblada por espesos bosques de coníferas que durante el día apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol. El bosque albergaba también un gran número de hayas de lisas cortezas de color ceniciento cubiertas de musgo y robles centenarios, los cuales se alzaban majestuosos como compitiendo con el resto de los árboles del bosque.

Una oscura figura se movía sigilosa entre los árboles. Los rayos lunares no pasaban por entre la espesura pero la figura se movía sin vacilación ni tropezarse, como si andar en la más profunda oscuridad no supusiese un problema. La figura se movía con presteza y decisión. Aunque más bien parecía flotar sobre el suelo. De pronto, sus oídos captaron unos leves sonidos en la distancia. Al volver su mirada en la dirección del sonido vio otras figuras oscuras que iban en su misma dirección. Contó un total de tres seres más. Sin embargo no sintió miedo pues, aunque no podía verles, les reconoció de inmediato. Al cabo de un par de minutos llegó a su destino: un claro en la zona más profunda del bosque.

Allí otras once figuras, incluidas las tres con las que se topó por el camino, que se hallaban igualmente totalmente cubiertas por capas comenzaban a colocarse en círculo bajo los rayos de la luna llena en el mismo centro del claro. Todos se situaron con precisión, como si hubiesen elegido con antelación el lugar en que se colocaría cada uno. Había un tenso silencio pues el motivo que los había reunido allí no era precisamente agradable. No era habitual que todos se reunieran pero la situación que los había llevado a ese punto tampoco lo era. Todos parecían buscar el modo de iniciar la conversación aunque no encontraban las palabras adecuadas. Si bien todos conocían lo que los había llevado hasta allí. Como si quisiera aliviar el clima tenso que los envolvía, una de las figuras dio un paso adelante.

-Gracias, hermanos y hermanas, por venir.- dijo una voz femenina- Como bien sabéis nos encontramos ante una situación delicada. Hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas en poco tiempo. Ha requerido grandes sacrificios pero... bien sabemos que esto no ha acabado.

Varias de las figuras asintieron lúgubremente, otras apretaron los puños con fuerza. Ninguno parecía tener ganas de hablar o bien no eran capaces de hallar las palabras. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Sé que todos estamos afectados por lo sucedido.- dijo otra voz, grave y masculina- Pero hay decisiones vitales que tomar.

-¿Y qué sugieres tú?- increpó con dureza otra figura masculina, más alta y de complexión más robusta que la primera.

-Bien lo sabes. - suspiró pesadamente.

-Y bien sabes tú mi opinión al respecto.- le replicó con voz dura, sombría.

-Quizás,- interrumpió una suave voz femenina- si ambos os dejaseis de comentarios crípticos el resto de nosotros podría entender los motivos de tamaña... _acritud_.

La figura más alta sencillamente soltó un bufido malhumorado y apartó la mirada con rabia. La otra figura sólo suspiró ante su actitud. Ambos eran amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y, como todos los buenos amigos, habían tenido sus más y sus menos pero en esta ocasión no podían estar más en desacuerdo. Pero bien era cierto que el asunto que tenían entre manos era demasiado delicado como para tomar decisiones a la ligera. Tras suspirar nuevamente sus ojos recorrieron a los otros diez congregados, analizando sus rostros llenos de dudas y recelo ante lo que pudiera decir.

-Bien sabemos que estamos ante una situación _límite_.- escogió sus palabras lentamente y con cuidado- Nuestro Enemigo se ha vuelto muy poderoso en poco tiempo y sus aliados se han ido multiplicando. Parece que el Sello que le hemos aplicado resulta efectivo, pero no creo ni mucho menos que sea permanente ni que, a pesar de su eficacia, no sea capaz de averiguar el modo de librarse de su encierro con el tiempo.

Se detuvo de repente. Pudo notar que, con cada una de sus palabras, la rabia y la hostilidad hacia su ser iban en aumento. Pues no había sino metido el dedo en la llaga al exponer en voz alta los miedos de muchos de los presentes. Miró de reojo a su amigo. Estaba más tenso si cabe, con los puños blancos de tan apretados que los tenía y pudo ver un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Acababa de "activar" una reacción en cadena, ahora no podía sencillamente tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

-¿Sugieres pues que el Sello que tanto sacrificio nos supuso, podría ser insuficiente para mantener alejado por siempre a nuestro Enemigo?- preguntó tras unos breves instantes una pequeña y delicada figura femenina.

-En efecto.- contestó tras armarse de valor.

-¿Y qué propones entonces para poder hacer frente a esa amenaza que crees percibir?- volvió a preguntar la menuda figura.

-Debemos sellar los poderes de nuestra gente y _desparecer_ hasta que llegue el momento.- sentenció con la mayor firmeza de la que fue capaz.

Y en ese preciso instante todo estalló.

Un coro de voces comenzaron a gritar e increparse múltiples reproches mutuamente y a la vez. Pero sobre todo hacia su persona. Parecía que fuese a estallar una guerra. Nada podía sacarse en claro de aquel griterío. Toda la tensión acumulada hasta el momento salió expulsada en una tormenta de rabia descontrolada. Miró entonces a su amigo. Éste estaba callado, con los puños todavía apretados, rehusando mirarle. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que recapacitase, que aceptase el hecho que no había otra opción. A él mismo tampoco se le ocurriría proponer tal cosa si no tuviese una mínima certeza de que sus temores no fuesen infundados. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, pocas veces se había equivocado. Ahora no sabía cómo calmar a la turba que acaba de formar con sus palabras. Debía hablarles, contarles el porqué de semejante proposición, pues ni a él mismo le gustaba. Pero, ¿qué otra opción les quedaba? Justo cuando se proponía a intentar hablar para llamar su atención, vio a una de las figuras dar un paso adelante y contuvo el aliento. Una figura femenina alta y esbelta alzó un poco su mano y sin levantar la voz sentenció firmemente:

-Basta.

De pronto una onda de energía atravesó, aunque invisible, todo el claro acallando las voces al instante. Como una exhalación, desapareció toda la tensión del ambiente y algunas figuras miraron en dirección a la responsable con cara de pocos amigos. Ésta, sin hacerles caso, volvió a colocarse en su sitio elegantemente.

-Ahora que tengo vuestra atención,- habló ignorando las miradas furibundas dirigidas hacia ella- ¿qué tal si discutimos el asunto como los seres civilizados que creo que somos?- preguntó en tono un tanto burlón y dirigió su mirada directa al "origen" del problema- ¿Podrías explicar tu propuesta, hermano?

Éste soltó de pronto todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, si bien no fue consciente de ese hecho hasta ese momento. Era raro que ella interviniese, y mucho menos de manera tan brusca como lo había hecho. Quiso hablar pero sentía que le faltaban las palabras. Carraspeó ligeramente e intentó recobrar la compostura. La acción de esa mujer lo había desconcertado por un momento, así como a sus otros hermanos y hermanas, pero debía hablar. No podía dejar que sus palabras cayeran en saco roto. Su corazón latía desbocado. Siempre tendía a controlar sus emociones, pero en esta ocasión no podía por más que lo intentara. Todos los acontecimientos recientes y lo sucedido días atrás no le ayudaban a mejorar su estado. Pero por eso había convocado esa reunión, por eso les demandó citarse con tanta premura. No podía dejar que sus miedos le nublasen su objetivo, no en este momento. Ahora más que nunca precisaba el raciocinio que le caracterizaba. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar, mas fue otra voz la que se escuchó.

-¿Qué hay que explicar?- preguntó furiosamente su amigo, quien por fin parecía dispuesto a hablar- Está sugiriendo un auténtico despropósito. ¿Cómo podríamos desaparecer? Ya hemos renunciado todos nosotros a nuestra esencia no material para sellar al Enemigo. Sólo la recolección de la energía extraída de nuestra gente pudo generar el Sello. Ahora todos nosotros estamos atados a la materia, como el resto de seres de este mundo. El Sello no puede ser destruido por ninguno de sus aliados y, tras la batalla, nuestro Enemigo no será capaz de regenerarse. Está encerrado, aislado.- su voz se iba tiñendo de mayor rabia a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Varias cabezas asintieron mostrando su acuerdo- Ya ha supuesto un gran riesgo para nuestra especie esta renuncia. Proponer algo así es... demente.

Tras su discurso varios susurros se oyeron mostrando su acuerdo. Entendía el motivo de los miedos de su amigo y del resto de sus congéneres. Pero debía dejar claro sus propios miedos que, de cumplirse, serían mucho más aterradores que las consecuencias que sus hermanos y hermanas temían por llevar a cabo su propuesta. Sí, era cierto que habían hecho un gran sacrificio. Su Enemigo se había hecho tan poderoso que ni ellos, los más poderosos de su raza, habían sido capaces de derrotarlo. La única solución que pudieron dar a los suyos fue lanzar un conjuro que, recopilando la energía de todo su pueblo, había podido herirlo gravemente y sellarlo. Eso supuso renunciar a su _estado primigenio_ y quedar atados a la materia. Pero habían sido incapaces de encontrar el modo de destruirlo de manera definitiva. Y mientras un mero hálito de vida recorriera su cuerpo herido, ellos no dejarían de estar en peligro.

-¿No comprendes que mientras aún respire todos estamos expuestos?- le preguntó con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz. Su amigo resopló disgustado.

-_Está sellado_.- repitió- No creo que vaya a ser capaz de recobrarse en varios siglos.

-Has de recordar, hermano mío,- dijo un firme voz femenina- que el Enemigo tiene grandes hordas de adeptos dispuestos a lo que sea por liberarlo o acabar con nosotros. O ambos si es que se les presenta la ocasión.

-Sus poderes no son nada comparados con los nuestros.- contestó altivamente haciendo un gesto de suficiencia. Se oyeron algunas risitas con su declaración.

-¿Y si amenazaran a nuestros Hijos?- replicó ella con un eco de furia en sus palabras.

En ese instante tanto él como el resto de los presentes callaron. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Era cierto, los aliados de su Enemigo podían enfrentarse a ellos pero su raza era capaz de luchar y defenderse con entereza. Incluso de los más poderosos. Pero sus Hijos eran diferentes. Aun conociendo la magia y siendo capaces de usarla para defenderse, no era más que un eco en comparación a la suya. ¿Qué harían si los usaban como escudo o moneda de cambio? Bien sabían que a su Enemigo no le interesaban sus Hijos, su magia no le reportaba ninguna cosa que necesitase o quisiese. De hecho había usado a algunos de ellos como _experimento_ de sus artes oscuras, sólo como entretenimiento para conocer cuán amplia podía llegar a ser su influencia. Pero no por ello quería decir que estuviesen a salvo. Como bien acababa de señalar, los podían usar en su contra.

-Podríamos protegerlos.- respondió tras un instante, tozudo.

-¿Podrías protegerlos a ellos, a nuestra gente y a ti mismo a un tiempo?- preguntó a su amigo suspirando cansadamente- ¿Qué harás si te hallas en una situación en la que debes elegir a quien proteger? ¿Quién sería?

Su amigo apartó la mirada, furioso. No le gustaba ser tan mezquino, pero era una situación que debía considerar. Todos debían hacerlo. Entonces le miró directamente a los ojos con furia. No le gustaba que le pusieran contra las cuerdas, bien lo sabía él.

-¿Y qué bien les haríamos con la _desaparición_ que tú propones?- le increpó.

-Sería una forma más eficaz de protegerles. Piénsalo.- le dijo cuando vio que abría la boca para replicar- Si los aliados del Enemigo creen que ya no estamos, que hemos desaparecido, no tendrían motivos para amenazar a nuestros Hijos. Ni a nuestra gente.

-En efecto eso es cierto.- dijo la voz antes firme de su hermana- Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que me preocupan de esta desaparición. ¿Qué será de la Naturaleza tras nuestra marcha?

Ese era otro punto delicado, pensó él. Otro motivo de gran reticencia que había previsto de su propuesta. Sus poderes, así como los del resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, estaban estrechamente ligados con la naturaleza. Gracias a su labor, el equilibrio de la naturaleza había permanecido inalterable durante milenios. Ellos obtenían sus extraordinarios poderes de ella y ellos la recompensaban cuidando de ella y de todos sus seres. No era de extrañar que, al pensar en su marcha, todos temieran que dicho equilibrio se perdiese.

-Si mis temores se cumplen,- le respondió escogiendo con cautela sus palabras- no habrá naturaleza por la que preocuparse.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo ella lúgubremente.

-Como bien has dicho,- interrumpió entonces su amigo- son _tus temores_. ¿Por qué habríamos de tomar tan drástica medida? Además, ¿cómo pretendes siquiera hacer lo que propones?

-Todavía nos queda a nosotros y a nuestra gente, una característica que nos permitirá crear un conjuro lo bastante poderoso como para sellar sus poderes y permitirnos desaparecer hasta que llegue el momento de guiar a nuestros Herederos.

-¿Pretendes acaso que también renunciemos a nuestra condición inmortal?- preguntó con incredulidad.

Él sólo atinó a asentir levemente. Un silencio lúgubre y tenso cayó entre los presentes de inmediato. Como un jarro de agua fría. Lo cierto es que se esperaba otra turba como cuando hizo su propuesta. Pero quizás esa era una declaración demasiado sorprendente. Tanto como para quitar el habla a todos los presentes.

-Has perdido el juicio.- respondió en un hilo de voz otro de sus hermanos.

-¡La batalla ha destruido tu cordura!- vociferó su hermano y amigo.

-No.- repuso él secamente.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Es que no ves la locura en la que has caído? Dejas que tus miedos nublen...

-Lo he visto.- le interrumpió, ya sin poder contener sus propios miedos y su ira- ¡Lo he visto!

Entonces, como un resorte, vio que todas las alarmas de sus hermanos se disparaban. Quizás debería haber empezado por ahí. Pero, claro, no creía que dudaran del porqué de su "poco convencional" propuesta sabiendo de sus capacidades. Un nuevo silencio se extendió entre los presentes pero, en esta ocasión, de reflexión y auténtico terror. Que él hiciera tal declaración era un motivo de alarma mucho mayor que cualquier otro. Ya estaba, al fin lo había dicho. Sin embargo, no le hacía sentirse mejor ni mucho menos aliviado. Aún más, sentía como si las piernas le fuesen a fallar en cualquier momento. Se notaba más débil si cabía. Y mucho, mucho más anciano. Aunque en su caso tampoco era decir demasiado... Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, nadie dijo nada. Muchos miraban al suelo con expresión compungida. Otros tenían la vista puesta en puntos indefinidos y se hallaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Y otros se mordían los labios con frustración mientras fruncían el ceño con fuerza. Miró entonces a su amigo, quien se había quedado pálido comprendiendo así lo que llevaba días intentando decirle y no le había permitido.

Le había dicho que sus miedos le nublaban, pero quizás hablase más bien de sí mismo. A pesar de su apariencia fiera y fuerte, compartía los mismos miedos que el resto y le afectaban de igual manera. Había pasado días buscando múltiples soluciones a fin de evitar su propuesta inicial pero todas las veía con el mismo desenlace: el fin de su especie y la destrucción de todo cuanto habían luchado por proteger. La propuesta que había hecho había resultado la única que tenía opciones de éxito, por extraño o descabellado que les pareciese a sus hermanos. No había más opciones. No si lo que querían era sobrevivir y tener una posibilidad de acabar de una vez por todas con el Enemigo. Ahora que estaban más concienciados era el momento propicio para convencerlos de llevar a cabo su plan. También era consciente de que era arriesgado y que, incluso siendo la más esperanzadora de sus opciones, también había probabilidad de que tampoco diera resultado. Pero era arriesgarse o morir. Y en este caso de forma literal. Justo cuando se disponía a hablar escuchó la voz apagada de su amigo:

-Lo que tú ves son _posibilidades_. No hay garantías de que ninguna de ellas se cumpla.- les recordó a todos- ¿En cuántas de ellas se cumplen nuestros peores temores?

-En ocho de cada diez.- le respondió con un hilo de voz.

Vio entonces a su hermano y a otros temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Lo sabía, no eran para nada buenas noticias. Especialmente considerando que su propuesta se hallaba tanto entre las dos posibilidades de éxito, como en las ocho de fracaso. Una amarga sensación de inquietud se instaló entre los allí congregados. Ahora que todos estaban concienciados con lo que debían hacer, era su turno para tomar la palabra y llevar las riendas de su resolución. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía incapaz de hablar? De pronto, como si hubiera caído del cielo, una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo. Observó la misma expresión de calma en los rostros de sus hermanos y hermanas. Miró instintivamente a la alta figura que tenía justo frente a él. No había cambiado su postura, ni tan siquiera se movía, pero su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa reconfortante. Era la segunda vez que intervenía de esa manera en la reunión, aunque en esa ocasión nadie se quejó ni la miró con irritación. Más bien todo lo contrario. Bien era cierto que sus poderes, a pesar de que no eran los más "destructores", sí que podían clasificarse como de los más aterradores de sus hermanos. Tenían mucha suerte de que ella fuese una persona sensata y compasiva. Cualquier otro ser con esos poderes podía ser realmente aterrador. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sólo de imaginar a su Enemigo con esas capacidades. Una vez la quietud se hizo presente quedaban ciertos puntos por aclarar.

-Ahora entenderéis,- dijo rompiendo finalmente el silencio- el porqué de mi proposición. Ni a mí me ha resultado sencillo tomar esta determinación.

-Sin embargo,- repuso una de sus hermanas- sigo teniendo ciertos reparos. Primero, ¿en qué consiste esa desaparición de la que hablas? ¿Te refieres sólo a nosotros doce?

-En efecto, así es.- le confirmó mientras asentía- Lo que yo os propongo es que lancemos un hechizo que lo que hará es sellar los poderes del resto de nuestra raza, así como hacerles olvidar sus verdaderos orígenes.- escuchó entonces como ella y otros contenían el aliento- Es, por así decirlo, como si entraran en un estado de letargo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó su amigo.

-Resulta imposible saberlo.- dijo negando apesadumbrado con la cabeza- La única solución que he visto a esto es que incluyamos una _cláusula_ en el conjuro que vayamos a lanzar.

-Quieres decir que el conjuro sea a su vez una profecía.- concluyó él seriamente. Asintió a modo de confirmación.

-En verdad tampoco es muy alentador.- oyó decir a una áspera voz masculina- ¿Cómo sabremos a quién legar nuestra misión cuando el momento llegue?

-Aquellos descendientes de nuestras estirpes que tengan su _esencia_ intacta.

-Supongo que también deberíamos asegurarnos de que nuestra sangre no se mezcle.- contestó pensativamente.

-Nos sentimos irremediablemente atraídos a los nuestros.- dijo una delicada voz encogiéndose de hombros- Lo que tendríamos que procurar es que no pasen por alto ese _instinto_.

-Tengo que darte la razón hermana.- convino su amigo- Nada podemos dejar al azar.

-Parece que el conjuro va tomando forma. Pero aún no has contestado a mi primera pregunta, hermano mío.- le recordó con severidad.

-Descuida, no lo he olvidado.- respondió sonriendo levemente- La energía extraída de la sustracción de nuestra inmortalidad hará que, no solo podamos sellar y hacer olvidar a nuestra gente todo cuanto saben, sino también que alcancemos un estado espiritual. Claro que tendremos que renunciar a nuestro propio cuerpo. Eso nos permitirá observar y controlar todo cuanto suceda hasta que podamos encontrarnos con nuestros Herederos.

-Pero no podremos intervenir.- advirtió ella.

-No. Me temo que no podríamos.- corroboró apenado.

-¿De verdad la naturaleza estará bien con nuestra marcha?- insistió su otra hermana.

-Eso tampoco puedo saberlo.- tuvo que admitir a regañadientes para mayor preocupación de su hermana- Pero hay una cosa que tenemos que tener clara. Si el Enemigo se libera, la naturaleza y todo el que en ella habita estará en serio peligro.

Ella se quedó cabizbaja, pensativa. Por un lado, comprendía y compartía los argumentos de su hermano pero, por otro lado, era incapaz de sacar ese temor y esa sensación de aflicción de su pecho. Comenzó a analizar las consecuencias de lanzar el hechizo que su hermano había propuesto. Primeramente, precisaban una gran fuente de energía mágica, para lo cual usarían como "pago" la energía obtenida por medio de la sustracción de la inmortalidad de toda su especie. Lo que provocaría el hechizo que después lanzarían sería el que los poderes de todos sus congéneres quedasen sellados, pasando así inadvertidos para los aliados de su Enemigo pues serían como simples humanos a sus ojos, a la vez que haría que olvidasen sus verdaderos orígenes. Como medida extra de protección contra aquellos enemigos capaces de entrar en la mente de otros seres. Otra consecuencia les afectaría directamente a ellos doce. Al ser los más poderosos de su raza poseían unas reservas mágicas mucho mayores que otros lo cual permitirían que, al lanzar el conjuro, pudieran usar ese poder para "destruir" sus cuerpos para pasar a un estado espiritual que les permitiría observar de cerca a los suyos. Pero no podrían intervenir de ningún modo. Y eso era lo que más la aterraba.

¿Qué sucedería si ellos no estaban allí para cuidar de la Naturaleza? ¿No sería más prudente hacer que algunos de los suyos recordaran? Bien sabía que los humanos se sentían ligados a ella, pero no era menos cierto que poseían una especial afición a manipular su entorno a su antojo y conveniencia. En esos momentos, era su gente quienes les instruían y les recordaban constantemente su deber para con la naturaleza que los proveía. Si ellos se iban, si desparecían temporalmente de ese mundo, ¿serían los humanos capaces de cuidar de él hasta que ellos regresaran? Se mordió el labio con indecisión. No estaba del todo segura de que eso fuera a pasar. Sin embargo, sabía que no era seguro seguir como hasta el momento pues su hermano lo había dejado claro. Su especie peligraba. Y por ende todo aquello por lo que habían luchado por proteger. Sin embargo, no podía dejar las cosas así. Era necesaria una propuesta. Quizás hubiera alguien dispuesto a ayudarlos, alguien que pudiera "suplantarlos" en su labor hasta que llegara el momento.

-Comprendo tu razonamiento.- dijo tras unos minutos- Sin embargo, no sería capaz de partir dejando cabos sueltos. Imagino que proponer que algunos de los nuestros conserven sus poderes y recuerdos está descartado, ¿no?

-No sería prudente.- le respondió con cautela- Si queremos que esta medida surta efecto, no podemos dejar que sepan que seguimos existiendo.

-Dudo que los aliados del Enemigo se crean que _hemos desaparecido_.- inquirió su amigo.

-Cierto. Pero gracias al hechizo no serán capaces de sentirnos.

-Entonces,- siguió la preocupada figura femenina- ya que ninguno podrá estar aquí para preservar nuestro bien más preciado, ¿no sería posible encomendarle esa misión a alguien más?

-¿Qué propones, hermana mía?- le preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Nuestros Hijos. Ellos no son capaces de realizar los mismos actos que nosotros, pero pueden encargarse de velar porque el resto de los humanos no olviden.

-No es mala idea.- convino él- Ellos mejor que nadie serán capaces de comprender la importancia de que el equilibrio no se vea alterado.

-¿Aceptáis mi propuesta?- preguntó ella esperanzada.

El resto de figuras asintieron al mismo tiempo y ella ya pudo respirar más aliviada. No es lo que prefería pero era mejor que nada. Además, todavía deberían realizar múltiples preparativos antes de lanzar el hechizo. Había tiempo para organizar todo y no dejar cabos sueltos. En ese momento, la alta y esbelta figura de su hermana dio un paso al frente.

-¿Se apoya pues la moción realizada por nuestro hermano de lanzar un conjuro que nos dormirá hasta que el momento de la batalla última llegue?- preguntó con voz solemne. De nuevo, todas las figuras asintieron al tiempo- Bien. En tal caso doy por finalizada esta reunión.

En ese instante volvió a su sitio y, en silencio, comenzó a alzar su mano al cielo así como otras seis figuras, todas perfectamente coordinadas. Luego comenzaron a brillar tenuemente y un halo de luz salió de esas siete figuras hacia el cielo, juntándose y formando una estrella de siete puntas. Acto seguido, las restantes cinco figuras repitieron lo mismo y el halo de luz conformó una estrella de cinco puntas. Entonces, ambas figuras luminosas se juntaron en el aire deshaciéndose y reorganizándose hasta que el claro dejó de estar iluminado por los rayos de la Luna... para que lo iluminara una estrella de doce puntas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ALGO INESPERADO**

Era un soleado y caluroso día de junio, sin ninguna nube en el horizonte amenazando con estropear tan idílico día. En el medio de aquel tupido bosque todo era calma y armonía. Los pájaros cantaban y los animales correteaban ajenos a una joven que por allí caminaba. Hacía ya tiempo que se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Se trataba de una adolescente de estatura media. Ella caminaba sin esfuerzo alguno por ese monte repleto de vegetación, sin equipamiento de senderismo alguno. Vestía unas simples deportivas negras –las mismas que usaba en clase de gimnasia–, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color azul marino y una camiseta sin mangas negra larga y holgada. Su pelo era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color pelirrojo cobrizo y rizado con múltiples tirabuzones, el cual llevaba recogido como buenamente podía en un improvisado moño (pues su rebelde melena rizada muchas veces no estaba por la labor de comportarse). Sus ojos eran grandes de color azul verdoso que destacaban con su blanca piel. Tenía algunas pecas casi imperceptibles alrededor de su nariz, la cual era ligeramente respingada.

A pesar del maravilloso día, ella no se sentía especialmente contenta. Había decidido subir por el monte que había junto a su casa y caminar por el bosque para despejarse y tener algo con lo que distraerse por un rato. "_Irónico. En verano, justo cuando se supone que ya tienes tiempo de hacer cuanto quieres, no encuentras nada que hacer._", refunfuñaba para sus adentros. A media mañana se aburrió de ver la tele y tomó la decisión de salir. Ya no aguantaba estar un minuto más en casa e ir al bosque le relajaba mucho. Allí se sentía en calma y paz. Como si todos sus problemas se esfumasen con tan solo poner un pie en dicho lugar. Al menos allí esperaba olvidarse por un momento que estaba completamente sola.

No es que estuviera sola en el mundo ni nada por el estilo, sencillamente llevaba varios días sin más compañía que las gallinas y ocas de su madre. El motivo de esa soledad no fue otro que una serie de _desafortunadas_ coincidencias. Su padre, profesor de historia, estaba formado parte del equipo de excavación que acababa de descubrir un pequeño castro en Lugo. Su madre, abogada medioambiental, estaba llevando un caso de contaminación de aguas fluviales que le llevaba dando quebraderos de cabeza desde hacía ya varios meses. ¿Y sus amigos? Pues Marcos y Diana habían conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar inglés a Inglaterra durante junio y julio. Ambos insistieron en que fuera con ellos, pero no veía "productivo" que precisamente ella fuera a estudiar inglés cuando era bilingüe. Por otro lado estaban Julia y Sebas, quienes se habían marchado la semana anterior con sus correspondientes familias de vacaciones a Estados Unidos y Australia respectivamente. Y finalmente estaba Rosa, quien era unos años mayor que ella, la cual se encontraba en Alemania buscando piso. A ella la conocía del conservatorio y solían practicar juntas. Rosa hacía ya unos años que se quería dedicar profesionalmente a la música y, al finalizar el bachiller musical, recibió una beca para continuar sus estudios en Alemania. Ahora mismo estaría en Hamburgo viendo su nueva escuela, el Johannes-Brahms Konservatorium (el cual escogió por ser Brahms uno de sus compositores favoritos y pianista como ella).

La joven sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en todo eso. Sabía que no merecía la pena. Sin embargo, no cesaba de maldecir su mala fortuna. Finalmente, tras una caminata de unos cuarenta minutos, llegó a su lugar predilecto: el nacimiento del río que pasaba cerca de su casa. El pequeño manantial donde nacía el río parecía un lugar de cuento de hadas, donde podían encontrarse bellas cascadas y pozas con aguas cristalinas rodeadas por la extensa vegetación. Este encantador paraje escondido en lo profundo del bosque a los pies de las murallas de piedra caliza con cascadas, aguas limpias y puras y rodeado de animales y vegetación hacían que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones. Allí ella tenía su pequeño escondite, lejos del ruido y las preocupaciones del día a día. Eran muchas veces en las que se quejaba del inconveniente de vivir en una pequeña aldea en vez de una gran ciudad. Pero esas pequeñas cosas, como su _rincón secreto_, le hacían cambiar de opinión.

Como era costumbre fue presta a tumbarse en su lugar favorito, al pie del gigantesco roble. Una de las razones por las que le gustaba ese bosque era porque apenas había eucaliptos. No es que le disgustara el árbol en sí, pero sí el hecho de que se hubieran talado bosques enteros de árboles autóctonos, tales como hayedos o robledales, en pos plantar esos árboles. Sabía que se debió a que, durante la postguerra, éstos resultaron más productivos para la explotación comercial del papel. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara. De hecho, su propia madre trabajó duro para conseguir que se planteara en la Xunta un decreto para regular las nuevas repoblaciones de eucalipto y desarrollar un registro de frondosas autóctonas. En aquella carballeira[1], destacaban unos pocos ejemplares de roble que se veía que eran bastante viejos. Sus gruesos troncos y su imponente altura, de unos treinta metros de alto, daban buena cuenta de ese hecho. Se tumbó entre las raíces y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada y no centrarse más que en el sonido del riachuelo y los pájaros.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo yaciendo ahí, dormitando tranquilamente, pero cuando abrió los ojos empezaron a distinguirse tonos anaranjados en el cielo por entre los árboles. Sin duda sería hora de emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Suspirando pesadamente empezó a levantarse. Justo cuando se había sacudido los restos de hierba y tierra de la ropa dispuesta a marcharse, escuchó un gorjeo desesperado. Extrañada empezó a seguir la dirección de la que provenía ese sonido. Justo al bordear el roble en el que había estado tumbada, a unos diez metros de distancia, había un pajarillo en el suelo batiendo las alas e intentando alzar el vuelo desesperadamente. Se trataba de un mito joven de color pardo por el dorso y rosáceo pálido por el vientre, cabeza blanca con listas negras a los lados de la parte superior de la cabeza y patas negras. La joven sintió pena del pájaro por lo que se fue acercando con ritmo pausado, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos. El animal, demasiado preocupado intentando volar para percatarse de su presencia, no fue consciente que se le acercaban hasta que ya estaba a apenas unos centímetros. Atrapó al mito a la primera para gran susto de éste. Rápidamente comenzó a acariciarlo para que se tranquilizara.

-Tranquilo pequeñín,- le decía con voz suave- no voy a hacerte daño.

De algún modo, el animal se tranquilizó y dejó de moverse. Ella sonrió. Desde siempre, sin saber por qué, se le habían dado bien los animales. Aun siendo una niña. Incluso se le solían acercar los gatos callejeros en busca de caricias. Miró al pájaro en busca de heridas pero parecía estar bien. Frunció el ceño. "_No parece lo bastante joven como para ser un polluelo que está comenzado a aprender a volar._", cavilaba mientras lo examinaba con detenimiento. Sin embargo, ella no era veterinaria y no podía saber si sencillamente se había dado un golpe o si en efecto era un polluelo que se había caído del nido mientras practicaba su vuelo. Miró hacia los árboles en busca del nido pero no pudo ver ninguno. Sin saber qué más hacer, decidió intentar ayudar a volar al mito. Recordaba que en una ocasión cuando era pequeña su padre curó a un polluelo de gorrión y, para enseñarle a volar, lo puso entre sus palmas y lo lanzó al aire en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente aprendió. Dispuesta a intentarlo, colocó al mito entre sus palmas y lo impulsó suavemente hacia arriba. El pájaro aleteó un poco pero no consiguió alzar el vuelo. La joven lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Se fijó que movía algo torpemente su ala derecha, por lo que era probable que en efecto estuviera herido. Sin embargo, decidió probar otra vez por si acaso. Si volvía a caer lo llevaría consigo y al día siguiente lo llevaría al veterinario a que lo examinaran. Le acarició el ala derecha con suavidad y el pajarillo giró la cabeza para mirarla. Sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, estás bien. Ahora volarás. Así podrás volver a casa.

De nuevo, lo colocó entre sus palmas y lo lanzó con un poco más de fuerza. Parecía que iba a volver a caer cuando comenzó a aletear con más energía, hasta que finalmente continuó el vuelo acompañado de un alegre canturreo. Ella siguió sonriendo satisfecha aún cuando el pequeño mito se hubo marchado del lugar. Al alzar de nuevo la vista al cielo pudo comprobar que los tonos anaranjados eran más intensos, por lo que debía darse prisa en emprender el camino de vuelta. No es que tuviera miedo ni nada, pero en la oscuridad era fácil perderse aun conociendo el terreno. Además, cerca de aquella zona vivía una pequeña manada de lobos ibéricos. Por lo que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Se encaminó a su casa a paso ligero. Llegó a su casa en tiempo récord. Aunque el sol ya se había ocultado cuando arribó.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Como había esperado, no había nadie en casa. Sin embargo, pudo percibir un delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina. Se dirigió hasta allí, esperanzada, pero al llegar vio que la luz también estaba apagada y que allí no había nadie. No obstante, alguien debía haberse marchado hacía poco porque en el horno estaba haciéndose uno de sus platos preferidos: una gran y suculenta lasaña. Además en la encimera había otro plato cubierto con papel film en el que había tres boxty[2], otro de sus platos predilectos. A pesar de todo, no se sentía muy contenta pues allí no había nadie. Sólo pudo ver en la encimera una nota, cuya letra reconoció como la de su madre, que decía:

_Hola cariño,_

_Lamento no estar aquí. Estaba terminando la cena cuando me ha llamado tu padre para decirme que ha tenido una mala caída y está en el hospital, así que he salido para ir a buscarlo._

_No sé a qué hora llegaremos conque ve cenando. No hace falta que nos esperes, no te preocupes._

_Te quiero mucho._

_PD: Feliz cumpleaños, Brigit._

Con expresión apesadumbrada volvió a dejar la nota en la encimera. Justo en ese momento el horno emitió un pitido indicando que ya había finalizado su labor. Con un suspiro de decepción cogió la manopla y se dispuso a sacar su lasaña de cumpleaños. Cenó casi sin ganas y con una mueca constante. Después volvió a meter la lasaña en el horno y lavó el plato que había usado. Luego fue a la nevera para coger un refresco, viendo entonces la exquisita tarta de zanahoria que hacía su madre. Sin poder resistirlo, partió un trozo y se lo sirvió. Al ir a coger un tenedor vio que en el cajón había unas velas. Aunque le pareció una tontería cogió una, la puso en su trozo de tarta y la encendió. Fue a la mesa, se sentó y cerró los ojos pensando en qué deseo pedir. Tras un rato aún no se le ocurría nada, pero al ver que la vela ya estaba escurriendo la cera así que formuló presto su deseo. "_Ojalá suceda algo que sea digno de mención._", pensó y sopló la vela. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese iba a ser un 24 de junio que no iba a olvidar.

-o-

Sus padres llegaron de madrugada mientras ella veía una serie en el ordenador. Su padre tenía el pie bastante hinchado y andaba con dificultad con una marcada cojera. Aunque al parecer tan solo había sido una leve torcedura en el tobillo izquierdo. Según comentó el médico, en un par de semanas estaría totalmente curado. A pesar de todo, en vez de guardar reposo, consiguió convencer a un compañero del trabajo para que lo llevara a la universidad para organizar todos los datos que había estado recabando de la excavación del castro. Claro que eso no sorprendía a Brigit en absoluto.

Su padre era un gran aficionado a la historia desde que tenía memoria. No sólo disfrutaba de su labor como docente, también se regocijaba estudiando por su cuenta. Él era licenciado en Historia por la Universidad de Santiago, donde actualmente trabajaba dando clases, que se había especializado en la Hispania prerromana y había realizado varios másteres siendo uno de ellos el de Arqueología. Nació y creció en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Santiago, donde siguió viviendo al empezar la universidad. Era de esa clase de personas inquietas que no pueden estar un minuto sin pensar en aquello que los emociona. A ella siempre le daba la impresión de que su padre actuaba por impulsos. Como cuando vio que se ofrecía un máster en Estudios Celtas en la Universidad de Aberdeen, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió apuntarse. Y eso que requería que fuera allí para clases presenciales. Muy a su pesar Brigit sonrió. Lo cierto era que le gustaba ver ese brillo en los ojos de su padre cuando se volcaba en su pasión. Parecía un niño al que le acabaran de hacer el mejor de los regalos.

Su madre, por el contrario, era la voz de la razón y la sensatez en casa. Irónicamente a pesar de su temperamento, pues gastaba bastante genio. Era dos años mayor que su padre, aunque aparentaba menos años de los que realmente tenía. Ella cumplía varios de los estereotipos que se tenían sobre los irlandeses. Era socarrona, bastante gruñona, habladora y testaruda; pero también dialogante, sociable, afectuosa, graciosa y paciente. Se graduó en Derecho por la University College de Dublín, en la que también se especializó en derecho medioambiental y realizó su máster correspondiente. También siendo muy joven se unió a grupos activistas defensores del medioambiente, como Earth Action o WWF. Aunque su madre estudió y vivió muchos años en Dublín, procedía de una pequeña localidad en el condado de Clare cerca de los famosos acantilados de Moher.

Resulta extraño que dos personas que eran de caracteres tan diferentes y que, en principio, no tenían posibilidad alguna de conocerse terminasen juntas. Y lo más gracioso del caso era que la mayor parte de los amigos de ambos no apostaban por que dicha relación fuese a buen puerto. Ambos se conocieron en el Parque Nacional y Natural de Doñana, durante el desastre ecológico conocido como el desastre de Aznalcóllar[3]. Ella fue a España para realizar un máster en Madrid a la vez que aprovechaba para estudiar español pero, al suceder el desastre, se unió rápidamente a las manifestaciones. Él por su parte estaba de viaje con unos compañeros de la universidad, con los que iba a ver los yacimientos arqueológicos de Huelva, y también decidieron unirse a las protestas que se organizaron. Según su padre, fue un flechazo instantáneo y supo de inmediato que ella era "la buena". Pocos meses después de empezar a cartearse y verse los fines de semana, su madre encontró un trabajo en España al poco de terminar el máster se mudó a Santiago con su padre que acaba de licenciarse. Y el resto, como suele decirse, es historia.

De nuevo, Brigit se encontraba sola en casa. Su madre seguía trabajando y su padre andaba enfrascado en su investigación. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió practicar un poco con la flauta travesera. Durante el curso, cuando iba al conservatorio, el profesor se quejaba de que no practicaba lo suficiente en casa. En general, a ella le daba bastante pereza practicar después de las clases y hacer los deberes aunque le gustara. Si su profesor le viera en ese instante practicando por puro aburrimiento, seguro que querría estrangularla. Pasó gran parte de la mañana practicando, pero se cansó y decidió que no quería más prácticas por el resto del día. Después de comer estuvo viendo la televisión y leyendo un rato. A media tarde estaba tan aburrida que decidió bajar al pueblo a comprar algo, solo por tener algo que hacer. Su casa no se encontraba en el mismo pueblo, sino que estaba algo adentrada en el pequeño monte que había cerca. Para llegar al pueblo, había una pequeña carretera que serpenteaba por el monte y también un camino que iba entre varias casas que, como la suya, estaban en los alrededores escondidas entre los árboles de ese sendero. La caminata era de unos diez o quince minutos dependiendo del ritmo. Aunque no le molestaba andar, y de hecho le gustaba bastante los días como ese en que hacía buen tiempo, a ciertas horas no le gustaba demasiado porque había muy pocas farolas y no estaba bien iluminado. No era la primera vez que se daba de bruces contra el suelo porque no veía las piedras del camino o se cruzaba algún animalillo entre sus pies. Una vez incluso se torció la muñeca por una de esas caídas tontas.

Salió de casa y fue paseando tranquilamente por el camino. Al alzar la vista al cielo le pareció ver un búho o una lechuza volando en dirección contraria a la suya. "_Qué extraño._", pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. No era habitual ver esas rapaces a esas horas. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su camino. Estuvo un buen rato hablando con la anciana dueña del pequeño supermercado del pueblo, pero seguía siendo muy pronto así que decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de volver a casa. No es que en aquel pequeño lugar hubiera demasiado que ver, pero así al menos tenía algo más que hacer aparte de quedarse en casa aburriéndose como una ostra. Sin embargo, también se cansó de deambular sin rumbo así que, con un suspiro de decepción, decidió tomar el camino de vuelta a su casa. Brigit no entendía por qué motivo no vivían en Santiago. Tanto su padre como su madre trabajaban allí y ella acudía allí al instituto y al conservatorio. No es que el viaje en coche supusiera mucho, pues estaban a algo menos de media hora de distancia, pero creía que sería más cómodo para todos vivir allí. Además todos sus amigos vivían allí, de ese modo podría verlos más a menudo. Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando llegó a su casa. Iba a entrar cuando le pareció ver algo fuera de lo común por el rabillo del ojo. Con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su vista hacia el buzón que había al lado de la puerta de entrada. "_Esto es muy raro..._", pensó extrañada, "_No recuerdo que la tapa de la rendija estuviera levantada_." En efecto, la tapa se encontraba levantada. Pero ésta sólo se encontraba así cuando Julia, la cartera, iba con el correo y la levantaba para que supieran que debían revisar el buzón. Pero en esa época no llegaban cartas.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Brigit abrió el buzón para ver que dentro había una carta. Contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que iba dirigida a ella. Su nombre estaba escrito con tinta de color verde oscuro casi negro, la letra era limpia y elegante, evidentemente escrito a mano y con pluma por lo que parecía. Le dio la vuelta para ver el remitente pero no ponía nada. Sin embargo, la carta estaba sellada con cera con un escudo que le resultaba desconocido. ¿Quién podría haberle mandado algo así? ¿Sería una broma de alguno de sus amigos? Con cierta reticencia, cerró el buzón y entró en la casa. Dejó la compra en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto para leer la carta con la esperanza de reconocer la letra. Rompió el sello y sacó el contenido de la carta. Había varias páginas, pero ya sólo la primera decía cosas de lo más extrañas:

_COLEGIO HUESTANTIQUA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Dorotea Sofía Ariadna Moura Silva_

_(Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase, Gran Hechicera)._

_Estimada Doña Brigit Castro Loch:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Huestantiqua de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 1 de agosto._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Miguel Ángel Gabriel Santos Moura_

_Subdirector_

Brigit dejó de leer en ese instante, ni tan siquiera leyó el resto de hojas. ¿Qué estupidez era aquella? ¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? ¿Orden de Merlín? No sabía quién habría podido escribir esa carta, pero sin duda tenía una imaginación portentosa. Debía reconocer también que quien la hubiera escrito tenía una letra impecable. No era sencillo escribir con pluma sin dejar múltiples borrones. De niña le obligaron a escribir con pluma y sabía de buena tinta que no era fácil. Al final, sólo suspiró y decidió dejarlo pasar. Seguramente alguno de sus amigos había estado leyendo alguna novela fantástica y decidió gastarle una broma original. Sonrió un poco. Esa era la típica broma que le encantaría hacer a Sebas. Estuvo dudando si conservarla, pues estaba muy bien hecha, pero finalmente decidió tirarla. Ya hablaría con sus amigos e intentaría sonsacarles lo más sutilmente posible quién era el artífice de esa broma.

Aunque ella ya había emitido su voto.

-o-

Pasó una semana desde que recibió la primera carta y, lejos de acabar, la situación se agravó considerablemente. Desde el día después de su cumpleaños no habían dejado de suceder cosas extrañas e inexplicables a su alrededor. Y no sólo porque seguían llegando cartas sin cesar, de hecho estaban llegando hasta más de cuatro cartas al día. Más raro era incluso que en los alrededores cada vez viera más lechuzas. El día anterior incluso le pareció que una de ellas, la cual estaba posada sobre el cerco del gallinero, la miraba con especial detenimiento. Como si intentara averiguar qué era lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más insólito que le había sucedido. Sin ir más lejos, tres días antes cuando volvía del pueblo después de ir a comprar cuadernos de pentagramas para el conservatorio. Ya había oscurecido y sus padres todavía tardarían en volver de Santiago, por lo que decidió emprender sola el camino hacia su casa. Por extraño que pareciese, sentía como si alguien la siguiera y estuvo inquieta la mayor parte del camino. En ese momento aceleró el ritmo y, tras un parpadeo, de repente se encontró frente a la puerta de entrada del muro de piedra que rodeaba su casa. No recordaba haber ido tan aprisa, ni mucho menos el estar tan cerca de su casa. Esa noche apenas pudo pegar ojo. Y mucho menos cuando, al entrar apresuradamente y cerrar la puerta a cal y canto, vio que había en el suelo cerca de la entrada tres cartas más tiradas en el suelo. Claro que el continuo ulular de unos búhos no ayudó precisamente a calmarla.

Ese mismo día decidió ir al viejo hórreo que había detrás de su casa, el cual estaba unos cien metros alejado del muro subiendo un poco por el monte. Hacía ya muchos años que esa vieja construcción de uso agrícola, destinada a guardar el maíz y otros cereales, no cumplía dicha función. Cuando ella era pequeña sus padres lo reformaron para que fuera su lugar de juego privado. El viejo hórreo estaba hecho de piedra y se encontraba sostenido sobre ocho gruesas columnas y solera de granito, como la mayoría de los de la provincia de Pontevedra. Sus padres aprovecharon al hacer la reforma para finalizar el acceso al hórreo, el cual tenían unas escaleras fijas que se terminaban justo frente a la puerta del mismo pero a un metro de distancia aproximadamente. Finalizaron las escaleras, pusieron unos pasamanos de piedra a juego, cambiaron la puerta e incluso abrieron dos pequeños huecos en la pared de piedra para poner unas ventanas. Brigit solía ir allí cuando estaba agobiada y necesitaba estar sola. Sabía que allí nadie la molestaba e incluso podía dormir allí, pues hacía unos años puso un par de colchones en el suelo que le hacían las veces de sofás y camas. Cuando llegó allí se tumbó en uno de los colchones y suspiró disgustada. Lo de las cartas parecía un asunto más _turbio_ del que había esperado en un primer momento. Dudaba mucho que sus amigos, ni tan siquiera Sebas, fueran a organizar tamaña broma. No era típico de ellos y mucho menos creía que fueran capaces de gastar una broma tan pesada. Pero, si no eran ellos, ¿quién podía estar mandándole esas cartas? Cerró los ojos intentando pensar. ¿Conocía a alguien capaz de hacer tamaña inocentada?

En ese pequeño pueblo no había tanta gente, y menos adolescentes guasones, como para no saber quién podría estar haciendo esta jugarreta. Repasó mentalmente a los habitantes de esa localidad intentado recordar cualquier detalle, por ínfimo que fuera, para intentar dilucidar quién podría estar detrás de todo aquello. Sin embargo, por más que pensó, ningún nombre vino a su cabeza. Deliberó seriamente en contárselo a sus padres pero, al igual que ella hizo, pensarían que era una broma de uno de sus amigos. Aunque quizás, pensaba, que si vieran la cantidad de cartas que había recibido se alarmarían al igual que ella. Claro que tampoco quería preocuparles sin motivo alguno. "_Todavía cabe la posibilidad de que Sebas haya llevado las bromas al siguiente nivel_.", caviló ella. Y, si era el caso, ella misma se encargaría de hacérselo pagar y con intereses. No obstante, cada día que pasaba dudaba más que ese fuese el caso. La vibración de su móvil le hizo perder la concentración. _¿Dónde estás?_, decía el mensaje de su madre. _En el hórreo_, le contestó ella. Sabía que con sólo decir eso no irían a molestarla. Ni tan siquiera para ir a cenar. Miró su reloj, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Suspiró con hastío. No tenía ni ganas de cenar. Todo aquel asunto le quitaba el apetito.

Fue al pequeño mueble que había cerca de la entrada y, tras ver lo que contenía, cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas y la abrió. Volvió al colchón cama-sofá y se tumbó apoyada sobre su costado derecho, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha. Comió unas cuantas patatas sumida en sus pensamientos. Como le dolía un poco la cabeza, dejó la bolsa a un lado y se tumbó boca arriba. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada, ni tan siquiera en el búho que escuchaba en la lejanía. Antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó más despejada. Miró en su reloj que ya eran las diez de la mañana, por lo que decidió ir a prepararse el desayuno. Al abrir la puerta del hórreo, vio una nueva carta justo en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Soltó inmediatamente un gruñido mientras componía una mueca de disgusto. La cogió mosqueada y contuvo el aliento al verla. Empezó a temblar sin poder controlarlo. Rápidamente, sin siquiera reparar en su aspecto desaliñado, salió corriendo con la carta y su destino fijo en mente. No era sólo por la carta en sí, sino por la dirección a la que estaba dirigida:

_Doña Brigit Castro Loch_

_Hórreo rehabilitado tras la casa_

_..._

No pudo seguir leyendo al verlo. Tenía el pulso desbocado y el corazón acelerado. Aunque otras cartas incluían direcciones de estancias de su casa, ninguna le había provocado inquietud alguna. Entonces, ¿qué tenía de especial esa nueva dirección? Sencillo. Si bien sus padres habían rehabilitado el hórreo para que llevara a sus amigos ella siempre lo dejó como su "cuartel secreto" dentro de la casa. Sólo había llevado allí a Rosa, su amiga del conservatorio, quien seguro que no había participado en aquel asunto de las cartas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? Rosa sólo había visto a sus amigos en un par de ocasiones y no tenía trato con ellos. No era posible que les hubiera hablado de ese lugar.

Fue corriendo derecha a la comisaría de la Guardia Civil, llegando hasta allí en tiempo récord. La pequeña comisaría estaba ubicada justo a la salida del pueblo, poco antes de llegar al camino por el que Brigit y el resto de vecinos "de las afueras" iban andando hasta allí. Cuando llegó tenía la cara tan roja por la carrera que, cuando se vio reflejada en los cristales de la entrada, le pareció que casi podía pasar por un tomate maduro. A pesar de que quería entrar de inmediato, estaba tan agotada y falta de aliento que casi se precipitó contra el suelo. Flexionó ligeramente las rodillas apoyando las manos sobre éstas, tomó sendas bocanadas de aire y tras un par de minutos entró precipitadamente en la comisaría. Al entrar sólo estaba un joven que acababa de ingresar a principios de verano. En aquel pequeño puesto no es que hubiera muchos efectivos; tan solo el Sargento Primero y tres guardias civiles. No dejaban de estar en un lugar con escasa población, en el que el mayor delito era cometido por niños que robaban unas golosinas en la panadería. El joven que estaba ahí sentado frente al ordenador tenía unos veintidós años. Su pelo era color castaño muy corto, ojos color avellana, nariz corta y aguileña, labios finos y unas orejas ligeramente inclinadas. Al verla entrar de esa manera tan brusca, el nuevo cadete la miró con el entrecejo fruncido en evidente señal de desaprobación. Pareciera incluso que fuera a darle un sermón sobre buenos modales en ese mismo instante.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- le preguntó cortésmente.

Ahora le tocó a Brigit fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué la trataba de usted? Era evidente que era más joven que él.

-Necesito ver al sargento Otero.- respondió con voz entrecortada- Es urgente.

-¿Y con qué motivo, si puede saberse?- inquirió mirándola con extrañeza y desconfianza.

-Por un asunto personal de vital importancia. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

-¿Un asunto personal?- alzó una ceja con recelo.

-Sí, y es _muy urgente_.- respondió Brigit cada vez más irritada.

-Hmm...Comprendo. Desgraciadamente, el sargento se encuentra ocupado con otros asuntos en este momento. Si lo desea, yo mismo puedo atenderle. O, si lo prefiere, deme el recado y se lo haré llegar en cuanto esté disponible.

-No. Tengo que hablar _personalmente_ con el sargento.- insistió ella tercamente.

-En estos momentos no puede atenderle.- repitió él cada vez más irritado.

-Pues avísele que tengo que hablar con él.- reiteró ella también más crispada a cada minuto, elevando su tono de voz.

-Como le he dicho...

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho del fondo. De éste salió un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Su pelo era corto y negro con abundantes canas perfectamente peinado, nariz corta y respingona, ojos acerados y labios pequeños. Era muy alto, de casi dos metros de estatura, y se acercó con un porte regio e intimidante. El joven guardia civil se calló inmediatamente al verlo acercarse, casi parecía tener la compulsión de bajar la mirada para no toparse con esos ojos serios y fríos. Brigit por su parte, divertida por la reacción de ese chico, le sonrió abiertamente con cariño. El hombre le devolvió el gesto de inmediato, para gran estupefacción del cadete, y sus ojos brillaron con calidez.

-Hola mozuela.- le dijo acariciándole con ternura la cabeza- ¿A qué viene este escándalo que estás montando? ¿Quieres que te meta en el calabozo para darte una lección?- bromeó.

-No creo que haga falta. Ya sabes que soy un angelito, sargento.

El hombre soltó una risa estridente. Por el pasillo asomó la cabeza de otro de los guardias, de unos treinta y cinco años, que lo miró con extrañeza. Pero al ver que Brigit estaba allí, tan solo puso los ojos en blanco, meneó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió deferentemente mientras volvía a sus quehaceres. Todo bajo la atónita mirada del nuevo recluta. El sargento le sonrió aún más abiertamente y con un deje de diversión en los ojos.

-A otro con ese cuento. Te conozco desde que no eras más que un minúsculo punto.

-Sí,- replicó ella- pero bien que te emocionaste cuando viste ese "punto" en la ecografía.

-¿Acaso lo he negado? Cadete,- dijo mirando al nuevo, quien se tensó de inmediato- no dejes que mi ahijada te líe. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mi sargento.- respondió él de inmediato, con expresión tensa.

-Aunque tenga esa carita de niña buena, en realidad es una fierecilla con muy malas pulgas. La tengo bien entrenada.- comentó con un deje de orgullo.

-Tucho,- le dijo ella ya mirándolo seriamente- tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito tu ayuda.

Él la miró con desconcierto pero al verla tan seria asintió, también serio, y dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo.

-¡Moncho!- llamó voz con firme. El guardia treintañero, volvió a sacar la cabeza al pasillo.

-¿Sí sargento?

-Voy a mi despacho para hablar con mi ahijada. Queda a cargo hasta que termine. Si hay cualquier asunto urgente, venga a avisarme de inmediato.

-Por supuesto.

Con un leve asentimiento, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su despacho. Brigit le siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una breve pero altanera mirada de soslayo al novato. Tucho le indicó con una seña que cerrara la puerta nada más entró. Ella obedeció y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo frente al escritorio de su padrino. No era un despacho muy amplio, de unos ocho metros cuadrados, y estaba sobriamente decorado. Las paredes eran blancas y lisas, había algunos cuadros de fotos y diplomas entre los que se incluía una foto del rey. Cerca de la ventana derecha estaban situadas las banderas de España y Galicia. En el escritorio había una enorme colección de papeles y bolígrafos desperdigados a lo largo de toda su superficie, una impresora y un ordenador de sobremesa. Aparte de la silla que usaba su padrino, tan sólo había otras dos situadas justo frente al escritorio. Había también dos grandes estanterías situadas entre las dos ventanas que estaban justo tras el escritorio, las cuales estaban repletas de libros que su padrino leía cuando estaba aburrido.

Al ver los libros, vino a la mente de Brigit el motivo por el que él y su padre eran amigos.

Conociéndolos nadie sería capaz de decir porqué tenían tan buena amistad. Sus formas de ser eran diametralmente opuestas. Su padre, en palabras textuales de su padrino, era un hippie. Era totalmente contrario a cualquier conflicto bélico y gran defensor del pacifismo, de mente abierta y moderna, a favor de la integración de toda clase de raza y credos. Su padrino Tucho, según su padre, era un robot estrecho de miras. El típico militar. Regio, adusto, serio y disciplinado, siempre siguiendo a rajatabla lo que le indican sin rechistar. Cualquiera diría que, viendo ambas descripciones, tenían todas las papeletas para llevarse como el perro y el gato. Y de hecho, era lo que solía ser. Sus personalidades eran tan dispares que no era raro que se enzarzasen en una discusión que bien podía durar varias horas. A veces hasta varios días. Su madre y su madrina, hartas de tener que aguantar sus trifulcas, cuando atisbaban el inicio de una nueva "contienda" se levantaban discretamente para no tener que aguantarlos. Habían desarrollado toda una técnica ninja del sigilo más absoluto pues, antes de lo que te pudieras dar cuenta, ninguna de las dos se encontraba en el lugar. Claro que sus maridos estaban tan metidos en el debate que tampoco eran muy conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En más de una ocasión, sus mujeres se habían ausentado durante varias horas porque se habían ido de cañas y ninguno de los dos había sido consciente de ese hecho. A pesar de todo ello los dos encontraron lo que tenían en común: la Historia.

Tanto su padrino como su padre eran dos grandes entusiastas de la historia, que no sólo disfrutaban leyendo diversos libros relacionados con ésta sino también se regocijaban investigando por su cuenta. Su padrino siempre había tenido clavada la espinita de no haber estudiado historia en la universidad, en vez de seguir la tradición familiar de alistarse en la Guardia Civil. Lo cierto era que, según él mismo confesó, en ocasiones sintió una profunda envidia al ver a su padre volcarse en su pasión. Sin embargo, al ser su amigo pudo beneficiarse de ser de las primeras personas que obtenían la información de varias de las investigaciones que llevó a cabo su padre. Teóricamente no podía mostrar los datos del estudio a alguien ajeno al equipo, pero tenía por costumbre ser algo "olvidadizo" respecto a dónde dejaba sus documentos. Cosa que su padrino tendía a recordarle cada vez que los encontraba "por casualidad" tirados por ahí.

El sonido de la silla de su padrino sacó a Brigit de sus cavilaciones. Sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras Tucho se sentaba y cruzaba las manos frente a su rostro, como era costumbre cuando se ponía en "modo jefe".

-Bien, dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

-Necesito tu ayuda.- repitió- No sé cómo decirlo pero... creo que alguien me está vigilando.

Ya estaba. Había soltado la bomba.

Su padrino se quedó callado, lo único que daría a pensar que la noticia lo había afectado era que por un momento había abierto un poco los ojos debido al asombro. Pero enseguida se recompuso y puso una mueca seria y pensativa. Por un lado, temía que sus palabras hicieran que su padrino estallara a carcajadas y dijera que debía estar imaginando cosas. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que en un pequeño pueblo como aquel sucediera tal cosa? Cualquier otra persona pensaría que se trataba de una broma. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos la miró muy seriamente y preguntó:

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

No había atisbo de burla o incredulidad en sus palabras. Parecía estar tomándose en serio su declaración. Al menos hasta que expusiera su alegato y pudiera dictar un veredicto. Ella, por su parte, extrajo con algo de temor la carta que acababa de recibir. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Tucho se ponía algo tenso. Extendió la carta hacia él para que la examinara. Su padrino extrajo unos guantes de un cajón y cogió la carta con sumo cuidado.

-Desde el día después a mi cumpleaños,- comenzó a explicar- comenzaron a suceder cosas raras. Primero recibí una carta como esta, decía que había sido aceptada en un colegio de magia y hechicería. Al principio pensé que era una broma de Sebas, es algo que le pega hacer.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Sobretodo que no dejaran de llegar cartas. La primera semana pensé que mis amigos se habían confabulado para hacer que me llegaran varias cartas en distintos días. Pero...

-Pero, ¿qué?

-Pero, a medida que pasaban los días, iba viendo cosas raras tanto a mí alrededor como en las cartas que estaba recibiendo. Al principio, todas tenían la dirección de casa pero alguna que otra ponía cosas en el destino como: "Sala de música en el segundo piso" o "Cuarta habitación al final del pasillo".

-Por eso pensaste que serían cosa de tus amigos. Porque sólo alguien que te conoce sabría cuáles son las habitaciones de tu casa.

-Así es.- confirmó ella intentando mantener los temblores a raya- Pero eso no es lo peor. Primero sólo recibía una carta al día. Luego empezaron a llegar hasta cuatro de una vez. Me parecía excesivo para una broma. Ninguno de mis amigos llegaría a hacer algo tan cruel. Y... esto...

-¿Sí?- su padrino enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Puede que no tenga nada que ver pero... cada vez estoy viendo más lechuzas cerca de casa. Y no sólo por la noche. Llegué a encontrarme con una en el árbol frente a mi ventana a las ocho de la mañana, mirando fijamente a mi ventana.

-¿Y qué es lo que hizo que de repente quisieras venir a contármelo?- inquirió Tucho.

-Mira lo que indica el destinatario.- respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

Con el ceño fruncido giró el sobre y, casi de inmediato, su rostro se tornó sombrío. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, Brigit pudo ver cómo contaba hasta diez mentalmente para tranquilizarse. Su padrino se levantó en seguida, como si en la silla tuviera un resorte. Rodeó la mesa y fue hasta ella. La agarró del brazo, con delicadeza pero firmemente, instándole a levantarse y seguirle. Mientras salían a toda prisa de la comisaría le preguntó:

-¿Conservas alguna de las otras cartas?

-No, pero quizás quede alguna en el contenedor. Todavía no ha pasado el camión del papel.

-Bien.- respondió secamente.

Se subieron en su vehículo y se encaminaron a su casa casi sin mediar por el camino. De hecho su padrino sólo habló para recriminarle:

-Debiste haber acudido a mí o a tus padres mucho antes.

-Lo sé.- respondió ella a media voz.

Y esa fue toda la conversación que hubo. En apenas unos minutos llegaron a su casa. Nada más llegar, aparcó y salió a toda prisa del coche. Brigit quiso hacer lo propio pero su padrino había cerrado el coche antes siquiera de haberse dado cuenta. Vio que éste le hacía una seña para que se quedara ahí. "Como si tuviera otra opción.", pensó ella algo mosqueada. Pero su rostro palideció levemente tras ver cómo su padrino se llevaba la mano hasta su arma reglamentaria. No esperaba que algo así fuese a suceder. Con sigilo y diligencia, fue discretamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa con la pistola en alto. Brigit lo perdió de vista al doblar por la esquina izquierda del muro. Durante unos minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, no vio rastro alguno de Tucho. Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al verlo, especialmente porque había guardado su arma. Caminaba hacia ella con aspecto tenso, lo cual hizo que Brigit se tensara a su vez. Cuando estaba a pocos metros oyó cómo se desbloqueaba el pestillo del coche. Salió de éste con presteza y se acercó casi corriendo hasta su padrino. Sin mediar palabra, éste se encaminó a los contenedores y Brigit lo siguió de inmediato. En cuanto llegaron ambos se pusieron a rebuscar entre los restos de cartón y papeles. Sólo dieron con otras dos cartas más. Su padrino las cogió y la miró muy seriamente.

-¿Estás segura de que no conservas ninguna más?- Brigit asintió de inmediato- Bien. Ahora mismo iremos a la comisaría para tomarte las huellas.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella extrañada.

-Para que cuando busquemos huellas en los sobres podamos descartar las tuyas.

-Bien, de acuerdo.

-Ahora vas a escucharme con atención. Cuando volvamos de la comisaría, te traeré de vuelta y vas a entrar en casa, cerrar la puerta y las ventanas a cal y canto y no abrirás a nadie que no seamos tus padres o yo. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí, perfectamente.- asintió ella intentando controlar el pánico que le sobrevino de repente.

Tras asentir Tucho solemnemente, se encaminó presto hacia el coche. Cuando se hubieron sentado y tomaron el camino de vuelta a la comisaría volvió a hablar:

-Y otra cosa más...

-Dime.

-Lo primero que vas a hacer cuando tus padres lleguen a casa es contarles todo esto.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero sabía que sería en balde. Esperaba que todo quedara entre Tucho y ella. No le apetecía que sus padres se enteraran de que había ocultado lo que había estado sucediendo la última semana.

-... Está bien.- respondió al fin con un suspiro.

\- Y espero que sepas que vas a estar castigada hasta que las ranas críen pelo, mozuela.

-o-

Brigit miró por la ventana de la sala de música. De nuevo, hacía un precioso y soleado día de verano. Pero ella no podía salir a disfrutarlo. La noche anterior, tal y como le prometió a su padrino, contó toda la situación a sus padres. Como es evidente, se quedaron en estado de shock. Si bien su madre en seguida se puso a hiperventilar muerta de la preocupación, justo un segundo antes de que estallara un brote de ira por haberse estado callada. Le cayó la bronca del siglo. Brigit creía que nunca antes había visto a sus padres tan enfadados. Hasta su padre, un hombre tranquilo y dialogante, le cantó las cuarenta tan pronto como su madre se quedó sin voz. Ese día ambos se habían quedado en casa. Su padre había llamado a la universidad para decir que había apoyado mal el pie y que se había vuelto a hacer daño. Mientras que su madre aprovechó la mentirijilla de su padre para llamar al bufete y decir que iba a cuidar de él. Ambos estarían en ese momento en la pequeña biblioteca que había en la parte posterior de la casa, en la planta baja. Ella estaba en ese momento en la segunda planta practicando un poco con la flauta. Llevaba allí desde que había desayunado.

Sus padres casi ni habían hablado con ella desde la noche anterior. Suponía que aún estaban demasiado enfadados como para hablar con ella todavía. Suspiró disgustada por enésima vez esa mañana. Entendía que no había hecho bien en callarse, pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuese para que tuvieran esa actitud con ella. Cansada de darle vueltas a la cabeza, guardó la flauta y bajó a la cocina a por un refresco pues estaba muerta de calor. Aunque todavía eran las once de la mañana ya hacía un calor tremendo. Decidió ir a la sala de estar a ver un rato la televisión... en compañía del aire acondicionado por supuesto. Estuvo un buen rato pasando de canal en canal en busca de algo interesante, o al menos entretenido, que ver. "_El verano es horrible. Si la programación ya no es gran cosa de por sí, en verano no hace sino empeorar_", pensó irritada. Asqueada de no ver nada que le interesase, apagó la televisión y se tumbó bocarriba en el sofá. Comenzó a divagar acerca de las cartas. ¿Quién se las enviaba? Y, ¿con qué motivo? Por más que pensara en ello no era capaz de dar con la respuesta. Solo esperaba que su padrino Tucho encontrase alguna huella en los sobres que le había dado. Tenía la esperanza de que encontrase algo que pudiera esclarecer el asunto. Necesitaba respuestas, de cualquier tipo. "_Quizás debería llamarle_", pensó, "_Seguramente esté ocupado, pero seguro que entenderá que quiera saber cómo va avanzando la investigación_". Si bien sabía que era poco probable que hubieran encontrado algo cuando ni tan siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde que comenzara la investigación, necesitaba hacer algo para matar el tiempo. Sin embargo, justo cuando se levantó dispuesta a ir a por su móvil...

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

* * *

[1] Término gallego para _robledal_.

[2] Es una especie de pastel de patata procedente de la cocina irlandesa.

[3] Desastre ecológico producido por un vertido de residuos tóxicos en el Parque de Doñana, el 25 de abril de 1998, causado por la rotura de la presa de la balsa de decantación de la mina de Aznalcóllar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ESTO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO**

Brigit, olvidando por completo la advertencia de su padrino, fue de manera inconsciente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al abrirla, había dos hombres ataviados con largas túnicas de color verde oscuro. Miró con desconfianza a los dos hombres que estaban frente a su puerta. ¿A qué venían esas pintas? El hombre de la derecha tendría unos treinta años, era alto y bastante delgado, pelo rubio oscuro rizado, perilla, nariz fina y delgada, labios finos y ojos grises de expresión dura y seria. El hombre de la izquierda, el cual rondaría los cuarenta o cincuenta años, era de estatura media y algo rechoncho –con una panza que se notaba a través de la túnica que llevaba–, pelo negro liso con marcadas entradas, nariz corta y aguileña, ojos grandes de color marrón y labio superior algo más ancho que el inferior. Tenía una expresión más amable y cálida que el otro, el cual tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca casi de desagrado. Brigit los miró con desconfianza y dio un paso atrás mientras cerraba un poco la puerta a su vez.

-Buenas tardes, ¿querían algo?

Nada más abrir la boca, vinieron a tropel a su mente las palabras de su padrino. Palideció inmediatamente y un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espina dorsal. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, la expresión del hombre de más edad la tranquilizó.

-Buenas tardes joven, - le dijo con una amable sonrisa y un marcado acento gaditano- sentimos aparecer tan de improvisto, pero precisaríamos hablar con tus padres si fuera posible.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella a la par desconfiada y curiosa.

-Bueno,- contestó algo incómodo- es un asunto que querríamos tratar directamente con ellos dado que es algo urgente... Y también tendríamos que hablar con tu hermana pequeña, por supuesto.

-¿Hermana pequeña?- preguntó Brigit sorprendida, olvidando ya por completo las advertencias recibidas- Me temo que se han confundido de casa...

-No nos hemos confundido. - intervino de repente el otro con voz dura- Hemos verificado la dirección antes de venir. No hay duda, este es el lugar. Te agradeceríamos que no nos hicieras perder más el tiempo.

-Lamento profundamente importunarles. - replicó Brigit mosqueada por su comentario- Pero les repito que se han confundido de casa porque yo no tengo hermanos. Soy hija única.

Entonces sobrevino el silencio. Ambos hombres se quedaron mudos ante sus palabras, como si acabaran de echar por la borda alguna tarea importante que se les hubiera encomendado. Se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender. Sus miradas se mostraban perplejas y parecían haberse quedado traspuestos debido a lo que les acababa de decir. Brigit se sintió un poco mal por aquellos hombres, evidentemente habían apuntado mal la dirección y habían acabado en su casa por error. Es probable incluso que estuvieran buscando la casa de alguno de sus vecinos que sí que tenían hijos más pequeños. Estaba dispuesta a prestarles su ayuda cuando el más mayor preguntó con voz grave:

-¿Os habéis mudado aquí recientemente?

-No.- Brigit le miró sin comprender. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta de repente?- He vivido en esta casa toda mi vida.

-¿Y seguro que no hay ningún niño o niña de once años viviendo en esta casa?- preguntó el otro en el mismo tono serio.

-No, sólo yo. Ni primos, ni sobrinos, ni nada por el estilo.- contestó algo molesta.

De nuevo ambos hombres se miraron perplejos. Brigit suspiró irritada.

-Escuchen, como les he dicho, se han equivocado de dirección. Es posible que busquen la casa de alguno de mis vec...

-No.- negó tajantemente el joven- La dirección es correcta.

Brigit estaba a punto de contestar cuando oyó unos pasos tras ella. Enmudeció de inmediato y notó un sudor frío recorrerla. Tímidamente miró hacia atrás y vio a su padre acercarse a la puerta con gesto serio y algo enfadado. Él se acercó a la puerta sin decir una palabra y miró a los dos hombres con recelo.

-Papá...- dijo ella casi en un susurro- Parece que estos hombres se han perd...

-Luego.- atajó él sin dejarle terminar la frase- ¿Puedo ayudarles caballeros?

-¿Es usted el padre de esta joven?- preguntó el más mayor con gesto serio. Su padre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- ¿Y me puede asegurar que en esta casa no vive actualmente ningún niño de once años de edad?

Su padre abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa. Le habían pillado totalmente desprevenido con la pregunta. Frunció levemente el ceño aún sin salir de su asombro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. El hombre palideció levemente y se giró a su compañero, el cual luchaba por controlar la expresión pétrea de su rostro. El hombre mayor se acercó para susurrar algo en oído del más joven. Brigit miró a su padre desconcertada, él no la miró pues estaba vigilando con expresión tensa a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el umbral de su puerta. Al cabo de unos instantes, el hombre miró a Brigit y a su padre alternativamente, suspiró e intentó recobrar la sonrisa amable de momentos antes. Miró furtivamente a su compañero quien respondió con un gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

-Disculpe el percance,- dijo el hombre sonriendo- pero parece que estamos en una situación algo incómoda. ¿Le importa que entre para que podamos hablarlo con más calma?

Parecía que su padre comenzaba a abrir la boca para negarse pero, repentinamente, parpadeó con expresión algo confusa. Brigit miró al hombre y a su padre alternativamente. No parecía que nada raro pasase, pero sospechaba que algo no iba bien. El hombre seguía sonriendo amablemente y a su padre, obviando el hecho de que tenía la expresión algo perdida, no parecía que le pasase nada. Casi inmediatamente su padre, para sorpresa y estupefacción de la joven, invitó al hombre a entrar en la casa. Ya no había rastro del hombre joven. Tras cerrar su padre la puerta con llave vio acercarse a su madre, quien momentos antes se encontraba en la biblioteca. Tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión recelosa. Miraba al hombre de la capa con abierta desconfianza y sin ocultar su creciente enfado hacia su padre. Él se dio cuenta en seguida, se dirigió hacia ella y le comentó algo al oído. Brigit pudo comprobar que el ceño de su madre se acentuaba más pero, a pesar de todo, forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar al salón?- dijo con voz neutra y monótona- ¿Quiere que le lleve algo de beber?

-No, muy amable. No se moleste.- respondió el hombre con su marcado acento gaditano.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, su padre se dirigió a la sala de estar seguido del hombre. Su madre le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella, apretó fuertemente la mano y ambas fueron también al salón. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba situado justo frente al mueble donde se encontraba la televisión, mientras que el hombre se había sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la puerta de entrada y a la derecha del sofá. Su madre y ella se sentaron con su padre en el sofá estando ella en medio de los dos. Los tres miraron expectantes al hombre quien parecía estar organizando mentalmente las palabras. Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio el hombre suspiró y, moviendo las manos nerviosamente, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno... entiendo que deben estar confusos e incluso molestos con esta situación en la que hemos caído.- dijo con voz comprensiva- Les confieso que yo mismo también lo estoy. Por ello, les garantizo que mi compañero y yo intentaremos aclararlo todo rápidamente para evitarles más molestias innecesarias.

-Eso es estupendo.- repuso su padre con cierta acritud, algo impropio en él- Pero lo que queremos saber es de qué va todo esto. Sin tanto rodeo.

-Créame que le comprendo.- respondió el hombre en tono apaciguador- Mi compañero vendrá en un momento con un aparato que aclarará todo en un instante.

-¿Qué clase de aparato?- preguntó su madre con suspicacia.

Ante esta última declaración, los tres instintivamente se tensaron y fruncieron el ceño casi al unísono. El hombre se limitó a sonreír como si no se hubiese percatado del repentino cambio en el ambiente.

-Oh, no se inquieten.- dijo sin alterarse- Es sólo para verificar que los datos que hemos recibido son los correctos. Nada más se lo aseguro señora.

Todos se relajaron ante la explicación. Seguramente habría ido a buscar algún portátil o tablet para verificar todos los datos. "_Una curiosa forma de expresarse_", pensó Brigit. Podría haberlo dicho qué buscaba en vez de usar la palabra "aparato". Eso lo hacía sonar sospechoso. Tras eso sobrevino otro incómodo silencio. Sus padres estaban tan confusos como ella y no sabían de qué modo afrontar esa situación. No estaban seguros de lo que tenían que corroborar esos hombres, pero era evidente que habían acudido allí buscando a alguien muy concreto. Brigit se puso a analizar lo que sabían:

1\. Se habían personado allí de repente y sin avisar para tratar un "asunto urgente".

2\. Buscaban a un niño o una niña de _exactamente_ once años.

3\. Estaban totalmente convencidos de que vivía ahí.

4\. Hablaban de manera críptica y sin explicar nada.

Todo parecía bastante sospechoso y sin duda lo que deberían haber hecho era cerrar la puerta en sus narices y llamar inmediatamente a su padrino. Pero no lo hicieron. Ni tan siquiera su padre con lo receloso que estaba desde la revelación que le hizo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, esos hombres no parecían peligrosos ni violentos. Al menos algo le decía a Brigit que así era. Quizás su padre hubiese tenido la misma percepción que ella.

-Ah, qué oportuno.- dijo de repente el hombre sorprendiendo a la familia.

Miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de alivio. Los otros tres le imitaron y vieron al hombre más joven en el vano de la puerta de la sala con ese gesto adusto que parecía ser permanente en él. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa rectangular de tela de color marrón oscuro. Brigit frunció el ceño al verlo. ¿Cómo había entrado? Estaba totalmente segura de que su padre había cerrado la puerta con llave cuando entró el gaditano. ¿Se habría equivocado? No, estaba totalmente segura que había visto echar la llave. El joven se acercó al otro y le tendió la bolsa.

-Me ha costado bastante encontrarlo.- le limitó a decir.

-Lo imagino.- sonrió el otro- No tenemos muchos y, como no suelen ser muy solicitados, se tiende a dejarlos apartados en alguna caja hasta que se olvidan que están ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen ahí?- preguntó Brigit impacientándose.

Su madre le reprendió con la mirada por su modo de hablar. Pero veía en sus ojos que ella también estaba mirando con suspicacia la bolsa. El hombre seguía sonriendo, pero no dijo nada. Cogió un pañuelo con la mano derecha y la metió en la bolsa. Brigit resopló al ver lo que sacaba, mientras que sus padres se miraban sin entender qué era aquello.

-¿Acaso es alguna clase de broma?- preguntó la joven sin poder reprimirse, ganándose otra mirada severa de su madre.

-No es ninguna broma, no se inquieten,- respondió el hombre tranquilamente- esto nos servirá para aclarar todo.

"_¿En serio?_", pensó Brigit mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Sus padres permanecían callados, seguramente intentando averiguar de qué iba todo aquello. El hombre sostenía una pequeña esfera de vidrio del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, de superficie lisa y pulida, opaca y de color jaspeado en tonos azules.

-¿Y qué se supone que aclarará eso?- preguntó su padre.

Brigit vio que se adelantaba un poco en su sitio. Como si se preparase para un ataque.

-No se inquiete.- repitió el hombre- Sólo quiero que su hija sostenga esta esfera.

-¿Con qué motivo?

-Para verificar si hemos acudido a la casa correcta o no.- sentenció con serenidad.

Eso no aclaraba absolutamente nada. Si antes lucían sospechosos, ahora todavía más. Ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego. Pero el hombre hablaba con seriedad, como si estuviera contando algo de lo más lógico.

-¿Por qué iba a coger esa... _cosa_ si ni siquiera usted la toca?- inquirió Brigit.

Por un instante el hombre perdió la sonrisa y parpadeó confundido como si no hubiese entendido sus palabras. Brigit y su familia dirigieron una alusiva mirada al pañuelo que cubría la mano que sostenía la bola. Un destello de comprensión apareció en sus oscuros ojos marrones. Volvió a sonreír.

-Es sólo que es bastante resbaladiza y, como tengo las manos algo sudorosas, no quiero que se me escape y se acabe rompiendo por mi torpeza.

Parecía una razón bastante lógica. El hombre se levantó y se acercó a ellos, pero manteniendo cierta distancia. Extendió la bola hacia Brigit. Ella por su parte miró inquisitivamente a su padre y luego a su madre. Parecían tener un debate interno. Tras unos momentos, su padre asintió con la cabeza y el hombre terminó por acercarle la esfera. Brigit extendió la mano.

-Con cuidado, por favor, es delicada.

Ella asintió y el hombre la posó con sumo cuidado en su mano. Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie. Ni tan siquiera los dos extraños que se encontraban en aquella apartada casa. El hombre tuvo que volver sentarse debido a la impresión. Realmente esperaba que no sucediese nada.

Tan pronto como la esfera se posó en la mano de la joven, ésta empezó a emitir un intenso fulgor azulado que parecía casi irreal. Sus padres estaban en shock, mirando ese pequeño objeto esférico brillar como si de un ovni se tratase. Incluso el joven rubio que hasta el momento no había cambiado su rictus inexpresivo y serio, ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par debido al asombro. Brigit, por su parte, se había quedado paralizada y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-¿S-se... se puede saber qué es eso?- tartamudeó su madre intentando controlar su inquietud tras un silencio que pareció eterno.

-Eso...- el hombre tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa- Eso es el indicativo de que no nos hemos confundido de lugar.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó inmediatamente su padre inquieto.

-Esto nunca antes había sucedido.- comentó repentinamente el hombre rubio sin dejar hablar a su compañero.

-Cierto. Pero no por ello vamos a negar lo que ven nuestros ojos.

-Sin embargo, no tenemos un protocolo de actuación para estos casos...- repuso.-Nos pedirán explicaciones. ¿Qué vamos a decir?

-No es algo de lo que debamos preocup...

-¿¡Pero de qué hablan!?- casi gritó la joven con histerismo.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oírla. Brigit notó a su madre acariciarle la cabeza mientras su padre le ponía el brazo sobre los hombros para acercarle a él. Eso la reconfortó enormemente. Ambos hombres se miraron. Después el mayor suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad y solemnidad.

-Eres una bruja Brigit.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó sobre el salón.

De repente Brigit soltó una carcajada. En unos instantes reía sin parar, con una risa estridente que llenaba toda la estancia. Tanto reía que casi se le cayó la esfera luminiscente que tenía en la mano. Se sobresaltaron un poco con su reacción. Su padre la miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras que su madre le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo para que se controlara. Los otros dos hombres, por su parte, habían recobrado con gran rapidez la compostura. Brigit tenía todavía lágrimas en los ojos cuando, tras unos cuantos golpes de su madre, comenzó a recobrar la compostura. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano y miró a los dos hombres intentando controlar los vestigios de su risa.

-La verdad es que eso ha sido muy bueno.- dijo todavía entre risas- Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Una buena actuación sin duda.

-No estamos actuando. Ni esto es una broma.- repuso con acritud el joven rubio.

Parecía que iba a seguir hablando cuando el otro hombre alzó la mano. Bastó este gesto para que tomara aire y volviera a su estatus rígido inicial. Si bien ahora Brigit podía distinguir en su mirada ciertas chispas de antipatía dirigidas a su persona. Pero poco le importó. Ahora por fin, después de un tiempo, todas las piezas encajaban.

\- Ya lo entiendo todo... Habéis sido vosotros ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres, hija?- preguntó su madre algo preocupada.

-Habéis sido vosotros...- repitió ahora algo molesta, como si la voz de su madre no le hubiera llegado- Vosotros habéis estado mandando esas cartas.

Ante esa declaración, Brigit notó cómo sus padres se ponían en tensión. Si antes le parecía que su padre iba a saltar contra los dos hombres, ahora parecía totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Nosotros no hemos mandado ninguna carta.- respondió el gaditano.

Su padre soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, visiblemente aliviado. Aunque esa tranquilidad no le duró mucho...

-No les creo.- repuso Brigit bastante molesta- Desde mi cumpleaños he estado recibiendo sin parar montones de cartas en las que me dicen que he sido aceptada en un _colegio de magia y hechicería_. Y ahora usted me viene diciendo que soy bruja. ¿De verdad esperan que crea que no ha sido cosa suya?- preguntó con el ceño totalmente fruncido y tono irritado.

-Nosotros no hemos sido.- repitió.

-No le...- comenzó a decir Brigit.

-Su envío ha sido cosa de nuestros compañeros.- le interrumpió abruptamente el rubio.

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Sin duda fue un error de nuestro equipo de detección.- respondió como si fuese obvio- Es evidente que no ha detectado correctamente su _origen_. En el caso de los nacidos no-magos, la carta de aceptación inicial se envía por correo regular. Aunque no sé por qué tampoco detectaron eso y empezaron a mandar lechuzas...

En ese momento Brigit, dejando en su regazo la esfera brillante que se apagó al instante, dio tres sendos y sonoros aplausos con una pausa exageradamente larga entre cada uno. Todo ello mientras componía una mueca sarcástica.

-De nuevo, felicidades por la actuación. Sin duda está muy conseguida. Hasta casi parece como si dijeran la verdad... Pero, permítanme decirles que la broma ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Opino lo mismo.- intervino su madre asintiendo con vehemencia- Huelga decir que ha sido una broma muy elaborada, no se puede negar. Pero debo informarles que, si bien no es mi especialidad, sigo siendo abogada y lo que han hecho es denunciable.

-Nada de esto es una broma. Se lo aseguro.- dijo el hombre mayor ligeramente pálido.

Brigit soltó un resoplido. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a seguir con su actuación? Eso ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Les habían pillado. Se habían pasado de listos y se les había ido de las manos. Aquello era una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto de hecho.

-Por favor, déjenlo.- dijo con voz cansada- Ya se ha descubierto el pastel. Recojan sus cámaras ocultas y, quizás con suerte, podamos discutir dejar esto pasar...

-¿Cámaras ocultas?- preguntó el rubio con una genuina expresión de sorpresa.

Si bien a Brigit y su familia les pareció muy creíble esa expresión, a esas alturas ya no estaban por la labor de seguir el juego.

-A ver, está muy bien escenificado hasta lo de la esferita esta que se enciende si lo tocas.- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre la bola, la cual se iluminó, y quitarlo al segundo para que se apagase de nuevo- Pero nadie en su sano juicio se creería semejante patraña.

-No se enciende sólo por tocarla.- dijo el gaditano con voz paciente, como la de un profesor explicando la lección a un alumno- Sólo reacciona ante la magia. Por favor, tómela usted.

Eso lo dijo dirigiéndose a su padre, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de recelo. Sin embargo, tomó la esfera con su mano. Nada pasó. Entonces el hombre extendió la mano hacia su padre para que se la pasara. Tan pronto como sus dedos la rozaron se iluminó aunque no con tanta intensidad como cuando Brigit la cogió. Eso hizo que sus padres intercambiaran una mirada de confusión, pero eso no amilanó a su hija.

-Ah, así que tenéis un interruptor que controla cuándo se enciende. La verdad es que tengo que quitarme el sombrero. No habéis dejado ninguna cosa al azar.

Los dos hombres se miraron sin comprender. Parecían acorralados. Se miraban fijamente, sin hablar. "_Se estarán comunicando telepáticamente_", pensó Brigit con cinismo. Un momento después el más joven metió la mano en la manga de su túnica y sacó un objeto. Brigit puso los ojos en blanco nada más verlo. _"¿Una varita? ¿En serio?_", pensó asqueada, "_¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Ponerse a decir 'Salacadula Chalchicomula'?_". Sin duda eso era lo que ella esperaba para que dieran ya por concluida su farsa. No obstante, el joven comenzó a mover la mano creando un círculo en el aire en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj a la vez que murmuraba algo que Brigit no fue capaz de entender. Casi de inmediato un humo blanquecino salió disparado de la punta para extinguirse casi tan rápido como apareció.

Las expresiones de sus padres cambiaron con presteza. Su madre tenía la boca abierta por el asombro, mientras que su padre intentaba mantener una expresión estoica. Si bien la joven podía ver sus ojos algo abiertos por la sorpresa. Pero Brigit, convencida de que todo aquello no era más que un montaje bien organizado, cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y les miró con cara de pocos amigos. Mirada que fue correspondida por el "_mago_" joven.

-Veo que sigues sin estar convencida, jovencita.- comentó el otro con suavidad.

-Tenéis un palo que saca humo y lucecitas. Seguro que no es muy complicado hacer algún mecanismo que haga el efecto de un conjuro.- comentó asqueada.

-Bien pues, en tal caso, querría que me acompañasen un momento al exterior. Hay algo que quisiera enseñarles.- indicó con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba.

Brigit no estaba muy por la labor pero siguió de mala gana a sus padres. Ella y el rubio se dirigieron una nueva mirada enfurruñada y salieron del salón. Los dos hombres iban delante inmediatamente seguidos por su padre. Su madre y ella estaban un par de pasos tras ellos. Notaba a sus padres especialmente tensos. Su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y su madre le estaba apretando la mano con fuerza. Brigit quería soltarse, pero sabía que estaba muy nerviosa así que se quedó como estaba. Los hombres salieron por la puerta principal y ellos los siguieron. Brigit esperaba que, al salir, apareciera un grupo de personas gritando "Inocente" y que les confesaran, de una vez por todas, el engaño. Sin embargo, allí no había ni un alma.

-Bien,- dijo su madre- ¿qué era lo que nos querían enseñar?

-Tan solo mi medio de transporte.- sonrió el mayor- Se encuentra por allí.

Y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el lateral izquierdo de la casa junto al joven rubio. "_Ah, así que ahí es donde está escondido todo el mundo._", pensó Brigit. No sin cierta desconfianza, los siguieron. Ella sólo esperaba que terminasen de una vez, les dieran la "sorpresa" y que se marchasen. Con todo, Brigit y su familia no esperaban para nada lo que se encontraron al cruzar la esquina de su casa. Allí frente a ellos había un majestuoso caballo de color gris claro que, si bien parecía ser muy delgado, poseía una constitución musculosa. Tenía un pelaje recio y grueso, patas robustas y ojos claros. Pero lo que los había dejado boquiabiertos no era otra cosa que las dos enormes alas de plumaje grisáceo que tenía a cada lado del lomo.

-Eso... eso es...- comenzó a balbucear su padre, casi incapaz de articular palabra.

-Un caballo alado.- confirmó orgulloso el gaditano- Un granian para ser más precisos. Una raza magnífica. Tengo a este pequeñín desde que era un potrillo porque, aunque no lo aparente, en mis años mozos participaba en carreras. Pero ya no estoy para tantos trotes...

-Entonces... es cierto. Todo es cierto.- consiguió decir su madre soltándola al fin.

Sus padres se acercaron a los dos hombres confusos y consternados. Casi sin poder creerse todo lo que estaba sucediendo tan de repente. Brigit, no obstante, no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente. "_Llegar al punto de usar así a un pobre animal..._", pensó enfadada. Ella era una firme defensora de los animales y ver que alguien era capaz de usarlos de esa manera con tal de conseguir que su broma fuera la más aplaudida... le enervaba. El caballo pastaba tranquilamente mientras sus padres hablaban nerviosamente con los dos hombres, quienes parecían intentar calmarlos y explicarles todo ese rollo de la escuela de magia. Brigit aprovechó ese momento para acercarse con sigilo al caballo.

Había hecho equitación desde pequeña, pues sus tíos paternos tenían una escuela de hípica y se dedicaban también a la cría, así que sabía muy bien cómo acercarse sin sobresaltarlo. Sabía bien que los caballos no suelen confiar más que en sus jinetes, pero ella siempre había tenido buena mano con los animales. Se proponía acabar con aquella farsa de una vez por todas. Ya estaba harta de tanto teatro. Se puso a su lado sin que el animal se percatara de su presencia y extendió la mano hacia él. Palpó donde esperaba que estuvieran los engranajes que sujetaban las alas falsas al lomo del caballo. Los siguientes segundos le parecieron una eternidad.

Tan pronto lo tocó, el caballo se encabritó y se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros, oyó gritar a alguien "_¡Aléjate!_" a su espalda. De pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo llegó hasta allí, estaba junto a sus padres y la abrazaban con una fuerza inusitada, mientras que el rubio estaba moviendo su varita hacia el caballo el cual poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

-Eso ha sido muy temerario.- recriminó el gaditano- Uno no se puede acercar así a un caballo alado. Son criaturas que precisan de embrujos desilusionadores que...

Pero Brigit no le escuchaba. En su mente sólo estaba la innegable sensación que le hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Pues, allí donde esperaba encontrar un engranaje metálico, no halló sino hueso, pelaje y músculo. Aquellas alas eran reales.

_Todo era real._


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: HORA DE ABASTECERSE**

Durante la semana siguiente a la _sorpresiva_ visitase presentó en su casa el hombre gaditano, llamado Rodrigo Ruiz Rodríguez, varios días para ir explicando a sus padres y a ella los papeleos y trámites necesarios para asistir a su nueva escuela. Brigit y sus padres todavía estaban algo abrumados y, en el fondo, todavía una parte de ellos pensaba que no era real. Aunque probablemente no fuese más que fruto de lo que deseaban en realidad. Brigit estaba bastante desanimada desde ese día. No quería irse a esa escuela con gente a la que no conocía y dejar atrás a sus amigos. ¿Qué les diría cuando volvieran? Además, su padrino estaba al tanto de lo de las cartas y estaba convencida de que no lo iba a olvidar así por las buenas. Cuando expresó sus temores, Rodrigo le aseguró que se habían encargado que todas las personas de su entorno supieran que le iban a trasladar a otra escuela. A ella no le gustó oír que _se habían encargado_ de ello. El gaditano se rio al ver su expresión y le aseguró que sólo habían modificado sus recuerdos. Eso tampoco sirvió para que se sintiese mejor.

Esa mañana Brigit se levantó con el refunfuño que ya se había vuelto una costumbre en ella. Le habían dicho que tenían que ir a comprar los materiales, libros y demás enseres que necesitaría en su nueva escuela. Desayunó sin demasiadas ganas. Esperaba con expresión apática que apareciera el gaditano cuanto antes para que volvieran lo antes posible a casa. Cuando llamaron al timbre, fue arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta. Ese día, en cambio, no apareció Rodrigo sino una mujer de aspecto juvenil que vestía una sencilla túnica de color azul marino con dos emes cursivas bordadas en plateado. Tendría alrededor de veinte años, como mucho veinticinco, y le sonreía con alegría y sinceridad. Como si se hubiese ofrecido voluntaria para llevarla a su destino. Su lacio pelo de color caoba rozaba con suavidad sus hombros, su cara redondeada daba la impresión de estar envuelta por éste. Su nariz era fina y de punta algo respingona, con algunas pecas que contribuían a darle un aspecto más juvenil. Sus labios finos esbozaban una amplia sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes, cuyas paletas estaban algo separadas, de color blanco brillante. Y sus ojos pequeños y ligeramente estrechos eran del color de la miel y brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

-¡Buenos días Brigit!- la saludó alegremente- Me llamo Graciela, ¡encantada!

-Lo mismo digo.- contestó Brigit sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Estás preparada? ¿Tienes todo listo?

"_Lo cierto es que no_", pensó Brigit. Se había puesto ya un pequeño bolso en el que justo entraba su cartera, las llaves y el móvil, así que asintió a la pregunta. Cerró la puerta de la casa y miró alrededor buscando su medio de transporte. Al ver su expresión de extrañeza, los ojos miel de su acompañante brillaron con picardía y le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa que no le gustó nada. Graciela tendió su mano y Brigit, todavía poco segura de lo que estaba por suceder, vaciló antes de agarrarla. La joven bruja sonrió alentadoramente y le guiñó un ojo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo forzada a pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, hasta el punto de sentir que se le hacía muy complicado respirar. Aunque la sensación no duró mucho tiempo, ella tardó un buen rato en recuperar el aire.

-Es una sensación bastante agobiante, ¿no?- oyó decir a su acompañante.

Brigit se sintió incapaz de contestar. Estaba más centrada en normalizar su respiración. Sin embargo, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Giró con un rápido movimiento que le hizo trastabillar ligeramente, miró hacia atrás y vio que... ¡su casa no estaba! Oteó alrededor y fue consciente de que no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Se encontraba en la parte baja de una pequeña colina por la cual serpenteaba un camino de piedra, había algunos árboles desperdigados y al final del camino, en la cima del cerro, había dos árboles doblados de tal manera que formaban un arco. No se veía más que una enorme extensión de campo a lo lejos, y Brigit pensó en que no debían estar precisamente cerca de un pueblo o ciudad.

Miró a su acompañante con expresión confusa, ésta le sonrió e indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que la siguiera. No sin cierta vacilación, la muchacha le siguió por el camino de subida. A mitad de la cuesta, Brigit sentía que ya no podía contener su inquietud acerca del modo en que habían aparecido en aquel lugar ni dónde se encontraban exactamente. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y, tras contar hasta diez para infundirse valor, habló con la joven.

-Graciela, necesito preguntarlo, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

-Ya me estaba asustando que no me preguntaras nada. Empezaba a pensar que todo lo relativo a la magia te era indiferente.- dijo medio en broma- Nos hemos _aparecido_.

-¿Aparecido?- replicó Brigit alzando una ceja.

-Sí, es un método de transporte que denominamos aparición. Para poder realizarlo hay que enfocar en la mente el lugar deseado y... ¡puf! Ahí apareces. Es un método efectivo para poder llegar de una ubicación a otra más lejana.

-Efectivo sin duda.- coincidió Brigit, visiblemente impresionada- O sea que sólo tendría que imaginarme dónde querría estar y en unos segundos estaría allí. No parece muy complejo.

-Bueno, en esencia no lo es. Pero antes se debe haber aprobado la clase de Aparición y haber sacado la Licencia de Aparición.

Ella le explicó que la licencia era obligatoria para realizar la aparición. Al parecer, podía ser adquirida en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Pero había que tener al menos diecisiete años para obtenerla. Generalmente, se solían dar clases en la escuela cuando el alumno ya había cumplido los diecisiete o iba a cumplirlos ese año.

-Comprendo.- dijo la muchacha- Y mi siguiente pregunta, ¿dónde nos has _aparecido_?

-En seguida lo verás.- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con aire misterioso.

Brigit se envaró de nuevo y frunció el ceño, haciendo que su compañera soltara una leve carcajada. No le gustaban los misterios. Ni nada de la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba en verdad. El corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban al arco formado por aquellos inmensos árboles. Miró hacia atrás un instante para ver una amplia extensión de un prado con unos cuantos árboles esparcidos. Como sospechaba, no se veía ningún pueblo en los alrededores. Con un suspiro de resignación, apretó el paso para llegar al lado de Graciela quien ya casi estaba frente al portón arbolado. Al llegar a la cima, Brigit frunció el ceño al ver un paraje vacío. Bajando una cuesta, en una especie de pequeño valle, sólo se veían los restos ruinosos de lo que fuera antaño un castro celta como tantos otros que podían hallarse en Galicia. Estaba a punto de reclamar explicaciones cuando su compañera sacó una fina y elegante varita de un tono de madera claro con el mango negro. La observó con curiosidad muy a su pesar. En ese momento, su compañera movió grácilmente su varita: dos golpes en el árbol de la derecha, tres en el izquierdo y uno en el punto exacto en que ambos árboles se unían. Justo en ese instante, como si de un espejismo se tratase, el hueco de la "puerta" vibró y de repente frente a sus ojos se veía en efecto el castro... ¡pero reconstruido y lleno de gente paseando! Brigit abrió la boca de la impresión.

-Bienvenida al Mercado do Castro.- dijo alegremente Graciela.

-Muy apropiado.- soltó Brigit con ironía. La joven bruja rio.

-Este mercado mágico es uno de los más antiguos y grandes del país.- explicó Graciela-Como bien has observado, debe su nombre a que se parece a un antiguo castro celta. O al menos la parte antigua del mismo.

-¿La parte antigua?

-Fíjate en la parte superior del valle.- señaló su acompañante.

Brigit obedeció y se fijó por primera vez en que, en efecto, en la parte del valle había un castro pero siguiendo un pequeño camino de subida había una zona de construcciones que parecían más recientes. Si bien seguían sin parecer precisamente muy actuales, la mayoría de ellos parecían del siglo pasado por lo menos. Desde donde se encontraban podían seguir dos caminos, uno de bajada hacia el castro y uno casi en línea recta hacia la zona "nueva".

-El mercado está dividido en dos partes.- continuó explicando- _O mercado vello_, o el castro al cual debe el nombre este lugar; y la _Estrada nova_, o la zona nueva que es de construcciones bastante más recientes, a partir del siglo XVIII aproximadamente.

-Es... impresionante.- dijo Brigit fascinada- Y eso que hasta hace un rato parecía todo en ruinas.

-Es uno de los medios para evitar que los muggles no anden por ahí husmeando.

-¿Muggles?- Brigit se giró para mirar a su compañera con expresión interrogante.

-¡Oh!- dijo levemente sonrojada- Me refería a gente no mágica.

-Es una palabra muy rara...- opinó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no es una palabra española sino que es el modo en que la gente en Gran Bretaña usa para referirse a los no magos. Aquí no tenemos una palabra como tal para referirnos a ellos, pero ya hace muchos años que se popularizó ese término inglés. Si bien hace ya un tiempo que se ha empezado a usar el término nomaj que usan en Estados Unidos.

-Comprendo.- se limitó a decir Brigit. "_O sea que es el modo en que se referían a mí hasta hace nada_", pensó levemente indignada sin saber bien por qué.

-Aunque también es cierto que mucha gente, a excepción de los de mi generación hacia abajo, siguen refiriéndose a ellos simplemente como no-magos.

Brigit se limitó a asentir. "_Creo que usaré el término 'tradicional' a partir de ahora_", pensó. Su acompañante volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la zona nueva.

-Sígueme. Antes de ir a comprar todo lo que necesitarás en la escuela, lo primero que vamos a hacer es obtener dinero para...

-Ya tengo dinero.- la interrumpió Brigit.

-Lo sé, pero es dinero muggle. Tienes que intercambiarlo por nuestra moneda.

-¿Estarás de broma?- soltó Brigit incrédula.

Graciela negó con la cabeza, a lo que Brigit respondió con un resoplido de fastidio. ¿Hasta en esto tenían que ser diferentes? ¿Qué problema había con usar _su dinero_? Brigit no entendía por qué esos detalles tan irrelevantes le molestaban tanto y, de hecho, le sorprendía. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la zona nueva del mercado. Nada más llegar, justo a la entrada, se encontraba un edificio de dos plantas que con revestimiento exterior de piedra de lenguaje modernista de inspiración gótica. A pesar de su estilo, parecía el más nuevo de los edificios colindantes. En su fachada, encima de las robustas puertas de cerezo macizas, había un enorme letrero de piedra en el que se leía la inscripción: Banco Mágico Nacional.

-¿Tenéis hasta vuestro propio banco?

-Sí, así es.- le confirmó- Esto realmente es una de sus sucursales pero, debido a la popularidad del mercado, es uno de los más transitados del país.

Avanzaron hacia las puertas tras las cuales había un vestíbulo pequeño que tenía una pequeña recepción y justo en frente otras puertas de cerezo macizo. Pasaron delante de la anciana recepcionista que las saludó con un simple "_Hmm_" y cruzaron las puertas accediendo a la sala principal. Era una amplia cámara de suelos de mármol blanco, hermosas lámparas de araña y flanqueada a cada lado con cubículos de madera compuestos por un escritorio en el que los empleados realizaban labores diversas tales como: atender a clientes, contar y pesar monedas, examinar piedras preciosas, etc. Las tareas de cada uno se indicaban en un tablón de madera que, literalmente, flotaba sobre cada mesa. Ellas se dirigieron hacia uno de los trabajadores del lado derecho que estaba escribiendo en unos papeles. Por su aspecto debía rondar los cuarenta y cinco años, tenía muchas canas en su cabello castaño oscuro, unas ligeras entradas y un tupido bigote en combinación con una nariz aguileña. Les miró con una ligera expresión de animosidad con sus pequeños ojos grisáceos en cuanto se acercaron, como si fueran allí con el único motivo de estropearle su rutina de trabajo. Sobre su escritorio se leía el letrero "Cambios a divisa mágica". Graciela le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Buenos días, querríamos intercambiar dinero no mágico. Mi compañera no tiene cuenta.

-¿Cantidad a cambiar?- dijo con tono apático. Graciela la miró expectante.

-Como no sabía cuánto dinero iba a necesitar (porque me imaginaba que no tendrían TPV), he sacado 150 euros. Aunque no sé si será suficiente...

-Creo que bastará.- indicó Graciela con un asentimiento. Seguidamente entregó los billetes.

-Al no tener cuenta, la operación tiene un coste de un auro y dos argentas.- dijo el hombre en tono monótono.

Su acompañante asintió, tras lo cual sacó unas monedas de su túnica y se las entregó al hombre quien guardó las monedas que le dio Graciela, cogió los billetes de Brigit y se fue hacia una puerta al fondo del ala derecha de la sala sin más palabra que "Esperen". Brigit miró a su compañera y le preguntó:

-¿Los auro y las argentas son los nombres de vuestras monedas?

-Así es. Tenemos tres tipos de monedas: el auro que es la moneda de oro, la argenta que es la de plata y la aerea que es de bronce. Un auro equivale 322 aereas, que a su vez equivale a 14 argentas. También 23 aereas hacen una argenta.

-Creo que me lo tendré que apuntar... ¿Y a cuánto es el cambio al euro?

-Hmm...- murmuró la joven pensativa- Creo que ahora mismo estaba el cambio a 5 euros el auro, aproximadamente. Pero la tasa va fluctuando.

-No me digáis que hasta tenéis bolsa.- inquirió Brigit alzando una ceja. Graciela rio.

Brigit no pudo seguir preguntando puesto que el señor _Nariz de águila_ había vuelto. Tenía la misma expresión apática de antes y llevaba dos bolsas de tela consigo. Empezó a escribir en un papel, por cuyo aspecto parecía un recibo. Sin siquiera mirarlas listaba la entrega de cada tipo de monedas las cuales, indicó, estaban repartidas entre ambas bolsas. Y sin mayor despedida que el sonoro estampado del sello del banco, el hombre le entregó el papel del recibo y las bolsas para continuar con su "apasionante" papeleo. Tras darle las gracias salieron de allí. Brigit le insistía a Graciela en pagarle la comisión que había tenido que abonar por hacer el cambio de divisa, pero ella se negaba.

-Déjame al menos invitarte a tomar algo.- le pidió Brigit.

-Bueno, si lo pones así...- empezó a decir sonriendo con picardía- Hay un sitio al que tengo ganas de ir. Estoy segura que a ti también te gustará.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Brigit soltando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Dónde es? ¿Es esa cafetería que hay allí?

Brigit señalaba un edificio de aspecto distinguido que le recordaba a los edificios de hacia la segunda mitad del siglo XIX que había visto en París el verano pasado. Era un elegante edificio de dos plantas con una gran abundancia de detalles arquitectónicos: balaustradas, pilastras, paneles de bajorrelieves, diversas esculturas y cornisas de apoyo. Había bastante gente sentada justo en frente en una serie de mesas y sillas de hierro forjado, lo que le daba el aspecto de la típica cafetería parisina. Contaba con una hermosa puerta con vidriera que representaba a dos cantantes de ópera vestidos con trajes de época. Al verlos con detenimiento, Brigit no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Se han movido!- dijo sobresaltada.

-Claro. ¿No esperarías que estuviesen siempre quietos, verdad?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Brigit le soltó una mirada claramente ofendida. Graciela, tras un instante de confusión, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir por lo que se disculpó en seguida. De acuerdo a lo que le explicó, tanto las imágenes (cuadros, vidrieras, etc.) como las fotografías mágicas tenían movimiento. Al parecer, no era poco habitual mirar un cuadro y que la persona en él retratado no se hallara en él.

-Bueno, ¿entonces quieres entrar?- preguntó la muchacha pelirroja en un intento de aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

-No. La _cafetería Brindisi_, si bien destaca por sus exquisitos pasteles y tartas, es demasiado pija y carera para mi gusto. Además, siempre es muy complicado encontrar sitio.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está? ¿Por aquí cerca?

-No, tenemos que ir a la zona del mercado antiguo. De hecho, no se nos ha perdido nada en esta zona del mercado aparte de cambiar tu dinero.

-Pues todo esto está bien repleto de tiendas.- observó Brigit.

-Sí, pero la mayoría de las tiendas que se encuentran aquí serían el equivalente muggle de una boutique. Y lo que nosotras buscamos son materiales escolares.

-Que aquí no podremos encontrar.- se aventuró.

-No es que no lo podamos encontrar. Sencillamente no merece la pena que te gastes tanto dinero para material al que darás "mucha guerra". Aunque, si lo necesitas, la tienda que ves al fondo es _Túnicas de gala Dña. Rosalía_ donde venden las túnicas más a la moda. Y también es interesante pasarse a ver la amplia selección de lechuzas que tiene_ O predador nocturno_, puesto que no son autóctonas de la península.

Mientras le contaba todo eso, iban lentamente descendiendo por el camino de piedra que les llevaba hasta aquel castro convertido en mercado. Nada más puso un pie allí lo primero que hizo fue pensar en su padre. Le encantaría ese lugar. Era un antiguo poblado celta en plena actividad tal y como debió de ser antaño cuando se erigió. Omitiendo la parte del mercado mágico, claro está. Se observaba una clara diferencia respecto a la gente de la _Estrada nova_. La gente aquí era más "de calle" por decirlo de algún modo, mientras que en la zona nueva lo que predominaba era un público esnob casi pretencioso. A decir verdad, Brigit se sentía más a gusto en esa zona. La notaba como más auténtica.

-¿Y a dónde querías ir?- le consultó un poco más animada.

-Lo primero es lo primero.- repuso ella fingiendo un aire solemne, lo que hizo que su joven acompañante frunciera el ceño- Tenemos que comprar todos los materiales que necesitarás en la escuela, incluyendo libros y rollos de pergamino. Pero lo primero y más importante de todo, el artículo más importante de todo mago o bruja que se precie es... encontrar su varita.

El buen humor que empezó a sentir Brigit se esfumó tan rápidamente como apareció. Esa era una de las cosas que menos le apetecía hacer desde que todo aquello empezó. Su compañera, sin embargo, estaba visiblemente emocionada. No paraba de parlotear alegremente mientras andaba y de decir cosas como "es uno de los mayores acontecimientos para un mago" o "es una pena que tus padres no puedan acompañarte en este momento tan especial". Al ver la palpable emoción de Graciela, Brigit sacó su móvil y le dijo que, si tan importante era, podía grabarla para luego enseñársela a sus padres. Los ojos color miel de su acompañante fueron los que ahora se mostraban sorprendidos, como si Brigit acabase de realizar un encantamiento prodigioso. Brillaban con la emoción de un niño en Navidad, como si no se pudiera creer que lo que le explicaba Brigit fuera siquiera posible. Ahora entendía un poco la obviedad que asumía ella al explicarle las cosas del mundo mágico. Tras explicarle el funcionamiento del aparato, continuaron su camino con Graciela aún más emocionada si cabe.

-Ya hemos llegado.- anunció con una radiante sonrisa.

Pararon frente a una casa circular hecha de mampostería con el techo de ramaje y barro, la cual contaba con una puerta de madera de abedul que, si bien se veía antigua, estaba muy bien conservada. Encima de ésta había un letrero que rezaba: _Varitas Pazo._ El letrero estaba hecho de cobre brillante con letras en relieve.

-Aunque hay otras tiendas de varitas, las de esta son las que tienen más fama y demanda. Los dueños llevan desde el siglo I fabricándolas.- le explicó Graciela conteniendo la emoción.

-Ajá.- contestó Brigit no tan emocionada.

-Son famosos también por tener varitas poco comunes disponibles cada cierto tiempo.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de indicarle que entrara.

Tras pasar por la puerta, Brigit tuvo que parpadear varias veces debido a lo que veía. Era un lugar amplio y bastante minimalista, el cual contaba con algunos sillones viejos pero de aspecto cómodo y con una mesa alta que disponía de una antigua caja registradora y un clásico timbre de esos que se veían en las recepciones de los hoteles. Había multitud de cuadros en la pared con una placa indicando el nombre de la persona retratada, algunos vacíos y otros no, todos ellos con el apellido _Pazo_. También había un precioso reloj de cuco de madera oscura con multitud de imágenes talladas. Había varias velas flotando repartidas por toda la estancia. Tras la mesa había varias estanterías repletas con miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Sin embargo, la curiosa decoración interior no era lo que más llamaba la atención sino su altura y fondo. Desde fuera parecía la típica casa de apenas dos metros de altura y unos cuatro metros de diámetro, pero por dentro los techos debían superar los tres metros de altura y ni hablar del diámetro, el cual sin duda debía al menos doblar. Graciela debió notar cómo la muchacha intentaba hacer cálculos mentales de la superficie del lugar, por lo que le explicó que se trataba de un hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de un espacio reducido. Era bastante habitual usar dicho hechizo con las tiendas de campañas para hacerlas más espaciosas. La joven bruja se acercó al timbre el cual pulsó dos veces con entusiasmo.

-Bienvenidas, jóvenes brujas.- dijo una voz de mujer tras Brigit, sobresaltándola.

Casi dio un salto debido a la repentina aparición de la bruja. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la recién llegada con suspicacia, ni tan siquiera la había oído acercarse. Era una mujer mayor, de unos setenta años, con el pelo canoso recogido en un moño alto. Era bajita y menuda, andaba algo encorvada e iba vestida con una sencilla túnica de color verde oscuro. Su cara era ovalada y sin muchas arrugas, las cuales en su mayoría estaban alrededor de sus grandes ojos azules y sus pequeños labios. Tenía una expresión serena y tranquilizadora que hizo que Brigit se relajara un poco. Sonrió con amabilidad al reconocer a Graciela y se acercó para saludarla.

-Buenos días, señora Gracia. ¿A qué debo esta visita? ¿Le ocurre algo a su varita?

-Buenos días, señora Pazo. No, descuide, mi varita está perfectamente. ¡Tan vivaracha como el primer día!- exclamó mostrándosela- Venimos en busca de una primera varita.

Las palabras de Graciela intentaban, sin conseguirlo, no mostrar la emoción que realmente sentía mientras señalaba a Brigit con un gesto. La señora Pazo se giró y la miró fijamente.

-¿Primera?- preguntó confusa, aunque pronto en sus ojos apareció un brillo de compresión- Oh, ya veo. Así que es la famosa bruja "no detectada".

-¿Perdón?

-¿No lo sabe? Se ha vuelto bastante popular estos últimos días, querida. Es la primera vez que alguien va a comenzar en la escuela a los quince años.

-¿Perdón?- repitió Brigit ahora con enfado mirando inquisitivamente a Graciela, quien había desviado la mirada ligeramente avergonzada.

-No la culpes a ella, jovencita.- intervino la señora Pazo- Era inevitable que, tarde o temprano, saliera a la luz el fallo del sistema de detección de nacidos de no-magos con poderes mágicos. Es algo que nunca en la historia había sucedido. Un bombazo para la prensa sensacionalista.

-¿¡He salido en la prensa!?- gritó Brigit espantada.

-Bueno...- empezó a explicar Graciela con gesto avergonzado- Tú directamente no. Más bien que el sistema de detección ha fallado y que la escuela recibirá una estudiante mayor.

-Eso no ayuda.- espetó la pelirroja enfadada.

-Bien, bien. Lo hecho, hecho está.- dijo la anciana en tono conciliador- Lo importante es que le han encontrado antes de que pudiera ser un peligro para usted y la gente que quiere.

-No soy un peligro.- se defendió Brigit molesta.

-Por fortuna, hasta ahora así ha sido.- coincidió la bruja- Pero pronto descubrirá lo que una magia incontrolada puede causar.

Sin saber bien por qué Brigit sintió un miedo terrible. La anciana bruja les indicó que esperaran mientras se dirigía a la zona de las estanterías. Graciela y Brigit se sentaron a esperar. No hablaron hasta que volvió la señora Pazo. Venía con varias cajas rectangulares y alargadas que puso en la mesa. Indicó con un gesto que se acercaran. Graciela, quien ya volvía a estar más animada, pidió a Brigit que le diera su móvil. La joven bruja se preparó para grabar con gran ilusión. La señora Pazo la miró con curiosidad pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Madera de sauce llorón, fibras de corazón de dragón, 23.8 centímetros, muy flexible.- dijo mientras abría una de las cajas y se la tendía a Brigit.

Ella titubeó antes de cogerla pero cuando lo hizo... nada sucedió. La señora Pazo indicó que la moviera, pero de nuevo no ocurrió nada.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo Graciela en tono tranquilizador- Es muy raro que encuentres tu varita a la primera.

Brigit asintió, no muy convencida, pero esta vez aceptó sin problemas la nueva varita que le tendía la señora Pazo. Y la siguiente, la siguiente, la siguiente... Cuando habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que entraron en la tienda, todavía seguían buscando. La mesa y parte del suelo estaban repletos de cajas de varitas que se habían descartado. La entrega de Graciela a inmortalizar ese "gran momento" se había esfumado casi por completo, habían tenido que borrar la mayoría de los vídeos porque el resultado siempre era el mismo. A excepción de alguno un tanto _explosivo_. La señora Pazo, por el contrario, parecía emocionada ante el reto que suponía encontrarle una varita. Cada vez tardaba más en seleccionar varitas "poco comunes" para ver si en esa ocasión daba en el clavo. En lo que respecta a Brigit, sencillamente quería largarse de allí en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, hacía un buen rato que rondaba por su cabeza la esperanzadora idea de que finalmente no resultase ser una bruja, que la equivocación fuese precisamente que la hubiesen detectado como tal. Temblaba de emoción de sólo pensarlo. De repente, el reloj de cuco comenzó a sonar indicando que eran las doce del mediodía haciendo que, tanto Brigit como Graciela, dieran un respingo.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? El tiempo vuela cuando uno está entretenido...- comentó la anciana bruja con gesto risueño.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo.- se atrevió a decir Brigit. Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar añadió- Es evidente que se han equivocado conmigo. No soy ninguna bruja, no hay nada de mágico ni especial en mí.- sentenció con vehemencia.

A pesar de esperar una respuesta enfadada, o incluso ofendida, por parte de la dueña lo único que obtuvo fue una intensa mirada analizadora. De pronto, como movida por una inspiración súbita, la anciana se fue con una rapidez impresionante para su edad. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció con una única caja de madera de un tono claro con varios símbolos tallados, la mayoría de los cuales se correspondían a diversos nudos celtas. Justo en medio de ésta había una triqueta en relieve hecha con una madera más oscura. La mujer abrió la caja con gran delicadeza para dejar ver lo que contenía en su interior. Dentro, acomodada en un mullido cojín de color gris plateado, había una varita de un blanco inmaculado. A excepción de una zona por la cual se sujetaba, justo en la separación del mango y el resto de la varita, en el que había una anilla en relieve de color plateado brillante. La señora Pazo tomó la varita entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, casi como si fuera un ser extremadamente frágil, y se la tendió a Brigit mirándola con sumo interés. En ese momento la muchacha se fijó que también había una triqueta pintada en color plateado en el mango. La cogió sin mucho entusiasmo, pero lo que sucedió después sería algo que siempre recordaría y nunca encontraría las palabras adecuadas para explicar.

Nada más asió la varita, sintió como si un torrente de energía atravesara todo su cuerpo. Se sintió ligera como una pluma, casi como si estuviera levitando en ese mismo instante. Un potente chorro de luz emergió de la varita con su mero contacto, iluminando con una cálida luz blanca toda la tienda. La parte racional de Brigit le decía que debía sentir miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por algún motivo que no podía explicar se sentía tranquila. Como si todo aquello fuese _natural_. Esa reacción duró apenas un minuto y se marchó tan pronto como apareció. Si bien Brigit todavía sentía un extraño cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo. De repente, recordando que no estaba sola, miró a las otras dos mujeres. Graciela, que había tenido el atino de recuperar su papel de "directora", estaba sujetando el móvil con expresión de sorpresa. Por otro lado, la señora Pazo sonreía abiertamente como si hubiese conseguido una gran hazaña. Brigit se removió incómoda ante las expresiones de ambas mujeres y dejó de nuevo la varita en su caja.

-Creo que ya puedes retirar eso de que no hay nada mágico ni especial en ti.- dijo Graciela con una amplia sonrisa tras parar la grabación.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven, todavía visiblemente incómoda.

-Pues que acaba de encontrar su varita, jovencita.- respondió la señora Pazo- ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Después de tantos siglos de espera... Sin duda seré la comidilla del resto de fabricantes durante una buena temporada.- rio la anciana con gesto jovial.

-¿A qué se refiere?- inquirió Brigit con curiosidad.

-Pues a que esta varita, no es una varita común.- anunció con aire misterioso mientras la tomaba con delicadeza entre sus manos- Madera de abedul blanco, 24.6 centímetros, flexible, núcleo de pelo de unicornio... junto a tres gotas de su sangre.

Graciela soltó una exclamación tras oír a la anciana, mirando a la varita y a Brigit con renovado interés. Brigit le miró sin comprender. Otras de las varitas que le habían dado a probar tenían núcleo de pelo de unicornio. No veía la particularidad de esta varita en concreto. La señora Pazo captó su confusión y continuó con la explicación.

-El cuerno, el pelo y la sangre del unicornio tienen grandes propiedades mágicas. Sin embargo, no es fácil conseguirlos, en especial la sangre. Ésta tiene la peculiaridad de poder mantenerte vivo, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a cambio de media vida maldita por haber sesgado la vida de un ser tan puro.

-¿Maldita?- repitió Brigit algo atemorizada.

-Sí, aunque sólo si se ingiere.- indicó Graciela para calmarla.

-A pesar de todo, sigue siendo especialmente complejo obtener sangre de unicornio. Pero el fabricante de esta varita lo consiguió. Y de la forma más absurda posible.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Brigit, ahora intrigada.

-Esta fue la gran obra de _Jerk el Excéntrico_.- Brigit alzó una ceja al escucharla-Se le conoce así debido precisamente a esta varita.- explicó la mujer- Jerk era un joven y talentoso fabricante de varitas que una noche, buscando madera para su nueva varita, se topó con un unicornio con una pata herida en el bosque.

Brigit le miró con curiosidad. No podía imaginarse qué podría torcerse en aquella historia para que acabaran por llamarle _el Excéntrico_.

-Según contó el propio Jerk, lejos de huir como habría sido lo normal aún estando herido, el unicornio se quedó allí mirándolo fijamente y le habló.

La muchacha estaba a punto de preguntar, sorprendida, si los animales mágicos eran capaces de hablar cuando Graciela soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Jerk aseguró que el unicornio le pidió que fabricase una varita. Tras lo cual se restregó suavemente contra un abedul blanco, dejando el pelo justo para la fabricación de una única varita junto con tres gotas de su sangre. Afirmó también que le indicó que debía usar la madera de aquel árbol, así como qué medidas y diseño debía tener.

-Y, aparte de ese curioso origen, ¿qué tiene de especial esta varita?- quiso saber Brigit.

-Sencillo.- sonrió la señora Pazo mirándola con fijeza- Aparte del gran poder latente que posee, jamás ha aceptado a ninguna bruja... hasta hoy.

-¿Es eso posible?- preguntó rápidamente Graciela.

-En principio, no debería ser así. Desde que se fabricara hace más de un milenio, nunca ha reaccionado ante ningún mago o bruja. De hecho, todo mago que intentara blandirla recibió una fuerte magia de rechazo tan pronto con sus dedos la rozaron.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros- Con las brujas, generalmente, no reaccionaba o no obedecía. Rara era la vez que sufrían una magia de rechazo.

Graciela tenía los ojos abierto como platos debido a la impresión. Brigit escuchaba atentamente sin entender muy bien del todo. ¿Aceptar? ¿Rechazar? ¿No obedecer? La anciana bruja parecía estar hablando de aquel objeto de madera como si de un ser vivo se tratase.

-Durante el resto de su vida Jerk estuvo esperando a la bruja que blandiría su obra magna. Pero nunca llegó. Su última voluntad, recogida en su testamento, era que la varita fuese cedida a las distintas tiendas de magia de todo el mundo hasta dar con su legítima dueña.

-Es increíble que cumplieran su voluntad.- susurró Brigit.

-Nosotros mismos la hemos tenido en un par de ocasiones en la tienda, siempre con el mismo resultado que todos nuestros colegas durante mil años. Hasta hoy.- dijo con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Cuando terminó su explicación, Brigit se sentía mareada. No estaba muy segura de cuál debía de ser su reacción al conocer la historia tras esa varita. Deducía, eso sí, que debía de ser una varita relativamente famosa y codiciada. Y, según lo que aseguraba, bastante poderosa.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar buscando.- comenzó al decir al abrumada- No estoy segura de que deba usar esta...

-Tonterías.- la cortó con un gesto de la mano, como restándole importancia.

-Pero...- comenzó a protestar.

-La varita le ha escogido como su dueña. Le debe su lealtad a usted.- le explicó pacientemente.

-No lo comprendo.- confesó Brigit. La anciana le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Nadie lo sabe exactamente. Lo que puedo asegurar es que esta varita es suya y de nadie más.

La mujer le tendió la caja con la blanca varita a la muchacha quien, nuevamente, dudó en tomarla. Tras un par de minutos de lúgubre silencio, asintió y cerró la caja. La anciana sonrió abiertamente. Pagó la varita y la metió en la sencilla bolsa de papel con el logo de la tienda que le dio la señora Pazo. No había vuelto a hablar desde la declaración final de la mujer. Justo cuando se disponían a irse, la anciana le habló de nuevo:

-La varita escoge al mago, recuérdelo bien jovencita. Creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted.- declaró la anciana con solemnidad.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: BIENVENIDOS A HUESTANTIQUA**

Brigit todavía estaba ligeramente abrumada cuando salieron de la tienda de la señora Pazo. Se sentía incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos. No supo cuánto tiempo se dejó guiar en silencio por una emocionada Graciela. Sin hacer demasiado caso, casi como si fuera un autómata, fueron entrando en distintas tiendas para comprar todos los materiales que le hacían falta. En la primera tienda compró un caldero de peltre, una simple balanza de latón y un juego de redomas de cristal. En la siguiente adquirió un pequeño telescopio y en la tercera diversos ingredientes para elaborar pociones. Graciela le indicó que eso no estaba en la lista pero le iban a enseñar algunas básicas antes de ir a la escuela. De pronto su acompañante se detuvo súbitamente, haciendo que Brigit casi se chocase con ella. Se había quedado pensativa mirando una tienda, como si de repente se hubiese acordado de algo muy importante. La muchacha se fijó en ese momento en el enorme cartel en forma de libro abierto sobre la puerta de entrada. Ahí, grabado con una estilizada caligrafía cursiva, se podía leer: Librería Torres e Hijos. No entendía el repentino interés en esa tienda en particular. "_Claro_", pensó, "_Los libros de texto_". Sin embargo, no veía claro el porqué de la expresión preocupada de Graciela. En ese momento, como si se acabase de acordar que estaba allí, se giró hacia Brigit y le sonrió con timidez.

-Tenemos que comprar tus libros,- Brigit casi puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla. "_Muy observadora, Sherlock_", pensó algo irritada- pero tenemos dos problemas...

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó confusa.

-Pues verás... La escuela se divide en lo que denominamos _casas_, como las distintas clases a las que puedes pertenecer en un curso muggle.

Brigit asintió. Comprendía que no hubiera una única clase especialmente si había muchos alumnos por cada curso. De acuerdo a lo que le había explicado Rodrigo, el gaditano que la visitó por primera vez, la escuela daba acogida incluso a alumnos de otros países. Pero no veía la relación de esas "casas" con los libros.

-La cuestión es que nuestra escuela es algo _particular_ en este punto. Y es que dependiendo de la casa en la que estés tus asignaturas obligatorias cambian.

Entonces comprendió su dilema. Los alumnos de su edad ya estaban asignados a una casa y, por tanto, sabían los libros de texto que debían comprar en función de ésta. Brigit ni tan siquiera sabía nada de esas casas, así que mucho menos podía saber qué comprar. Era un tema que no tenía solución así que, sencillamente, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Y cuál es el otro problema?- le preguntó.

-Pues que también hay asignaturas optativas. Puedes seleccionar varias, dependiendo de lo que consideres que puedes manejar.

-Bueno, para empezar, ni tan siquiera me han pasado un listado de las asignaturas a elegir.

-Lo cierto es que no lo hemos hecho puesto que en el Ministerio había dudas acerca del curso en el que inscribirte. Pero finalmente hemos decidido que lo mejor es que entres en el curso que corresponde a tu edad.

"_Menos mal_", pensó Brigit aliviada. Por lo poco que le habían explicado, comenzaban en dicha escuela a los once años. Y a ella no le hacía especial ilusión compartir clase con niños. Tras un instante de vacilación, Graciela optó por entrar aunque sea a comprar los libros de las asignaturas comunes. Les atendió un hombre mayor con enormes gafas redondas, pelo canoso y marcadas entradas. Su sonrisa era amable. Les trajo en seguida los libros solicitados y se produjo un momento incómodo en cuanto preguntó por sus libros de casa. Si ya antes se había sentido molesta al enterarse que había sido noticia, cuando aquel hombre hizo lo propio no le hizo mejorar su estado de ánimo. Estaba preparándose para cualquier comentario cuando el hombre la pilló desprevenida con su pregunta:

-¿De dónde procede usted, jovencita?

-¿Disculpe?- replicó ella perpleja.

-Verá querría saber de dónde procede para saber qué libros darle. Por su acento, si bien es muy leve, parece que es gallega.

-Lo soy.- confirmó algo sorprendida. Muchas veces le habían dicho que su acento era casi imperceptible, en parte creía porque en su casa también hablaba inglés- Mi padre es gallego y mi madre irlandesa.

-Ah.- asintió el hombre con una sonrisa- Entonces seguro que será Moura.

-¿Moura?- repitió Brigit frunciendo el ceño.

-Moura es el nombre de una de las casas de la escuela.- le explicó Graciela.

-¿Y cómo puede saber que esa será mi casa?

-Las casas de la escuela indican el pueblo de origen de las personas que pertenecen a ésta. En su caso en concreto, según lo que me ha dicho, lo más probable es que tenga orígenes celtas. Y es la casa Moura a la que éstos pertenecen.

-¿Las casas se dividen según el pueblo?- preguntó Brigit intentando no sonar escandalizada.

-Así es.- indicó el señor Torres- Esto es así debido a los orígenes de la misma. Lo encontrará en el libro "Orígenes de Huestantiqua" de Carlos Cádiz Carreras.

A pesar de la reticencia de Graciela, acabaron por comprar los libros de las asignaturas impartidas a la casa Moura pues el librero parecía completamente seguro de que aquella sería su casa. No obstante con el fin de tranquilizarlas les aseguró que en el improbable, según él, caso de que no fuese esa su casa podían enviar por correo los libros e intercambiarlos por lo que necesitase. Además, le indicó que podía encargarle cualquier libro que necesitase y que se lo enviarían a la escuela en un máximo de tres días. Al salir de allí se dieron cuenta de que ya se acercaba la hora de comer. No sabía cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo en tan sólo dos tiendas. Graciela le indicó que hicieran una parada en la taberna "Dama de castro", a lo que Brigit se mostró conforme.

Se alejaron un poco de la vía principal, bajando por una de las calles empedradas hasta la parte más baja de la colina. Allí se hallaba una construcción como las del resto de O Mercado vello pero bastante más grande, pues debía superar tres metros de altura y diez de diámetro. Al contrario que las tiendas que ya había visitado, aquella no había usado ningún hechizo para hacerlo más amplio. Las alargadas mesas y bancos de madera le recordaban a Brigit a las sidrerías que había visitado con su familia de viaje por Asturias. Se sentaron a la mesa y en seguida fueron atendidas por un camarero de enorme sonrisa. Mientras esperaban, Graciela le contó que esa tradicional taberna familiar debía su nombre a las tradicionales meigas que viven bajo castros milenarios. Los dueños contaban con su propia destilería en la que elaboraban su afamada cerveza que lleva su mismo nombre. Cuando llegó su comida Brigit la devoró, era abundante y suculenta. Comieron con tranquilidad, disfrutando del ambiente alegre que reinaba en el lugar. Brigit, por sugerencia de Graciela, pidió una bebida llamada cerveza de mantequilla a la cual no le puso muy buena cara. Por lo que se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir que estaba deliciosa. Tal y como sucedió en otras tiendas, si bien ella no fue del todo consciente, algunas personas la miraban y cuchicheaban. Brigit tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ya empezaban a poner cara a la bruja "no detectada". Intentó ignorarlos, a pesar de la incomodidad, y disfrutar de la comida. Mientras comían Graciela le fue explicando más cosas acerca de la escuela, pues en realidad hasta ahora apenas le habían dado información de la misma.

-La escuela está dividida en seis casas.- le explicó- La casa Moura, del pueblo celta. La casa Ataecina, del pueblo íbero. La casa Basajaun, de los pueblos vasco y navarro. La casa Ifrit, del pueblo árabe. La casa Nixe, de los pueblos germánicos. Y finalmente la casa Oricuerno, originalmente del pueblo celtíbero.

-¿Originalmente? ¿Es que ya no es así?- preguntó Brigit con curiosidad.

-En esencia sí. Esta casa se originó debido a que una parte de la península era celtíbera: pueblos íberos célticos o "celtizados", es decir, ni completamente celtas ni completamente íberos.

-Y por eso no podían formar parte de una única casa.- dedujo la muchacha.

-En efecto. Por eso en origen esta era la casa del pueblo celtíbero, pero hoy en día es la casa en la que están todos aquellos alumnos cuyos orígenes están más mezclados.

-¿Entonces es el "cajón desastre" al que van los alumnos que no tienen un origen de un pueblo concreto?- preguntó Brigit. Graciela rio.

-Yo no lo llamaría así. Dejemos en que ahí es donde van los alumnos que no tienen origen mayoritario de un pueblo.

-En tal caso imagino que esa casa estará hasta los topes.

-Es la casa que tiene más miembros, en comparación con otras, debido a la gran mezcla de pueblos presente en la península.- confirmó con un asentimiento.

-¿A qué casa perteneciste tú?- inquirió Brigit, a lo que su acompañante le dedicó una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos- ¿Oricuerno?- aventuró algo preocupada de repente.

-Feliz miembro del cajón desastre.- sonrió ella con picardía.

Eso hizo que Brigit, muy a su pesar, se sonrojara. Al menos no se había tomado a mal su comentario. Si bien éste no tenía ninguna mala intención. Graciela le contó un poco sobre los inicios de la escuela, mucho antes de la construcción de la misma. Al parecer se remontaba hacia el siglo VIII a.C. a las primeras reuniones de druidas celtas, curiosamente tanto magos como no-magos. Siguiendo las tradiciones de dicho pueblo, cada cierto tiempo los druidas de cada tribu organizaban una reunión para intercambiar conocimiento y "exaltar" las capacidades que ellos mismos poseían. En uno de los cónclaves hubo una escisión entre los druidas magos y no-magos. El motivo fue el querer compartir sus conocimientos con otros pueblos no celtas, como los íberos que ya estaban en la península antes de la primera migración celta. En una primera instancia, como no sabían cómo iba a concluir el encuentro, la reunión se hizo entre 3 tribus celtas y 2 íberas pero sólo de magos. Resultó ser un éxito y al poco se fueron uniendo cada vez más magos de otros pueblos que poblaron la península.

-Y ese es el motivo por el que los miembros se seleccionan en función de su pueblo. Es un modo de conmemorar el modo en que se originó la escuela.- concluyó Graciela.

Brigit asintió. Sin embargo, a pesar de las explicaciones, seguía viendo mal aquella segregación racial que había organizado la escuela. Para ella era como decir "esta es tu gente", casi como si eso limitara su relación con el resto. Cuando terminaron de comer eran ya pasadas las 3 y media de la tarde. Todavía le faltaba por comprar el uniforme, así que se dirigieron a la zona norte del mercado a una tienda que solía elaborar los uniformes de la escuela.

-Realmente en _Túnicas Ideais_ también se pueden comprar ropas de vestir, túnicas de trabajo como la mía del Ministerio y hasta capas de viaje.- le explicó Graciela.

Debía encargar 3 túnicas sencillas de trabajo, cuyos colores cambiarán en función de la casa, y 2 trajes para lo que llamaba la _ceremonia mensual_ entre las casas que también variaban en función de la casa. En esa ocasión, Graciela no le dio más explicaciones.

-Es mejor dejar algo de misterio.- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

En esa ocasión sí que fue plenamente consciente de las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos de los clientes, así como de algún que otro dependiente. Por suerte el encargado fue muy profesional y atento. Al no saber a qué casa pertenecía, el encargado no se sentía del todo cómodo dándole unas túnicas concretas. A pesar de que, como el dueño de la librería, estaba bastante convencido de que acabaría en la casa Moura. "_Podría haber alguna sorpresa. Nunca se sabe._", comentó prudentemente. Por ello, y dado que debía participar en la ceremonia de selección, le tomaron las medidas y le dieron una sencilla túnica negra. Esa era la túnica que llevaban los alumnos de primer curso antes de conocer su casa. Le indicaron que, tras la ceremonia, le harían el envío del uniforme reglamentario. También tuvo que comprar, para completar el uniforme, un vestido de falda plisada de color gris claro y un par de camisetas blancas.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando de pronto Brigit recordó que había acordado invitar a Graciela a tomar algo en un lugar del mercado. Curiosamente, con todo el ajetreo, su acompañante también lo había olvidado. Así que dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron de nuevo al mercado. Por fortuna el lugar al que iban era de los primeros establecimientos del mercado. Por fuera era exactamente igual que el resto de construcciones, pero destacaba gracias a un letrero flotante en colores pastel que iba girando y volando alrededor de la entrada de la tienda. En uno de los lados se veía el nombre de la misma _Pastelería de la Sra. Dulcinea_, y en el otro lo que parecía el eslogan de la misma: "Donde tus dulces sueños cobran forma". Nada más entrar el dulce olor de los bollos y pasteles recién horneados invadieron sus sentidos. Había diversos estantes y expositores con decenas de dulces de diversas variedades. Se hacía la boca agua con sólo mirarlo. Graciela se dirigió entusiasmada a la joven cajera de aspecto infantil.

-Dos Bombas Sorpresa, por favor.- le dijo.

La chica sonrió y cogió lo que parecían dos típicas berlinas de crema. Graciela preguntó si estaban los propietarios doña Dulcinea Saavedra y su marido don Sancho Henares para presentárselos a Brigit, pues era su primera visita en el establecimiento. La bruja puso un puchero al enterarse que estaban de viaje gastronómico en busca de nuevos pasteles para la tienda. Brigit pagó las dos "bombas" y se sentaron en una de las mesitas de cristal y hierro tintados de blanco con sillas a juego. Sin mucho convencimiento le dio un mordisco a aquel bollo. Nada más hacerlo, abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Sabe a tarta de zanahoria!- exclamó sin poder creérselo.

-¡Qué bien! La mía sabe a tarta de chocolate con galletas.

-¿Puedo probar?- preguntó cautivada por la sorpresa. Graciela rio entre dientes.

-Me temo que vas a tener el mismo efecto que con la bomba que tienes.- Brigit frunció el ceño al escucharla- Este es el postre cumbre del lugar- explicó-es un pastel que cambia de sabor en función del gusto del consumidor.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Nadie lo sabe.- intervino de repente la joven dependiente- Mis abuelos aún no han soltado prenda de cómo se elabora a nadie, ni tan siquiera de la familia. Y todavía no ha habido nadie capaz de replicarlo.- dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Brigit, de nuevo a muy a su pesar, se sentía fascinada y maravillada con ese nuevo mundo que comenzaba a descubrir. Todavía preguntándose el secreto del pastel, lo terminó degustándolo con deleite. Al terminar se despidieron de la joven y retomaron el camino de vuelta a su casa con todas las compras finalizadas.

No sin antes comprar algunas bombas sorpresa más con el dinero que le había sobrado.

-o-

Al fin había llegado el día que Brigit llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que no arribara. Era momento de ir a su nueva escuela.

El verano se había pasado más lento de lo que esperaba. En gran medida porque sabía lo que le esperaba a inicio de septiembre. Estuvo cada vez más taciturna a medida que se acercaba la fecha. Durante todo el verano había recibido visitas de Graciela y Rodrigo (por suerte no volvió el rubio de la primera vez). Esas visitas estaban orientadas a explicarle todo lo que pudiera necesitar saber del mundo mágico. Aunque principalmente el objetivo era ir formando a Brigit en todas las asignaturas para que tuviera unos conocimientos mínimos antes de asistir a la escuela. Como iba a empezar en quinto curso, iba a estar muy rezagada respecto al resto de sus compañeros. Así que debía adelantar todo lo que le fuera posible en los dos meses que faltaban antes del inicio de las clases. Había estudiado y superado varios exámenes hasta el tercer curso. Si bien todo lo relacionado con la ejecución de hechizos no había podido probarlo, puesto que era menor y no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

-Hemos intentado conseguir un permiso especial,- le dijo Rodrigo con su acento gaditano- pero desde la dirección de la escuela se han opuesto rotundamente. Quieren que lo realices en un entorno más controlado.

Sin embargo, había estado practicando los movimientos y pronunciación de los mismos con un simple palo. Si bien le indicaron que realizaría una serie de exámenes cuando fuese allí. Lo que sí descubrió que no se le daba mal del todo era la elaboración de pociones. No había realizado ningún estropicio y era la asignatura que más avanzada llevaba por el momento, seguido de historia de la magia y herbología. En esas asignaturas ya había avanzado algo con el temario de cuarto curso.

El día anterior a su partida, había ido a visitarla Graciela para desearle lo mejor y explicarle alguna que otra cosilla antes de su viaje. Le dio un billete de autobús que debía de tomar en la estación de autobuses de Santiago de Compostela. Lo guardó sin apenas mirarlo y le dio las gracias por la ayuda recibida. Mientras esa noche preparaba todo se iba sintiendo cada vez más alicaída. Sus padres mostraban una expresión serena, pero Brigit no sabía que era sólo para confortarla o de verdad les parecía bien aquel asunto.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir.

Mientras su padre le llevaba a la estación no pronunció una sola palabra. A medida que se iba a acercando a su destino, el corazón le latía con más fuerza en el pecho y más deprimida se sentía. Cuando llegaron su padre le ayudó a poner todas sus bolsas y maletas en un carrito. Tanto Graciela como Rodrigo le insistieron en llevarlo todo en un baúl, pero a ella le daba vergüenza ir con eso paseándose por la estación. Se despidió de su padre, pues tenía que ir a la universidad a preparar papeleo por el inicio del nuevo curso.

-Que tengas un buen viaje cariño.- le dijo con voz emocionada mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la coronilla.

-Gracias papá. Estaremos en contacto.- le respondió intentando contener las lágrimas.

Y tras despedirse, con el corazón en la garganta, sacó el billete para ver al andén que debía dirigirse. Frunció el ceño de inmediato. Aquello debía de ser un error pues en el billete se indicaba: _TrasnoBus destino Huestantiqua. Salida Andén 0_. Debía tratarse de una errata en la impresión del billete. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a un operario de la estación pero se contuvo a tiempo. "_¿Qué voy a decirle?_", pensó abatida, "_Disculpe señor, creo que mi billete está mal. ¿Sabe dónde puedo coger el bus a la escuela de magia y hechicería?_". Sí, sin duda era lo mejor que podía hacer... si quería que se riera en su cara, claro está. Empezó a dar vueltas por la estación, intentado ver cualquier cosa que le resultase sospechosa o mágica. Tras varios minutos dando vueltas sin resultado, se sentó en una silla con un suspiro exasperado. Miró la hora en el móvil y faltaban 20 minutos para la salida. Sintió un ataque de pánico y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse y no tenía a nadie a quien preguntar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su padre para que volviera a recogerla se fijó en una familia que tenía una vestimenta particular. Eran un hombre y una mujer con tres niños de distintas edades, todos ellos con sendos carros en los que transportaban pesados baúles y algunas pequeñas maletas de viaje. Pero lo que terminó por activar el resorte de Brigit fue que uno de los niños llevaba sobre el baúl una jaula con una lechuza de campanario.

Rauda y veloz se levantó de su asiento para seguir a aquella familia tan rápido como le permitía su propio carro. Les siguió por la estación con el corazón en un puño. "_¿Y si me equivoco?_", pensó por un momento sobresaltada. Estaba a punto de desistir debido a sus dudas cuando de pronto oyó a la madre con voz severa:

-Desde luego... ¡mira que sois desastre! Como perdáis el autobús vamos a tener que dar un buen rodeo para llevaros a Huestantiqua. Y yo tengo una reunión importante en la sede central del Ministerio de Magia.

-Jo, perdona mami.- dijo el niño más pequeño- Es que estaba tan emocionado que anoche apenas pude dormir y claro...

-No quiero excusas. Siempre estáis con lo mismo... _todos_.- espetó la madre mirando a sus tres hijos y a su marido. El hombre suspiró y, de pronto, echó la vista atrás viendo a Brigit corriendo tras ellos.

-¿A ti también se te han quedado pegadas las sábanas?- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Corre! El TrasnoBus no espera a nadie.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Brigit le devolvió la sonrisa. Les siguió hasta una zona poco transitada de la estación, pasados los andenes de autobuses, y fueron directos a una pared. Brigit estuvo a punto de gritarles que tuvieran cuidado cuando les vio desaparecer por la misma. Sin querer darse tiempo a ella misma para razonar, se fue directa hacia la pared también. Si bien cerró fuertemente los ojos en cuanto lo hizo, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. En cuanto abrió los ojos, no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa al ver un andén en el que había un largo autobús de color rojo y marrón con cristales tintados en negro. Había unos enormes dibujos de unos trasnos[1] que sacaban la lengua y hacían burla a todo el mundo.

-¡Date prisa o te quedarás en tierra!- oyó gritar jocoso al hombre de antes.

Brigit se espabiló en ese momento y corrió hacia donde estaba aquella familia. Estaban dejando los carros en una zona delimitada de color marrón y, nada más depositarlos ahí, sus pertenencias empezaban a levitar camino al compartimento para maletas.

-No olvidéis coger la maleta con el uniforme.- recordó la madre con gesto serio- Recordad que tenéis que tener el uniforme puesto antes de llegar a la escuela.

Brigit no podía creer la buena suerte que había tenido. Rápidamente ella también cogió una pequeña bolsa donde había guardado el uniforme (por recomendación de Graciela), y dejó el carro en la zona marrón. Se dirigió enseguida al bus, girándose de manera inconsciente hacia la familia. El hombre le hizo un guiño de despedida. En cuanto entró, aunque sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, se sorprendió enormemente al ver que por dentro era mucho mayor. Casi parecía el vagón de un tren. Si bien era un vagón con tres pisos de altura. Fue recorriendo con nerviosismo por el autobús en busca de un compartimento en el que hubiera un espacio. La mayoría de ellos estaban ya llenos, o casi, y se oía mucho bullicio y risas por el lugar. Brigit no se sentía cómoda con la idea de meterse en un compartimento con gente que no conocía, en especial porque en varias ocasiones hubo varias personas que se levantaron al verla. La miraban mientras pasaba descaradamente y cuchicheaban sin parar. Eso no alivió la incomodidad que sentía, sino más bien al contrario. Al subir al segundo piso, por azar y para su gran alivio, encontró un compartimento vacío y se metió dentro. Poco después el autobús se puso en marcha. El viaje se le hizo eterno. Por suerte o por desgracia, nadie más entró en aquel compartimiento. Por lo que Brigit pasó el viaje completamente sola.

Bueno, eso no era del todo correcto.

Muchos alumnos pasaron por allí, como queriendo disimular (algunos mejor y otros peor), sólo para verla. Como aquel que va al zoo a ver a algún animal exótico. Muchos pasaban y cotilleaban entre ellos o se reían por lo bajo. Brigit maldijo su suerte y al maldito que publicara la noticia por la cual ella ahora era la comidilla de aquel autobús. No supo cuánto tiempo duró aquel viaje y tampoco le interesaba comprobarlo. Tan sólo quería que acabara lo antes posible para acabar con aquel suplicio. Sólo fue consciente de un par de momentos en los que se hicieron paradas en las cuales oyó subirse a más alumnos. En un momento dado apareció una mujer mayor preguntando si quería comprar alguna golosina o tentempié del carrito, pero ella tenía el estómago cerrado. Intentó distraerse mirando el paisaje por la ventana, si bien no sirvió de mucho. Aquel vehículo iba a una velocidad imposible, apenas era capaz de ver al resto de coches que había en la carretera. Y éstos tampoco parecían verlos a ellos. El bus se movía de un modo muy extraño, esquivando los coches como si de una moto se tratase. Al cabo de un rato, Brigit decidió intentar echar una cabezada. No consiguió dormirse pero al menos llevaba un rato sin oír a más gente pasar por allí.

Al abrir los ojos notó un giro brusco del vehículo y salieron de la carretera para meterse en un camino escarpado. Una espesa niebla cubría el lugar y apenas era capaz de ver que había frente a sus narices. Se sintió bastante preocupada, pero el bus se movía con seguridad y sin moverse más de lo debido. Al cabo de un rato, sencillamente lo ignoró. De pronto se oyó una voz por todos los pisos:

-Nos acercamos a nuestro destino. Por favor, id poniéndoos vuestros uniformes. Gracias.

En ese momento, se corrieron las cortinas del compartimento. "_Muy cívicos_", pensó Brigit mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Tras unos minutos el bus se detuvo pero ella, a pesar de estar cambiada, no quiso salir del vagón hasta que dejó de escuchar voces. Y aún y todo, antes de salir miró con cautela que no hubiera nadie. Con un suspiro de alivio se encaminó con paso ligero a la salida.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí?- oyó de pronto a su espalda.

Dando un brinco y un pequeño grito se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Era un hombre mayor de pelo marrón oscuro con una pronunciada entrada, espesa barba con abundancia de canas, cejas pobladas y ojos marrones. Tenía marcadas arrugas, especialmente en la frente. Vestía una túnica sencilla de color gris oscuro. A pesar de su aspecto y forma de hablar algo ruda, Brigit podía ver en sus ojos un brillo cálido y bonachón. Hablaba con un acento que le había parecido vasco debido al pronunciado seseo.

-Bueno neskatxa[2], ¿es que quieres llegar tarde? ¡Venga! ¡Vamos que nos quedamos atrás!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el hombre casi la empujó fuera con rapidez. Una vez salieron vio, a través de la tenue bruma, que se encontraba en una especie de prado rocoso en el que apenas había algunas briznas de césped. Estaban cerca del mar pues oía claramente el rumor de las olas y el viento que se había levantado le traía el inconfundible olor salado. Era incapaz de saber qué hora era, pues aquella extraña niebla parecía cubrir todo como un manto. "_¿Será alguna clase de hechizo de ocultación?_", se preguntó. Ya no se veía a nadie allí, por lo que dedujo que ya estaban camino a la escuela. Aquel hombre avanzó con paso decidido al frente subiendo una pequeña, pero pronunciada, colina y Brigit le siguió a trote en seguida. Sin embargo, se paró en seco al llegar a la cima. El viento se hizo más fuerte y deseó haberse hecho una coleta pues el pelo volaba frente a su cara con total libre albedrío. Contuvo el aliento al ver el paisaje que se extendía ante ella. ¡Estaban en un acantilado!

La bruma se dispersó un poco, como si quisiera que prestara gran atención al lugar en que se encontraba. Frente a ella se extendía majestuoso el océano Atlántico, con sus potentes olas golpeando la roca del acantilado en el cual se encontraban. La inmensidad del mar era sobrecogedora y el acantilado parecía totalmente vertical y de una altura considerable. Ni se sentía capaz de mirar abajo. Miró a su inesperado acompañante con clara expresión de confusión. ¿Qué se suponía que hacían allí? Entonces, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el hombre se giró y le miró. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

-Bueno neskatxa, aunque seguro que lo esperas, sé quién eres. Sé que es la primera vez que vienes aquí y seguro que te sientes desorientada.

-Lo cierto es que sí.- casi susurró la joven.

-Pues bien, ahora sólo te pido que te relajes... y des un salto de fe.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el hombre la empujó hacia delante. Directa hacia el abismo. A pesar de todo, ni tan siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar porque se sintió en seguida sobre una superficie sólida. Todavía con el corazón en un puño, miró hacia el hombre quien a pesar de su gesto serio tenía una chispa de diversión en los ojos. Brigit intentó centrarse y vio que estaba sobre una roca que bajaba lentamente por el acantilado. El viento ni tan siquiera la movía, bajaba lenta pero segura. Miró al hombre echando chispas por los ojos. A decir verdad no sabía ni quién era y no le importaba, por su mente sólo pasaba el deseo de hacerle lo mismo a él. Pero se calló y decidió razonar. No sabía cómo llegar a la escuela y no había nadie más a la vista, así que tendría que conformarse con don Haré-que-te-salga-el-corazón-del-pecho. Estuvieron bastante más rato bajando del que suponía que tardarían en llegar a la parte baja del acantilado, pero tampoco es que la recién espesada bruma le dejara ver mucho más allá de sus narices. Pero aquella roca iba bajando y girando con seguridad, como si estuviera preprogramada. Tras unos instantes, la roca se paró en un camino de piedra a orillas del mar justo frente a la entrada de una cueva submarina. Justo a la entrada había una especie de carruaje.

Aunque estaban frente al mar abierto, las olas golpeaban contra una especie de muro invisible dejando a las personas que pasaban por allí vía libre para andar tranquilas. El mago se subió al carruaje e indicó a Brigit que lo siguiera. Con suma reticencia y mirándolo con recelo, se subió y se sentó a su lado. El carruaje entonces se adentró en la cueva. No veía qué era lo que tiraba del mismo, pero no estaba segura de querer saberlo. En poco tiempo alcanzaron al resto de carruajes. Dentro de aquellas grutas había una iluminación tenue, seguramente algún hechizo que hiciera fluorescente las rocas o algo por el estilo. Brigit miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor. Le pareció notar en ocasiones sombras fugaces moverse por entre las rocas, o ver extraños movimientos en el agua. Viajaron durante largo tiempo por una extensa serie de grutas submarinas. No veía el fin del trayecto. De pronto, empezó a oír gritos de júbilo y sorpresa a lo lejos. Supuso que ya estarían cerca de la salida. "_Por fin._", pensó aliviada. Tras girar una esquina vio la salida de la cueva. Salieron a una especie de gran lago en el cual los carruajes se iban extendiendo para acceder a los muelles que se veían a lo lejos. El sol ya casi se había puesto y algunas estrellas ya empezaban a iluminar el cielo. Brigit contuvo el aliento en cuanto salió de la cueva, completamente maravillada.

-Bienvenida a Huestantiqua, neskatxa.- dijo el mago con solemnidad.

* * *

[1] Ser mitológico gallego que, según la tradición, habita en el hogar y se dedica a gastar bromas pesadas.

[2] Palabra en vaso o euskera que significa "chiquilla", "niña", "jovencita" o "muchacha".


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: CEREMONIA DE SELECCIÓN**

Brigit se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar el paisaje que tenía delante de sus ojos. Frente a ella se hallaba, rodeado de altas montañas casi en su totalidad, un valle con una península rocosa rodeada de altas murallas por todos los lados que daban a la marisma que estaba cruzando en ese momento, la cual encontraba en pleamar. En el centro de la misma se alzaba orgulloso e imponente un castillo como los que eran descritos en los cuentos de hadas... con sus torres, sus almenas y murallas altas. El castillo, iluminado por las últimas luces del atardecer, parecía predominantemente de estilo románico español, delatado principalmente por sus arcos de medio punto y sutiles influjos islámicos. Si bien parecía tener una mezcla de distintos estilos arquitectónicos de entre los siglos XI y XII, presumiblemente por el tiempo necesario para consumar su construcción. Brigit giró su vista a la derecha donde se encontraba el río que se unía con esa especie de lago de agua salada. Siguiendo su curso, vio que éste se adentraba en un espeso bosque de altos árboles centenarios que llenaba el hueco que dejaba la cordillera de montañas que rodeaban aquel valle.

Todo parecía sacado de un lugar de ensueño, de esos que solamente existían en las películas y en los libros. Mientras volvía a enfocar su vista en aquel imponente castillo de altas torres, todo iba pareciendo más irreal. Los carruajes acuáticos se fueron acercando a los muelles, a los pies de la impresionante muralla que protegía el castillo de las aguas. El profesor, el cual no había vuelto a hablar desde que la lanzara al abismo, desembarcó tan pronto estuvieron en la pasarela de madera. Se giró a ella con una media sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir. Ella aceptó y se dejó guiar hasta las escaleras de piedra que subían hasta el castillo, la cuales se encontraban al final del embarcadero. Algunos alumnos de túnicas negras se arremolinaban a un lado junto a una mujer de mediana edad bastante alta de pelo rubio, que tenía recogido en una coleta de aspecto improvisado, y de profundos ojos grises. Se giró nada más verles acercarse y sonrió con amabilidad al profesor recién llegado.

-Gran maese Artefi, me alegro de volver a verle.- lo saludó. Dirigió entonces su plateada mirada hacia Brigit- Le agradezco que se haya hecho cargo de la nueva alumna.

-Aúpa, maese Sánchez.- devolvió desenfadado el saludo- No ha sido nada. Le vi algo perdida e imaginé que necesitaría una ayudita.

-Se lo agradezco.- dijo amablemente y sonrió a la joven- Señorita Castro, haga el favor de unirse al grupo. Procederemos a subir en breve.

Con un asentimiento, el profesor Artefi se despidió y procedió a subir por las escaleras de piedra rumbo a la muralla. Brigit se quedó junto al grupo de alumnos, por cuyo aspecto y vestimenta dedujo que serían los nuevos alumnos de primer curso. Aunque trató de ignorarlo, le resultaba casi imposible hacer oídos sordos a los cuchicheos del grupo y del resto de alumnos rezagados que iban subiendo por las escaleras. Tan sólo deseaba que todo acabase cuanto antes y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por pasar desapercibida de ahora en adelante. Tras unos minutos de espera, cuando todos los alumnos mayores se hubieron marchado y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento, la profesora Sánchez les indicó con un gesto que la siguieran.

Comenzaron la subida hacia la muralla, cuya cima debía de estar unos 70 metros por encima del nivel del mar. Al llegar arriba dieron con un puente de piedra, el cual daba a una enorme puerta de entrada de característico arco apuntado del arte románico. Desde allí podía ver con mayor claridad las cuatro robustas torres que unían las murallas del castillo, así como tres torres interiores más bajas que sus homónimas exteriores. Mientras caminaban por el puente, miró hacia abajo esperando ver un foso entre el castillo y la muralla que los protegía de la crecida del mar, pero a su alrededor lo que vio fue un pequeño pueblo con algunas viviendas de piedras esparcidas por las empinadas calles. Daba un aspecto de ciudad-fuerte de la época medieval: callejuelas de piedra, casas de robustas paredes, cuestas imposibles camino de la cima del monte donde se alzaba majestuoso el castillo...

-Ahí es donde viven la mayoría de docentes y personal de la escuela.- dijo una voz de pronto en su oído, sobresaltándola.

Se giró para ver cómo la profesora Sánchez le sonreía con amabilidad. Ese gesto hacía que algunas arrugas se arremolinaran alrededor de sus profundos ojos grises. Mientras avanzaba junto a ella quiso aprovechar para preguntar más cosas pero no se sentía cómoda relacionándose con gente que no conocía. Rara era la vez que hacía una excepción, como le sucedió con Graciela. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle por lo que continuó su relato.

-Originalmente el pueblo no existía,- le explicó- se construyó a medida que el colegio se fue expandiendo. Al principio se construyó únicamente sobre este monte rocoso la muralla con las cuatro torres que conforman el colegio hacia finales del siglo XI.

Brigit la miró con curiosidad y asintió, internamente satisfecha por haber sabido reconocer la época de construcción de la escuela gracias a los detalles arquitectónicos de la misma.

-El periodo de construcción terminó a inicios del siglo siguiente. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se inició la construcción de casas para alojar a los profesores y el resto del personal.

-¿Acaso no había suficiente espacio dentro de la escuela?- se atrevió a preguntar Brigit tímidamente. La profesora Sánchez le sonrió, satisfecha porque le hablara.

-En realidad sí.- admitió- De hecho, hay profesores que viven dentro del castillo. Pero muchos otros prefieren tener su propia vivienda donde desconectar un poco de sus quehaceres diarios allí dentro. No es que sean gran cosa,- confesó encogiéndose de hombros- pero esas casitas de piedra la verdad es que tienen su encanto.

Mientras decía eso, ya se encontraban pasando al castillo por ese portalón de al menos 3 metros de alto. Pasaron al interior de una amplia sala con un techo de gran altura, la cual contaba con amplias columnas cuidadosamente talladas. Siguieron a la profesora por el pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha, al cual se accedía a través de un arco de herradura típico del arte mudéjar enmarcado con un alfiz y dovelas cuidadosamente decoradas. Fueron avanzando a buen ritmo por los pasillos en los cuales había unas cuantas puertas que Brigit dedujo que serían las aulas. En un momento dado, giraron hacia un pasillo a su izquierda. Se oyeron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. A su izquierda había una serie de arcos peraltados, con columnas de piedra pulida con impostas que tenían árboles de la vida tallados. Pero lo que sorprendió a los nuevos alumnos fue que, a través de dichos arcos, se hallaba un amplio patio de cuidados jardines. En el centro del mismo se alzaba un avellano de unos 7 metros de altura, cuyas hojas comenzaban a amarillear debido a la cercanía del otoño. Justo tras el árbol se alzaba una de las torres interiores y se podían también ver los muros de las otras dos, las tres formaban un triángulo perfectamente equidistante en cuyo centro se hallaba el avellano. Casi parecía como si su posición se hubiese estudiado al milímetro, como si aquel árbol fuese el eje central sobre el cual se construyó el edificio. Siguieron avanzando hacia una de las torres y, a medida que se acercaban, se iba escuchando cada vez más barullo.

Llegaron a la puerta de acceso a la torre, la cual estaba cerrada, aunque se podía oír un gran ajetreo dentro de la sala. El corazón de Brigit iba a mil por hora y notaba que su respiración se hacía cada vez más apresurada. No quería entrar allí pues sabía que, nada más lo hiciera, todas las miradas y murmullos volverían a estar centradas en ella. Aunque había estado todo el viaje y el rato de espera en el muelle con un rictus de indiferencia, por dentro sólo sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de salir corriendo. El resto de alumnos, por el contrario, se los veía nerviosos pero visiblemente emocionados. La profesora Sánchez se puso frente al grupo reclamando su atención para comenzar a hablar.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos.- comenzó con una leve sonrisa- En breves momentos atravesarán estas puertas en las cuales se halla el comedor principal, popularmente conocido como _la Bóveda_. En seguida sabrán el por qué.

Hubo gran revuelo y murmullos entre los alumnos. Todos tenían ganas de abrir inmediatamente aquella puerta para verlo por ellos mismos. La profesora alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

-Nada más se abran las puertas,- prosiguió una vez se callaron- me seguirán hasta el atrio central donde se encuentra la _Esfera de Selección_. Se trata de una gran bola de cristal, la cual les indicará la casa a la que pertenecen.

Brigit tragó saliva y notó sudores fríos recorriendo su espalda. La pequeña parte de ella que aún imaginaba que despertaría pensando que todo había sido un sueño iba desapareciendo poco a poco. En cuanto subiese al atrio, todo se volvería realidad.

-Cuando les llamen, deberán subir al atrio y poner sus manos sobre la esfera.- continuó explicando- Al cabo de unos segundos ésta se iluminará indicando los colores de su casa, por lo que deberán acudir a su mesa con el resto de compañeros.

-Disculpe profesora,- llamó un niño de pelo oscuro tímidamente, al que Brigit reconoció como el pequeño de la familia a la que siguió por la estación esa mañana- ¿cómo sabremos cuál es nuestra mesa?

-No deben preocuparse por eso.- le tranquilizó- Aparte de los gritos de júbilo que suele acompañar la selección, justo sobre las mesas están los colores de la casa.

Hubo varios suspiros de alivio entre los alumnos y varios comenzaron a hablar alegremente, pero la profesora Sánchez no había terminado de hablar. Les miró con gesto severo y éstos se callaron de inmediato.

-Lo último que quiero explicarles es que, como venimos haciendo desde hace ya unos cuantos años, al final del curso entregaremos la _Copa de las Casas_. Sus triunfos serán puntos para su casa, mientras que cualquier infracción será penalizada con la extracción de los mismos. A final del curso, la casa que obtenga más puntos será la ganadora.

La profesora, ya habiendo concluido de explicar todo cuanto quería, les indicó entonces que esperaran y entró en el comedor. Los minutos se le hicieron eternos a Brigit mientras esperaba que volviera. Cuando lo hizo, dio unas últimas instrucciones y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Brigit ahogó una exclamación de asombro. "_Así que por eso se llama la Bóveda_.", dijo para sí. Al mirar al altísimo techo de al menos 10 metros, vislumbró una bóveda de crucería compuesta por unos arcos que constituían el armazón y unos plementos de mampostería entre los mismos. Entraron en una amplia sala redonda en cuyo centro, justo bajo el punto en el que se unían los cuatro arcos de la bóveda, se encontraba lo que Brigit supuso que sería el atrio central. Se trataba de una plataforma redonda de piedra, a la cual se accedía mediante unos escalones de piedra y sobre la que había una mesa semicircular de madera robusta en la que había varios adultos sentados. Vio al profesor Artefi entre ellos, por lo que supuso que sería la mesa de los profesores. A ambos lados del atrio, como rodeándolo, había seis mesas redondas en las que estaban sentados los estudiantes. Tal y como dijo la profesora, sobre cada mesa había un color de techo diferente que coincidía con el color de las túnicas de los alumnos.

Avanzaron en silencio siguiendo a la profesora Sánchez por el pasillo central camino al atrio que se encontraba justo frente a ellos. A medida que andaba Brigit notaba muchas miradas, murmullos y risas. Siguió mirando al frente con la mejor expresión fría que pudo componer, aunque le costó horrores hacer caso omiso. Cuando estuvieron todos frente al atrio la profesora se giró y le guiñó un ojo discretamente a Brigit. Aunque no lo mostró debido a los nervios, se sintió muy agradecida por el gesto. La profesora subió y se sentó en un sitio vacío junto al profesor Artefi y otro profesor que tenía una expresión estoica. Nada más se sentó la profesora Sánchez, una mujer que se encontraba sentada en el centro mismo de la mesa se alzó lentamente. Inmediatamente, como un resorte, todas las voces de la Bóveda se apagaron. La mujer que debía rondar los 40 tenía un gesto serio y estricto. Sus finos labios componían una línea recta en su rostro, sin mostrar siquiera el asomo de una sonrisa. Llevaba su pelo, negro como la noche, recogido en un perfecto moño alto en el que ni un solo pelo estaba fuera de su sitio. Ese color de pelo tan oscuro hacía un enorme contraste con su piel tan pálida. Sus ojos de color avellana eran fríos y distantes. Era muy alta, seguramente alrededor de 1,80 metros o más, y vestía una sencilla y sobria túnica de color negro. Dirigió una mirada escrutadora al grupo de nuevos alumnos, varios de los cuales temblaron imperceptiblemente.

-Bienvenidos a Huestantiqua.- proclamó con voz clara y serena- Me presento para aquellos alumnos que hoy se incorporan: soy la directora Dorotea Moura Silva. El banquete de inicio de año se celebrará en seguida, pero antes deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. Esta ceremonia es muy significativa puesto que pasarán el curso sobre todo con sus compañeros de casa. Como imagino que saben, hay 6 casas: Ataecina, Basajaun, Ifrit, Moura, Nixe y Oricuerno.

A medida que la directora iba diciendo cada uno de los nombres de las casas, se oían vítores de diversa intensidad en función de lo "atrevida" que era la casa para alzar la voz. En concreto los de la casa Oricuerno, situados en la mesa del fondo a la derecha, se ganaron una severa mirada reprobatoria de la directora.

-En breve se iniciará la _ceremonia de selección_, donde serán elegidos para sus casas. Debo anunciar a los alumnos de primer año, y recordar a los demás, que el acceso al bosque está restringido a ciertas áreas en función del curso y, bajo ningún concepto, puede adentrarse en éste de noche. Tampoco está permitido ir a las montañas ni adentrarse en las grutas marinas sin la compañía de un profesor. Por último, sólo me queda desearles suerte en sus estudios y que tengan una agradable cena de bienvenida.

Mientras la directora volvía a sentarse en su asiento, la Bóveda prorrumpía a aplausos y vítores que se fueron apagando a medida que el profesor Artefi se levantaba e iba acercando al centro del atrio. Con un tosco movimiento de varita, seguido de una nube blanquecina que se evaporó casi al instante, apareció en medio del atrio una enorme bola de cristal. Ésta estaba soportada por una estructura de hierro negro cuyas patas recordaban a las ramas de un árbol.

-A ver chavalería,- dijo informalmente con ese acento vasco tan marcado, ganándose una mirada severa de la directora y otros profesores- en cuanto os llame os venís acercando para poner esas _hankas_[1] en la bola esta.- se oyeron varias risas sofocadas en la sala- Cuando cambie de color id a sentaros con vuestros compañeros, pero sin montar mucha _buila_[2] ¿eh? Ya tendréis tiempo luego para fiestas. Bueno, empezamos... ¡Brigit Castro Loch!

El corazón de Brigit dio un vuelco. ¿No se suponía que iban a llamarlos en orden alfabético? No se sentía preparada para eso. Sentía todos los ojos puestos en ella y de nuevo comenzaban los murmullos. Armándose de valor, tragó saliva y subió por los escalones hacia la esfera. Mantuvo la mirada serena mientras avanzaba. El profesor Artefi se situó a su lado y le susurró:

-He pedido que me dejen llamarte la primera para que pases cuanto antes el mal rato, _neskatxa_.

Sorprendida con su condescendía, le dedicó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y puso sus manos sobre la bola. En cuanto lo hizo, una neblina grisácea se expandió en el interior de la misma. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos más tarde su color cambió a un verde esmeralda con algunas vetas plateadas.

-¡Casa Moura!- declaró el profesor.

Tras el anuncio no se produjeron los gritos de júbilo que dijo la profesora. Sólo se escucharon unos tímidos aplausos, la inmensa mayoría procedentes de la casa Oricuerno y sólo unos pocos de su propia casa. Sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por el "recibimiento", la joven se encaminó hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su mesa. Ésta se encontraba bastante cerca del atrio, era la mesa del fondo a la izquierda en paralelo con la mesa de la casa Oricuerno. Intentó mostrar la mayor resolución posible pero, a medida que se acercaba, por su mente sólo pasaba un pensamiento. "_¿Dónde voy a sentarme?_", se repetía. No veía rostros demasiado amigables y temía que no le miraran bien al intentar sentarse a su lado. Afortunadamente, esas cavilaciones pronto abandonaron su mente. En uno de los laterales de la mesa se alzó una chica y movió los brazos enérgicamente mientras le sonreía, indicando que se acercase. Con cierta cautela, pues no se fiaba después de lo que le había pasado durante todo el día, se fue acercando. Cuando estuvo a su lado, una sonrisa iluminó sus grandes y claros ojos castaños. Tenía una cara ovalada y fina, de piel casi tan clara como la suya propia. Su pelo era corto y liso de color rubio oscuro. Era un poco más alta que ella y parecía de su misma edad. Con cierta desconfianza, Brigit le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida!- la saludó con entusiasmo- Yo soy Caterina, ¡encantada!- le tendió su mano y ella, con cierta renuencia, se la estrechó.

-Brigit, encantada.- respondió simplemente.

-¡No seas tímida! Siéntate aquí a mi lado. Si tienes cualquier pregunta o hay algo que quieras saber, no dudes y dispara. Pero cuando termine la ceremonia sino recibiremos un buen tirón de orejas de los estirados delegados.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Justo a su derecha un chico soltó un resoplido. Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado, bastante aliviada de que alguien se mostrara dispuesto a echarle un cable. Mientras tanto, oyó de nuevo gritar al profesor: _¡Casa Nixe!_, dijo en aquella ocasión y ahora, a diferencia de su anuncio, la sala prorrumpió en aplausos. En especial la mesa de la zona izquierda más cercana a la puerta, la cual supuso que se trataba de la casa en cuestión. Una vez sentada, se fijó mejor en el chico sentado a la derecha de Caterina. Parecía su clon sólo que sus ojos eran de un tono marrón verdoso y no parecía tan alegre y desenfadado como ella. Además, a juzgar por el bufido anterior, era fácil deducir que se estaba refiriendo a él. Caterina siguió su mirada y sonrió. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

-Es mi hermano mellizo, se llama Ismael.

Ella asintió aunque no se presentó pues éste ni tan siquiera le miraba. Parecía estar muy concentrado vigilando que todo el mundo se comportase como es debido. La ceremonia siguió su curso, con gritos y celebraciones de distinta intensidad según la casa mentada. A ratos le daba la impresión de que hubiese alguna especie de competición para ver quiénes eran los que más escándalo montaban. En un momento dado, cuando ya no quedaban más que unos pocos alumnos esperando su turno para ser seleccionados, vio de nuevo al niño de esa mañana subiendo al atrio. Cuando éste la vio, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa pero entusiasta. Se colocó frente a la esfera y posó sus manos en ésta. Al cabo de unos segundos, la neblina gris del interior cambió su color a morado con franjas marfil.

-¡Casa Oricuerno!- anunció el profesor Artefi.

En seguida, la mesa de dicha casa profirió una gran cantidad de gritos y aplausos. El niño suspiró aliviado, haciendo que Brigit frunciera el ceño con extrañeza. Según le había explicado Graciela y de acuerdo a lo que había leído en el libro de la historia de la escuela, el proceso de selección se basaba en el pueblo de origen del alumno. Aún le parecía terrible ese tipo de selección, por más que comprendiera la lógica tras las explicaciones recibidas. Por tanto, si sabías a qué casa iban tus familiares era de suponer que esa sería tu casa. Sin embargo, mientras veía al niño dirigirse a su mesa se fijó que ahí sólo estaba uno de sus hermanos. No había rastro del mayor por ninguna parte. Frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Caterina se fijó en que seguía con su mirada al niño, mientras ella intentaba encontrar en esa mesa al hermano mayor. Debió deducir sus pensamientos porque, mientras el siguiente niño tomaba posición frente a la esfera, murmuró:

-No le vas a encontrar ahí.

-¿Cómo?- respondió ella también susurrando.

-Los dos hermanos mayores son de relaciones anteriores de sus padres.- le explicó- Por eso el mayor no está en la casa Oricuerno como los otros dos.- señaló con la cabeza a la mesa cercana a la puerta de la zona derecha- Está en la casa Basajaun, es el delegado.

-Ah, vale comprendo. Tiene sentido.- admitió.

-Muchas veces el saber la casa de tus familiares sirve de poco. Lo tienes que tener en cuenta, sin duda. Pero incluso así, a veces hay sorpresas...

Se detuvo antes de formular la pregunta porque sintió la mirada de Ismael clavada en ellas. Sin cruzar una palabra las mandó callar. Vio que Caterina decía _luego_ con los labios. Así que contuvo su curiosidad y volvió a centrar su atención en la ceremonia. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, el último alumno fue llamado a subir al atrio. Su cabellera caoba oscura de espesos rizos, muy similar a los suyos, parecía despeinada y rebelde. Con cierto temor se puso delante de la esfera, no parecía muy convencido de querer tocarla. Miró con poco disimulo hacia su mesa, buscando a alguien con la mirada. El profesor Artefi carraspeó, sobresaltando al pobre niño. Tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, puso sus manos en la esfera. En breves instantes su color se tornó verde esmeralda y plateado.

-¡Casa Moura!- proclamó el profesor.

Y con esa última selección, giró de nuevo su varita y la enorme esfera desapareció tras una nube de humo blanco. En medio de los aplausos de la sala, el niño fue casi corriendo hasta la mesa para ponerse al lado de una chica de más o menos su edad. A su lado había otro chico un poco menor que ésta, el niño se sentó en medio de los dos. Viéndolos a los tres justos, parecían fotocopias. Era evidente que eran hermanos. En ese momento, los vítores se fueron apagando pues la directora volvía a levantarse de su asiento.

-Enhorabuena, alumnos, por haber concluido esta primera experiencia que marca el inicio de vuestra nueva vida académica. Vuestra andadura en esta casa está por dar comienzo.- anunció casi sin atisbo de emoción- Que dé comienzo, pues, el banquete.

Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, antes siquiera de que volviera a tomar asiento, una horda de suculentos alimentos apareció repentinamente en todas las mesas. Brigit, en aquella ocasión, no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión. Frente a ella había una gran cantidad de platos que tenían un aspecto realmente apetitoso. Todo el mundo en la mesa comenzó a servirse y a devorar con avidez. Ella, viendo la glotonería del resto de compañeros, se sirvió un asado que tenía cerca y unas patatas. Justo a su lado, vio una jarra de lo que parecía cerveza de mantequilla así que rápidamente se sirvió un poco en su vaso. Acertó. Estaba cogiéndole el gusto a aquella bebida. Se pasó toda la cena hablando con Caterina. Bueno, realmente ella fue quien habló principalmente. Pero, gracias a eso, pudo ir enterándose mejor del reglamento de la escuela y las clases.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es eso de que cada casa tiene que asistir sólo a ciertas clases?- le preguntó Brigit mientras se servía una generosa ración de asado.

-Podríamos decir que tiene como base el que cada pueblo tenía distintas "especialidades" en cuanto a usanza de la magia.- le explicó- Algunos destacaban en alquimia, otros en adivinación, etcétera. Por eso, dependiendo de las tradiciones mágicas de nuestro pueblo tomamos unas clases u otras. En algunas ocasiones compartimos clase con otra casa porque su pueblo también se distinguía en determinada área de la magia.

-¿Así que compartiremos clases con otras casas?

-Todas las clases en realidad.- confirmó Caterina.

-¿Todas? ¿Hasta las comunes?- preguntó Brigit sorprendida.

-Sí, por supuesto. No es que sea una escuela tan grande como otras pero no somos pocos alumnos. Si se hiciesen clases por casa los profesores no darían abasto.

-Comprendo. Entonces, ¿cuántas asignaturas tenemos?

-Deja que piense...- dijo mientras fruncía el cejo- En quinto hay 4 asignaturas comunes: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos.- hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla- Además tenemos las específicas para nuestra casa: Magia celta, Adivinación, Pociones y Herbología. Esas 8 son todas las asignaturas obligatorias que debemos realizar en la casa Moura.- le indicó.

-¿Y alguna de esas las compartimos con otras casas?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Pociones y Herbología son obligatorias para la casa Nixe. Así que en esas dos clases estarán todos los alumnos de esa casa, junto con otros alumnos que decidan cursarla también. Se deben escoger 2 o más asignaturas opcionales, entre las que se incluyen las obligatorias para otras casas. Lo más normal es que la mayoría ronde las 10 asignaturas, 11 exagerando.

-Antes de venir aquí me dijeron que tenía el plazo de un mes para escoger las asignaturas opcionales. Que me permitirían ir a las distintas clases para que me pudiera decidir.

-Eso está bien, porque no conoces ninguna.- le dijo Caterina sonriendo- Pero también ten en cuenta que hay otras que son opcionales para todas las casas.

-¿Todavía hay más?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí.- rio la joven de ojos castaños- Hay otras 4 asignaturas que podemos elegir: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudio de otras Magias Peninsulares, Estudios Muggles y Astronomía.

-¿En serio es necesaria una asignatura para conocer a los no-magos?- inquirió molesta.

Captando su tono molesto y antes de que Caterina pudiera responder, su hermano Ismael posó sus ojos verdosos en ella por primera vez desde que las mandara callar durante la ceremonia. Le pareció curioso pues no le había prestado la más mínima atención en ningún momento.

-Debes tener en cuenta,- le dijo con voz calmada y sosegada- que hay muchos alumnos de familias de magos que no tienen o han tenido relación con los no-magos. Por eso existe esa asignatura, para que puedan conocerlos y comprenderlos.

-¿Y qué tal salir de sus burbujas y relacionarse con ellos?- cuestionó con ironía.

Ismael no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír con cierta sorna y volver a su conversación anterior. Sin embargo, a Brigit le pareció captar un deje de diversión y aprobación en su mirada. "_¿Será que opina igual que yo?_", se preguntó con curiosidad. Ya casi no quedaba ni una migaja de comida en la mesa, Brigit no recordaba haber comido tanto en la vida. De pronto, toda la comida desapareció para dar paso a platos limpios y una amplia selección de postres. A pesar de lo llena que estaba, no pudo evitar la tentación de coger lo que parecía una bomba sorpresa. Rauda y veloz, cogió una de esas berlinas realmente esperanzada. Cuando el inconfundible sabor a tarta de zanahoria inundó sus sentidos, sintió un enorme regocijo. Satisfecha por aquella dulce sorpresa, decidió seguir su conversación anterior con Caterina:

-¿Y tú qué asignaturas opcionales has escogido?

-Yo he escogido tres, aunque es probable que me acabe por arrepentir... He elegido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Magia íbera y Magia germana.

-¿Por qué te ibas a arrepentir?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Porque tendré un horario bastante intenso.- dijo poniendo un puchero.

-¿Y por qué no dejas una? ¿Es que te obligan tus padres?

-¡No, no! Nada más lejos.- respondió riendo- Lo que pasa es que dos de ellas me vienen bien por mi orientación profesional y la otra... es que me encantan sus clases.

-¿Las clases de quién?

-De maese Sánchez, es la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Además es la jefa de la casa Nixe. ¡Seguro que a ti también te encantarán sus clases!

-Ahora siento curiosidad.- reconoció Brigit con una sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió alegremente. Gracias al ánimo y amabilidad de Caterina, Brigit se sintió menos sola y hasta cierto punto acogida en su nuevo entorno. Otros alumnos incluso se animaron a presentarse y a hablar un poco con ella. Eso alivió en gran parte el malestar que la había acompañado todo el día. Cuando los restos casi inexistentes de los postres desaparecieron, la directora Moura volvió a levantarse de su asiento. Toda la sala se sumió en el silencio casi de inmediato. Habló con voz clara y firme a todos los presentes:

-Espero hayan disfrutado de la velada junto a sus compañeros. Mañana comenzarán las clases. En sus dormitorios encontrarán sus pertenencias y los horarios.- con estas palabras, los ánimos de la Bóveda decayeron notablemente- Recuerden que está prohibido rondar por el castillo de noche, así que vayan yendo ordenadamente a sus salas comunes. Que los alumnos de primer año esperen a sus delegados. Buenas noches, alumnos.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y dirigirse a la salida mientras charlaban animadamente. Había algunos alumnos mayores, seguramente los delegados, arremolinándose en las mesas junto a los de primero. Caterina le dijo que fuera con ella puesto que no había necesidad de que se uniera a los nuevos, algo que agradeció. Ya había aguantado bastante ese día. Caterina le indicó que irían a la sala común, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Ésta se encontraba en el último piso de la torre sudeste, cerca de la torre interior donde se hallaba la Bóveda y del Pórtico Principal. Al pasar por la puerta de acceso a la misma, Brigit se percató de la gran altura de la misma. Ya de lejos parecía inmensa pero estando allí era incluso más consciente de ese hecho. Siguió a Caterina hasta una plataforma de piedra un poco elevada y se subieron, nada más situarse en el centro comenzó a alzarse. "_Supongo que esto será lo más parecido a un ascensor que veré aquí_", se dijo a sí misma. Sin embargo, no iba hasta la cima de la torre, los últimos pisos debían de subirlos a pie. Tomaron un total de tres plataformas diferentes que se movían zigzagueando por el hueco entre los pisos, evitando otras que subían y bajaban hasta situarse en sus lugares correspondientes a la espera del próximo pasajero.

-Debes aprender a dónde lleva cada plataforma, pues cada una tiene su ruta.- le dijo Caterina al bajarse de la última- O puedes acabar perdida entre los pasillos de las torres.

Al llegar al último piso, siguió a Caterina por un largo pasillo hasta un arco de media punta de unos 2 metros de alto en el que había un cuadro. En él estaban dos ancianos druidas, un hombre y una mujer de blancos y largos cabellos, que se hallaban en medio de un poblado bosque. A su alrededor podían verse una especie de hadas que volaban a su alrededor o se escondían en la vegetación. Al ponerse frente a ellos, el druida comenzó a decir:

-Para esta puerta poder atravesar...

-... a la Doncella Iris debéis hallar.- concluyó la druidesa.

-Está escondida tras el rosal.- indicó tras unos instantes Caterina señalando un cuadro a la derecha del de los druidas.

Brigit se fijó en el cuadro en cuestión donde se podía apreciar, en efecto, un rosal tras el cual había un hada de pelo blanco y tres pares de alas iridiscentes. Con un asentimiento de los druidas, el cuadro hizo a un lado dejando a la vista un pequeño pasillo que daba acceso a una sala. Era un espacio amplio de grandes ventanales, con multitud de sofás y sillones para sentarse cómodamente. También había algunas mesas y una gran chimenea de leña. Había algunos alumnos dispersos, charlando animadamente.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- oyó Brigit desdeñosamente a sus espaldas.

Al girarse, vio a un chico alto apoyado como de manera casual en el alféizar de la ventana. Su pelo rubio claro y ondulado estaba perfectamente peinado y sus grandes ojos de color verde intenso hacían que llamase la atención. A pesar de su apariencia atractiva, su expresión despectiva y soberbia le restaba ese atractivo desde la perspectiva de Brigit. Y la mueca burlona que componía no ayudaba al conjunto.

-La gran comidilla del verano ha hecho su aparición.- continuó él mientras componía una mueca de disgusto- Menuda vergüenza para nuestra casa...

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?- se encaró Brigit molesta.

-Vaya, fíjate.- replicó él fingiendo sorpresa- La negada de la magia tiene carácter. Viendo con quien se ha juntado me esperaba otra cosa la verdad.

Eso último lo dijo mirando por encima del hombro a Caterina, quien apartó la mirada dolida y miró al suelo rehusando siquiera replicar. Pero Brigit no estaba dispuesta a permitir que un chulo cualquiera le pasase por encima, ni a ella ni a Caterina. Si ella no quería o no era capaz de hacerle frente, lo haría ella por las dos. Se estaba empezando a acercarse para cantarle las cuarenta a ese niñato impertinente cuando el cuadro volvió a abrirse. Por éste apareció el hermano de Caterina, Ismael, junto con otros alumnos mayores y los de primero. Nada más mirar en su dirección, sus ojos verdosos mostraron un brillo de comprensión. Sin perder la compostura y su gesto serio, se acercó a ellos con decisión. La mueca burlona del chico desapareció para dar paso a una de rabia contenida.

-Es tarde y las clases comienzan temprano. Dejad la cháchara e id a los dormitorios.- dijo con voz serena, mirando directamente al rubio. Como desafiándole a que le replicase.

Éste, sin decir una palabra, soltó un bufido y se fue en dirección a las escaleras. No sin antes dirigirles una última mirada de desprecio. Caterina le dio las gracias a su hermano y se llevó a Brigit a los dormitorios. Sin duda aquel había sido un día completito, una verdadera montaña rusa de emociones. Al día siguiente comenzaba su nueva vida como estudiante de un colegio de magia y hechicería. "_Soy una bruja_", se dijo por enésima vez aún intentando asimilarlo. Se sentía rendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cansada. Tan solo esperaba que a la mañana siguiente las cosas fueran a mejor.

Aunque viendo el recibimiento que había obtenido, no estaba muy segura de ello.

* * *

[1] Palabra en vasco o euskera que significa "pierna", "pata" o "pie".

[2] Palabra en vasco o euskera que significa "bulla", "bullicio" o "alboroto".


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: ELECCIONES**

Brigit se sorprendió de haberse quedado dormida tan rápidamente, estaba convencida de que apenas sería capaz de pegar ojo. Sin embargo, despertó de súbito y con sudores fríos recorriendo su espalda. Llevaba una temporada despertando así, a veces incluso tenía dolor de cabeza durante un rato. Esperaba que el comenzar con la rutina de esa nueva vida que no pidió le ayudase a que remitiera. Miró la hora y vio que todavía eran las 5 y media de la mañana, sus compañeras –incluida Caterina– estaban profundamente dormidas. La primera clase no sería hasta las 8, por lo que se volvió a arropar e intentó dormir un poco más. Pero ahora su mente estaba despierta, por lo que se pasó la siguiente hora dando vueltas en la cama. Finalmente, cansada ya, decidió levantarse y vestirse. Se sorprendió al ver dos paquetes junto a una nota sobre el baúl que se hallaba a los pies de su cama. La nota era del dependiente de la tienda Túnicas Ideais que decía: _Aquí tiene las túnicas reglamentarias de la casa Moura, junto con el atuendo para la ceremonia mensual. Esperamos que sean de su agrado_.

Abrió el abultado paquete y sacó tres túnicas de color verde esmeralda con ribetes plateados en los bordes de las mangas y la parte baja de las mismas. El otro paquete no lo abrió, pues todavía no sabía cuándo sería la famosa ceremonia de la que tanto había oído hablar. "_Luego le preguntaré a Caterina_", se dijo mientras guardaba dos de las túnicas y el otro paquete en el baúl. Aprovechó también para sacar el resto del uniforme para empezar a prepararse. Se puso el pichi de falda plisada de color gris claro, la camiseta blanca de manga larga, los calcetines blancos y esos anticuados zapatos negros de punta redonda. Cuando tuvo todo el conjunto se miró al espejo y se vio extraña. Nunca en la vida había llevado uniforme y verse con uno se le hacía en extremo raro. Con un suspiro se encogió de hombros y se puso la túnica para completar el conjunto. Lo cual no ayudaba a mejorarlo la verdad.

-Qué madrugadora.- escuchó a sus espaldas una voz soñolienta- ¿No podías dormir?

Se giró para ver a Caterina desperezándose en la cama. Tenía el pelo tan revuelto como si se hubiese puesto delante de un soplador de hojas. Le resultó gracioso verla desperezarse, pues se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba como un gatito.

-Buenos días, Brigit.- le dijo Caterina con una sonrisa adormilada.

-Buenos días, Caterina.- contestó ella conteniendo la sonrisa- Lo cierto es que me he despertado pronto y no he conseguido volver a dormirme.

-Qué mala pata... Yo he dormido como un lirón.- comentó mientras se estiraba y tomaba finalmente la decisión de salir de la cama- Veo que te han dado ya las túnicas.

-Sí, cuando me he despertado había un par de paquetes y una nota de la tienda sobre el baúl. No sé cómo habrán llegado ahí. Yo no pedí que me mandasen nada.

-Habrá sido maese Pazo.- supuso Caterina mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-¿Quién?- repuso Brigit confusa.

-¿No te hablé de ella anoche?- preguntó ella aún semidormida, Brigit negó con la cabeza- La profesora Luar Pazo Ulloa es la jefa de nuestra casa y enseña Artes Mágicas Celtas.

-Oh, ya veo. Creo que teníamos hoy clase con ella. ¿Da la clase avanzada no?

-Y la básica también.- aclaró mientras sacaba la túnica de su baúl. El resto de compañeras ya se estaban levantando también- ¿Sabes qué clase tenemos primero?

Brigit negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su mesilla de noche, donde la noche anterior había puesto el horario que le habían dejado sobre su cama. Lo revisó y dijo:

-Tenemos clase de Pociones, seguida de Historia de la Magia.- informó.

-Bueno, al menos no comenzaremos el día roncando a coro. Quedaría feo.- comentó en broma otra de las chicas mientras se vestía.

Caterina terminó de vestirse y juntas se dirigieron a la salida de la sala común para ir hacia la Bóveda para desayunar, mientras sus compañeras se terminaban de vestir y/o despertar. Por el camino no se cruzaron con el chico rubio tan desagradable de la noche anterior. Se encontraron a Ismael a la salida de la sala común y fueron juntos a desayunar. Como la noche anterior, el hermano de Caterina apenas cruzó un par de frases con ella. El desayuno fue tan espectacular como la cena. Multitud de zumos, bollos, frutas y panes llenaban la mesa. Comió con ganas. Iba a necesitar fuerzas para afrontar el día que le venía encima. En un momento dado, alzó la vista y notó que la estaban observando con fijeza. Se trataba de la chica de melena caoba cuyo hermano fue el último en ser seleccionado. Sus ojos azul claro no apartaban la vista de ella. Le parecía raro que mostrara ese repentino interés puesto que la noche anterior no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera en los dormitorios. Sintiéndose muy incómoda, intentó ignorarla y centrarse de nuevo en la conversación con Caterina. Una vez terminado el desayuno, se levantaron para dirigirse a la clase de pociones que se encontraba en tercera planta de la torre oeste.

-En esa torre también se encuentra la sala común de la casa Nixe.- le comentó Caterina.

-¿Y también tienen que encontrar hadas para entrar?- preguntó Brigit.

-¿Hadas?- replicó Caterina con expresión confusa.

-Como para acceder a nuestra sala común.- explicó ella.

Para su sorpresa, Caterina soltó una sonora carcajada. Ismael, por otro lado, tan solo sonreía con deferencia. Con un gesto de disculpa, Ismael le miró y le dijo:

-No son hadas, Brigit. Son mouras.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Son exactamente igual a la hadas.- respondió ella a la defensiva.

-Tienes la imagen de las hadas tal y como las conciben los no-magos. Pero la realidad es que se parecen bien poco.- le explicó él- Te recomiendo que leas el libro de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_, de Newt Scamander. Te ayudará a conocer las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Ahí explican la diferencia entre las hadas y las mouras?- le preguntó.

-No, porque las mouras son unas criaturas que están únicamente presentes en la península ibérica. Y no creo que llegase a verlas o, si lo hizo, no lo documentó en ese libro.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes,- interrumpió Caterina- ventea la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de la profesora Sánchez. Seguro que resolverá todas tus dudas.

Mientras hablaban llegaron a la torre y comenzaron a ascender por las escaleras camino al tercer piso. A cada paso que daban, el corazón de Brigit se aceleraba un poco más. Esa iba a ser la primera experiencia real como bruja que iba tener. Dudaba que los escasos dos meses que había pasado leyendo libros y elaborando algunas pociones fuera a servir de mucho. "_Apenas he aprendido lo básico hasta el tercer curso_", pensó abatida, "_Seguro que me habré dejado muchas cosas en el camino_". Llegaron a la tercera planta y, con un suspiro, avanzó hasta la puerta de la clase. Cuando la abrieron vio una clase ovalada y de gran tamaño, con amplias mesas de trabajo y ventanales con detalladas vidrieras. En la esquina junto a la puerta de entrada, había un cuenco de piedra para que los estudiantes pudieran lavarse las manos y los calderos. Se podían encontrar también multitud de estantes con diversos ingredientes y libros de aspecto antiguo. La mesa del profesor estaba un poco más elevada, pues encontraba sobre una especie de tribuna tras el cual había una gran pizarra flotante.

Ya había algunos alumnos en la clase charlando animadamente mientras se ponían al día tras las vacaciones de verano. Por los colores de sus capas, azul verdoso con ribetes dorados, dedujo que serían de la casa Nixe. Se sentó junto a Caterina e Ismael en la primera fila, aunque no le hacía demasiada ilusión. Pero menos ilusión le hacía irse sola más atrás y todavía no tenía suficiente confianza con ellos como para proponérselo. Aunque las mesas eran amplias tan sólo había cuatro sillas en cada una.

-Necesitamos espacio para trabajar sin molestarnos.- le indicó Ismael cuando le preguntó.

Mientras iban preparando el libro, sus pergaminos y sus calderos fueron llegando poco a poco más alumnos. Entre ellos estaba el rubio de la noche anterior, quien miró en su dirección y les dedicó una sonrisa altanera. Caterina, tal como hizo anteriormente, bajó la mirada pero Brigit le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y le miró de arriba abajo para finalmente soltar un bufido despectivo. Sonrió para sus adentros con gran satisfacción al ver que esa acción suya lo había molestado. A su lado, Caterina le miraba sorprendida e Ismael luchaba por contener la risa. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ya había alrededor de una veintena de alumnos. La mayoría de los que había en esa clase eran de las casas Moura y Nixe, pues esa asignatura era obligatoria para ellos, si bien había algún que otro alumno de las otras cuatro casas restantes. Justo cuando se oía el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases apareció el profesor.

Era un hombre de unos 60 años con una rolliza panza que vestía una raída túnica de distintos tonos de marrón. Su cara era redonda, ojos pequeños y marrones, grandes orejas, marcadas arrugas en la frente y bajo su alargada nariz había un tupido mostacho. Estaba calvo en la mitad superior de la cabeza y en la inferior tenía una escasa mata de pelo gris. Llevaba un gorro marrón oscuro con la punta algo caída. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y se puso unas grandes gafas redondas.

-Buenos días alumnos. Espero que hayan renovado energías este verano.- dijo con voz monótona- Como sé que hay nuevas incorporaciones me presentaré. Soy el profesor Mateo Martín Menéndez. Siéntanse libres de acudir a mí si tienen cualquier duda o dificultad.

Eso último lo dijo mirando disimuladamente a Brigit, lo que hizo que se revolviera incómoda en su silla. Caterina le apretó el brazo a modo de apoyo, gesto que agradeció. Sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho tras escuchar una serie de risitas sofocadas al fondo del aula. Brigit supuso que se trataría del rubio y otra panda como él. El profesor Martín miró severamente en su dirección y las risas desaparecieron de inmediato.

-Parece que el ocio veraniego no les ha abandonado del todo.- comentó- Supongo que no debo recordarles que aquí no se viene a reír. ¿No es así, señor Porto?

-No, maese Martín.- respondió el rubio a desgana.

-Como sé que hay mucho revuelo debido a tan... _excepcional_ acontecimiento, espero que me permitan aclarar algo. Señorita Castro, si tengo su permiso...

El profesor la miró significativamente haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Le miraba intensamente, pidiendo permiso para continuar hablando si ella estaba dispuesta. Deseando que terminase cuanto antes, asintió levemente.

-Todos sabemos que lo ocurrido este verano es un hecho sin precedentes. Nunca antes habíamos tenido el caso de que una bruja o mago, nacido o no de no-magos, no fuese detectado antes de los once años.

La pobre Brigit intentó no escurrirse por debajo de la mesa. Sentía todos los ojos clavados en ella y eso le incomodaba enormemente. Tan sólo quería que acabase lo antes posible.

-Sé que es algo que ninguno ha vivido antes, pero no quita el hecho de que ahora se encuentre entre nosotros. Por ello les pido, ahora más que en ninguna otra ocasión, que se comporten debidamente. Pero también les digo que nadie será tratado de manera especial, al menos no en mi clase. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, maese Martín.- dijo la clase al unísono.

-Bien, espero que así sea.- dijo asintiendo mientras se giraba para coger el libro.

A pesar de todo, hubo algunos murmullos entre los alumnos, además de alguna que otra risita. Pero unos golpes llevaron la vista de nuevo al frente. El profesor Martín había cogido una vara de madera larga y fina con la que estaba golpeando la mesa, haciendo que los murmullos cesasen ipso facto. Se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos haciendo una serie de preguntas sobre temas de los que Brigit no tenía ni idea. "_Esto va a ser aún más duro de lo que creía_", pensó alicaída. La hora transcurrió con gran lentitud y, gracias a Ismael, no cometió ningún destrozo durante la elaboración de la poción. Al terminar, se encaminaron a la clase de Historia de la Magia. Le resultaba raro tener que estar cambiándose de clase a cada hora, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a que fuesen los profesores y no los alumnos los que se fuesen moviendo. La siguiente hora, aunque muy aburrida, no se le hizo tan pesada ni tan desalentadora como la anterior. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de historia, por lo que lo único que debía hacer era recordar hechos y fechas. Ese día al parecer tenían únicamente las asignaturas comunes. Conoció también a la jefa de su casa, la profesora Pazo, quien le aconsejó cómo organizarse para asistir a las diferentes clases optativas de modo que pudiera escogerlas así como las clases de refuerzo que debería realizar para ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de manera similar, sin demasiadas sorpresas. Lo único que le estuvo molestando fue que la nueva alumna parecía no quitarle el ojo de encima en ningún momento. En cada clase que tenían, ella se sentaba detrás. La sensación de incomodidad de Brigit se fue incrementando con el paso de los días. Cuando se dirigían durante el descanso de mediodía al patio interior para relajarse hasta su próxima clase advirtió que nuevamente les seguía. Brigit, ya cansada, se giró sobre sus talones sorprendiendo tanto a sus acompañantes como la joven que les seguía haciendo que todos se pararan en seco.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes conmigo?- le confrontó. Varias personas de alrededor se giraron curiosas y sorprendidas al oír su tono recriminador.

-Nada.- respondió simplemente la chica de melena caoba.

Brigit la miró con curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja ante su respuesta. Si bien no hablaba mal español, se notaba claramente que no era su lengua materna. Tenía un marcado acento que no recordaba dónde lo había escuchado.

-Disculpa, no he presentado.- dijo con una sonrisa- Me llamo Margaret Webster, aunque todos llamar Maggie. Vengo de Escocia.- se presentó, entonces Brigit recordó dónde había oído ese acento- Acabo de mudar. Hasta el otro curso he estado en Hogwarts.

Hubo un gran revuelo al hacerse esa revelación. Todos los alumnos que se hallaban por allí empezaron a murmurar y mirar a la otra recién llegada con renovado interés. Bueno, todos a excepción de Brigit que no entendía el motivo de tal agitación. Miró a Caterina e Ismael, pero ambos estaban centrados en la chica mirándola con la boca abierta. Ella, sin embargo, tenía sus ojos celestes centrados en Brigit.

-Lamento si he molesto.- se disculpó Maggie- Pero sentía mucha curiosidad por el caso tuyo... no puedo evitar. Porque, aunque no sea mi casa, soy Ravenclaw.- proclamó como si eso fuese suficiente explicación.

-¿Eres... qué?- replicó Brigit mientras cruzaba los brazos delante del pecho.

-Ravenclaw,- repitió con una sonrisa- una de las casas de mi escuela. Allí escogen personas que, como su fundadora, son inteligentes, creativas y sabias. Por eso tengo curiosidad natural para analizar lo que no conozco.

Brigit alzó una ceja al escucharla. Entre separar a la gente según su pueblo o si era inteligente no estaba segura de con cuál quedarse. Pero, a pesar de que esa chica no parecía tener más que curiosidad por su caso, eso no justificaba su comportamiento.

-Me parece muy bien que sientas curiosidad,- comenzó a decirle escogiendo las palabras con cuidado- pero tampoco hace falta que me sigas como si fueras una acosadora.

-Perdón...- se volvió a disculpar- pero no sabía cómo acercar...

-La próxima vez puedes probar con un "Hola".- replicó Brigit mientras se daba la vuelta para irse- Inténtalo. Seguro que te sorprenderá el resultado.

Y sin decir nada más siguió su camino hacia los jardines interiores. Aunque sorprendidos, Ismael y Caterina tardaron poco en alcanzarla. Había sido muy borde, lo sabía, pero esa chica llevaba toda la semana detrás de ella. Como si fuese una reportera del National Geographic y ella una extraña especie recientemente hallada en la selva. Decidió no pensar más en ella y siguió su camino. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba pasando por los arcos de la entrada sudoeste para adentrarse en el lugar donde residía aquel centenario avellano. El diseño del lugar le recordaba a los patios andaluces, esa curiosa la fusión arquitectónica del mundo romano y musulmán que era el centro de todas las miradas cada año en Córdoba con su concurso.

Justo frente a ella se alzaba la torre de la biblioteca, cuya parte de abajo estaba cubierta por una enredadera ahora desprovista de hojas. Justo enfrente también, en el centro, se alzaba glorioso el avellano. Éste se encontraba rodeado de un estanque artificial cuya agua provenía de una fuente que se hallaba construida en la torre de la biblioteca. En la entrada, había una serie de piedras blancas que llevaban hasta un camino, igualmente de piedra blanca, que recorría todo el patio y en cuyos huecos había cuidados jardines. A Brigit le pareció que el camino parecía seguir un patrón, pero estando a ras de suelo no era posible asegurarlo con certeza. En la mayoría de los jardines había plantas con flores y varios árboles y arbustos que parecían el lugar idóneo en el que sentarse en los soleados días de verano. A pesar de ese clima otoñal que comenzaba a instalarse, había muchos alumnos sentados en el césped o en los arcos que formaban una especie de ventanas. Fascinada, Brigit siguió a los hermanos hasta el que era su lugar predilecto el cual se encontraba cerca de la fuente. Estaban llegando cuando se oyó a alguien gritar:

-¡Alto! Santo y seña, señor y señorita Ferro.

Brigit giró la mirada en dirección de la voz, descubriendo una figura semioculta entre los arbustos del lateral izquierdo de la biblioteca. Caterina soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras que Ismael ponía los ojos en blanco, si bien esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Cristian... Sal de ahí, pedazo de idiota. ¿Es que sólo sabes hacer el ridículo?- dijo Ismael en dirección al arbusto.

Entonces de detrás del arbusto salió un chico de rostro sonriente. Era bastante alto y tenía un caminar desgarbado. Llevaba su pelo castaño oscuro suelto, el cual caía en ondas hasta casi los hombros. Sus ojos de color miel tenían una alegría y viveza contagiosa. Vestía una túnica negra, cosa que a Brigit sorprendió muchísimo puesto que parecía tener aproximadamente su edad. Y, por lo que acababa de ver, era conocido de sus compañeros por lo que no podía ser un nuevo alumno al cual no le hubiese llegado la túnica. Además, no había estado con ella en la ceremonia de selección.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora con tu túnica?- le preguntó Ismael mientras suspiraba.

-Accidente en Pociones.- respondió el chico simplemente. Entonces posó sus ojos en Brigit y sonrió- ¿Y quién es este cachorrillo desvalido que habéis traído?

-No me puedo creer que todo el colegio no sepa quién soy a estas alturas.- respondió Brigit algo sorprendida con esa familiaridad con la que le trataba.

-Es por romper el hielo.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Mira, te lo pongo fácil... Me llamo Cristian Núñez García. ¿Y tú...?- comenzó dejando la frase en el aire.

-Brigit Castro Loch. -respondió ella imitándole, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Bien, señorita Castro.- le dijo con solemnidad mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- Como pronto sabrá, soy una autoridad por estos lares...

-Sí, del escaqueo.- soltó Ismael con una media sonrisa.

-Y de la vagancia.- siguió Caterina.

-Por no olvidar su poca o nula afinidad al trabajo.

-Ni que decir queda, su afición por los caramelos de la fiebre...

-Vale, vale... ya basta. Los dos.- cortó Cristian a los mellizos, haciendo que sus sonrisas se ensancharan- ¿Qué imagen va a tener de mí ahora el cachorrillo?

-¿Podrías no llamarme "cachorrillo"?- le pidió Brigit.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi señora.- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento se giró hacia Ismael y se acercó a él con gesto cómplice. Cristian pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello y lo acercó a él. Ismael sólo soltó un suspiro pero sonrió. Brigit frunció el ceño al ver esa actitud. Se le hacía raro pensar que un chico tan serio y formal como Ismael fuese amigo de un chico tan jovial y desenfadado.

-¡Isma! Tengo que enseñarte una cosa genial que me he traído de Londres. Ven conmigo un momento. ¡Te va a encantar!

Cristian prácticamente arrastró a Ismael hacia la salida mientras Caterina y ella los observaban marcharse como si fueran un par de cómplices de un crimen. Se sentaron a esperarlos en la zona de los arbustos desde la cual Cristian los había "emboscado". Mientras descansaban Caterina le contó que eran amigos de Cristian desde primer curso. Y, aunque él estaba en segundo, casi desde el principio se hizo inseparable de su hermano. "_Nunca habría dicho que es un año mayor que nosotros_", pensó Brigit. Era una buena persona aunque travieso por naturaleza. Le encantaba hacer bromas y, en especial, inventar mil maneras para saltarse las clases.

-Alguna vez nos ha dicho que su meta es escribir un libro con sus mejores jugadas.- comentó Caterina mientras se reía.

Por otra parte, aunque no lo pareciera, Ismael era su compañero de bromas. A pesar de las apariencias, Caterina le confesó que su hermano normalmente no era tan serio y que de hecho su carácter era más parecido al de Cristian. Solo que, a diferencia de él, su hermano se comportaba en clases y se esforzaba por obtener buenas notas. Ese solía ser un motivo de discusión entre ambos, puesto que Ismael le argumentaba que el sacar buenas notas no debería estar reñido con pasarlo lo mejor posible en la escuela. Aún y todo, ambos eran muy buenos amigos e Ismael no hacía demasiados ascos a acompañarle en alguna que otra broma. Sin embargo, Cristian solía excederse a veces y le dedicaba más tiempo a bromear y/o a buscar nuevos métodos para saltarse las clases que a estudiar. Al parecer era un poco zote en lo que a estudios se refería y había ido pasando los cursos casi de milagro. Además, estaba pidiendo ayuda constantemente a Ismael para los trabajos y en época de exámenes.

-Pero si Ismael va un curso por detrás, ¿cómo es que le ayuda con sus trabajos y temario para examen?- preguntó Brigit sorprendida.

-A mi hermano se le podría calificar de cerebrito. Podríamos decir que es el mejor alumno de la escuela, es el número 1 en prácticamente todas las clases.- le explicó con un deje de orgullo.

Brigit se sintió muy impresionada con él, ahora entendía que le hubiese estado haciendo tan bien de tutor a lo largo de toda la semana. Ya llevaba varios años de práctica. Charlaban animadamente sobre anécdotas varias del dúo mientras esperaban a que volviesen, cuando un grupo de cinco chicas pasó por su lado. Una de ellas, la que iba en cabeza de grupo, aspiró exageradamente por la nariz.

-¡Uf!- casi gritó mientras se tapaba la nariz con un gesto dramático- Ya decía yo que notaba el ambiente enrarecido, viendo los desechos que hay por aquí...

Las otras chicas rieron la "gracia" e imitaron el gesto de la otra. Brigit se giró, estupefacta, para echarles un vistazo. La mayoría de las chicas llevaban túnicas de color marrón y ribetes gris oscuro, identificativo de la casa Basajaun, y había dos de otras casas (por los colores, una de la suya propia y la otra creía que de la casa Ataecina). Sin embargo, puso mayor foco en la que había hecho el comentario. Ésta era de la casa Basajaun. No era muy alta y llevaba su pelo castaño, tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, recogido impecablemente en un moño alto. Sus oscuros ojos marrones brillaban con altivez. Su sonrisa era despectiva y fría. Daba el pego como la típica niñata creída y consentida.

Caterina apartó la mirada con rapidez a la vez que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas. Brigit la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía permitir que la tratasen así? No la conocía más que desde hacía unos días pero, por alguna razón, sentía que debía de dar la cara por ella. Del mismo modo que ella fue la primera que se levantó cuando nadie más parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Y eso hizo. Se levantó y enfrentó al grupo con la cabeza bien alta. Todas se mostraron bastante sorprendidas por su actitud. Evidentemente esperaban que ella también agachase la cabeza.

-Sin duda hay una gran cantidad de ellos...- comenzó a decirles, mirando directamente a la chica del moño- Aunque es la primera vez que los veo caminar.

A sus espaldas, escuchó a Caterina contener el aliento. Las chicas, líder incluida, tenían la boca abierta por el asombro y sus rostros se teñían poco a poco de rojo debido a la ira. La indignación por su osadía brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos. Y no ayudó que muchas personas de alrededor riesen por lo bajo tras el contraataque de Brigit. La cabecilla del grupo dio de inmediato un paso adelante para enfrentarla.

-¡¿Pero cómo osas dirigirte a mí?!- casi gritó con indignación- Mugrienta sangre su...

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- la interrumpió una voz conocida desde atrás.

La chica del moño se giró. A sus espaldas estaba Ismael junto a Cristian, ambos con semblantes serios y autoritarios. La chica soltó un leve bufido y, sin mediar palabra, hizo un gesto con la mano a sus acompañantes y todas se marcharon alzando la cabeza con prepotencia.

-¿Quién era esa niñata?- preguntó Brigit a los recién llegados una vez las chicas se marcharon.

-Pues has tenido el discutible honor de conocer a la _excelsa_ Araitz Uriarte Munibe.- le dijo Cristian- Y a su siempre fiel comitiva.

-¿Y hay algún motivo por el que se lo tenga tan creído?

-Se podría decir que pertenece a la aristocracia de los magos. A un grupo selecto de la alta nobleza, me atrevería a decir incluso... O al menos eso piensan ellos claro.

-¿Hay nobles entre los magos?- preguntó Brigit.

-En realidad no.- contestó Ismael- Pero así se consideran a ellos mismos.

-No me extrañaría que llamasen "señor duque" o "señora condesa" en sus fiestas.-soltó Cristian.

-Ajá... Antes iba a soltarme lo que creo que era un insulto relacionado con mi sangre. ¿Qué iba a decirme?- inquirió Brigit.

-Sangre sucia.- respondió Cristian visiblemente incómodo-Es un término despectivo que usan los magos "puros" como ella para referirse a magos nacidos de muggles.

Ninguno quiso aportar ningún dato más al respecto, pero no hizo falta. Durante los días siguientes al encuentro, no volvieron a cruzarse con ella ni con su séquito. Si bien era más complicado librarse del rubio, que finalmente se enteró que se llamaba Breogán Porto Santamaría, puesto que estaban en la misma casa. Los días se le iban pasando de manera cada vez más monótona a Brigit. Asistía a sus clases obligatorias de quinto curso por las mañanas, se presentaba a clases de refuerzo de cursos pasados por las tardes e iba cada día a diferentes clases opcionales para elegir las que cursaría. A lo largo de las primeras tres semanas en la escuela ya casi había asistido a una clase de las opcionales para su casa, entre las que se incluían el estudio y práctica de las magias ancestrales de los respectivos pueblos: árabe, íbera, celtíbera, germana y vasca. Todas ellas tenían diversas peculiaridades que le llamaron mucho la atención.

Las magias íbera y vasca estaban fuertemente ligadas a la tierra, si bien la íbera estaba más ligada con la comunión y vínculo con ésta mientras que la vasca era más "tosca" pues se basaba en la obtención de su inconmensurable fuerza. La celtíbera era una curiosa combinación de las magias íbera y celta, la cual obtenía su fuerza de la tierra y los bosques, así como la comunicación con los animales (en especial los equinos). La germana se basaba principalmente en la magia de las runas, si bien ahondaban aún más en ese aspecto en la asignatura Estudio de Runas Antiguas (obligatoria para ellos y la casa Ifrit). Finalmente, la árabe estaba fundamentada en la magia astral y la alquimia.

Y hablando de alquimia... Resultó que el profesor con el que se "juntó" en el autobús el día de su llegada era quien impartía dicha clase. No estaba muy convencida de ir, pero Ismael le insistió puesto que era, literalmente: "_Una asignatura fascinante que contaba con una de las grandes eminencias mundiales en la materia_". Resultaba obvio que él había escogido dicha asignatura como una de sus opcionales. Con mucha reticencia, asistió a la clase. Curiosamente tuvo que darle la razón a Ismael puesto que, a pesar de sus excentricidades, el profesor Artefi era un experto en la materia que sabía hacer gala de su talento. Salió de aquella lección bastante congratulada y pensando seriamente en escogerla como una de las opcionales. Y no debía tardar mucho en hacer dicha elección, pues la profesora Pazo le había recordado que el plazo estaba a punto de expirar. La fecha límite era justo tras la primera ceremonia mensual del año. La profesora le explicó que, de ese modo, podía hacerse una mejor idea de qué implicaría tomar ciertas asignaturas. Brigit no le entendió muy bien pero ella le dijo que lo comprendería mejor durante la ceremonia. Unos días antes de ésta, en aquella ocasión por insistencia de Caterina, fue a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de la profesora Sánchez... y no pudo escoger mejor día que el de la investigación de campo. Ese día en concreto irían a una zona del bosque que lindaba con las montañas que rodeaban el valle. A decir verdad a ella le gustaba ir por el bosque, le hacía sentirse más cerca de su casa y más ella misma. Aunque el día estaba nublado no hacía frío y resultaba agradable pasear por allí. La profesora Sánchez abría el paso con su habitual sonrisa y alegría natural.

-Hoy nos codearemos con una espectacular criatura que tal vez muchos ya conocerán, aunque sólo sea de vista.- les indicó cuando estaban ya cerca de las montañas.

-¿De qué se trata maese Sánchez?- preguntó un chico de la casa Ifrit.

-Pronto lo sabrán...- respondió con una enigmática sonrisa- Si bien no solamente lo veremos a él, sino a otra pobre criatura de la cual se está haciendo cargo.

Y, con esas palabras, vieron a lo lejos la entrada a una cueva en las montañas justo a la linde del bosque. Unos alumnos de la casa Basajaun al verla, sonrieron cómplices y se adelantaron sorprendiendo un poco al resto. La profesora, lejos de enfadarse, soltó una carcajada. Los tres alumnos se apostaron en la entrada y a coro soltaron un fuerte _irrintzi_[1]. El grito resonó con grandes ecos dentro de la cueva. Pero lo más sorprendente fue oír una respuesta gutural desde el interior de la misma. Era una especie de gruñido grave y áspero. Con cierta reticencia el resto de alumnos se fue congregando cerca de la entrada. Al poco rato, de entre las sombras apareció un una enorme figura humanoide de más de 3 metros de altura, con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y una melena muy larga que le llegaba hasta los pies de color marrón oscuro y con unos ojos grandes y pardos. Caminaba de forma humana aunque ligeramente encorvado. Al verlo algunos alumnos emitieron un grito ahogado e incluso dieron un paso atrás disimuladamente.

-Alumnos, les presento a nuestro guardabosque. A veces también llamado el "Yeti vasco". El gran señor del bosque: _Basajaun_.- anunció la profesora Sánchez.

Todos miraban a aquella impresionante criatura de aspecto amenazante con la boca abierta y cierta desconfianza. Si bien los alumnos de la casa Basajaun parecían interactuar con él con bastante familiaridad. Hecho que ayudó a relajar el ambiente.

-A pesar de lo que parece, lejos de ser agresivo, es protector de los bosques y siempre prefiere asustar a aquellos que intentan dañarlo antes de atacar.- comenzó a explicar la profesora-Lo cual hace sólo cuando ve que no le queda más remedio. O bien siente amenazado su hogar y/o progenie. Son seres pacíficos y de una inteligencia considerable.

-Además es capaz de crear algunas herramientas rudimentarias, así como de cultivar varios tipos de vegetales, hortalizas y cereales.- comentó una alumna de la casa Basajaun.

-Son bastante cercanos a los humanos primitivos, pues se les considera una especie cazadora-agricultora.- dijo otro alumno- Entre sus presas más comunes se suelen encontrar las betizu[2], las liebres y los jabalís.

-Aunque también se sabe que algunos ejemplares las han domesticado y cuentan con pequeños rebaños de betizu.- explicó el tercer alumno que estaba saludando al basajaun.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿quieren dar ustedes la clase?- comentó en broma la profesora.

Los tres alumnos se sonrojaron ligeramente pero seguían sonriendo mientras se relacionaban con aquel tranquilo gigante. La profesora también se comenzó a acercar a él así como el resto de alumnos que ya estaban más tranquilos. Ella les siguió explicando más cosas sobre el basajaun y de su labor como el guardabosque de la escuela. En un momento dado, el peludo gigantón alzó la vista y a Brigit le pareció que clavase sus enormes ojos terrosos en ella. Se sintió como si estuviera analizándola y empezó a sentirse ligeramente incómoda. De pronto, sorpresivamente, realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza lo que le sorprendió bastante. Sin embargo, considerando lo que había comentado la profesora y los alumnos, pensó que la habría reconocido como una alumna nueva y que la estaba saludando. Por ello también inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para devolver el saludo. Tras un rato, la profesora comenzó a hablar al basajaun en una lengua extraña que tenía un sonido bajo y gutural. Éste emitió un leve gruñido de respuesta y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque. La profesora Sánchez esperó a que se adelantara un poco y después hizo una señal para indicar a los alumnos que lo siguieran.

-Ahora vamos a ver a nuestra siguiente criatura.- comenzó a decir en voz baja- Sin embargo, es muy tímido y desconfiado de los humanos. Por eso debemos evitar que nos vea.

Al cabo de un rato, la profesora se paró e hizo señas para que todo el mundo se fuese escondiendo entre los árboles y arbustos con sigilo, pero lo bastante cerca como para poder escuchar sus explicaciones. El basajaun estaba parado frente a un gran árbol que parecía tener una madriguera entre sus raíces. Emitió un suave gruñido y al poco, de debajo del árbol, emergieron dos cuernos. De ahí salió un ser bípedo de torso velludo y espesa cabellera que a Brigit le pareció un fauno. Las patas eran de cabra mientras que el rostro, el torso y los brazos presentan rasgos similares a los humanos. No era muy alto, medía poco más de 1 metro (sin contar los cuernos que le añadirían una media de 15 centímetros más).

-Lo que tienen ante ustedes es un busgosu.- susurró la profesora Sánchez-En general, es un animal gentil y tranquilo que cuida con mimo los árboles del bosque en el que vive, lo cual coincide con la leyenda no-maga que lo considera como un _señor del bosque_. Aunque lo más correcto sería calificarlo como un _guardián del bosque_.

Brigit se fijó que el animal se acercó al basajaun cojeando ligeramente y entonces recordó que la profesora había comentado que se estaba haciendo cargo de una criatura.

-¿Esta es la pobre criatura de cual se estaba haciendo cargo el basajaun?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Eso es.- confirmó ella- Es habitual ver a los basajaun "haciendo uso" de los busgosu para que le ayuden a cuidar el bosque que habitan. Por eso, cuando enferman o están heridos, tienden a cuidar de ellos para que se recuperen cuanto antes.

-O sea que tienen una relación simbiótica.- comentó Caterina fascinada.

Tan fascinada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se había movido más de la cuenta y que había empujado a Brigit hacia delante. Ni sus compañeros ni la profesora llegaron a tiempo para agarrarla y se precipitó hacia delante, traspasando por completo el arbusto. Tanto el basajaun como el busgosu se giraron hacia ella. Todos pensaron que el busgosu iría a huir o incluso atacar debido a la desconfianza que solían sentir hacia los humanos. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, con timidez y su leve cojera se acercó a ella. Le miró directamente con sus ojos de color del musgo y restregó su rostro suavemente contra el de ella. Seguidamente se volvió y se metió de nuevo en la madriguera.

Tras esa clase, para su desgracia, fue la comidilla durante el resto de la semana. Aún la noche en que subieron para prepararse para la ceremonia mensual, Caterina seguía explicando la increíble experiencia que habían tenido aquel día. Brigit intentó ignorarla y abrió su baúl para abrir finalmente el paquete con su ropa para la tan esperada ceremonia. En su interior había un par de túnicas largas (al estilo del_ péplum_ romano) de color blanco impoluto, un cinturón fino de plata, un manto o _sagum_ también plateado para poner sobre los hombros y un saquito para colocar en el cinturón denominado _pouch_. "_Parece que nos vayamos a vestir de druidas_", pensó Brigit. Y en efecto eso es lo que le vino a la cabeza nada más verse en el espejo después de terminar de vestirse, con ayuda de Caterina por supuesto. Se cruzaron con Ismael mientras bajaban, él y los otros chicos vestían exactamente igual que ellas. A la salida de la sala común les esperaba la profesora Pazo. Iba vestida igual que ellos pero con más ornamento, como indicando un estatus superior. Llevaba su pelo rubio suelto que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y adornado con una guirnalda de muérdago. Sus ojos azul celeste estaban rodeados de pinturas con motivos tribales, así como el resto de su rostro y cuello. Les indicó que se agruparan y ordenaran por cursos, cosa que se apresuraron en hacer. Una vez organizados emprendieron su marcha hacia el exterior del castillo. Camino hacia el Pórtico Principal se fueron encontrando con otras casas.

Los primeros con los que se cruzaron fueron a los de la casa Nixe, liderados por la profesora Sánchez. Los chicos llevaban pantalones anchos y largos a rayas con adornos serrados, camisa de manga larga atada con botones a la cintura y una especie toga sobre el hombro derecho. Las chicas vestían una minifalda confeccionada con cordones de lana con una falda interior larga, camisa de manga larga y con un manto anudado sobre el hombro derecho. Todos sostenían los pantalones y faldas con sendas correas de cuero. La indumentaria de la profesora Sánchez destacaba por su enorme hebilla de bronce pulido, con cuidados detalles y símbolos que asemejaban a una serpiente, y diversos adornos de metal en la cabeza y los brazos.

Los siguientes fueron la casa Oricuerno con la profesora Bermúdez a la cabeza. Era una de las jefas más jóvenes (30 años), sólo superada del jefe de la casa Ifrit. Era profesora de Encantamientos y, por lo que le habían contado a Brigit, una metamorfomaga. Solía haber apuestas sobre qué color llevaría ese día a clase su rizado cabello en tirabuzones (su color natural era castaño). Curiosamente, nunca cambiaba sus ojos con heterocromía (el izquierdo avellana y derecho azul oscuro). Todos llevaban algún collar y/o brazalete de bronce. Los chicos llevaban un grueso calzón hasta las rodillas, sandalias, gordos calcetines de lana y _sagum_ o sayo atados con fíbulas de bronce. Las chicas vestían túnicas con mantos sobre los hombros de colores claros y sendas hebillas de bronce. La profesora llevaba el pelo adornado con de hilos de bronce trenzados y rematados en cabezas de serpiente.

A continuación se cruzaron al profesor Baeza –hombre de unos 50 años, pelo negro rizado con pronunciadas entradas, pequeños ojos marrones y bastante bajito– y a toda la casa Ataecina tras él. Todos vestían una túnica de lino con manga larga, ellas hasta los tobillos y ellos hasta las rodillas (complementada con un pantalón de lana debajo), decoradas con cenefas pintadas y adornos bordados ceñidos con un cinturón simple de cuero. Estaban cubiertos con una capa de lana abrochada en el lado derecho del hombro, sujeta mediante una fíbula de metal. Las chicas usaban peinetas, diademas y mitras, altas o bajas, colocadas según el gusto de cada una; mientras que los chicos usaban cordones de cuero cruzados sobre el pecho haciendo diversos dibujos y formas. El profesor Baeza llevaba distintos adornos de metal cosidos a esos cordones y una hebilla de metal en el cinturón con lo que parecía la silueta de la cara de una cabra.

Justo después vieron a los de la casa Basajaun junto al profesor Barandiarán, quien llevaba su pelo negro muy corto y tenía sus ojos castaños oscuros semicerrados porque siempre estaba frunciendo el ceño. Las chicas llevaban falda larga, camisa de manga larga con un manto de lana sobre los hombros y un _zapi_ o pañuelo en la cabeza; mientras que los chicos vestían un pantalón largo, blusón de manga larga, chaleco de lana negro y _txapela_ o boina. Ambos usan _abarkas_ o alpargatas y gruesos calcetines de lana blancos. El profesor Barandiarán llamaba la atención por llevar un simple cinturón de tela rojo.

Finalmente, ya justo cuando los primeros empezaban a salir por la puerta, Brigit vio acercarse a la casa Ifrit con su jovencísimo jefe de casa. El profesor Abdalahi, de tan solo 28 años, tenía enamorado a la gran mayoría de las alumnas de la escuela (y se rumoreaba que también a las profesoras). Obviando el hecho de que era encantador, era un hombre bastante atractivo. Era bastante alto, su tez algo morena, ojos de un color a caballo entre el marrón y el verde, de pelo negro liso que parecía llevar desenmarañado y con una sonrisa cautivadora. Fijándose en la vestimenta, ellos lucían una túnica larga de mangas estrechas un poco por encima de las rodillas que se ceñía hasta la cintura y luego se abría, unos calzones anchos y holgados que llevaban metido dentro de las botas y una especie de capa que iba desde los hombros hasta casi rozar el suelo. A Brigit le recordó a las imágenes que había visto de la Guardia Mora. Por otro lado, ellas iban con una túnica larga hasta los tobillos con escote redondo y amplias mangas, un par de brazaletes dorados en cada brazo y llevaban una especie de chal largo sobre los hombros que pasaban por delante del cuello. Ambos lucían turbantes con los que se cubrían la cabeza, cinturones de tela anchos que ajustaban sus túnicas a la cintura y botas de punta puntiaguda. El profesor Abdalahi se distinguía por llevar colores más vivos y que sus mangas llevaban un impresionante _tiraz_[3].

Al salir al exterior a Brigit le impactó en la cara el frío viento nocturno lo que le hizo temblar involuntariamente. Sobre ellos en el cielo se alzaba, hermosa y brillante, la luna llena. Ismael le explicó el día anterior que la ceremonia siempre se realizaba las noches de luna llena. Bajaron por el camino de piedra, viendo varias de las casas de los profesores, camino al bosque. Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y la luna iluminaba bastante. Todos avanzaban en ceremonioso silencio. Al adentrarse en el bosque, avanzaron hasta un claro en donde estaba la directora ataviada con el traje de la casa Moura pero con una guirnalda de hojas de roble y una capa roja sujeta con fíbulas doradas que caía desde sus hombros hasta el suelo. Brigit quedó impresionada con su largo pelo, el cual caía liso y lacio hasta sus caderas. En ese primer claro se quedaron todos los alumnos de primer curso. Según le susurró Ismael, era tradición que en la primera ceremonia los nuevos alumnos estuvieran junto a la directora. También le indicó que la zona del bosque a la que les estaba permitido entrar dependía del curso, a mayor curso mayor era la profundidad del bosque a la que podían acceder. A medida que se adentraban más en el bosque iban viendo varios claros en los que había distintos profesores. Poco a poco, cada curso iba pasando al claro que le correspondía. Al llegar el turno de los de quinto curso se encontraron con tres profesores liderados por el profesor Artefi. Todos se fueron colocando alrededor de un montón de madera que Brigit supuso que sería para hacer una hoguera.

-Bueno mozalbetes,- comenzó a decir el profesor Artefi cuando estuvieron todos colocados- como este año hay un par de nuevas incorporaciones voy a hacer una breve introducción. Esta ceremonia está inspirada en los cónclaves de los druidas.

Brigit confirmó entonces sus impresiones iniciales al evocar a los druidas nada más verse en el espejo. El profesor continuó su explicación:

-Como espero que sepáis,- dijo mirando significativamente a la audiencia- la historia de nuestra escuela se inicia con estos cónclaves de magos druidas que quisieron hacer gala de su magia con otras tribus de la península. Tras muchos años, a estos cónclaves asistieron: íberos, celtíberos, árabes, germanos y vascos entre otros tantos que finalmente no se quedaron. Tal es el origen de nuestras casas. Por eso nosotros, en conmemoración a estos orígenes, realizamos mensualmente esta ceremonia en la cual cada casa va mostrando al resto lo que ha aprendido para que el resto pueda aprenderlo también. Pues esta es nuestra base: el compartimiento del conocimiento para crecer más fuertes juntos.

La joven pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento con las palabras del profesor. Pero había tanto convencimiento que se sentía que había quedado atrapada en su discurso. Aunque bien sabía, por lo que había visto, que muchos no compartían esa visión.

-Bien y ahora, como es costumbre, que los delegados den un paso al frente.- ordenó y todos los prefectos de las 6 casas dieron un paso al frente en perfecta sincronía- Varitas a punto...- todos sacaron sus varitas apuntando a la madera-¡y fuego!

Todos movieron sus varitas a la vez y gritaron _Incendio_ prendiendo fuego a la madera. Y, con la hoguera ya encendida, se dio por comenzado el cónclave. No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero a Brigit se le pasó volando. Miraba fascinada y maravillada las demostraciones de sus compañeros. Antiguos hechizos, conjuros, pócimas y encantamientos varios le estuvieron cautivando en todo momento. Todos hablaban en casi todo momento en los antiguos idiomas de sus pueblos ancestrales, los cuales habían ido aprendiendo en años anteriores. Tras cada demostración miembros de otras casas mostraban cómo, a pesar de pertenecer a casas/pueblos distintos, podían aprender y replicar a sus compañeros aunque no cursaran asignaturas relacionada con sus respectivas magias. Ismael, y para su desgracia Breogán, fueron de los más impresionantes de su casa. Poco antes de finalizar, por indicación del profesor Artefi todos los alumnos volvieron a su formación e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. A continuación, profesores incluidos, sacaron sus varitas apuntando al cielo pronunciando un hechizo (que había estado practicando con Ismael y Caterina) que comenzó a iluminar la zona al mismo tiempo que las últimas ascuas de la hoguera se extinguían.

Poco a poco fueron abandonando el lugar, guiados por los profesores, y se fueron encontrando con el resto de cursos hasta que finalmente estuvieron todos en la entrada del bosque. Se volvieron a organizar por casas y, ordenadamente, comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la escuela y sus respectivas salas comunes. Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, Brigit seguía emocionada y estuvo hablando muchísimo con Caterina del tema e incluso Maggie, con quien había arreglado las cosas pocos días antes, quien también estaba visiblemente entusiasmada. Aún cuando se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama sentía los nervios y la agitación a flor de piel. Solo que en aquella ocasión era por algo bueno.

Al día siguiente por la tarde se reunió con la profesora Pazo en su despacho, quien volvía a llevar su túnica habitual y su pelo recogido. Finalmente, debía comunicarle sus elecciones respecto a las asignaturas opcionales.

-¿Qué le pareció la ceremonia de ayer, señorita Castro?- comenzó con una leve sonrisa.

-Fue... mágico.- respondió ella a falta de un término mejor que definiese lo que había sentido la noche anterior. La profesora Pazo, habitualmente seria y callada, mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que vaya integrándose. ¿Y ha decidido qué quiere cursar?

-Sí.- asintió vehementemente- Aunque me gustaría escoger más, como tengo clases de refuerzo, me limitaré a las dos que tengo obligación de escoger.

-Es una decisión muy lógica.- aprobó la profesora.

Si bien su rendimiento en dichas clases no era malo, tampoco quería excederse puesto que lo más importante por el momento era ponerse a la altura de sus compañeros de curso. Además, la ceremonia mensual le permitiría aprender aquello de lo que sintiese curiosidad.

-¿Y cuáles serán?- inquirió la profesora Pazo.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Alquimia.- declaró ella.

-Buena elección la Alquimia.- reconoció la mujer- Y sin duda se ve que maese Sánchez ha sabido encandilarla lo suficiente para atraerla a sus huestes.

Brigit se sonrojó ligeramente con el comentario, no estando segura de si era bueno o malo. La profesora se dio cuenta y añadió:

-Considerando su caso, creo que es mejor que no escoja asignaturas que le impliquen excesivo esfuerzo lectivo. Recuerde que el resto de compañeros estarán igualmente en mayor nivel, por lo que deberíamos incluir dichas clases a sus refuerzos diarios.

-Sí, eso pensé maese Pazo. Además...- añadió tímidamente- me he enterado que hay un club de música en la escuela...

-¿Y estaría interesada en apuntarse? Tenga en consideración que podría quitarle tiempo.

-Lo sé pero antes de venir aquí asistía al conservatorio y me gustaría no dejar de lado mis clases.

-Comprendo.- respondió simplemente- Mientras no le afecte al rendimiento en sus estudios, no tengo inconveniente alguno.

-Gracias maese Pazo.

Tras eso Brigit salió de su despacho y se encaminó a los jardines donde había quedado con Caterina, Ismael y Cristian. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella nueva vida se sentía bastante emocionada, hasta podría decirse que contenta. "_Tendré que escribir a mis padres para que me manden mi flauta_", pensó alegremente mientras cruzaba el umbral de los jardines para reunirse con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

[1] Grito en euskera. Es un grito agudo, estridente y largo que se usaba en el País Vasco entre pastores y gentes del campo para darse señales haciéndolo resonar en los flancos de las montañas. En la actualidad se utiliza como manifestación de alegría.

[2]Del euskera behi izua ("vaca huidiza"), es el nombre que recibe una raza de vaca semisalvaje, de color rojizo, autóctona del norte de España y el país vasco francés.

[3] Taller musulmán dedicado a la confección de tejidos de lujo, adornados con hilatura de oro, que eran empleados en ceremonias reales.


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: DEMOSTRACIÓN DE PODER**

Aquel domingo Brigit estaba descansando tumbada en su cama mientras esperaba a Caterina para ir al campo de Quidditch. Le había explicado unos días antes, con marcado entusiasmo, en qué consistía aquel popular juego. El día anterior le había pedido que la acompañara a ver el entrenamiento de su casa, pues el primer partido de la temporada contra la casa Ataecina estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y quería ver qué tal iba el equipo. Si bien sentía curiosidad por ver dicho juego, no le hacía demasiada ilusión pues Breogán había sido nombrado ese año capitán y no tenía especial gana de verlo pavonearse de su nuevo puesto. Sin embargo, había decidido ir a animar a Ismael quien era el guardián principal del equipo desde el año anterior y ya desde que entrara en el equipo en segundo curso había demostrado con creces sus capacidades. Aún y todo, estuvo a punto de pasar del plan por seguir estudiando para ponerse al día lo antes posible con sus estudios. En especial desde que Ismael le habló del DEP, o Diploma de Encantamientos Principal, un examen que los alumnos de quinto debían realizar a final de año. Debían realizarse hasta un máximo de 12 DEP (8 de las asignaturas obligatorias y hasta otras 4 dependiendo de las asignaturas optativas que hubieran cursado desde tercero). La calificación que se obtenía en dicho examen determinaría las clases que podría seguir cursando en los años siguientes. Y eso lo cierto era que inquietaba mucho a Brigit. Pero al comentarlo, la profesora Pazo señaló que estaba avanzando más rápido de lo esperado y que por tomarse algún fin de semana libre no iba a acabarse el mundo. Estaba mostrando muy buenos resultados y los profesores, por regla general, estaban satisfechos con su rendimiento. Claro que, pensó Brigit, gran parte de ese rendimiento había corrido a cargo de la inestimable ayuda de Ismael.

Mientras esperaba, se posó tímidamente en su hombro la mascota de Caterina: Pompón. Ella lo miró de reojo aún poco acostumbrada a aquel extraño animal, si bien no hizo ningún movimiento para permitir que éste se acurrucara. No hacía mucho que conocía a Pompón pues había estado enfermo y se encontraba en el veterinario mágico. Todavía recordaba el día en que Caterina le había hecho la "presentación formal".

_Esa tarde Caterina apareció en la biblioteca visiblemente emocionada. Brigit estaba sentada junto a Ismael y Cristian, repasando unas lecciones de encantamientos. Los tres se giraron al verla entrar casi dando saltitos de alegría._

_-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- preguntó Cristian con curiosidad._

_-Mamá acaba de venir..._

_-¿Y eso? No me había dicho nada.- la interrumpió Ismael._

_-... con mi pequeño Pompón.-concluyó ella echándole una mirada envenenada por su irrupción._

_-¿Quién es Pompón?- le preguntó Brigit._

_-Mi mascota. Estaba enfermo así que no pude traerlo conmigo el primer día...- le explicó con expresión apenada- Pero ayer recibí una carta de mi madre y me dijo que ya está bien, así que hoy lo ha traído. ¡Y aquí está!- dijo señalando a su bolsillo- Sal a saludar Pompón._

_Entonces del su bolsillo de su túnica emergió tímidamente una figura de forma esférica y cubierta por un pelaje suave de color blanco. Parecía una pequeña bola esponjosa. Brigit no había visto algo así en la vida._

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó a Caterina._

_-Es un micropuff, un puffskein en miniatura que se vende en una tienda de artículos de broma muy popular en Londres.- le explicó su amiga._

_-Es genial. Cada vez que voy, vuelvo bien surtido.- comentó Cristian con una sonrisa pícara._

_Tanto Brigit como Caterina pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras que Ismael, centrado de nuevo en su trabajo de Runas Antiguas, tan solo esbozó una media sonrisa cómplice._

_-Me suena haber leído algo sobre los puffskein en el libro ese que me recomendasteis.- comentó Brigit ignorando deliberadamente a Cristian- Pero no se mencionaba nada de estos._

_-Es que sólo los venden en esta tienda. Los crearon y crían ellos mismos._

_-¿Pero eso no sería una violación de la prohibición de cría experimental?_

_-Son puffskein.- comentó Ismael sin levantar siquiera la vista de su libro- Es una criatura dócil que no se opone ni siquiera a que la gente juegue con él lanzándolo por los aires. Dudo que esto cuente como un delito a tener en cuenta._

_-Visto así...- coincidió Brigit._

_-Además es muy fácil de cuidar y, cuando está contento, emite un ronroneo.- continuó explicando Caterina, mientras acariciaba aquella bolita blanca que ahora estaba en su hombro para demostrar su suave ronroneo._

_-¿Y es albino? Es que había leído que los puffskein eran de color natillas._

_-Sí, pero los micropuff son diferentes. Normalmente éstos tienen tonos de rosa y morado, pero mi Pompón fue un "fallo". Nadie le prestaba atención al pobre... Aunque a mí me dio igual, de hecho me pareció más especial._

_Brigit sonrió al escuchar su historia. Aunque era un animal un tanto peculiar, en cierto modo le parecía bastante mono y adorable. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil ante la mirada perpleja de sus compañeros. Seleccionó la cámara y dijo:_

_-Sonríe.- y sacó una foto a Pompón y Caterina._

_Miró la foto y, a pesar de la expresión extrañada de Caterina, le pareció que estaba bastante bien. Al guardar el móvil vio que los tres, incluido Ismael que había apartado la vista de su libro de runas, la miraban como si hubiese hecho algo imposible._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo inquieta._

_-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó a su vez Cristian._

_-Es mi móvil.- respondió extrañada._

_-¿Es un aparato muggle?- continuó preguntando, Brigit asintió- ¿Cómo es que puedes usarlo?_

_-Ah, perdón.- dijo comprendiendo de pronto- No sabía que no podíamos usar objetos no-mágicos en la escuela..._

_-Esa no es la cuestión Brigit.- intervino Ismael mirándola muy serio- El problema es que no deberías ser capaz de usarlo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que se supone que ningún aparato no-mágico funciona en la escuela ni en sus terrenos.- le explicó Caterina._

_-Bueno, es cierto que no suelo tener buena cobertura. Pero pensé que era por estar en medio de las montañas. Me cuesta mucho encontrar un sitio para hablar con mis padres..._

Después de esa frase, recordó Brigit, se armó un verdadero revuelo entre sus compañeros. Casi como si fueran un resorte, se levantaron y le dijeron que debían ir a ver en seguida al profesor Alfredo Alcoholado Albiol, quien impartía la clase de Estudios Muggles a los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo curso y era conocido, de manera bien merecida, por su carácter estrafalario. Si bien todos lo consideraban como un gran experto en materia no mágica. "_Es un hombre bastante extraño_", pensó Brigit al recordar la visita que hicieron.

_Los cuatro acudieron rápidamente al despacho del profesor Alcoholado, situado en el sótano de la torre este. Al llegar vieron la puerta abierta y Cristian fue el primero en entrar llamando al profesor. Brigit frunció el ceño al ver el lugar, el cual estaba repleto de una gran colección de aparatos electrónicos, especialmente enchufes y baterías, y en el que había montones de notas y papeles esparcidos. Al parecer el profesor recogía toda serie de artículos no mágicos para estudiarlos en su "laboratorio". Por lo que le había contado Cristian, que asistía a su clase, estaba fascinado con la forma en la que los muggles eran capaces de seguir con su vida sin usar magia de ninguna clase. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ellos, apenas podía reprimir su entusiasmo. Era por eso que le hacía especial ilusión juntarse con los alumnos nacidos de muggles para que le explicaran cualquier cuestión por la que en ese momento sintiese curiosidad. Brigit pensó que era raro que nunca se le hubiese acercado a preguntarle nada, aunque lo atribuyó a que él debió de pensar que estaría demasiado abrumada con su radical cambio de vida y que por eso había tomado la decisión de no molestarla. Al menos por el momento..._

_-¿Hola? ¿Maese Alcoholado está usted aquí?- preguntó a viva voz por enésima vez Cristian._

_-Sí, sí... No seas impaciente muchacho.- respondió una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolos._

_Todos se giraron a la vez para ver a una figura emerger de dentro de un frigorífico que había medio escondido en una esquina de la estancia. De ahí surgió la figura un hombre bajito y la cabeza completamente rapada, con orejas de soplillo, marcadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y con gafas de culo de botella que hacían que sus ojos marrones parecieran enormes. Su tez tenía un tono paliducho poco saludable y su gran boca de labios finos no ayudaba a mejorar el conjunto de su aspecto. Además, vestía una extraña túnica multicolor bastante hortera._

_-O sea que la función de esta máquina es la de la refrigeración. Bien, bien..._

_-Disculpe, maese Alcoholado.- le llamó Cristian. El profesor le ignoró._

_-Está impulsada por un motor eléctrico que hace que se genere frío dentro de ésta.- murmuraba el profesor, quien tiritaba levemente, mientras paseaba hasta su escritorio y escribía en un ajado cuaderno- Interesante, muy interesante..._

_-Maese Alcoholado, por favor, tenemos que hablar urgentemente con usted.- insistió Ismael._

_-Además, tenía varios estantes y compartimentos.- continuó él ignorándolo- ¿Para qué serán? ¿Cuál es la función principal de esa máquina?_

_-Es un frigorífico.- le cortó Brigit- Sirve para enfriar bebidas y conservar alimentos._

_Esto sirvió para que el profesor se parase y, finalmente, se diese cuenta que realmente había gente a su alrededor. Entonces, como si sus palabras fuesen una revelación, se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió dejando ver unos dientes torcidos y levemente amarillos._

_-¡Comida! ¡Claro! Tiene sentido... ¿sino para qué querrían un aparato tan grande?_

_-Discúlpenos maese Alcoholado,- volvió a hablar Ismael captando finalmente la atención del profesor- pero hemos venido aquí debido a una emergencia._

_-¿Emergencia? ¿Para qué clase de emergencia vendríais a verme a mí antes que a vuestro jefe de casa o la directora?- preguntó con expresión confusa._

_-Brigit ha traído consigo un aparato no mágico...- comenzó a explicar Caterina._

_-¡¿En serio?!- cortó el profesor Alcoholado, girándose para mirar a Brigit con la mirada brillante de un niño en el día de Reyes- ¿Qué clase de aparato es? ¿Cómo funciona?_

_-Maese Alcoholado, eso no es lo importante.- dijo Ismael armándose de paciencia- El problema es que está funcionando._

_En ese momento el hombre se quedó callado y les miró sin estar seguro de haber entendido bien la frase. Abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones sin encontrar las palabras._

_-Debe de haber algún error.- logró decir al fin- El único lugar en la escuela en la que funcionan los aparatos no mágicos es aquí, en mi laboratorio. Es en la única parte del castillo en la que no se aplica el hechizo que los inhabilita._

_-Pues hace un rato ella lo ha usado en la biblioteca.- le indicó Cristian._

_-Déjamelo muchacha.- dijo el profesor muy serio tendiendo la mano a Brigit._

_Ella, con grandes recelos, tendió su móvil a aquel insólito personaje. Él, con sorprendente delicadeza, lo cogió y comenzó a examinarlo. Había una gran perplejidad en su rostro, como si fuese la primera vez que veía un aparato similar. Comenzó a toquetear la pantalla y a pulsar cuantos botones veía. Brigit se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al verlo manosear así su teléfono, temiendo lo que pudiese llegar a hacer por ser demasiado brusco. Finalmente, no pudo resistirlo más y dijo:_

_-Maese Alcoholado, si quiere saber lo que es y cómo funciona, yo se lo puedo explicar. Pero por favor deje de pulsar todo de ese modo._

_-Oh, sí. Mis disculpas.- dijo aún mirando el aparato como si fuese un ente extraño._

_Recuperando su móvil (y su tranquilidad) procedió a explicarle cómo funcionaba y enseñarle alguna función. El profesor Alcoholado la escuchaba con atención, con el ceño fruncido, mientras le hacía alguna pregunta ocasional. Tras unos momentos, se quedó callado como analizando toda aquella nueva información._

_-Mucho me temo,- expuso muy serio- que este nuevo tipo de aparatos sólo son afectados en parte por nuestros hechizos anti-muggles._

_-Entonces...- comenzó a decir Ismael._

_-Este tipo de hechizos afectan a la percepción de los muggles.- le cortó- Pero bien es cierto que aquellos que inutilizan sus aparatos son un tanto "anticuados" y se remontan al inicio de la industrialización. Es posible que varios de estos nuevos artilugios no se vean tan afectados... o puede que nada en absoluto._

_-¿Y cómo es que nunca se han dado cuenta?- planteó Brigit- Hay hijos de no-magos aquí._

_-Todos asumen ya antes de entrar que dichos aparatos no funcionan aquí. Por ello, aunque los usen en sus casas, a ninguno se le ha ocurrido traerlo a la escuela.- explicó el profesor- Esto abre una gran brecha en nuestra seguridad._

_-¿Y tan grave es que use aquí mi móvil?- cuestionó la pelirroja._

_-Según me has explicado, esto te permite obtener tu ubicación. ¿Es así?- le preguntó, ella asintió- Pues ahí lo tienes._

_-Pero...- comenzó a protestar._

_-De acuerdo al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto,- le cortó- debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para salvaguardar a la comunidad mágica y ocultar su presencia al mundo en general. Lo lamento pero he de informar de esto. No tomarán medidas contra ti- la tranquilizó- pues no sabías nada. Pero no puedes volver a usarlo en la escuela._

Después de aquello, le obligaron a enviar su móvil en un paquete a sus padres y mandarles una carta para explicarles el motivo por el que no podía usarlo. Seguía pensando que esa medida era una idiotez. ¿Quién iba a pararse a ver la ubicación de su teléfono? Pero lo cierto era que se armó un gran revuelo. Hasta la prensa unos días más tarde sacó un artículo alabando a los alumnos y al profesor que detectaron ese "gran fallo en la seguridad" que "podría poner a muchos magos y brujas en serios apuros". No dieron muchos detalles, pero parecía que iba a ser una revolución a nivel mundial dentro de la comunidad mágica.

Pompón se puso a ronronear y Brigit le dio unos mimos. De pronto, justo cuando se preguntaba dónde se había metido Caterina, la puerta se abrió y oyó unos gritos.

-¡Brigit! ¡Aparta a esa mala bestia!

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Brigit puso los ojos en blanco. Por la puerta entró corriendo una gata blanca de profundos ojos azules. Rápida y ágil, se fue corriendo hasta la cama donde estaba Brigit y de un salto se puso en su regazo buscando mimos. Ella acarició la cabeza de la gata que se puso a ronronear. Caterina, al entrar en la habitación y verla, soltó un quejido sordo y torció el labio.

-¿Por qué no la has apartado?- preguntó consternada.

-Ya sabes que no va a hacer nada a Pompón.- intentó razonar ella.

-¡De eso nada! Siempre se le lanza a golpearlo con sus patas, pasándosela de una a otra como si fuese un juguete... Esa fiera debería haberse quedado en casa.

Brigit luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no poner los ojos en blanco. La gata, llamada Neve[1], era la mascota de Ismael y por lo que le habían contado tenía una parte kneazle, una criatura mágica similar a un gato (cosa que se hacía notar con ciertas actitudes del animal). Era una gata bastante tranquila y mimosa, algunas veces arisca (con gente que no le gustaba) pero bastante juguetona. Y al parecer uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era atrapar a Pompón y jugar como había dicho Caterina. No le daba fuerte, ni le hacía daño. De hecho, parecía que también Pompón se divertía con esa forma de jugar de Neve. Pero a Caterina le llevaban los demonios cada vez que la gata se acercaba. Desde que su querido Pompón estaba con ella, tenía múltiples riñas con su hermano para que alejase a "esa bestia".

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- dijo calmando los ánimos- Yo me quedo con Neve mientras tú coges a Pompón. Así lo puedes apartar y ya no hay problema ¿no?

A regañadientes, asintió y cogió a su mascota mirando con mala cara a la gata. Salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala común. Luego Brigit cogió a Neve y la soltó en las escaleras diciéndole que fuera de nuevo al cuarto. La gata, obediente, maulló y se marchó camino al cuarto de los chicos. Tras eso se reunió con Caterina y juntas se dirigieron al fin al campo de Quidditch. Éste se encontraba en la zona noreste del valle, cerca de la cordillera montañosa que rodeaba casi por completo el castillo y sus terrenos. Aquel día de octubre se notaba un bajón en la temperatura y estaba nublado, parecía que fuese a llover en cualquier momento. Se notaba que el otoño ya estaba bien asentado. Cuando llegaron al campo, siguió a Caterina hasta las gradas para poder ver el entrenamiento. Todos los miembros del equipo estaban ya allí y estaban organizándose para hacer un partido de entrenamiento.

Para Brigit aquel estadio de forma ovalada con tres aros a distintas alturas ubicados a cada lado del mismo le parecía demasiado grande. Al formar los equipos, Ismael y Breogán se pusieron en equipos contrarios. Cuando estuvieron todos en el aire, un alumno que estaba allí abajo soltó bludgers y la snitch dorada, que salieron disparadas como locas, y seguidamente lanzó la quaffle dando así comienzo al partido.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- soltó de repente una voz tras ellas sobresaltando a Brigit y Caterina.

Ambas se giraron a la vez para ver a Cristian sonriendo con picardía. Brigit resopló y Caterina le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Idiota.- le dijo- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, acaban de empezar.

-Genial. Esperemos que el "grandísimo capitán" no haga alarde de su magnificencia.

-Esperas en balde.- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta soñar. Lo que realmente quiero es que _don Perfecto_ nos deleite con un buen espectáculo.- comentó sonriendo mientras observaba a Ismael.

Brigit observó a Cristian con curiosidad. Él también formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch y por lo que le había dicho él era uno de los tres cazadores de su casa. Solía tener a menudo piques con Ismael debido a que era un gran guardián. Había una sana competencia entre ambos y solían hacer apuestas de cuántos goles conseguiría colarle Cristian durante el partido. Ambos amigos se forzaban a mejorar y se lo pasaban en grande jugando entre ellos. Breogán, por el contrario, era muy competitivo y tenaz en los partidos... pero en especial con Ismael. Casi pareciera que fuese también del equipo contrario. A Brigit le sorprendía enormemente que con esa actitud hubiese conseguido el puesto de capitán. Tenía serias dudas de que sus capacidades fuesen tan notables como para compensar esa falta de coordinación con algunos miembros de su equipo. Sin embargo, tal y como le indicó Cristian era un buen estratega y por lo que veía, muy a su pesar, debía admitir sabía dar correctamente instrucciones al equipo.

-Su mayor defecto es que tiene demasiada inquina a Ismael. Tiene demasiadas ganas de estar por encima de él en todo.- le explicó Caterina- Y muchas veces eso puede más que sus ganas de ganar el partido.

-Pero, ¿por qué esa animadversión hacia vosotros?- le preguntó Brigit frunciendo el ceño- Es algo que me pregunto desde hace tiempo y, la verdad, no logro explicármelo. Ya sé que no he visto qué ha sucedido entre vosotros años anteriores, pero...

-No le des demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza.- contestó con una sonrisa cansada- Todos nuestros roces ha sido porque somos sangre sucia.

Cristian compuso una mueca de hastío al oír esa denominación. Brigit por su parte se quedó callada y sorprendida, mirándola sin comprender.

-Si me dijiste que, aunque vuestro padre no lo es, vuestra madre es una bruja. ¿Así que por...?

-Porque mi madre es nacida de muggles. Así que, a sus ojos, nosotros seguimos siendo san...

-No lo repitas.- cortó Cristian- Vuestra madre es bruja y vosotros también. Fin del asunto.

Tras esas palabras volvieron a centrarse en el partido. Como era de esperar, Breogán no dejaba de criticar a Ismael a pesar de que estaba jugando magníficamente bien y apenas habían conseguido colarle un par de goles. Cuando ya llevaban una hora de partido comenzó a llover profusamente y tuvieron que suspenderlo. Breogán consiguió bastante rápidamente la snitch dorada para volver a guardar todas las bolas de nuevo en la caja. Brigit se quedó con ganas de saber si podría haber acabado antes el partido o si aquella captura había sido pura suerte.

-o-

El día del partido entre las casas Ataecina y Moura finalmente llegó. Aunque estaba nublado y hacía algo de frío, no había previsiones de lluvia en el horizonte. Todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban en el campo, emocionados y expectantes. Aunque esa emoción ya estaba en el ambiente desde la noche anterior en la sala común, donde hubo mucho más ruido y bullicio que el habitual. Brigit, Ismael y Caterina estaban sentados juntos en los sillones que había cerca de la chimenea. Estaban repasando los deberes de Historia de la Magia en España. Al parecer a Ismael le relajaba revisar los trabajos antes de los partidos, le obligaba a mantener la mente ocupada y no ofuscarse demasiado con lo que depararía el día siguiente. Si bien Brigit se preguntó si realmente se sentía inquieto, pues tenía la misma mirada serena y segura de siempre. Incluso aquella mañana en la Bóveda se mantuvo tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

A las once de la mañana, como un reloj, los miembros de ambos equipos salieron entre vítores al campo de Quidditch. Muchos tenían prismáticos pues a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Caterina, Maggie y Brigit se sentaron en la grada más alta. Habían hecho una pancarta con una moura que Maggie había dibujado y hechizado para que brillara y se moviera, junto con el texto: "Moura campeón". El profesor Gonzalo Garza Luján, un hombre alto y rechoncho que enseñaba vuelo a los alumnos de primer año, hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. Brigit se cuestionaba seriamente que esa escoba pudiese soportar el peso de aquel profesor, así como cómo enseñaría a volar a los alumnos.

-Bien mozos, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas.- dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor ambos equipos.

El profesor miró significativamente al capitán de la casa Moura, Breogán, quien era bien sabido su afán por ponerse más competitivo de lo recomendable durante los partidos y en especial con cierto miembro de su equipo.

-Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.- les dijo mientras tomaba la quaffle.

Todos subieron a la vez a sus escobas. El profesor Garza dio un largo pitido con su silbato y quince escobas se elevaron en el aire muy alto. Los cazadores se colocaron en el centro del campo, los guardianes tomaron sus posiciones frente a los aros, los golpeadores se pusieron en la retaguardia esperando la liberación de las bludgers y los buscadores se elevaron para tener una vista más amplia del campo. Una vez todos en posición, las bludgers y la snitch dorada fueron liberadas. El profesor puso la quaffle en posición, emitió un nuevo pitido y lanzó la quaffle al aire dando por comenzado el partido. Una gran ovación sacudió entonces el estadio.

-¡La quaffle está en el aire! Y es atrapada en un visto y no visto por Bruno Llagaria Bru de Ataecina. ¡Qué portento de cazador! ¡Qué estilazo, qué pelazo! ¡Qué cuerp...!

-Llagaria...

-Ya paro, directora Moura.

El comentarista del partido, Blasco Llagaria Sorní, era el primo del mencionado cazador y le tenía vigilado muy de cerca la propia directora. Sin embargo, le habían comentado a Brigit que sus ocurrentes comentarios era de lo que más solía gustar durante los partidos. Y todos parecían preguntarse qué ocurriría después del año próximo tras su graduación.

-¡Pero qué bien golpea Alicia Álvarez Nova! Parece que esta chica hubiese nacido para aporrear bludgers. Qué maravillosa incorporación al equipo de la casa Moura. El gran descubrimiento del capitán _Ricitos de Oro_...

-¡LLAGARIA!- le reprendieron varios profesores.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El comentario ya estaba hecho y todo el campo prorrumpió a carcajadas. Brigit no estaba segura de qué hacer. Por un lado, quería dejar salir la risa que luchaba por contener puesto que el _capitán Ricitos de Oro_ no era santo de su devoción. Pero por otro lado, se iba a reír de una burla a alguien de su propia casa. Sin embargo, sus dudas se despejaron al ver a varios compañeros de casa reírse también, incluida Caterina. Así que optó por acompañarles.

-Otra vez el encantador Llagaria se hace con la quaffle. Va a lanzar y… ¡NO! Ha cogido la quaffle el gran amado del campo. ¡Este Ismael Ferro Campo nos tiene locos a todos con esos movimientos! Especialmente a ellas...

-Llagaria, se está pasando.- le advirtió la directora.

-Mis disculpas directora Moura. Pero todos sabemos quién es hoy el favorito...- respondió Blasco con una sonrisa pícara- Aunque es evidente que el mejor pelazo es el de los Llagaria.

El estadio seguía animado entre risas y la emoción del partido. Incluso algunos profesores luchaban por mantener la compostura por los comentarios de aquel simpático alumno.

-Óscar Otero Varela vuela como un ruc en busca de su presa. Está a punto de... ¡Toma! Lo detiene con una excelente jugada nuestra golpeadora estrella y capitana: Isabel Pérez de Cabrera, que casi hace que el pobre Óscar se quede sin dientes. Moura ha perdido la quaffle y vuelve a estar en posesión de Ataecina. Está la cazadora Carola Blanco Benítez demostrando un excelente vuelo sobrepasando al equipo rival. Se eleva del terreno de juego y... ¡Auch! Eso ha tenido que dolerle. Un golpe de bludger en el hombro propiciado por la imparable Alicia. La quaffle en poder de Moura de nuevo. Adrián Pereira Arias va cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, evita una bludger de Isabel por los pelos, los postes de gol están ahí... La guardiana Mercè Moreno Torres se lanza... no llega y... ¡GOL DE MOURA!

Los gritos de la casa Moura llenaron el lugar, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Ataecina. Por encima de ellos, Breogán volaba sobre el terreno juego esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso y quejándose de las paradas de Ismael. El partido siguió su curso y estaba bastante reñido entre ambos equipos. Su casa iba ganando con una notable diferencia, principalmente porque Ismael (por más que se quejase Breogán) paraba prácticamente todos los tiros. Aunque Moura había pasado a la ofensiva en más ocasiones, la golpeadora Isabel iba rauda y certera a por las bludgers para cortar sus ataques. Brigit se fijó por primera vez en la chica. Aunque compartían algunas clases, nunca se había parado a observarla. Lo único que sabía de ella era que era andaluza, de Almería concretamente. No era muy alta pero tenía un cuerpo atlético, tez morena, ojos marrón oscuro y pelo negro ondulado que ahora llevaba recogido en un moño. Si bien varios mechones se le habían escapado debido al ajetreo del partido. A Brigit le parecía una chica bastante guapa. Daba órdenes a su equipo de manera eficaz y decidida. Al contrario que el capitán de su equipo que ahora estaba más centrado en recriminar las acciones de Ismael que en buscar la snitch. De hecho, el profesor Garza ya le había llamado la atención en un par de ocasiones para vergüenza de su casa.

-Ataecina retoma posesión.- decía Blasco con tono emocionado- El cazador Adrián esquiva la bludger con gran maestría buscando robar la quaffle a la elegante Carmen... ¡Un momento! ¿Habéis visto un destello dorado?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrián conseguía arrebatar la quaffle a Carmen e iniciaba el contraataque junto con los otros dos cazadores de Moura. Brigit creyó haber visto en efecto un destello dorado. Con la esperanza de que Breogán hubiese dejado su estupidez a un lado echó un vistazo para ver si iba tras aquel fulgor dorado. Tal fue su decepción al ver que estaba sermoneando a Ismael por su lentitud al parar el último tiro que no pudo evitar gritarle con todas sus fuerzas a pleno pulmón:

-¡Espabila, Ricitos de Oro!

El joven rubio se giró nada más oírla con chispas en los ojos, especialmente tras las risas que siguieron a su comentario. Ella, sin dejarse amilanar por su mirada envenenada, señaló al lugar en que había visto aquella centella dorada volar a toda velocidad. Él a regañadientes miró de refilón y entonces fue consciente de que realmente estaba allí y se lanzó en picado a por la snitch. Pero el buscador de Ataecina, Rafael Romero Ruiz, también la había visto y le llevaba la delantera. A toda velocidad, ambos se lanzaron hacia la snitch. Breogán era más veloz que Rafael, pero éste había tomado la delantera al ir primero a por ella. Podía ver la pequeña bola agitando rápidamente sus alas volando hacia delante y dando giros veloces hacia los lados como intentando despistarles. Breogán aumentó su velocidad para ponerse a la altura de su rival y ya estaba por alcanzarle cuando...

-¡PUM! Por los pelos de oro...- oyó decir a Blasco.

Por poco recibió un golpe de una bludger lanzada por Isabel, pero fue rápidamente repelida por Alicia y Mateo Martínez Iglesias, el otro golpeador de Moura. Breogán se giró y vio la mirada de suficiencia de Isabel. Eso le molestó casi tanto como el mote por el que se referían a él. Con un resoplido de indignación, y sin siquiera dar las gracias o felicitar a sus golpeadores por su rápida intervención, se lanzó de nuevo a toda velocidad a por la snitch. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Rafael cuando éste dio un extraño giro y oyó al insufrible Blasco gritar:

-¡GOL DE MOURA Y RAFAEL SE HACE CON LA SNITCH!

Los vítores llenaron el campo. Breogán se paró en seco y maldijo en silencio. No sabía el resultado, pues no había estado demasiado atento a las puntuaciones. Sólo se había preocupado de que cada uno hiciera exactamente lo que él les había dicho que hiciera.

-Ha sido un partido muy emocionante y reñido. Y, con todo el pesar de mi corazón, debo anunciar el resultado final... ¡Moura 210 – Ataecina 200! Ese gol final ha asegurado, por los pelos, la victoria de la casa Moura. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Habéis sido unos dignos rivales!

Hubo una gran ovación llena de aplausos y felicitaciones sinceras de ambas casas. Breogán sintió un sabor agridulce con aquella victoria, pero alzó la cabeza con orgullo y saludó a la afición. En las gradas, muchos miembros de la casa Moura respiraron aliviados. Brigit sentía una mezcla de alivio y disgusto. Si Breogán hubiese estado atento a lo que tenía que hacer, en vez de criticar sin parar, podrían haber ganado el partido antes. Estaba convencida de que ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar la snitch. "_Tenía que dárselas de 'gran capitán' y eso no incluye cumplir su cometido al parecer_", pensó disgustada. Muchos de sus compañeros de casa estaban precisamente comentando lo mismo que ella pensaba. Que "otra vez igual" o "si es que siempre con lo mismo" o incluso "esta vez ha sido por los pelos". Eso no hizo sino acrecentar su irritación. Siguió a Caterina hasta la zona por la que salían los jugadores, donde se encontraron con Cristian que les dedicó una sonrisa y una sincera felicitación.

-A ver qué tal lo hacéis contra nosotros.- comentó juguetón- Recordad que tenéis que tener cuidado. Puede que sólo tengamos un cuerno, pero está retorcido y es puntiagudo.

Esa referencia al animal que representaba su casa, el oricuerno, hizo que Brigit pusiera los ojos en blanco pero sonrió de todos modos. Tras unos minutos empezaron a salir los jugadores. La mayoría se iba con su grupo a charlar y discutir sobre el partido, pero las "grandes estrellas" de aquel encuentro iban siendo paradas tanto por miembros de sus casas como del resto. Ismael, al salir, se topó con un gran corrillo de gente a su alrededor alabando que, gracias a su increíble habilidad parando casi todos los tiros, había sido posible esa victoria. Él humildemente les daba las gracias pero recordaba que, sin todos los puntos que habían sido capaces de conseguir los cazadores, de poco habría servido su capacidad parando tiros. Estaba rodeado de multitud de chicas que le miraban con ojitos de corderillo.

-Siempre igual.- dijo Cristian por lo bajo mientras reía.

Brigit había notado que muchas chicas andaban rondando a Ismael, era bastante popular. Pero, aunque debía admitir que no era feo, tampoco es que fuera su tipo así que no le había prestado demasiada atención a su aspecto. Entonces vio salir a Breogán acompañado de su "comitiva" habitual y lanzarle una mirada emponzoñada a su amigo. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La joven sentía la sangre hervirle por dentro. Por poco habían perdido por su culpa y, encima, tenía que aguantar verle mirando a su amigo como si hubiese sido él la causa. Justo cuando estaban a punto de pasar por su lado mientras iban encaminándose de nuevo al castillo, Brigit no pudo morderse más la lengua y le soltó:

-Espero que estés orgulloso... _Ricitos_.

Breogán se paró en seco y se giró para mirarla a la vez que componía una mueca de rabia. Su melena, ahora húmeda tras refrescarse un poco en los vestuarios, estaba más rizada que como solía estar normalmente con sus ondas naturales. Brigit le sostuvo la mirada sin amilanarse ni retractarse. Escuchó a Caterina contener el aliento y notó a Cristian tensarse a pesar de ver que estaba sonriendo.

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así.- le advirtió él.

-¿Por qué?- repuso ella desafiante- Parece que sólo cuando te llaman así reaccionas. Como antes cuando ni te has dado cuenta de la snitch que ha pasado delante de tus narices.

-¿Ahora te las vas a dar de entendida del Quidditch?- respondió con una mueca burlona y mirándole por encima del hombro- Si hasta hace unos meses pensabas que las escobas sólo servían para barrer.

Sus amiguitos se rieron burlonamente e hicieron el gesto de barrer acompañado de una especie de bailecito, pero eso no sirvió para que ella se avergonzase y agachase la cabeza. Más bien produjo el efecto contrario y la cabreó más. Sin embargo, no fue ella quien saltó.

-E-esto no v-va de saber d-de Quid-Quidditch.- tartamudeó Caterina, dando su mejor esfuerzo para hacerle frente. Brigit la miró sorprendida, nunca le había visto plantarle cara.

-N-no m-m-me di-digas.- replicó Brais, uno de los seguidores de Breogán, mofándose- ¡P-por favor n-no me hagas da-daño! Mami, la sangre sucia me da miedo... ¡Buuaaa!- continuó mientras el resto reía. Caterina con cada palabra parecía ir empequeñeciendo.

-Sigue así y te mostraré que no necesito una varita para hacerte una cara nueva.- le amenazó Brigit dando un paso adelante.

-¿Ah sí?- replicó él mirándola por encima del hombro- Pues yo te mostraré una lección que no olvidarás, asquerosa sangre sucia.- le dijo mientras sacaba su varita.

Al tiempo que él sacaba su varita y empezaba a pronunciar su hechizo, Brigit sacó rápidamente su propia varita. En la mente de la joven emergió un hechizo que había visto hacía poco en uno de sus libros de Encantamientos. "_Protego_", fue la palabra que cruzó su mente mientras movía su varita del modo indicado en el libro. Un instante más tarde frente a ella, aunque invisible, un muro reflejó la luz del hechizo lanzado por Brais. Tras eso, todos los allí congregados quedaron en silencio. Brigit se giró para ver a sus amigos. Ismael, que había llegado poco después de que Brais comenzara a burlarse de su hermana, estaba al lado de ésta abrazándola. Ambos miraban a la joven pelirroja con marcada sorpresa y sin terminar de creérselo. Cristian por su parte, a pesar del asombro, la contemplaba maravillado. Breogán y sus acompañantes también parecían haberse quedado mudos por la impresión. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué les ocurría puesto que en ese momento aparecieron la profesora Pazo y el profesor Baeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué están ustedes haciendo?- preguntó muy seriamente la profesora.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?- inquirió el profesor casi al mismo tiempo.

-Verá maese Pazo, _nosotros_ sólo estábamos...- comenzó a intentar excusarse Breogán.

-No quiero oír sus historias, señor Porto.- cortó la profesora, conteniendo su enfado- En especial si, como sospecho, están usted y el señor Ferro implicados.

-Maese Pazo, Ismael no...- empezó a decir Cristian.

-Como bien ha señalado maese Pazo,- le interrumpió el profesor Baeza- no queremos historias. El hecho es que han iniciado una disputa y han llegado a las varitas. Si acaso es que nosotros estamos confundidos, es ahora cuando deben explicar lo sucedido.

Silencio. Todos sabían que, independientemente de su implicación, entre ambos bandos había iniciado una pelea y habían hecho uso de sus varitas.

-Bien. Como veo que nadie me contradice, no tengo más remedio que castigarles.

-¡Pero maese Baeza, nosotros no...!- intentó protestar Quirce, pero se calló de inmediato al ver la mirada del su jefe de casa.

-Sus casas perderán 50 puntos por cada uno y deberán prestar servicio a los profesores que se les asignen mañana en el despacho de sus jefes de casa.- concluyó la profesora Pazo.

Ismael consiguió quedar exento del castigo después de que el profesor Baeza convenciera a la profesora Pazo que él se percató precisamente al ver a Ismael corriendo a la escena. En total entre los 8 estudiantes sancionados perdieron 800 puntos: Moura 200, Oricuerno 50, Ataecina 100 y otros 50 Nixe. "_Pero él fue el que me atacó, yo sólo lo hice para defenderme_", pensó Brigit rumiando que aquello era una injusticia. Antes de poder intentar decir nada, notó que alguien la tomaba por los hombros y la alejaba silenciosamente de allí. Vio a su lado al profesor Artefi quien, lejos de parecer enfadado, se le veía un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-¿Gran maese Artefi, qué sucede?- le preguntó confusa.

-Sólo maese.- corrigió y añadió- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, neskatxa?- le respondió él con otra pregunta y lanzándole una mirada indescifrable.

-Pues ser castigada por defender a mis compañeros y a mí.

-¡No, no! _Kontxo_[2]!- contestó chasqueando la lengua- Me refiero a cuando te has defendido de ese cabeza de chorlito.

-¿Se refiere al encantamiento?- preguntó aguantándose la risa- He leído que no es uno de los encantamientos de protección más potentes, pero no recordé ningún otro...

-Que haya otros encantamientos no es la cuestión.- dijo mientras suspiraba- Lo que has hecho se llama _magia no verbal_, neskatxa. Consiste realizar un hechizo sin decir el conjuro en voz alta... y no se comienza a enseñar hasta sexto curso debido a su dificultad.

Brigit se quedó sin palabras. Ahora entendía todas aquellas miradas de sus compañeros. En ese momento no había pensado, se podría decir que sólo actuó por instinto. Pero, si realmente ese tipo de magia era tan compleja, ¿cómo había _ella_ conseguido realizarlo?

-o-

Unas figuras se movían al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche. Debían de realizar una reunión de emergencia, pues un acontecimiento inesperado había requerido atención. Cuando los cinco llegaron al lugar acordado se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente.

-Hermanos,- comenzó una voz masculina con marcado seseo- os he pedido que acudáis con tanta urgencia porque creo que tenemos una importante pista para nuestra misión.

-¿Está relacionado con ellos?- inquirió una alta figura femenina.

-Todo parece apuntar que sí.- afirmó asintiendo- Cada día que pasa estoy más convencido.

-¿Es lo que nos has estado hablando últimamente Melquíades?- preguntó una voz masculina con marcado entusiasmo. Él asintió nuevamente.

\- Si son ciertas tus sospechas, deberíamos movernos de inmediato.- sugirió una de las figuras, con voz grave y urgente- Nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca de nuestra misión.

-Todo a su tiempo.- replicó Melquíades- Si nos apresuramos demasiado, puede que los aliados de nuestro Enemigo hagan su jugada.

-Llevan una temporada muy activos en las tinieblas. Convendría no llamar su atención por el momento.- coincidió la otra figura femenina.

-Seguiré vigilante. No podemos permitirnos que nuestros enemigos den un paso en su dirección.

Todas las figuras asintieron gravemente. Sabían que un error podía ser fatal. Conocían a sus enemigos y sabían que no tenían ni tendrían piedad alguna. Tras unas breves palabras más de Melquíades explicando todas las novedades y sus próximos pasos. Todos le desearon suerte para su próxima misión y se propusieron vigilar los movimientos de aquellos que se ocultaban en las sombras más profundas. Al concluir alzaron sus varitas al cielo para que su símbolo les iluminara en su camino de vuelta y les guiara en su misión...

Una estrella de doce puntas.

* * *

[1] Nieve en gallego.

[2] Expresión de disgusto en euskera o vasco. Equivalente a decir: ¡Carajo!, ¡Ostia!, etc.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: SAMAÍN**

La historia de su "hazaña" corrió como la pólvora en el colegio. Notó cierto cambio de actitud en ciertas personas, muchos cuchicheos acompañados de risitas o miradas de pena se tornaron de la noche a la mañana en incredulidad o hasta admiración. No estaba segura de qué situación prefería. Lo único bueno de aquello es que Breogán y su panda estuvieron bastante tranquilitos durante un par de semanas. Si bien tampoco les duró demasiado, pues asumieron que la demostración de magia no verbal de Brigit de aquel día, lejos de ser una proeza, era producto de la casualidad. Así que no tardaron en volver a sus quehaceres habituales, esto es, a atacarlas a ella y Caterina si veían la más mínima oportunidad. Brigit les plantaba cara y comprobó, no sin cierta satisfacción, que había un brillo de prudencia en sus ojos cada vez que les insultaban o intentaban ningunear. Caterina, sin embargo, no había osado volver a replicarles por lo que Brigit estaba siempre dando la cara por ella. Su casa había sido la más perjudicada por el altercado, pues fueron 4 de los implicados y les restaron 50 puntos por cada uno. Al día siguiente, todos ellos –Brigit, Caterina, Breogán y Brais– fueron uno a uno entrando en el despacho de la jefa de casa para que les asignara el castigo adicional a su pérdida de puntos.

_Brais fue el primero en entrar y le dirigió una mirada envenenada aunque con cierta aprensión debido a su demostración de magia no verbal. Estuvo riéndose bien a gusto cuando días más tarde se enteró que tendría que estar ayudando al profesor Alcoholado con sus funciones de Estudios Muggles durante todo el mes. Caterina entró después y se le asignó ayudar en la clasificación y ordenación de unos nuevos ejemplares recientemente traducidos para la biblioteca. Breogán entró justo después con cara de preocupación, seguramente inquieto por si el castigo consistía en tener que dejar el equipo o ser sancionado durante algunos partidos. Sin embargo, la profesora Pazo le encomendó la limpieza del almacén de pociones sin magia. Al fin le tocó el turno de saber su castigo, recordaba que estaba bastante nerviosa. Al entrar vio a la profesora Pazo sentada en su escritorio con gesto serio. Estaba escribiendo algo en unos papeles. Alzó levemente la vista para mirarla._

_-Siéntese señorita Castro.- le dijo en tono serio la profesora._

_Ella se sentó muy erguida y tensa en la silla frente al escritorio de la profesora esperando que ésta terminase de escribir. Fueron apenas dos minutos pero se le hicieron eternos. Esperó pacientemente a que la profesora hablase._

_-Bien, señorita Castro,- le dijo al fin mirándola directamente a los ojos- espero que sepa que, si bien soy consciente de que usó la magia para protegerse, eso no le exime de culpa. Ya que, por lo que me han corroborado todos los testigos, usted inició la trifulca con el señor Porto._

_-Lo sé, maese Pazo. Pero es que se comportó como un bebé durante el partido y cuando miró a Ismael como si la culpa fuese suya yo..._

_-No crea que no entiendo su rabia y frustración.- cortó la profesora- Pero debería ser lo suficientemente madura como para aprender a superarlo._

_-Nunca pensé que llegarían a..._

_-Lo supongo.- volvió a cortarle- Pero sigue sin liberarle de culpa._

_-Lo entiendo, maese Pazo.- se limitó a decir, si bien no estaba de acuerdo._

_-Ahora debo asignarle un castigo oportuno a lo que ha hecho.- comentó._

_Brigit se tensó en ese instante. Era consciente que la profesora, si bien parecía conocer bien a Breogán y su panda, había dejado bien claro que ella había iniciado la discusión. Por lo que deducía que obtendría un castigo en consecuencia._

_-Maese Sánchez está teniendo numerosos problemas en atender ciertos... incidentes que están ocurriendo desde hace un par de semanas por el bosque._

_-¿Incidentes?- repitió Brigit frunciendo el ceño._

_-Parece que un espécimen no identificado se ha adentrado en el bosque y está ocasionando problemas a las criaturas que ahí habitan._

_-¿Debo ayudar a maese Sánchez a encontrarlo?_

_-¡No, no! Menudo disparate... Sería una irresponsabilidad dejar a un alumno realizar algo tan peligroso. Pero sí que necesitará de su ayuda con sus quehaceres, tanto a ella como a nuestro guardabosque. Esas pobres criaturas no van a cuidarse solas._

_Brigit frunció el ceño y miró confusa a la profesora Pazo. ¿En serio le estaba diciendo que ayudar a cuidar a unos animales heridos era su castigo?_

_-Espero que este castigo le enseñe a cuidar de un mejor modo a aquellos que la rodean. Y ahora, retírese.- concluyó._

_Ella se levantó sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Era su modo de decir "sé que no pretendías que acabara así, así que te asigno esto porque es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido"? Brigit no estaba segura, pero no se atrevía a replicar. Sin embargo, al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta se atrevió a girarse y preguntar:_

_-¿Hasta cuándo debo realizar esta labor?_

_-Hasta que maese Sánchez se haya liberado del suficiente trabajo como para llevar a cabo sus labores habituales sin necesidad de asistencia.- sentenció la jefa de la casa Moura._

Y ahí estaba ella, dirigiéndose un día más a cumplir su "castigo". Ese día había quedado con la profesora Sánchez en la parte de la llanura donde el río que desembocaba en la marisma se perdía entre la espesura del bosque. Había quedado allí puesto que aquel día debían dirigirse al lago que había en medio de la arboleda y la manera más fácil de llegar era siguiendo el curso del río. Por lo que sabía aquella zona era sólo accesible sin supervisión a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía el acceso a cursos inferiores con delegados en ocasiones especiales. Ismael le había explicado que el lago era el hogar de una colonia de nixe, una subespecie de aguas dulces de la Gente del agua. Al parecer, siglos atrás, el entonces director de la escuela decidió crear un lago artificial en medio del bosque para que los nixe que habían migrado allí tuvieran un lugar donde vivir más cómodamente. Así que en el lugar donde el río que provenía de la cordillera montañosa se juntaba con el río principal que venía de más allá del bosque y desembocaba en la marisma, creó el gran lago de frías aguas cristalinas que tanto se parecía al lugar de origen de los nixe. Cuando se lo dijo, Brigit se puso a investigar en la biblioteca acerca de la Gente del agua y de los nixe en particular.

Los nixe eran originarios de países norteños (escandinavos y Alemania principalmente) pues preferían habitar en aguas más bien frías, si bien se sabía que varias colonias se habían trasladado al sur del continente europeo. Aunque esta subespecie vivía en ríos y lagos de agua dulce, podían estar en aguas saladas pero sólo por un tiempo determinado. De hecho, sólo accedían al mar buscando expandirse a nuevos territorios cuando se veían incapaces de hacerlo únicamente nadando por aguas dulces. Curiosamente, aun proviniendo de aguas frías no guardaban apariencia con los selkies o merrow sino que poseían un mayor parecido con las sirenas tan conocidas por la mitología griega, pues al igual que éstas eran excepcionalmente bellos. Como es común en toda la Gente del Agua compartían un gran amor por la música. Era habitual ver a los tritones o nix tocando algún instrumento, acompañados de la melodiosa voz de las sirenas o nixie en los arroyos, los lagos y las cascadas para gran deleite de aquellos afortunados que lo escucharan.

Brigit se preguntaba si tendría la suerte de conocer aquel día a alguno de esos nixe y escucharlos cantar. Con esa idea en mente, aceleró un poco más el paso hasta el lugar acordado con la profesora. No obstante, al llegar allí no la vio sino a un chico de más o menos su edad. De lejos no supo reconocerle, pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque aún no se había quedado con muchas caras y, debía confesar, que no solía fijarse mucho en la gente. Al llegar el chico se giró para mirarla y Brigit contuvo el aliento. Era bastante alto y aunque no parecía muy musculoso daba la impresión de estar en forma. Su pelo era negro con cierto destello verde oscuro, largo hasta debajo de los hombros y con ondas pronunciadas. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, Brigit nunca había visto una piel tan blanca como la de aquel chico, casi parecía estar hecha de porcelana. Pero lo que verdaderamente le dejó sin habla fueron sus ojos. Éstos eran de color aguamarina, un tono azul verdoso, que brillaban como si de dos joyas se tratasen. Era un brillo tan impresionante que daba la impresión de ser "poco humano". El chico le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Entonces fue consciente de que estaba con la boca abierta. Dándose cuenta de su grosería, cerró la boca levemente sonrojada y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Sin embargo, el chico no pareció tenerlo en cuenta.

-Hola Brigit.- le saludó, su voz era suave y agradable- Maese Sánchez ha tenido que atender un asunto urgente. Me ha pedido que te guíe hasta el lago.

-Vale.- fue lo único que fue capaz de articular.

El chico volvió a sonreír y le indicó que le siguiera. Se adentró en el bosque tras él como un corderillo siguiendo a su pastor. No sabía lo que le pasaba, nunca antes había reaccionado así con nadie. Había visto cosas de lo más increíbles desde que había descubierto que era una bruja, pero a pesar de todo lo que le había dejado sin habla era fijarse en ese chico. Se sentía fascinada por el aspecto tan poco común. Cuando ya llevaban un trecho avanzando en silencio, se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado (aunque era evidente que él ya la conocía) y que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. Le pareció muy maleducado por su parte.

-Perdona...- consiguió decir tras un rato, el chico giró la cabeza para mirarla con esos ojos tan inusuales. A Brigit le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón- Lamento no haberlo preguntado antes pero, ¿cómo te llamas?

Lejos de parecer enfadado o molesto por su falta de educación, una chispa de diversión hizo brillar aún más sus ojos aguamarina.

-Me llamó Airón.- le dijo- Estoy en Nixe en quinto curso.

-¿Estás en el mismo curso que yo?- repuso ella sorprendida.

Brigit trató de hacer memoria con todas sus fuerzas. Su casa compartía varias asignaturas con la casa Nixe, si estaban en el mismo curso debería de haberle visto antes en clase. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzase no era capaz de recordar a ese chico. "_Si le hubiese visto antes lo recordaría_", pensó convencida. El joven pareció ver su esfuerzo por recordar y soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

-No te preocupes.- la tranquilizó mientras sonreía- Suelo sentarme al final de la clase y no hemos llegado a cruzarnos antes.

-Ya, pero aún así...

-Además,- continuó él- siempre estás con Caterina y, como mucho, con Ismael y ese chico de Oricuerno. Por lo poco que he visto, no te relacionas demasiado con el resto de la gente.

Eso era cierto. A parte de no fijarse demasiado en la gente en general, no era muy amiga de andar hablando y relacionándose con todo el mundo. No le gustaba. Aunque podía ser muy sociable, sólo lo era con aquellos con los que se sentía cómoda. Era una persona bastante desconfiada e introvertida. Pocas eran las ocasiones en la que, de buenas a primeras, se ponía a charlar animadamente con alguien que acababa de conocer. Caterina fue una de esas excepciones, pero claro ella había sido la primera persona que se había dignado a hablar con ella cuando llegó allí. Prosiguieron caminando un rato en silencio, siguiendo el curso del río entre los árboles. Brigit tuvo un recuerdo del bosque al lado su casa por el cual solía ir a caminar, claro que allí era un poco más costoso moverse ya que era un monte. Caminar en el bosque siempre le había tranquilizado, le ayudaba a despejar la cabeza cuando sentía que ya no podía más o cuando necesitaba un respiro. Sentía una sensación de sosiego aunque no había comprendido nunca el motivo de sentirse de aquel modo.

La joven pensó que le gustaría poder dar caminatas también por aquel bosque. Le habían explicado que, si bien estaba prohibida la entrada por la noche, los alumnos tenían libertad para moverse por allí. Solo que, según el curso, podían adentrarse más en éste. Brigit quería aprenderse hasta dónde llegaban los límites de su zona para poder retomar sus paseos habituales. Hasta el momento no se había animado a adentrarse, pues el bosque era bastante extenso y tampoco le hacía demasiada ilusión perderse. El límite para los alumnos de séptimo era los alrededores del lago, a donde ella se dirigía en esos momentos. Sentía una especie de satisfacción de poder ir a una zona "reservada" a los alumnos mayores. Claro que eso se debía a que estaría allí con la profesora Sánchez... y con Airón al parecer. A Brigit le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón nada más ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

-Ya estamos.- dijo Airón de pronto sobresaltándola.

En efecto, vio ante ella cómo el río "nacía" de una amplia extensión de agua limpia y clara que ahora se veía grisácea debido al reflejo del cielo nuboso de aquel día. Lo siguiente que captó su mirada y su atención fue que, en la zona en la que el río se juntaba con el lago, había una casa de madera. No era muy grande y estaba hecha de gruesas tablas de olmo macizo, con un alero frontal con gruesos pilares que creaban un pequeño porche. Era de una única planta y tenía una chimenea de piedra en el lateral opuesto al lago. Daba la impresión de ser la típica cabaña de verano del lago que aparecía en series y películas. Aunque se veía que no era nueva, tenía un aspecto cuidado. Brigit se preguntó quién viviría allí pues los profesores y resto de personal de la escuela vivían o bien dentro de castillo o en el pequeño "pueblo" que había en las empinadas callejuelas de piedra del monte donde se alzaba el castillo. Sabía que había un guardabosque, el basajaun, que vivía en una cueva a la linde del bosque, por lo que pensó que seguramente allí estaría su equivalente para la zona del lago. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la profesora Sánchez aparecer por la puerta.

-¡Ah, hola señorita Castro!- la saludó con una sonrisa- Lamento no haber ido a buscarla, pero me ha surgido un pequeño... compromiso en casa. Muchas gracias por traerla Airón.

Brigit frunció el ceño por dos motivos: primero porque la profesora era la última persona que se le había ocurrido que viviera allí, y segundo porque acaba de llamar a su acompañante por su nombre. Le echó una mirada interrogativa, pero él la apartó un tanto incómodo. Cuando la profesora se acercó se fijó un poco más en detalle en ambos y una sospecha empezó a burbujear en su mente. Sospecha que fue confirmada a los dos segundos.

-¡Mami, hermanito! ¡Venid rápido!- gritó una niña desde el interior de la vivienda- ¡Ya están llegando los bebés!

Tanto la profesora como Airón salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa. Brigit no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero finalmente optó por seguirlos. Tuvo dudas de entrar sin ser invitada así que se quedó un rato esperando en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. A la izquierda de la entrada había una amplia sala de estar donde se hallaba la chimenea y, al lado de ésta, tres figuras se encontraban sentadas en el suelo alrededor de algo que era capaz de ver desde su posición. La profesora alzó la cabeza y la vio dudando en el umbral.

-Pase, no se quede ahí.- le dijo sonriendo.

Con cierta timidez, entró en la vivienda y se acercó a la profesora, Airón y la niña que estaba con ellos. Al acercarse vio en una improvisada cama hecha con cojines a un animal de lo más extraño. Recordaba a una comadreja pero su cuerpo delgado y alargado era de color verdoso con rayas negras. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo chillón y su hocico era bastante parecido al de los jabalíes. El animal estaba bastante herido. Tenía una pata rota, multitud de rasguños y le faltaba una oreja. Además, se estaba retorciendo debido a las contracciones que estaba teniendo. Al parecer iba a tener un parto difícil. A Brigit se le encogió el corazón al verla.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle, maese Sánchez?-le preguntó sobrecogida.

-Lo está pasando muy mal, con esas heridas y esas contracciones... No han podido llegar en peor momento estos pequeños.- respondió ella, entonces la miró muy seria- Voy a necesitar preparar ungüentos y pócimas para aliviarle. O ella y sus crías podrían estar en serio peligro.

-Dígame lo que necesita y lo haré.- asintió Brigit muy seria.

-Gracias.- sonrió la profesora con sinceridad- Sirona, cariño, llévala hasta el armario de pociones y traedme poción calmante y los ingredientes necesarios para hacer bálsamo de Asclepias tuberosa.

-Claro mami.- respondió la niña con voz delicada, sonaba hasta musical- Vamos, sígueme.

En ese momento la niña se levantó y se giró para mirarla. Si antes había sentido que se quedaba sin aliento al ver a Airón, ahora definitivamente estaba a punto de esfumarse por completo. La niña debía tener entre los 9 y 10 años. Como su hermano, su piel era increíblemente pálida y parecía hecha de la más fina porcelana. Su pelo era rubio oscuro como el de su madre, el cual era largo –casi le llegaba a la cintura– y caía en unas hermosas ondas que le daban aspecto muñeca. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos sin duda eran lo que le hacían destacar, como pasaba con su hermano. Eran de un color blanquecino con brillos azulados que poseían un fulgor que no parecía de este mundo, a Brigit le recordaba a la piedra de luna que había visto hace unos años en una joyería. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido recto en color azul oscuro de mangas hasta el codo y unas bailarinas negras. Cuando la niña le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, Brigit sintió como que salía de una ensoñación. Fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la cocina, allí había una puerta que daba a una alacena. Ésta estaba repleta de frascos con distintas formas y tamaños llenos de pociones de distintos colores, así como varias hierbas y otros ingredientes varios para elaborar pociones. La niña cogió un pequeño caldero que había en el suelo y empezó a llenarlo con distintos ingredientes.

-Hay algunos sitios que yo no alcanzo.- le dijo mirándole con esos ojos brillantes- Yo te digo dónde están y tú me los alcanzas, ¿vale?

-Claro. Dime qué necesitas.

-Primero en esa caja hay un montón de flores de color amarillo o anaranjado. Toma esta bolsita y llénala. Y justo al lado hay un frasco redondo con un líquido rosáceo, esa es la poción que necesita mamá.

Brigit le fue alcanzando todo lo que le pedía. En poco rato ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban y se fueron rápidamente de vuelta con la profesora Sánchez y Airón. Estuvieron dos horas ayudando a aquel animal a dar a luz. Mientras Airón con la asistencia de Sirona iba preparando el bálsamo, Brigit ayudó a la profesora a mantener lo más quieta posible a la criatura para que tomara la poción que le ayudaría a relajarse. Tuvieron que disolverla con agua porque, como señaló la profesora, aquella poción estaba pensada para los humanos y si bien le iban a dar sólo una gota era probable que fuera mucho para el animal. Podría afectar incluso a las crías, le dijo, así que debían ser precavidos. Cuando Airón y su hermana terminaron de preparar el bálsamo, la poción estaba empezando a hacer efecto y sus espasmos por las contracciones eran menores. Le aplicaron aquel bálsamo que ayudó a superar los múltiples dolores que tenía. Tras mucho esfuerzo, finalmente nacieron 7 crías pero 2 murieron a los pocos minutos. La profesora Sánchez tuvo que consolar a su hija ya que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La niña fue con su hermano a enterrarlas bajo un árbol. Mientras tanto Brigit se quedó en la casa con la profesora que estaba monitorizando a la nueva mamá y sus crías sobrevivientes.

-Lamento haberle involucrado en esto.- se disculpó- Mi hija la ha encontrado hoy al salir a jugar y hemos tenido que correr para evitar que algo peor le pasase.

-No se preocupe maese Sánchez.- le respondió ella- No me molesta. He aprendido mucho hoy.

-Me alegro.

-A todo esto, ¿qué animal es este?

-Es un ramidreju, un curioso animal nacido fruto de un experimento que se produjo durante el siglo VII cruzando comadrejas y garduñas con escarbatos.- le explicó.

-¿Experimento? ¿Por qué?

-Querían usarlos para rastrear tesoros. Un grupo de magos conocido por ser parte de una de las mayores bandas de cuatreros del país, con idea de aprovechar las "habilidades busca tesoros" de los escarbatos, quisieron crear su propia criatura domesticable para ese fin.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Se escaparon y se asilvestraron?- preguntó ella intrigada.

-Sí, eso es.- asintió la mujer- Poco después de su creación dieron con la banda y sus miembros fueron arrestados, pero durante la contienda varios ejemplares escaparon.

-Vaya... Menudos inicios más trepidantes para la especie.- comentó Brigit.

-Sin duda.- rio la profesora.

También le explicó que los resultados del aquella experimentación hicieron que esos animales fueran bastante codiciados. Primeramente porque su piel era mágica y tenía la capacidad de curar diversas enfermedades, malestares y padecimientos. Pero la razón principal fue su capacidad de encontrar cualquier tesoro oculto con facilidad, sin importar lo bien escondidos que estuvieran. La captura de estas criaturas llegó a tal punto que el Ministerio de Magia tuvo que controlar y sancionar a cazadores furtivos. Poco tiempo después se crearon criaderos pues en toda la península se había extendido el uso de estos animales como mascotas ya que, al igual que el escarbato, eran criaturas muy apacibles y afectuosas con sus dueños. Sin embargo, al contrario que los escarbatos que podían destruir sus pertenencias en busca de cosas que brillan, el ramidreju al ser creado con el propósito de buscar tesoros solamente "registraba" la casa en caso de que su dueño se lo indicara. Esto los hacía los acompañantes ideales para magos y brujas "despistados" con los objetos de valor, así como personas con problemas de salud pues con su pelaje se podían elaborar diversos medicamentos.

-Sin embargo, es extraño que esta hembra estuviera preñada...- comentó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué maese Sánchez?

-La época de reproducción es entre marzo y mayo, en casos muy excepcionales puede darse en junio. Y, aunque tienen implantación diferida, no se ha visto ni un caso de hembras que hayan mantenido el zigoto más de dos meses.

-¿Dura mucho la gestación?- preguntó, la profesora negó con la cabeza.

-Unos 60 días... pero estas crías son prematuras. Es extraño, muy extraño.- repitió.

-¿Podría ser que haya un criadero cerca de aquí y se haya escapado?- planteó Brigit.

La profesora comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero de pronto se quedó pensativa. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, se giró para mirarla.

-Tiene sentido ya que un ramidreju salvaje no le habría permitido a mi hija acercarse. Y menos estando herida y embarazada. Puede que haya una granja ilegal por aquí cerca.

En ese momento volvieron Airón y Sirona que todavía tenía restos de lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos. Su hermano había puesto una mano en su hombro para consolarla. Cada vez que miraba a los hermanos, más fascinada se sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran ese aspecto? ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían esos colores y parecieran brillar como joyas? ¿Y por qué tenían esa piel tan blanca de apariencia de porcelana? Su aspecto parecía casi irreal. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a plantear sus preguntas en voz alta porque le parecía meterse demasiado en el terreno personal y no quería ser indiscreta. A pesar de todo, la profesora Sánchez vio la curiosidad en su rostro a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba la joven por fingir que no se moría de la curiosidad. Así que, tras comprobar que el ramidreju y sus crías dormían apaciblemente, se levantó y les indicó que la siguieran. Salieron al exterior y caminaron por la orilla del lago. Brigit vio que se acercaban a un pequeño muelle que se adentraba en el mismo.

-¿Vamos a ver a papá?- preguntó de pronto la niña un poco más animada.

-Sí, ¿quieres llamarle, cielo?

Sirona sonrió y corrió hasta la plataforma situada al final del muelle de madera. Se situó en el borde y comenzó a hablar en un extraño idioma que la joven no había escuchado nunca. Era una tonalidad suave y melodiosa, casi como un arrullo. Brigit miró sin comprender. Al poco rato llegaron hasta la niña que miraba con gran atención el agua. Un par de minutos más tarde, vio unas sombras moverse bajo el agua. Contuvo el aliento. Miró a la profesora y luego a Airón, quien desvió la mirada notablemente incómodo. ¿Acaso era posible? Entonces del agua surgieron, justo frente a ellos, tres figuras: dos hombres y una mujer. El hombre más mayor tenía la piel muy pálida (de un blanco casi translúcido), branquias, manos palmeadas con finas membranas entre los dedos, pelo gris oscuro con mechas en distintos tonos de verde largo y ondulado y brillantes ojos color aguamarina. El chico más joven, que no debía de ser mucho mayor que ella, tenía los ojos grises, pelo rubio oscuro largo con una mecha verde oscura, piel muy pálida y con branquias. Y la mujer que parecía bastante joven tenía los ojos grises, pelo gris oscuro con mechas verdes en diferentes tonos, piel tan pálida que parecía traslúcida, con branquias y manos palmeadas con finas membranas.

-Le presento a mi marido, Velës, y a nuestros hijos mayores Élivágar y Vimur.

-Falta mi hermano mayor Alfeo, pero se ha ido de viaje.- comentó Sirona.

Brigit luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ser maleducada y quedarse con la boca abierta, pero aquella revelación le había dejado sin palabras. Era cierto que su apariencia le había parecido demasiado irreal para ser humana, pero no se había imaginado que fuesen medio nixe. Vio que Airón a su lado estaba revolviéndose incómodo. Brigit se preguntó qué le pasaría. El marido de la profesora Sánchez se acercó a la plataforma donde estaba su hija. Tendió sus manos hacia ella y ésta se agachó para que su padre pudiera tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Hubo un intercambio de palabras en esa extraña lengua que casi pareciera que estuvieran cantando una suave melodía. La joven pelirroja los miraba con fascinación, totalmente maravillada por lo que estaba presenciando, cuando de pronto notó que estaba siendo observada. Se volteó para mirar al lago y vio que la hija de la profesora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió como si su mirada la taladrara analizándola e intentado averiguar algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Se empezó a sentir terriblemente incómoda, como si su simple presencia fuese non grata. La joven nixie comenzó entonces a acercarse a la tarima, al llegar posó sus manos sobre las tablas de madera y se posó sobre ésta con delicadeza y elegancia. Todos sus movimientos parecían hipnóticos, se movía con una gracilidad que nunca antes había visto. Brigit se fijó entonces que tenía su pelo ondulado larguísimo, bastante por debajo de sus caderas. Su cola era de lisas y brillantes escamas plateadas. Parecía sacada de un cuadro. Si bien sus hermanos la habían impresionado, no alcanzaban el nivel de belleza de su hermana mayor.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aunque su voz era suave y delicada, con un curioso acento que le daba un toque más exótico, su tono era frío y hasta con un punto hostil. Asimismo sus ojos brillaban con suspicacia y recelo. La joven se sintió un tanto molesta. No comprendía su actitud. No había hecho nada que mereciera que ella le mirara de ese modo. Antes de que pudiera responder, Airón se adelantó para hablar con su hermana.

-Se llama Brigit.- le dijo mirándola muy serio- Ha entrado este año en la escuela.

-Oh, ¿la no detectada?- preguntó, tanto Brigit como Airón asintieron- Llevas un par de semanas ayudando a nuestra madre. Te describe como una joven franca.- dijo alzando la ceja incrédula.

-¡Sí, es muy maja!- afirmó Sirona con voz alegre- Nos ha ayudado a cuidar a Rayitas.

-¿Ya le has puesto nombre?- se rio su madre.

Con eso la mirada de la nixie se suavizó un poco. Pasó el resto de la tarde con ellos. Los hermanos mayores de Sirona estaban bastante recelosos con ella pero, poco a poco, se fueron acercando y estuvieron charlando cordialmente. Tuvo hasta la suerte de escuchar cantar a Velës y su hija Élivágar, mientras su hijo Vimur les acompañaba tocando una especie de pequeña arpa. Airón comentó que su padre poseía una de las voces más hermosas de la colonia. Brigit no dudó de su palabra. Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer se despidió de la profesora Sánchez y de su familia, no sin antes prometer a Sirona que volvería a ver a Rayitas. Airón, al ser estudiante, tenía la obligación de residir en el castillo así que ambos tomaron el camino de vuelta a la escuela. Como faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, tuvieron que atajar por el bosque ya que el camino que tomaron siguiendo el curso del río era más largo. Estuvieron caminando bastante rato sin hablar. Ella, aunque tenía muchas preguntas, no se sentía segura de plantearlas porque no tenía mucha confianza con él. Se pasó mucho rato intentando sacar algún tema de conversación que le permitiera saciar su curiosidad pero sin ser una metomentodo.

-Ayer leí un libro que decía que el sirenio suena muy rudo fuera del agua.- comentó intentando romper el hielo- ¿Cómo es que vuestro idioma suena tan... delicado?

-Es cierto que la mayoría de los dialectos del sirenio suenan toscos fuera del agua. En ocasiones es hasta desagradable para el oído humano. Pero el dialecto de los nixe es una de las pocas excepciones a esa regla.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú lo hablas?

-Claro. Aunque mi padre conoce varias lenguas humanas, prefiere hablar en su idioma.

-Es normal. Mi madre es irlandesa y normalmente habla inglés e irlandés conmigo en casa.

-Así que tú también eres políglota.- le comentó Airón con una media sonrisa.

-O al menos lo intento.- repuso sonriendo- ¿Y cómo es que Sirona y tú no tenéis branquias ni membranas en los dedos de las manos?

La sonrisa de Airón se esfumó al instante, se removió un poco y compuso una mueca. No duró más de un par de segundos pero Brigit la vio perfectamente.

-Perdona.- se disculpó rápidamente- No quería meterme en temas personales.

-No, no te preocupes. Es solo que... no me gusta demasiado hablar de mi familia. Solo eso.

Aunque la joven se preguntó el motivo, no quiso seguir insistiendo. Era cierto que le había visto bastante incómodo toda la tarde. Si bien no entendía el por qué. Para desviar un poco el tema le estuvo hablando de cómo descubrió que era bruja. Airón contuvo el aliento cuando le contó que fue "a las bravas" derecha hacia el caballo alado. Ella le contó que, a pesar de que había descubierto cosas nuevas y fascinantes, muchas veces seguía imaginando que nada de aquello era real y que volvería a su vida de antes. Con sus amigos, sus clases sin calderos burbujeantes ni objetos que se transforman y sus paseos por el bosque. Él le escuchó sin interrumpirla, si bien le hizo alguna pregunta ocasional. No la juzgó en ningún momento por desear volver a su vida anterior, sino que más bien se mostró compresivo. Le dijo que había sufrido un cambio de vida demasiado drástico como para aceptarlo todo así por las buenas. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ir a asearse antes de bajar a la Bóveda para cenar. La casa común de Moura estaba en la torre exterior sur, cerca del pórtico principal, y la de Nixe estaba en la torre exterior oeste que estaba siguiendo varios pasillos desde la torre sur.

-Siento mucho haberte dado la chapa durante el camino.- le dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre sur- No pretendía soltarte todos mis problemas.

-Descuida.- le dijo él amablemente- La verdad es que tu historia con el granian ha sido de lo más interesante. Y lo de tu varita también. Tiene unos orígenes cuanto menos peculiares.

-Sí, la verdad es que siento curiosidad de saber algo más de Jerk_ el Excéntrico_.

-Lo cierto es que yo también.- coincidió Airón.

-Si quieres podríamos quedar un día para investigar en la biblioteca.- sugirió.

Los ojos aguamarina de Airón se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. Brigit pensó que no debía atraerle demasiado la idea de pasar su tiempo libre investigando... y con ella.

-B-bueno, so-solo si te apetece claro.- se apresuró a decir- Si no quieres no pasa nada.

-No, no. Lo cierto es que estaría bien.- repuso con una sonrisa encantadora.

Brigit también sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Entonces, vamos hablando ¿vale?- se despidió.

Airón, todavía sonriendo, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Brigit sintió un repentino escalofrío y se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Él acercó su mano a los labios y le dio un sutil beso en la palma.

-Nos vemos en clase.- le dijo, soltó su mano y emprendió la marcha a su sala común.

Brigit se quedó unos instantes ahí parada, con la mano en alto, mirando como aquel chico se marchaba. De pronto comenzó a escuchar las voces de los primeros estudiantes que bajaban a cenar y fue consciente de que se había quedado allí parada a la entrada de la torre, con la mano alzada como una idiota. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ir lo más rápidamente a cambiarse antes de dirigirse a la Bóveda. Se cruzó con Caterina pero apenas le hizo caso. Ni siquiera cuando comenzó a quejarse cuando Neve volvió a colarse en la habitación en busca de Pompón. Bajó con ella y con Ismael casi como si fuera una autómata. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas en centrarse en la conversación que tenía con sus dos amigos. Pero durante toda la cena permaneció con la cabeza burbujeándole y estuvo conteniéndose tanto podía para evitar mirar a la mesa de Nixe en busca de unos ojos aguamarina.

-o-

Los días iban pasando y notaba que sus progresos eran cada vez mayores. Sus profesores y compañeros de clase estaban verdaderamente asombrados con sus avances. La jefa de su casa, maese Pazo, le había dicho que si continuaba a aquel ritmo para navidades habría alcanzado el nivel necesario para no precisar más clases de refuerzo de años anteriores. Eso le hizo sentirse muy bien pues les dijeron que en breve harían una simulación del DEP. Así que librarse de tener que realizar clases extra le vendría muy bien para centrarse en dicho examen. Además éste determinaría qué oportunidades de trabajo podría tener en el futuro. Aquel año también era cuando los estudiantes recibían orientación vocacional por parte de sus jefes de casas. Brigit se preguntaba de qué le serviría dicha reunión, ni tan siquiera conocía qué trabajos podía realizar ni si alguno le atraería. "_Lo cierto es que no he pensado más allá de asistir a la escuela_", pensó algo preocupada. ¿Habría algún trabajo del mundo mágico que realmente le atrajera?

-Una aerea por tus pensamientos.- susurró una voz en su oído sobresaltándola.

Brigit, que estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, dio un salto debido a la sorpresa. Se estaba ya dando la vuelta para echarle una mirada asesina a Cristian, cuando se quedó helada en el sitio al ver que quien estaba tras ella no era otro que Ismael. En los ojos de éste había un marcado brillo de diversión y luchaba por contener la risa. Era una actitud que no solía ver a menudo, a pesar de que Caterina juraba y perjuraba que podía ser tan guasón como Cristian o incluso más. Brigit resopló y replicó con voz gruñona:

-No vendo mis pensamientos tan baratos.

-Ah, pues dos entonces.- repuso Ismael.

Brigit puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse en la ventana que daba al jardín. Estaba cerca de la entrada noroeste, la más cercana a la torre de la biblioteca. Se había quedado ahí esperando a que Caterina terminase su servicio, pues aquel era el último día de su castigo. Ismael, que estaba en la ventana del lado del jardín, dio un salto y se sentó en la ventana con ella.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le preguntó, iba a responder cuando él se adelantó y le advirtió- Y no me vengas con "nada". Si no me lo quieres contar, no importa. Pero no me vengas con cuentos.

-No es nada... grave.- añadió rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Ismael- Solo pensaba en qué sería de mí después de la escuela.

-O sea que los DEP te han dejado pensando.- supuso él.

Ella asintió. En realidad muchas más cosas rondaban por su cabeza, pero tampoco quería aburrirle con sus problemas y "dramas". Suspiró por enésima vez aquel día. Ismael, al verla, le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-¡Au!- se quejó ella.

-No tiene sentido que te comas la cabeza por esto ahora.

-Pero los DEP...- comenzó a protestar.

-Eso no importa ahora.- repitió y sonrió con amabilidad- Tú céntrate en seguir avanzando. Lo estás haciendo genial pero no debes dormirte en los laureles. Qué será de los DEP y tu futuro profesional es algo que podrás pensar en otro momento.

-La verdad no esperaba oír eso de ti.- le confesó- Pareces el típico que diría: ve a la biblioteca y no salgas de ahí hasta que tu cerebro reviente.

Ismael empezó a carcajearse. No era habitual verle reír. Para Brigit verle tan jovial todavía le resultaba raro. Quizás se debía a que ya tenían mayor confianza. Sería cuestión de acostumbrarse a ver ese otro lado del joven.

-No te voy a negar que pasar tiempo en la biblioteca no te vendría mal.- comentó sonriendo cuando terminó de reírse- Y ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decirlo.

Brigit se lo agradeció sinceramente. Había sido gracias a él que había podido avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Había perdido mucho tiempo enseñándole y ayudándole con el temario que tenía atrasado. Pensó que debía buscar algún modo de agradecerle su ayuda. Tras hablar un rato más se despidieron pues había quedado con Cristian en el campo de Quidditch. Siguió a lo suyo leyendo un libro de adivinación de cuarto curso, "_El sendero del bosque: La xilomancia_" de Selina de Arce Blanco, cuando fue de nuevo interrumpida.

-Cúchame, pelirroja.- le dijo una voz femenina de acento almeriense.

Brigit alzó la cabeza y vio frente a ella a Isabel, la golpeadora y capitana de Ataecina. Le estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, en sus ojos marrones había una chispa de desafío. "_¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado a esta?_", pensó molesta. Estuvo a punto de contestarle en consecuencia pero se mordió la lengua... un poco.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo... morena?- le respondió.

-No te me _venga_ de graciosa.- replicó ella molesta- Que tú y yo _sabemo_ qué pasa aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó alzando una ceja. En serio, ¿qué demonios pasaba con esa chica?

-No me _haga_ que te tenga _má_ irritación.- le advirtió Isabel- Puede que Ismael no se haya _dao_ cuenta, pero yo te tengo _calá_.

Brigit frunció el ceño. ¿Ismael? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con esto? Entonces, como si se accionara un interruptor, la chispa de la compresión se encendió en la mente de la joven.

-Me da un _yonosequé_ cada vez que lo veo contigo.- continuó diciendo Isabel- Pero _contrimás_ te esfuerces tú, yo lo haré el doble.

-Me temo que te estás confundiendo.- se intentó explicar ella.

-¿Tengo cara de tonta?- preguntó molesta- _Puede_ fingir lo que _quiera_, pero a mí no me _engaña_.

-De verdad que no...

-No sé si me ves cara de estar _apoyardao_,- cortó la joven almeriense irritada- pero a mí no me la _da_ pelirroja. Que te veo de _vení_.

Brigit respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, pero lo cierto es que la chica era tan tozuda que le estaba costando una barbaridad no soltarle alguna grosería. Iba a contestarle cuando Isabel la señaló con el dedo en modo acusador.

-Arremate verás que seré yo quien se lo conquiste.- proclamó con convicción.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido. Brigit resopló por su actitud. Le parecía estupendo que le gustase Ismael, pero había que ser muy idiota para pensar que ella podía estar interesada en él. Era cierto que se había hecho más cercana a él últimamente y que habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo, pero se debía a que le había estado ayudando a ponerse al día con sus estudios. Y seguramente no lo habría hecho de no ser porque el primer día Caterina decidió hablar con ella. Esperaba que aquello no fuese más que un caso aislado. Lo último que le faltaba ahora era tener que aguantar a las hordas de fans de Ismael.

-¿Por qué se ha marchado así Isabel?- escuchó decir cerca de ella.

Se giró y vio a Caterina que parecía que acababa de llegar. Le estaba mirando con curiosidad e interrogativamente. Brigit sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Parece que no le gusta que esté cerca de tu hermano.- respondió.

-Oh.- dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida- Vaya, así que era eso.

-¿Lo sabías?- inquirió Brigit.

-Lo sospechaba.- sonrió Caterina- Aunque él no se entere, mi hermano está bastante _codiciado_.

Brigit se echó a reír. Era cierto que Ismael no parecía el típico que se preocupa por amoríos y cosas por el estilo. Aunque ahora comenzaba a conocer más facetas del que había conocido como el "serio delegado" y "estudiante modelo" así que, ¿cómo podía asegurar hasta qué punto estaba él enterado de las cosas?

Aquella noche cuando entró a la Bóveda acompañada de los mellizos, justo cuando pasaron al lado de la mesa de Ataecina vio a Isabel por el rabillo del ojo echando chispas. "_Muy discreta, sí señor_", pensó mientras se contenía por poner los ojos en blanco. Decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino hasta la mesa de su casa. Con tan mala suerte que se toparon con Breogán y Brais justo antes de sentarse.

-Vaya... Pero si es el trío sangre sucia.- soltó Brais despectivamente.

-Vaya...- replicó rápidamente Brigit imitándole y mirándoles por encima del hombro- Pero si son Ricitos de oro y su osito faldero.

Ismael empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente, así como otros alumnos que estaban cerca. Aunque se veía que muchos de ellos, incluyendo a Breogán y Brais, no habían entendido la referencia que acaba de hacer Brigit, eran plenamente conscientes de que había sido un insulto en toda regla. Los ojos de ambos muchachos brillaron con furia.

-¿A quién llamas "faldero", maldita san...?- comenzó a replicar Brais.

-Es curioso,- le interrumpió Ismael después de dejar de reír- pero más que "osito faldero" parece su fiel y domado puffskein.

Ese comentario sí que lo entendieron todos los presentes y varios alumnos, incluso de otras mesas, comenzaron a reírse de manera mucho menos disimulada que antes. Ese comentario de Ismael hacía referencia a la forma esférica de la cara de Brais y a su pelo de color natillas que era tan fino que, con la humedad que había en la zona, hacía que pareciera una bola amarilla y esponjosa. Era raro que Ismael se metiera en el "juego" de Breogán y su panda, pero las pocas veces que Brigit lo había visto les solía dejar para el arrastre. Por eso era poco habitual que se atrevieran a meterse con él y, por ende, iban a por Caterina cuando no estaba en compañía de su hermano porque ella no era capaz de replicarles. Brigit estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarle a que ella tampoco precisase de su ayuda o la de cualquiera otra persona para enfrentarse a ellos, pero sabía que después de tantos años le iba a costar mucho. Antes de que Brais o Breogán pudieran decir nada oyeron un suave carraspeo a sus espaldas. Los cinco se giraron y vieron a la profesora Pazo lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia. Sin decir una palabra, pero lanzándose unas miradas agrias, todos se sentaron.

Todos los alumnos y profesores habían llegado ya y se estaban sentando. Cuando todos se acomodaron, la directora se levantó de su asiento y la Bóveda se sumió inmediatamente en el silencio. Por más que lo viera, a Brigit le seguía impresionando el aura de autoridad que rodeaba a la directora y ese respeto que era capaz de transmitir. Al hablar, lo hizo con voz firme y clara.

-Buenas noches, alumnos. Antes de comenzar con la cena debo anunciarles algo. Esto ya lo saben nuestros alumnos mayores y, sin duda, los recién llegados seguramente ya han oído hablar de ello. Pero permítanme que realice el anuncio oficial.

Brigit le escuchaba intrigada. Se preguntó de qué estaría hablando.

-Como bien saben, una vez al mes celebramos nuestro cónclave para mostrar a las otras casas los conocimientos que hemos adquirido. Pero este mes es uno de los especiales, pues se celebra el _Samaín_[1].

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar animadamente ante la expectativa del próximo acontecimiento, pero fueron acallados rápidamente por una simple mirada de la directora.

-Como todos los años,- prosiguió- realizaremos un cónclave especial. Así que les pido que el día 31 acudan todos al banquete especial ya ataviados con sus ropas para la ceremonia, pues justo tras la cena les conduciremos hasta el lugar de reunión.

Y con esas palabras, junto a la gran expectación que generaron, la directora Moura se sentó dando así por iniciada la cena que estuvo llena de animadas conversaciones que giraron en torno a adivinar qué realizarían aquel año.

-El año pasado estuvo genial.- comentó alegremente Caterina- Nos llevaron a las montañas a una llanura rocosa entre dos de sus picos desde donde se veía todo el valle.

-Además, tuvimos mucha suerte porque estaba despejado.- agregó Ismael.

-¡Cierto! La verdad es que el cielo estrellado era precioso...

-Eso sí, hacía un frío de narices. Y encima allí en las montañas era más acusado y el viento daba gusto.- comentó su hermano con cierta ironía.

Brigit soltó una carcajada. Le estuvieron comentando otras ceremonias especiales que tuvieron para Samaín. Una que le gustó especialmente fue la preferida de Ismael que sucedió durante su segundo año, en la que se fueron en barca hasta las grutas de acceso a la escuela y estuvieron al abrigo de las rocas fluorescentes. Sentía una gran expectación por saber qué harían en aquella ocasión. En un momento dado de la conversación, alzó la vista y a lo lejos vio unos llamativos ojos de los cuales le costaba apartar la mirada. El chico desvió la mirada para toparse con la suya, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco. Con cierta timidez, alzó un poco la mano y le saludó. Él, imitando su gesto, le devolvió el saludo. Ella sonrió como una tonta y no pudo evitar acordarse de la tarde que pasaron un par de días antes en la biblioteca.

Como habían hablado el día que se conocieron, quedaron para investigar sobre el creador de su varita: Jerk _el Excéntrico_. No hablaron mucho sobre temas personales, pero Brigit pasó una tarde muy agradable con él. Era amable, ocurrente e inteligente. Sus notas no eran las más altas de la escuela, ahí estaba Ismael luchando por mantener su puesto número 1 imbatible, pero se encontraba entre las más altas de su casa. Se pasaron toda la tarde sumergidos entre tomos y tomos de libros sobre varitas famosas, métodos de fabricación y fabricantes destacados. Pero no encontraron ni rastro de Jerk, si bien sí que habían encontrado una breve historia sobre su varita aunque ésta no era mucho más extensa que la que ya le contó la señora Pazo meses atrás. Por ello decidieron acudir al bibliotecario, un hombre mayor de marcadas arrugas y pelo canoso con gesto afable. Les confirmó que efectivamente no había libros sobre él, al menos en la zona en la que podían acceder los de su curso. Pero les prometió revisar en los pisos superiores por si hubiera alguna referencia y, si no era el caso, intentaría buscar algún libro para traérselo. Ellos le agradecieron su amabilidad y acordaron pasarse de vez en cuando para ver si ya tenían su tan ansiado volumen.

La joven se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior. Sin duda la investigación en la biblioteca había sido un pretexto excelente, pero ahora que estaba parado se había quedado en pausa. Y ahora sólo le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en una nueva excusa.

-o-

Apenas una semana más tarde se encontraba frente al Pórtico Principal esperando a Airón para ir al lago. Después de comprobar, decepcionada, que no volvió a verle durante sus "castigos" decidió aprovechar lo que más tenía a mano. Y no era otra cosa que la promesa de volver a ver a Rayitas. Se le ocurrió justo cuando la profesora Sánchez le comentó que las crías y la madre evolucionaban favorablemente. Así que, cuando "casualmente" se topó con Airón en la clase de Herbología, aprovechó para comentárselo y pedirle que la acompañara para "guiarla" hasta el lago por si se perdía. Le parecía una excusa un tanto pobre, pues siguiendo el curso del río no había pérdida posible para llegar hasta allí. Pero el joven aceptó y ese sábado por la mañana quedaron para ir a ver a su hermana Sirona y a Rayitas. El corazón de Brigit estaba acelerado y hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlar su respiración agitada y sus latidos desbocados. Al ver a Airón acercarse, no obstante, no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta.

-Buenos días, Airón.- le saludó intentando contener su entusiasmo.

-Hola, Brigit.- saludó él con una sonrisa amable- ¿Y eso?

Airón señaló al estuche alargado rectangular de color negro con detalles en verde oscuro que llevaba colgado del hombro. Ella sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

-Es la funda de mi flauta travesera. Sé que no toco ni la mitad de bien que tu familia, pero quería compensar por algo por lo del otro día.

Él no dijo nada sino que se limitó a sonreír, pero ella alcanzó a ver había un intenso sentimiento en lo profundo de sus ojos. Si bien no supo identificar cuál. Así juntos se encaminaron a la casa de la profesora. Brigit estuvo hablando de asuntos sin importancia, como de su amiga Rosa que en esos momentos estaba estudiando música en Alemania. Al llegar a la cabaña vieron a la profesora Sánchez cuidando de su pequeño huerto de plantas para pociones. Ellos la saludaron y se encaminaron a la casa. Airón pasó sin llamar siquiera. Nada más cruzar el umbral, Brigit oyó una voz repleta de alegría.

-¡Has venido!- gritó Sirona al verla.

La niña se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo hasta ella. Brigit seguía fascinada con la gracilidad de sus movimientos. Definitivamente, parecía una muñequita. Sirona la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el lugar donde Rayitas estaba ahora amamantando a sus crías. La pequeña comenzó entonces a revelarle con tono jovial todos los nombres que había puesto a cada uno de los cinco cachorros. Brigit no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan animada. Un rato más tarde entró la profesora y fue a cambiarse pues estaba llena de barro. En ese momento la niña se fijó en la bandolera que llevaba Brigit.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

-Es mi flauta travesera. Como el otro día estuvisteis tocando música para que yo la escuchara, he pensado en hacer yo lo mismo.

Los ojos de la joven nixie brillaron como dos estrellas en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando volvió su madre de cambiarse, fue corriendo hasta ella y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

-¡Mami, corre! Vamos a ver a papi. ¡Que Brigit nos va a dar un concierto!

-Bueno, tanto como eso...- susurró ella sonrojada.

-Has abierto la caja de los truenos.- rio Airón por lo bajo.

La joven bruja comenzó a arrepentirse de su idea. Rápidamente se encaminaron al lago, a la misma plataforma en la que estuvieron el otro día. Como entonces, la pequeña Sirona se acercó al borde y llamó a su padre y sus hermanos mayores. Los tres aparecieron a los poco minutos y la niña, visiblemente emocionada, les dijo que Brigit había venido para darles un concierto en agradecimiento por el que ellos le dieron la vez pasada. Los tres la miraron con repentino interés y se acercaron para quedar sentados sobre la plataforma de madera. Sirona también se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y una enorme sonrisa justo al lado de su padre. Airón y maese Sánchez también se sentaron. Todos la miraron con expectación. Había leído que la Gente del Agua sentía un gran amor por la música y que ésta estaba fuertemente presente en sus vidas y, en especial, durante sus celebraciones. Ella empezó a sentirse mucho más nerviosa, más incluso que cuando tenía que ir a algún concierto o recital del conservatorio donde daba clases. Se esforzó por respirar con normalidad. Miró disimuladamente a Airón quien le sonrió y moduló con los labios "ánimo". Eso le ayudó a sentirse mejor. Así que sacó su flauta, la armó y se puso en pie frente a su improvisado público. En esos momentos deseaba haberse pensado mejor qué iba a interpretarles. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, se decidió por tocar una de sus piezas favoritas de Händel el aria "Lascia ch'io pianga" de la ópera Rinaldo. Aunque la canción comenzó como una zarabanda[2] en la ópera Almira, Händel la usó por primera vez con letra en otra de sus obras y luego la modificó para su ópera Rinaldo (ópera con la que el aria es asociada por lo general). Era una pieza más bien lenta, pero a Brigit siempre le ponía los pelos de punta en especial cuando escuchaba la interpretación de la gran mezzosoprano Cecilia Bartoli.

Al terminar, la familia Sánchez al completo aplaudió complacida. Empezó a notar más sombras moviéndose en el agua y algunas otras cabezas asomarse a la superficie. Intentando ignorarlo, continuó tocando en esta ocasión "Der Vögelfanger bin ich ja" de la ópera La flauta mágica de Mozart. Poco a poco, más nixe fueron emergiendo del lago para acercarse a escucharla. Algunos se acercaban más a la plataforma y el muelle, mientras que otros preferían escuchar a una distancia "prudencial". Tras un rato tocando, empezó a relajarse e iba interpretando pieza tras pieza con fluidez sin importarle el público que tenía. Estaba terminando de interpretar la sonata "Claro de luna" de Beethoven cuando Sirona se levantó de un salto dando un gritito.

-¡Mami, papi! ¡Es Alfeo! ¡Ha vuelto!

Y se marchó corriendo por el muelle en dirección a un joven que se iba acercando a ellos. Brigit se dio la vuelta para ver al recién llegado. Ese debía ser el famoso hijo mayor de la profesora Sánchez que le había dicho su hermanita que se encontraba de viaje. Su aspecto era de lo más curioso. Tenía bastante mezcla de ambas especies. Sus ojos eran color aguamarina, pelo largo gris oscuro con mechas verde oscuro que llevaba recogido en una coleta, piel tan pálida que parecía traslúcida y con branquias. Sus manos parecían más humanas, pues no tenían esas finas membranas que tenían sus otros hermanos. Sirona llegó corriendo hasta él y dio un salto para agarrarse de su cuello. Él la atrapó con una carcajada y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras se iba acercando. Su madre y su hermano Airón también se levantaron para abrazarle y saludarle, si bien fue un tanto complicado puesto que Sirona se negaba a soltarlo. Cuando se acercó a donde estaba ella, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Y quién es esta encantadora joven cuyo concierto, groseramente, he interrumpido?- dijo con voz suave y musical.

-Es Brigit. Ha estado ayudando a mamá con su trabajo. Y hoy ha venido a darnos un concierto de flauta.- respondió Sirona antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Vaya, qué agradable por su parte.- dijo sonriendo- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Brigit, me llamo Alfeo. Para servirla.

Y tomó su mano para darle un suave beso en la palma. Brigit sonrió ante su galantería, que obviamente hacía para contentar a su hermana pequeña que reía jocosamente y se abrazaba a él con fuerza como si llevase años sin verlo. Se acercó a su padre y sus hermanos que lo saludaron alegremente así como otros nixe que había cerca.

-Bueno, si me lo permitís, siento que me estoy deshidratando así que voy a ponerme cómodo.

Dicho esto, se quitó los zapatos que llevaba y se subió los pantalones hasta las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas. Solo que no eran unas piernas humanas, sino que parecía más bien como si su cola de nix se hubiese dividido en dos. Sus "piernas" estaban cubiertas de lisas escamas plateadas y tenía unos pies palmeados. Seguidamente metió los pies y parte de las piernas en el agua y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Brigit lo miraba incrédula. Alfeo captó su mirada y le sonrió con gentileza. Ella se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Has dividido tu cola con magia para andar por tierra?

Sus hermanos, menos Sirona, se tensaron ante la pregunta pero él continuó sonriendo.

-No, nací así.- le contestó- Aunque gran parte de mi cuerpo es humano, mis piernas están cubiertas de escamas y mis pies están palmeados. Es como si tuviera una cola divida.

-Guau... Como mola.- dijo Brigit con sinceridad.

A su lado su hermana Élivágar abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a mirar a Brigit con otros ojos. Su hermano Vimur le sonrió entonces abiertamente y los ojos de Velës y la profesora brillaron con calidez. Airón, por su parte, la miraba fijamente con expresión indescifrable. Brigit no entendía esa repentina actitud. Pero notó un increíble cambio a partir de ese momento, en especial por parte de Élivágar y Vimur. De hecho, Élivágar hasta se ofreció a darle clases de sirenio porque le había visto muy interesada cada vez que ellos hablaban. Pasó una tarde fantástica con la familia de Airón y los otros nixe. Estuvieron tocando y cantando hasta la caída del sol, momento en el que la profesora Sánchez les recordó que debían volver al castillo para la cena. En aquella ocasión ella les acompañó puesto que su hijo Alfeo iba a quedarse con Sirona y tenía una reunión con la directora. Después de despedirse y prometer nuevamente a la pequeña de los Sánchez que volvería de visita, se encaminaron los tres de vuelta al castillo. En el camino Airón se mantuvo muy callado, parecía estar profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero la profesora Sánchez sí que estuvo muy parlanchina.

Le indicó que habían averiguado que, como había sospechado, había una granja ilegal de ramidrejus al otro lado de la cordillera no muy lejos de la escuela. Habían informado al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas y habían procedido a la detención de las personas implicadas así como al cierre del criadero. Habían llevado a los animales a unas instalaciones especiales para su recuperación y posterior puesta en libertad. Brigit se sintió muy contenta de escucharlo. Aquella noche durante la cena les contó a los mellizos todas sus andanzas de aquel día. Ambos le escucharon con atención e intentó no emocionarse demasiado cada vez que hablaba de Airón. Mientras hablaba notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de volver a pasar un día en el lago como aquel.

-o-

Al fin llegó el tan esperado día, ya había llegado Samaín y la emoción se notaba en el ambiente. Las clases se les pasaron a todos como si fueran a cámara lenta, no veían el momento en que escucharían la campana por última vez aquel día que significaría que ya no quedaba nada para el gran acontecimiento. Muchos alumnos habían hecho apuestas sobre qué se haría en aquella ocasión. Había ideas de lo más locas. Desde ir volando sobre caballos alados para dar la ceremonia en los cielos, hasta ir a habitaciones secretas dentro del castillo. A Brigit realmente no le importaba qué fueran a hacer. Si tan solo llegaba al nivel de su primera ceremonia, para ella ya sería increíble. Antes de bajar a cenar, tal y como les habían pedido, se puso su traje de Panoramix (como lo había bautizado) y bajó con Caterina a la Bóveda. Sentía que aquel día nada podía estropear con su buen humor, hasta que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con Araitz y su "noble séquito". Para variar, compuso una mueca de repulsión al verlas. Gesto que ella imitó, pues la falta de aprecio era mutuo.

-¡Uf! Con lo bien que iba mi día.- comentó con ese tono despectivo que le caracterizaba- Y estas sangres sucias han tenido que venir a apestarlo con su mugre.

-Si tan potente es ese mal olor que notas, es porque está muy cerca de tu nariz.- repuso Brigit.

-¡Maldita insolente!- replicó ella echando chispas por los ojos- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender dónde está tu lugar?

-Cuando te bajes del pedestal al que te has subido.- le dijo mirándola desafiante- Y como eso no va a pasar pues...

-Voy a tener que enseñártelo entonces.- declaró mientras llevaba la mano a su bolsillo.

-Está muy bien aprender, pero las lecciones han finalizado por hoy.- dijo una voz seria.

Todas se giraron y vieron a Ismael mirándolas con gesto serio. Cristian que estaba a su lado también estaba increíblemente serio. Ambos se acercaron a ellas y notó que Araitz se removía visiblemente incómoda. Ismael clavó en ella sus ojos verdosos.

-¿Hay algo en tu bolsillo que nos quieras enseñar?

-N-no, no es na-nada.- tartamudeó ella bajando la mirada.

-Bien entonces id yendo todos a la Bóveda. Cuanto más tardemos en la cena más tardaremos en ir a la ceremonia.

Ella asintió dócilmente, apartó la mano del bolsillo y tras alzar nuevamente la cabeza con ese gesto altanero se marchó de allí seguida de su comitiva. Brigit se fijó en que, si bien fue sólo un instante, Araitz volteó la mirada hacia atrás para mirar a Ismael de una manera que nunca le había visto. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. No podía ser... De todas las personas ella era la última que hubiera esperado que estuviera enamorada de Ismael. Ya había notado en alguna que otra ocasión que, cuando él estaba cerca, actuaba de otro modo aunque siempre lo atribuyó a que no se atrevía a atacarlas estando él presente puesto que era un delegado. Pero esto... esto sí que era inesperado.

Tras esto se dirigieron a la Bóveda y Brigit soltó una exclamación de asombro al verla. La habían adornado con calabazas flotantes con una vela encendida en su interior, cada una con una cara diferente. Unas con sonrisas alegres, otras siniestras y otras tristes. Había también serpentinas colgantes y murciélagos de papel volando por la estancia. Brigit se quedó muy sorprendida de ver también volando nabos tallados con velas en su interior flotando junto a las calabazas, pues la costumbre original de los celtas era vaciar nabos. Las calabazas no se usaron hasta más tarde debido a una tradición irlandesa. La comida fue incluso más espectacular esa noche. Se prepararon deliciosos platos, tartaletas y pasteles (tanto dulces como salados) inspirados en Samaín. Brigit comió a destajo. El ánimo festivo se notaba en el ambiente. Al finalizar la cena cuando vieron levantarse ceremoniosamente a la directora, cayó el silencio en la estancia lleno de expectación e intriga. Los jefes de casa acudieron a las mesas de sus casas e indicaron a los alumnos que se ordenaran por años. Los profesores, precedidos por la directora se dirigieron a la salida de la Bóveda. Los primeros en salir fueron los de Basajaun liderados por maese Barandiarán, los más cercanos a la puerta, seguidos de Nixe. Luego fue Ifrit, Ataecina, Moura y finalmente Oricuerno. Algunos profesores se quedaron esperando en la puerta y cerraron la marcha tras los alumnos de séptimo de Oricuerno. Aquella noche tuvieron suerte pues el cielo estaba estrellado y despejado, lo cual resultaba increíble ya había estado todo el día nublado y lloviendo a ratos. De hecho, el suelo todavía estaba encharcado. Brigit se preguntó si los profesores habrían usado algún hechizo para cambiar el clima. Si bien no sabía si eso existía, aunque no le importaba.

Se adentraron, como era costumbre, en el bosque. Varios alumnos comenzaron a cotillear intentando adivinar su destino. La miraba de Brigit se iluminó cuando a lo lejos vio el lago, ahora aún más hermoso si cabe pues reflejaba, como si de un espejo se tratase, todas las estrellas del firmamento. Se colocaron en una zona alejada del muelle y de la casa de la profesora que, sorpresivamente, tenía las luces apagadas. Los profesores estaban en fila de espaldas al lago, con la directora justo en el centro. Frente a ellos había una enorme pila de madera. Los alumnos se fueron colocando formando un semicírculo alrededor de aquella pila, que se fueron distribuyendo en filas por curso (los de primero al frente hasta llegar a séptimo). De izquierda a derecha, las casas estaban situadas de la siguiente manera: Basajaun, Ifrit, Ataecina, Oricuerno, Nixe y Moura. Una vez todos se colocaron, con sus jefes de casa al frente de todos ellos, la directora dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar:

-Al fin ha llegado el tan esperado día. Muchos de ustedes miran con expectación deseando saber qué les hemos preparado este año. Por ello, no voy a extenderme en explicaciones innecesarias y procederé al inicio del cónclave de Samaín. Por favor, que los delegados y los jefes de casa den un paso al frente.- todos dieron un paso al frente- Preparen sus varitas y digan...

-¡INCENDIO!- gritaron múltiples voces en la oscuridad.

La madera entonces prendió y una enorme fogata iluminó el lugar. Y con la hoguera ya encendida, se dio por comenzado el cónclave. En aquella ocasión las demostraciones no estuvieron a cargo de sus compañeros, sino que fueron los profesores a los que les tocó dar muestras de su maestría. Eran verdaderamente impresionantes y la directora fue incluso más espectacular. Parecía realizar cualquier hechizo sin esfuerzo, sin importar de qué casa fuera originario. Hacía ver como si todo fuese muy fácil. Brigit sintió una gran admiración por ella. A pesar de todo, ellos mismos también estuvieron participando en el cónclave. Aunque, claro, su nivel dejaba mucho que desear en comparación al de sus profesores. Cuando la luna estaba ya en su cénit, la directora Moura alzó los brazos indicando a todo el mundo que se detuviera. Los jefes de casa acudieron entonces a volver a poner en formación a sus alumnos y colocarse al frente de éstos. Una vez todas las voces cesaron, la directora tomó la palabra.

-Y ahora, como evento especial de este día, cedo la palabra a nuestros anfitriones.

Todos empezaron a mirarse confusos entre ellos. Entonces los profesores se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la vista el lago. De sus aguas surgieron varias figuras, eran los nixe que se acercaban a ellos. Brigit consiguió distinguir a la hermana de Airón, a la que saludó con la esperanza de que la viera. Tuvo suerte y recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. Un nixe mayor de piel casi traslúcida se acercó y movió sus manos hacia arriba. Un chorro de agua le elevó un poco del agua y le mantuvo ahí para poder ver a los allí congregados. Hubo muchos murmullos y exclamaciones de asombro, aunque Brigit tuvo la mala fortuna de oír a Brais.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que aguantar a los "_cerebro de pez_".- le susurró a alguien que le acompañaba con una risita burlona.

Brigit les lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero ellos fingieron no verla. Por desgracia, ella estaba a la esquina de su fila y quedaría muy poco discreto que se moviera para darle la colleja que se merecía a ese imbécil. Se fijó entonces que a su lado estaba Airón que había bajado la mirada y apretaba los puños con rabia. Entonces entendió muchas cosas de su actitud en lo que respectaba a su familia, así como el recelo de sus hermanos mayores. En ese momento, tuvo aún más ganas de romper la formación para hacerle una cara nueva a ese espécimen. No obstante, llamó discretamente la atención de Airón y le susurró:

-Mejor tener un cerebro de pez que ser una ameba. O no tener nada como es su caso.

Él le sonrió agradecido y se centraron entonces en el nix que se alzaba sobre la columna de agua. Su pelo era largo de color azul verdoso, ojos dorados, manos palmeadas, branquias y cola de suaves y lisas escamas plateadas.

-Buenas noches alumnos.- les dijo con ese exótico acento- La colonia os desea un feliz Samaín y esperamos de corazón que lo que os hemos preparado sea de vuestro agrado.

Brigit contuvo el aliento y tembló de la emoción. ¡Iban a escuchar un concierto de los nixe! ¡Eso sí que era una grata sorpresa! De pronto notó que alguien tiraba de su manga. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Sirona.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le dijo su hermano al verla.

-Alfeo me ha ayudado a colarme para ver el concierto.- respondió con inocencia.

Airón miró hacia atrás y vio a su hermano sonriendo con complicidad. Soltó un resoplido y Brigit una carcajada. Sin duda, a pesar de su apariencia angelical, esa niña era todo un trasto.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- le preguntó mirándola con esos ojos brillantes.

-Claro. ¿Quieres que te coja para ver mejor?

-¡Sí, gracias!- respondió una sonrisa radiante.

Cogió a la niña en brazos y se sorprendió de lo liviana que era. El concierto comenzó y hubo una gran exclamación de admiración. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio pues no querían perderse una sola nota ni de los instrumentos ni de las voces que los acompañaban. En un momento dado unos profesores alzaron las varitas al cielo y aparecieron varias figuras como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Solo que éstos se movían y sus formas eran de distintos animales mágicos, los cuales danzaban grácilmente en el firmamento. Sirona miraba al cielo con expresión risueña y se le veía emocionada.

-Cuando sea mayor yo también lo haré- le susurró al oído en un momento dado.

-Seguro que es mucho más genial.- le dijo Brigit- Ya estoy deseando verlo.

-El año que viene ya empiezo a la escuela. Espera y verás lo que puedo hacer.

-Lo estoy deseando.- contestó sonriendo.

La niña también sonrió satisfecha y volvieron a centrarse en el concierto y las figuras danzantes del cielo. A su lado, Airón le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento por su amabilidad. Brigit deseaba que eso no acabase. Se fijó en que varias personas ni siquiera estaban interesadas en los fuegos artificiales, pues estaban tan fascinados por la música que habían cerrado los ojos y sonreían con expresión apacible. Pudo ver a duras penas a Élivágar cantando quien, al verla, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Su hermano estaba cerca de ella tocando la pequeña arpa de la última vez. Brais podía decir lo que quisiese, pero cualquiera de esos nixe tenía más talento en la punta de la cola que él en todo su ser. Echó una mirada de reojo a Airón que había fijado su vista en el cielo para ver las sirenas que ahora danzaban al ritmo de la música. Bajó su mirada y vio que su palma estaba extendida, ya no apretaba los puños con rabia. Parecía haberse olvidado de esos idiotas y estaba disfrutando. Brigit se quedó mirando su mano y tuvo que luchar fuertemente contra la tentación de agarrarla. No lo hizo.

A duras penas, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

[1] Samhain o Samaín, también conocido como Halloween, es la festividad de origen celta más importante del periodo pagano, en la que la noche del 31 de octubre al 1 de noviembre se celebraba el final de la temporada de cosechas y era considerada como el "Año Nuevo Celta", que comenzaba con la estación oscura. Es tanto una fiesta de transición (paso de un año a otro) como de apertura al otro mundo. Su etimología es gaélica y significa "fin del verano".

[2]Danza lenta del período barroco desarrollada durante los siglos XVI y XVII, escrita en un compás ternario (característica de la música barroca) que se distingue en que el segundo y tercer tiempo van a menudo ligados, dando un ritmo distintivo de negra y blanca alternativamente.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: ECOS LEJANOS**

Aquella semana tendrían su primera simulación del DEP y Brigit había estado de los nervios desde que se lo anunciaran el viernes justo al finalizar su última clase del día. Había pasado un horrible fin de semana al que se le juntaron los súbitos despertares de sueños que le hacían sentirse turbada durante largo rato. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, tenía intensos dolores de cabeza y sudores fríos recorriendo su espalda. Sin embargo, no entendía el motivo de dicha alteración puesto que, por más que se esforzara, era incapaz de recordar nada de esos sueños. De hecho, eso le provocaba una mayor jaqueca. Estuvo valorando pasarse por la enfermería, pero en seguida lo descartó achacándolo al estrés. Lo único que le hacía sentirse un poco mejor era que esa semana tenían otra de las clases de campo de la profesora Sánchez. En aquella ocasión les comunicó que irían a las montañas puesto que, recientemente, había migrado allí una manada de oricuernos.

Pero para llegar esa nueva "excursión" debía pasar por esa semana de simulación de exámenes, ya que la profesora también realizaría su propio examen ese martes. En aquella semana se centrarían en la parte teórica del DEP. Todos los profesores escogerían un día al alzar para que realizaran su examen y serían cronometrados. Según les explicaron, no era necesario ni sería penalizable que terminaran el examen pues el objetivo era que aprendieran a gestionar su tiempo durante el mismo. El primer examen sorpresa vino de la mano de la profesora Laurel, una mujer menuda de cerca de 50 años, pelo castaño con abundantes canas, ojos pequeños color marrón claro y con una soporífera voz baja y monótona. El examen resultó ser realmente largo, con preguntas tanto de Historia de la Magia mundial como española. Si bien alguna de ellas era común a ambas, por ejemplo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica. La mayoría de los alumnos se centró en dicha pregunta pues era la que más puntos daba, pero cayeron de lleno en la trampa de la profesora y no les dio tiempo a responder muchas más preguntas aparte de esa. Ismael y Breogán fueron de los pocos que no cayeron y que casi terminaron el examen. Brigit rio internamente al ver la expresión de derrota en el rostro del engreído _Ricitos de oro_ cuando la profesora anunció que Ismael había obtenido la nota más alta. Ese día también tuvieron una simulación de examen de Transformaciones, si bien el profesor Albarracín fue más "piadoso" con ellos. Brigit, antes de ese examen, se cruzó con Isabel en la entrada. Apreció que la chica quería tener otra "charla" como la vez anterior, así que sencillamente la ignoró al pasar por su lado. Sin embargo, fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad pues se quedó esperando a cruzarse con ella en un momento en que Ismael no estuviese presente. Y no ayudó precisamente que Brigit hubiese obtenido una mejor puntuación en el examen.

-Si te _cree_ que me voy a _amilaná_ por esto, ¡vas lista!- le dijo con un tono de desafío.

-No sé cómo tengo que decírtelo,- respondió ella con hastío- no me interesa Ismael.

-A mí no me _engaña_. Siempre te _anda_ a su _lao_.

-Porque es mi amigo y me ha ayudado a ponerme al día con el temario.

-Ya, ya... La excusa típica.- le espetó mirándola alzando la ceja incrédula.

-Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual. Pero si tanto te interesa y eres tan lanzada como para venir a molestarme, ¿por qué no vas a confesarte?

Tras esa pregunta la chica se quedó muda, como si la simple idea le produjese auténtico pavor, pero en seguida le soltó que lo que quería era confundirla para que diera un paso en falso con Ismael. Así que se dio la vuelta ofendida y se marchó de allí. Brigit puso los ojos en blanco por su actitud. Cuando se lo contó a Caterina ésta se empezó a reír mientras llamaba a Isabel su "rival en el amor" para disgusto de la joven. No sabía qué más tenía que hacer para que la almeriense la dejara en paz. El resto de la semana transcurrió de manera similar, con varios exámenes aleatorios y resultados diversos. Sus mejores puntuaciones fueron en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Magia celta y, curiosamente, Alquimia. Este último le sorprendió bastante, aunque pensó que había sido por pura casualidad.

Brigit finalizó aquella semana con bastantes más ánimos de los que había esperado, pues no había resultado tan catastrófico como había temido. Sin embargo, esos sueños recurrentes que estaba teniendo no disminuyeron. Si bien seguía siendo incapaz de recordar nada de éstos tan pronto como despertaba.

-o-

Finalmente llegó el día de su expedición a las montañas, la cual desgraciadamente debieron suspender la semana anterior debido a las intensas lluvias y el viento. Brigit temió que no pudieran ir tampoco esa semana puesto que se presentó igual de lluviosa que la anterior. Pero tuvieron suerte aunque debían de andar con cautela puesto que el terreno estaba un poco resbaladizo. Caminaban a paso lento y cuidadoso. Al llegar a una pequeña llanura rocosa no muy elevada, la profesora les indicó que se quedaran muy quietos. Poco rato después oyeron un extraño relincho a lo lejos y el trote irregular de unos cascos sobre las rocas.

-El Oricuerno, también conocido como Alicornio, se parece mucho a su primo-hermano el unicornio,- les explicó la profesora- con la excepción del cuerno retorcido y las alas en las patas a la altura de las pezuñas.

Todos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, intentando encontrar al animal. No eran capaces de verlo pero sí que lo estaban oyendo cada vez más cerca. Y cada vez más relinchos y trotes.

-Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer,- continuó explicando- esas alas no le permiten volar sino elevarse y planear un poco. Suelen emplearlas sobre todo para "propulsarse" al correr o huir de un enemigo planeando entre zonas rocosas o montañosas donde otros seres no puedan moverse con tanta libertad.

Y entonces, como si estuviese planificado, uno de esos animales apareció en el pico de enfrente dando ágiles saltos entre los riscos. A diferencia del unicornio, que es de un blanco puro, el pelaje del oricuerno es de un tono marfil y concretamente el animal que acababa de hacer su aparición tenía mechas en su espesa crin de color morado oscuro. Sus ojos eran de color azul intenso y recordaban a un zafiro. Su cuerpo era el de un caballo grande y de fuertes músculos, en especial en los cuartos traseros. Recordaba levemente al caballo andaluz, sólo que el oricuerno era más alto y no tenía una figura tan arqueada.

-Este animal comparte con el unicornio que su pelaje tiene grandes propiedades mágicas, de hecho es un material habitual para el uso de varitas. Sin embargo, no ocurre lo mismo su cuerno ni su sangre. Es más, el cuerno del oricuerno tiene la capacidad de repeler la mayoría de los hechizos y encantamientos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado un alumno de Nixe.

-En efecto.- asintió la profesora Sánchez- Es un bien preciado por los contrabandistas. Sin embargo, como el unicornio, son muy veloces y difíciles de atrapar.

-Además, al sentirse acorralados, poseen una especial fiereza y enfrentan al atacante usando su cuerno para repeler sus conjuros.- comentó una alumna de Oricuerno con cierto halo de orgullo en su voz.

-Cierto, señorita Serra, conoce usted bien al representante de su casa. ¿Puede contarnos cuál es la mayor cualidad del oricuerno?

-Por supuesto, maese Sánchez.- respondió conteniendo la emoción- A pesar de su fiereza es un animal tranquilo, manso y bastante más "confiado" que su primo el unicornio. Y es que parece que tiene cierta capacidad de percibir qué personas son dignas o no de su confianza.

Nada más pronunció esa frase, una ristra de comentarios y miradas escépticas se cruzaron entre los presentes. La profesora Sánchez sonrió y les relató que a mediados del siglo IX, un grupo de aurores de la época trasladaban a un mago tenebroso a prisión y uno de los miembros de la comitiva se adelantó para registrar el terreno cuando se encontró con un oricuerno pastando. El animal al verlo, lejos de parecer asustado y huir como habría hecho un unicornio, se mostró bastante confiado e incluso interesado por el mago y comenzó a acercarse a él. El mago, como era obvio, se sintió pasmado por esa conducta poco común y decidió acercarse también. Pero justo cuando estaban muy cerca, sus compañeros se acercaron con el prisionero y el animal, tras posar sus ojos en éste, comenzó a alejarse a trote a toda velocidad. Por ese motivo, el auror dedujo que estos animales poseían la capacidad de sentir a aquellos magos que usaban magia tenebrosa. Este era el motivo por el cual es bastante sencillo conseguir pelo de oricuerno. Dado que este animal abunda en la mitad norte de la península, éste desarrolla un espeso pelaje en invierno para soportar las bajas temperaturas.

-Por ello,- concluyó la profesora- cuando llega la primavera y deben deshacerse de ese pelaje, si alguien a quien consideran confiable se acerca a ellos con un peine se dejarán cepillar de buen grado, pues parecen preferir esto a tener que restregarse contra los árboles o rocas.

-La verdad es que esa capacidad que tienen es increíble.- comentó Caterina sonriendo.

Todos los alumnos asintieron conformes con dicha afirmación. Que un animal fuese capaz de ver dentro de una persona y supiera en ese instante si era o no digna de confianza resultaba prodigioso. La profesora entonces les lanzó una mirada enigmática y les dijo:

-¿Quieren probar si ustedes son lo bastante confiables?

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones tras la pregunta, desde un marcado entusiasmo a una palpable preocupación. Varios alumnos, entre ellos Brigit y Caterina, se alejaron un poco con intención de llamar la atención de algún miembro de la manada. La profesora Sánchez les aconsejó que no estuvieran juntos pues, aunque realmente fueran confiables, no se sentían cómodos acercándose a grupos. Así que Caterina y Brigit se separaron aunque estaban lo bastante cerca para verse la una a la otra. Brigit se colocó en una zona un poco más elevada desde la cual veía a gran parte de sus compañeros y varios de los oricuernos que se hallaban pastando la pobre vegetación de las montañas, donde destacaba el brezo rubio con sus características flores púrpuras las cuales parecían devorar con ansia. La joven se preguntaba por qué se hallarían ahí arriba en vez de bajar al bosque donde aún podrían encontrar mayor cantidad de alimento. Estuvieron largo rato quietos, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos que espantaran a los animales o, peor aún, que los hicieran ponerse agresivos. Sin embargo, parecía que sencillamente los ignoraban y se centraban en buscar con ansia cualquier bocado que llevarse a sus hocicos. Cuando la alumna de Oricuerno preguntó con evidente preocupación si es que los consideraban "peligrosos", la profesora se echó a reír.

-Deberían preocuparse si, al verles, salieran corriendo.- les dijo en tono jovial.

Brigit los observaba con atención, pero empezó a aburrirse. Realmente había esperado que alguno de ellos se fijara en ella. "_No se están acercando a nadie así que, ¿por qué iba a ser yo diferente?_", se preguntó un tanto decepcionada. Entonces, justo cuando decidió levantarse para volver a la llanura, lo vio. Era un ejemplar joven con la crin con mechas en varios tonos de púrpura, la miraba con especial atención con esos brillantes ojos como zafiros. Se acercó un poco, tímidamente, hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos durante unos instantes, entonces fue cuando el oricuerno hizo algo de lo más inesperado. Inclinó su cabeza hasta posar su cuerno sobre la coronilla de Brigit y cerró los ojos. Ella con ciertas dudas alzó la mano para acariciar al animal, el cual aceptó las caricias de buen grado. La pelirroja sonrió y, por extraño que pareciera, sintió como si el oricuerno sonriera a su vez. Ese momento, no obstante, no duró demasiado. De pronto toda la manada alzó la cabeza en señal de alarma y comenzó a dar golpes contra el suelo mientras miraban en dirección a los alumnos. El oricuerno que estaba junto a Brigit también se puso tenso, le dio un suave empujón con el hocico y la miró intensamente. Sus ojos parecían decir "_Huye_".

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y volvió tan rápido como pudo junto a sus compañeros y la profesora. Se le veía visiblemente preocupada. Parecía no comprender el repentino cambio de comportamiento de los oricuernos. Varios de ellos incluso, junto con el oricuerno que estuvo junto a Brigit, se acercaron a la llanura y comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente hacia los humanos. Parecía como si intentasen que se alejaran de allí. Miraban inquietamente hacia atrás, como si esperasen que algo emergiese en cualquier momento de entre las rocas. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a descender la montaña con la profesora a la retaguardia varita en mano. Lo último que alcanzó a ver Brigit, fueron a los oricuernos marcharse rápidamente del lugar tan pronto ellos abandonaron la llanura.

Una vez todos bajaron la profesora les ordenó volver al castillo y acudió rápidamente a hablar con la directora, cuando los alumnos estaban subiendo por la cuesta vieron salir a la profesora junto con el resto de jefes de casa y la directora Moura varitas en alto en dirección a las montañas. No sabían si esa acción debía hacerles sentir mejor o alarmarles. Aquella noche durante la cena, todos observaron con gran turbación el gesto grave de los profesores. Hubo múltiples murmullos preocupados entre los alumnos, en especial entre los más jóvenes. La agitación era tal que la misma directora tomó la palabra para tranquilizar a los presentes. Pero, si bien nadie quería dudar de sus palabras, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Qué podía ser aquello que había provocador que hasta la misma directora acudiera?

-o-

El mes de noviembre avanzaba lenta pero inexorablemente. Las temperaturas descendieron, los días eran cada vez más lluviosos y había ocasiones en la que el viento pareciera intentar levantar las piedras del castillo. Muchos árboles ya habían tornado sus hojas a esos colores marrones y rojizos, algunos incluso comenzaban a perderlas. El avellano de los jardines interiores ya tenía sus hojas de un tono rojizo-amarillo y todavía algunos frutos tardíos estaban terminando de madurar. No volvieron a tener una clase de campo, pues los profesores querían asegurarse que los alrededores eran seguros para los alumnos. Les anunciaron que tendrían una nueva simulación del DEP, solo que en aquella ocasión lo que realizarían sería la parte práctica del examen. Brigit y sus amigos tuvieron un encontronazo con Brais y Breogán el día en que lo anunciaron. Ambos se le acercaron mientras estaban en su zona preferida de los jardines interiores, aprovechando que ese día no llovía, practicando unos encantamientos básicos que solían solicitar en el DEP. Como siempre estaban mirándole por encima del hombro y la joven ya sabía que iba a ser complicado obviar sus estupideces.

-Ha llegado el momento en que nos muestres tus prodigiosas virtudes.- comentó altivo Breogán.

-Seguro que nos sorprende con sus habilidades de sangre sucia.- intervino Brais riendo.

-Después de ver sus avances, me parecen muy pretenciosos vuestros comentarios.- les dijo Cristian echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ni que hubiera habido algo especialmente destacable.- señaló Breogán ninguneándole.

-¿Te olvidas lo que sucedió tras el partido?- preguntó Ismael sin dignarse a mirarles.

-Coincidencia.- respondió Breogán moviendo la mano como restándole importancia.

-Solo procura no hacer explotar nada.- soltó Brais.

Ambos se marcharon riendo y dejando a Brigit apretando su varita con fuerza, deseando que todo se le torciese durante los exámenes. El primer examen que tuvieron en aquella ocasión fue el de Pociones. Brigit se quedó verdaderamente impresionada cuando Caterina finalizó con éxito el filtro de paz que les indicó el profesor Martín. Lo acabó en tiempo récord, obteniendo una puntuación casi perfecta, incluso mejor que su hermano. Ya sabía que Caterina destacaba en pociones, pero aquella vez hasta el profesor la alabó cuando vio que de su caldero brotaba un vapor plateado. Se acercó a examinar la poción, asintió satisfecho y felicitó sinceramente a la joven por su impecable labor.

-Las instrucciones para elaborar la poción son muy detalladas.- comentó a la clase- Los ingredientes deben agregarse en el orden exacto y las cantidades especificadas. De lo contrario, las consecuencias podrían ser...

No pudo terminar la frase pues del caldero de Brais comenzó a emanar un olor sulfuroso y hubo una pequeña explosión que le quemó la túnica a él y Breogán que estaba a su lado. Éste tuvo incluso la mala fortuna de golpear su caldero y derramar su contenido por el suelo. Su poción, al no finalizarse correctamente, en pocos segundos tomó una consistencia similar al cemento que hizo que el profesor compusiera una mueca disgusto y se quejara de la dificultad de arreglar aquel desastre, algo muy inusual en él. Tuvieron que suspender el examen debido a que los vapores emitidos por el caldero de Brais empezaban a resultar peligrosos. Pero no fue el único altercado que sufrió esa semana, para gran disfrute de Brigit y sus amigos. También tuvo un incidente en Herbología cuando un geranio colmilludo le mordió la nariz por echarle un fertilizante que no le gustaba, lo que hizo que se tropezara con un cubo de hongos saltarines que estuvieron dando botes por el invernadero. No sabían el motivo de esa especial torpeza, aunque nunca había sido especialmente diestro, pero disfrutaron de cada una de sus meteduras de pata en especial por ese comentario que le hizo a Brigit antes de iniciar los exámenes. Aunque lo mejor vino el miércoles de esa semana durante el examen de Encantamientos.

-En esta ocasión,- les dijo la profesora- evaluaré la eficacia de sus encantamientos.

Todos se tensaron nada más escucharla. La profesora Calipso Coiro Arribes, aparte de dar clases de Encantamientos, dirigía el Club de Duelo de la escuela pues era gran aficionada a éstos. Era una mujer gallega de 38 con fuerte acento, gran entusiasmo por su trabajo y que siempre prefería las clases prácticas a las teóricas. Era muy enérgica y vivaz, generalmente alegre pero con muy mal carácter si no se atendía en clase. Aquella mañana llevaba su pelo castaño claro de rebeldes rizos totalmente revuelto como de costumbre. Sus ojos azules centelleaban tras sus gafas cuadradas. Aquella clase la compartían con los de Ifrit, en la que alguno de ellos asistía al club de duelo y sonreían con cierto entusiasmo.

-Lo primero que deberán de realizar es el encantamiento antialohomora.- les anunció.

En varios alumnos hubo un leve brillo de decepción ante tal anuncio. Sin embargo, la profesora Coiro les indicó que ése sería el primero de una serie de encantamientos básicos, entre los cuales habría otros más "emocionantes". Para ese primer encantamiento colocó en la sala diversos objetos: un armario, un arcón, un joyero, etc. A cada alumno se le iba asignando al azar uno de dichos objetos a los cuales se les debía aplicar el encantamiento anti-apertura y la profesora seguidamente intentaría abrirlos con su contrahechizo, es decir, el encantamiento de apertura o _alohomora_. Uno por uno fueron ejecutando el encantamiento, Ismael y Breogán estuvieron a la par como en otras ocasiones. Caterina no tuvo tanta suerte en aquella ocasión, pues el cofre que le tocó hechizar se abrió parcialmente. Al llegar su turno, Brigit se colocó frente a un antiguo armario y la profesora Coiro.

-Recuerde el movimiento. Primero justo al contrario que alohomora, seguido un rápido cruce en diagonal desde la derecha a la izquierda y diga claramente: _Otálohomora_.- le recordó mientras realizaba el movimiento, tal y como había hecho con el resto de alumnos.

Ella imitó el movimiento de la profesora mientras pensaba en el encantamiento y entonces se oyó el "clac" que habían realizado el resto de objetos durante la prueba. Todos miraron a Brigit algo confusos. "_No es posible_", pensó la joven mientras veía a la profesora acercarse y realizar el hechizo de apertura. Las puertas del armario ni tan siquiera hicieron la tentativa de abrirse. La profesora Coiro se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Magnífico! No era necesario el uso de magia no verbal, pero sin duda una excelente labor señorita Castro. Esto merece una recompensa, ¡20 puntos para Moura!

Varios de sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo y a felicitarla. "_Si ni tan siquiera estaba intentando realizar el hechizo, solo imitaba a maese Coiro..._", pensó mientras volvía junto a Caterina. Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco debido a la "ovación" que estaba recibiendo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultarse tras sus amigos. Lo único que le gustó fue ver las caras de rabia de Breogán y Brais, a quien le tocaba justo después de ella y le lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de ponerse frente a la puerta de hierro que le tocó. Como con el resto, la profesora le repitió las instrucciones. Brais movió su varita rápidamente y sin pronunciar el encantamiento en voz alta, pero sus movimientos no fueron correctos y lo que se oyó en el aula no fue un "clac" sino un sordo gemido. La profesora Coiro acudió con presteza hacia Brais y bufó con hastío.

-Me parece estupendo que quieran practicar la magia no verbal, pero hay que ser muy burro para intentar realizarla como si fuese una nimiedad.- comentó con irritación.

Al girarse Brais cuando era conducido hacia la enfermería, todos los alumnos vieron el motivo de enojo de la profesora. Los labios de Brais estaban tan pegados entre sí que parecía que fuesen uno solo. En un intento por hacer magia no verbal se había sellado sus propios labios. Los alumnos estuvieron largo rato conteniéndose la risa hasta que estuvieron lo bastante seguros de que la profesora no les oiría. Esa noche en la cena gran parte de la Bóveda se reía, más o menos discretamente, cuando veía pasar al grupo de Breogán. La mayoría de ellos evitaba mirar con reproche a Brais por el hazmerreír en el que los había convertido con su bravuconería, pero no lo conseguían. El mismo Breogán incluso parecía incómodo con él cerca. El culmen fue cuando a finales de esa misma semana realizaron nuevamente el examen de Pociones. Esa vez realizaron la poción agudizadora del ingenio por considerarla el profesor "menos propensa a los accidentes". Si bien esa estrategia no le funcionó pues Brais, en lugar de remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, lo hizo al sentido de las agujas haciendo que el aula adquiriera un intenso olor a bilis de armadillo. Por suerte la práctica totalidad de la clase había logrado finalizar la poción y la había vertido en un frasco para dejarla añejar durante un día.

Brigit se sintió muy feliz por dos motivos: primero, había conseguido unas puntuaciones más que decentes en la simulación (tanto en la parte teórica como práctica) –habiendo destacado en especial con Herbología, Magia Celta y Encantamientos, si bien en Adivinación no tuvo mucha suerte en ninguna de las dos pruebas (tenía esa asignatura atravesada, pero es que le aburría de sobremanera)– y con ello había sorprendido gratamente a sus profesores con sus avances; y segundo, Brais se había llevado una buena lección en los morros por sus comentarios y su actitud engreída. No supo decidirse cuál de los dos le produjo mayor satisfacción.

-o-

Una voz le apremiaba a avanzar y, sin saber muy bien la causa, decidió aproximarse. No entendía claramente lo que decía, pero de algún modo _sabía_ que era una voz conocida. Una nota de urgencia le apremiaba a ir más rápido, así que aceleró el paso. Pero, por más que avanzara, era incapaz de saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Todo estaba oscuro y había algo siniestro en aquel lugar. Algo sombrío y terrorífico. Aunque no veía nada, sabía que _algo_ estaba al acecho. Su corazón se aceleró debido al miedo que se apoderó de su cuerpo. La voz seguía instándole a seguir avanzando, pero por más que sus pasos iban hacia delante no sentía que se aproximase lo más mínimo a ninguna parte. Comenzó a desesperarse y una sensación de agobiante asfixia invadió su ser. La voz insistía e insistía, cada vez con mayor apremio. Había _miedo_ en aquella voz. Esto hizo que sus ya desbocados latidos fueran incluso más intensos.

Lo que fuera que se ocultaba en las tinieblas estaba cada vez más cerca. No podía verlo ni oírlo, pero tan bien como sabía que estaba ahí era consciente de su cercanía. Comenzó a correr con la esperanza de que no fuese demasiado tarde. Le pareció empezar a distinguir algunas siluetas entre las sombras. Seguía sin estar claro lo que eran, pero era un comienzo. La voz pareció sonar más cerca, lo que le animó. Pero lo que fuera que le perseguía lo detectó también y aumentó su ritmo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Debía llegar hasta la voz. Si lo lograba estaría a salvo. Pero _eso_ no le daba cuartel. Las sombras parecían cada vez más claras. Intentó fijarse, quizás si descubría dónde se hallaba podría ayudarle a salir de ahí y llegar hasta la voz. Eran altas columnas, unas más rectas que otras con líneas de distintos tamaños en distintas alturas de las mismas. ¿Árboles? ¿Estaría en un bosque?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de alarma. Aunque seguía sin distinguir sus palabras, supo que la voz le apremiaba que corriera más deprisa. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y un miedo tan intenso que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Mientras intentaba averiguar dónde se encontraba, _eso_ había tomado velocidad y sentía que lo tenía prácticamente encima. E hizo lo que cualquiera, forzó sus piernas al máximo para salvarse. Su respiración se hizo muy pesada y su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho. Pero no se detuvo. Sabía qué le ocurría si lo hacía. Sentía los ánimos de la voz, impulsándole a realizar un último esfuerzo. Estaba a escasos metros de su destino, lo _sentía_. Una tímida luz apareció justo de frente. Allí estaba su destino al fin. Un último esfuerzo más y llegaría. _Al fin a salvo_.

No obstante, un pestilente aliento llegó hasta su nariz. Un hálito que traía promesas de dolor, sufrimiento y muerte. Palideció de puro terror. Estaba tan cerca, solo unos pasos más. Justo en el momento decisivo cuando hasta la más mínima decisión afectará el resultado, desoyó la desesperada advertencia de la voz. Y miró atrás. El gran error fatal. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Había estado tan cerca, nada más que unos pasos.

Lo último que se oyó fue un grito desgarrador. Su último grito...

-o-

-¡BRIGIT! ¡BRIGIT DESPIERTA!

Caterina se apartó cuando su amiga se incorporó casi de un salto en la cama. La joven abrió los ojos de sopetón y comenzó a mirar a todos lados desesperadamente buscando algo, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué. Se le veía alterada, con la frente cubierta de sudor y respiraba de manera superficial y aceleradamente. De pronto, como si acabase de ser consciente de su presencia, se giró hacia ella. Si bien parecía como si no la viese del todo o no fuera capaz de analizar lo que veían sus ojos. Caterina estaba preocupada. Había notado que Brigit llevaba una temporada durmiendo mal, sus ojeras habían aumentado y algunas noches había notado que se removía incómoda en la cama mientras murmuraba palabras inconexas que no alcanzaba a entender. Pero aquel día había sido distinto. Aunque aquel domingo era el partido entre Oricuerno e Ifrit, había decidido dejar dormir a su amiga porque habían tenido una semana intensa con la simulación del DEP y seguro que descansar le vendría bien. Al terminar de desayunar, cogió algo de comida para ella para que al menos fuese al partido con el estómago lleno. Su hermano la acompañó argumentando que quizás necesitaría de un balde de agua fría para echarla de la cama, así que se ofreció "amablemente" a cumplir con dicha labor. Cristian tuvo que "rechazar el trabajo" puesto que debía ir a prepararse para el partido, pero le pidió a Ismael que le diera otra ración de su parte. Ella puso los ojos en blanco nada más escucharlos. A pesar de su guasa, su hermano le ayudó a llevar la comida para Brigit. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto con intención de despertarla, se la encontraron dando vueltas sobre la cama, totalmente cubierta de sudor y removiéndose como si intentase escapar de algo. Por un instante no supo qué hacer hasta Brigit comenzó a gritar con desesperación muerta de miedo. Rápidamente se acercó para gritarle "¡Despierta!".

Tras unos instantes, su respiración comenzó a ralentizarse un poco y parecía no estar tan pálida. Pero seguía temblando imperceptiblemente. Miró a su hermano, tenía un gesto grave y pensativo. ¿Tendría alguna sospecha de lo que le pasaba? No le había contado nada de lo que ella había observado en Brigit, pero no sería de extrañar que su hermano se hubiese percatado de algo. Sin decir una palabra tomó la taza de té con leche que le habían traído y sacó su varita para calentarla un poco. Se acercó a Brigit y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Ella le miró como si le viera por primera vez.

-Bebe.- le dijo con amabilidad tendiéndole la taza humeante.

Ella obedeció dócilmente y comenzó a beber a sorbitos el té. Sus ojos parecían seguir perdidos en un punto indeterminado de la pared. Poco a poco se fue relajando hasta volver a tener el mismo aspecto de siempre, sólo que con el pelo más revuelto y con ojeras más pronunciadas que de costumbre. Caterina estaba sentada junto a ella en la cama mientras le acariciaba la espalda. No dijeron nada hasta que ella por fin preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Esa pregunta les extrañó a los mellizos. Pareciera que no hubiese despertado del todo o no estuviera del todo convencida de estar despierta. Ellos le contaron que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y que estaba gritando. Ella les escuchó sin decir una palabra con un gesto de concentración, como si se esforzase por comprender lo que le decían. Tras unos instantes se levantó sin decir una palabra y fue a asearse. Les acompañó al partido arguyendo que deseaba despejarse. Los hermanos se miraron no muy convencidos, pero accedieron pues no querían presionarla para que les hablara del sueño que la había perturbado. No parecía muy centrada pero sin duda notaron una mejoría.

El partido, no obstante, no fue muy largo y Cristian no tuvo grandes oportunidades de lucirse, puesto que la buscadora de Ifrit demostró una vez más su innegable pericia. Fátima Lehebib Hamdidaf de 17 años, entró en su segundo año como la buscadora de su equipo. La joven saharaui hizo gala de un gran talento para el Quidditch desde el principio, aunque siempre se negó a ser capitana. Nadie sabía el motivo. A pesar de todo, varios equipos nacionales e internacionales habían hecho cola para llevarla a sus filas, pero finalmente había fichado por un equipo de su país: los Zorros de la Arena. Llevaban apenas 45 minutos de partido cuando localizó y atrapó la snitch sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos equipos. Muchos debatían que era posible que la tuviese en el punto de mira desde el principio y que solo esperó al momento oportuno para ir a por ella. El caso fue que Ifrit ganó y Oricuerno maldijo su mala suerte por enfrentarse a aquel portento del Quidditch. Cristian salió un poco decepcionado por no haber podido tener más oportunidades de demostrar sus habilidades.

-No pasa nada.- comentó alegremente sin embargo- Esta es la primera ronda de enfrentamientos entre casas, así que aún tenemos una oportunidad. De todos modos, debimos intentar conseguir más puntos para intentar desbancar a Ataecina.

-¿Te refieres a los puntos que se obtienen en los partidos?- quiso saber Brigit.

-Eso es.- confirmó Ismael- Los tres equipos con la mayor puntuación estamos a salvo, pasamos directamente a la ronda final.

-Pero los tres con peores marcas podemos pelear para estar entre los cuatro mejores.

-Entonces, ¿podéis seguir en la competición?- preguntó Brigit.

-Eso espero.- le contestó- Los tres equipos a la cola ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos entre nosotros para ir a la ronda final.

Eso significaba que, tras las vacaciones de navidad, las casas Oricuerno, Basajaun y Nixe que eran las que habían perdido con menos puntos en su marcador debían enfrentarse entre ellas para poder aspirar a la ronda eliminatoria final. La casa que obtuviera más puntos tras los dos partidos sería la clasificada. Ya en la ronda final que se celebraría tras las vacaciones de semana santa, con las 4 casas finalistas, quien perdiera saldría de la competición. Cristian debatía alegremente sobre qué estrategia seguir para poder enfrentarse a Ismael en la ronda final. Brigit apenas les escuchaba y se separó del grupo alegando que le dolía la cabeza y que iba a ir a la enfermería para que le dieran algo. Se negó a que le acompañaran y ellos no insistieron. Sin embargo, a donde se dirigió fue a los jardines interiores. Las plantas de invierno como la prímula y el alelí comenzaban a florecer pero no se fijó en ellas. Se dirigió casi como una autómata hacia la torre de la biblioteca, cerca de la fuente, y se sentó apoyada contra el muro de piedra. Cerró los ojos y se centró únicamente en el murmullo del agua.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo esperaba que esa intranquilidad que sentía se esfumase de una vez. Aquel sueño le había parecido tan real que le había asustado. Pensó que yendo al partido y estar con sus amigos le ayudaría, pero no sirvió de mucho. Se sentía mejor, cierto, pero aún estaba turbada. Así que decidió probar a estar un rato a solas. Era la primera vez que recordaba uno de esos sueños, más bien pesadillas, que llevaba meses teniendo. Siempre se despertaba nerviosa pero casi enseguida se recuperaba y lo olvidaba. Pero aquella vez había sido diferente. "_¿Por qué?_", se preguntó por enésima vez aquel día. Tenía la sensación de que ese sueño era algo más, aunque que no conocía su significado. Con todo, no era más que una intuición. Pero, ¿con quién podría consultarlo? Llevaba tiempo pensando en hablarlo con Caterina, pero sin duda le diría que no eran más que sueños.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, _ma chère_?

Brigit abrió los ojos y, al ver a quien le había hablado, se puso de pie de un salto.

-Gran maese Laveau.- le saludó.

La anciana le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que no podía verla. Cécile Laveau era una de las profesoras de Adivinación, muy respetada entre sus colegas y uno de los pocos Grandes Maeses de la escuela. Daba clase a sexto y séptimo curso, si bien ocasionalmente impartía alguna lección a cursos inferiores. A pesar de ser argelina recibió la carta de Huestantiqua, pues su familia se trasladó al Sahara unos años antes de que estallase la guerra de independencia. Según se decía a instancias de una visión de maese Laveau.

-Algo te atormenta.- afirmó la anciana.

-¿Cómo sabe...?

La anciana profesora la acalló con un gesto y extendió sus manos para tomar el rostro de la joven. Su mirada era tan fija e intensa que Brigit tenía la sensación de que realmente era capaz de verla. Parecía estar analizándola, como si pudiera ver más allá a pesar de su ceguera.

-Mientras el miedo te domine,- declaró tras unos instantes- no podrás liberar todo lo que hay en tu interior. Abre los ojos, no te ciegues a ti misma. Ábrelos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, _ma petite_.

Y tras pronunciar esas enigmáticas palabras, soltó su rostro y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había venido. Dejando a su vez a Brigit aún más confusa que antes, mientras una sombra que había observado todo se alejaba silenciosamente por los pasillos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: RÍO DE PLATA**

Los exámenes habían ido mucho mejor de lo que Brigit esperaba y, aunque no se había conseguido librar todavía de las clases de refuerzo, la profesora Pazo le aseguró que como máximo las tendría hasta febrero. Para la vuelta a casa en Navidad, por fortuna, no había tenido que tomar la ruta inversa a su llegada sino que se habilitaron chimeneas especiales en la escuela para volver mediante algo que llamaban polvos flu. A Brigit no le hizo demasiada ilusión la idea, por lo que agradeció que Caterina le ofreciera ir con ella e Ismael hasta el Mercado do Castro donde se había establecido uno de los destinos de la Red Flu para la vuelta a casa. Desde allí bien se podía coger el TrasnoBus o encontrarse con sus familiares. Esto debía ser indicado a los correspondientes jefes de casa para poder establecer las paradas que debía de realizar el TrasnoBus y asegurar que todos los estudiantes llegaban a salvo a sus destinos.

El viaje con polvos flu le resultó muy extraño y no le entusiasmó para nada lanzarse hacia un montón de llamas verdes, por más que no quemasen. Eso sí, debía reconocer, que era un método de viaje la mar de rápido. Al llegar conoció a la madre de los mellizos, una mujer encantadora y de sonrisa amable que se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Ella declinó su oferta puesto que ya había indicado que tomaría el TrasnoBus hasta Santiago. Llegó a la misma estación desde la que había viajado en septiembre. Sus padres, obviamente, no estaban en la estación esperándola pues habría sido un tanto complicado explicarles cómo llegar al "andén 0". Le hizo mucha ilusión volver a casa, no era consciente hasta qué punto echaba de menos a sus padres hasta que volvió a verlos. Les dio un abrazo tan fuerte al encontrarlos que le extrañó no haber escuchado un "crack" al hacerlo. De igual forma le produjo una gran alegría volver a ver a sus amigos y olvidarse, aunque fuera por unos días, de ese nuevo mundo mágico que había cambiado tan drásticamente su vida. Si bien no dejó de cartearse con sus nuevos amigos, pues para ellos el tema del móvil parecía ser demasiado _novedoso_. Incluso escribió a Airón a pesar de las dudas que tenía al principio. La suya era la respuesta que más ansiaba recibir y la que mayor ilusión le hizo cuando vio aparecer a su lechuza.

Durante sus vacaciones también aprovechó para ver a sus amigos, ya que Caterina le escribió sorpresivamente diciendo que un antiguo alumno de la escuela iba a abrir su propia tienda en el Mercado do Castro. Consideró que esa sería una buena oportunidad para "introducir" a sus padres en el mundo mágico. Habló inmediatamente con sus padres y contestó ese mismo día a Caterina y quedaron en ir todos a la inauguración.

_Aquel día llovía a mares, pero no le importaba. Estaba más preocupada por la reacción de sus padres, quienes hasta el momento habían permanecido bastante al margen de todo lo relacionado con la magia, que por el tiempo. Miraba por la ventana esperando ver aparecer a sus amigos mientras ojeaba constantemente el reloj para cerciorarse de la hora. Observó a sus padres quienes, a pesar de sus sonrisas, se les notaban los nervios. Habían manejado lo mejor que sabían el haber descubierto que su hija era una bruja y que la magia existía. Brigit esperaba que la excursión de aquel día fuese para bien. Su padre parecía ser el que mejor lo llevaba, estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y parecía bastante interesado en ver un antiguo castro reconvertido en mercado. Su madre, por el contrario, si bien no había puesto pega alguna estaba paseándose constantemente. Intentaba mantenerse ocupada con la más mínima cosa que se le cruzara por delante. Un vaso fuera de su sitio, reorganizar la alacena, un poco de polvo en la estantería..._

_Llamaron al timbre y Brigit fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Misteriosamente, había dejado de llover. De frente se encontró con la sonrisa de Caterina. Había venido con Ismael y sus padres. "Su padre es un no-mago, quizás eso ayude a mis padres con la situación", pensó con un deje de esperanza. Brigit presentó a todos y se saludaron con amabilidad. Observó también que el gesto de su madre se había relajado un tanto al ver al padre de los mellizos, puesto que no iba vestido con túnicas ni sombrero de pico como seguramente había imaginado._

_-Usaremos un traslador para ir al mercado.- anunció la madre de Caterina._

_Sus padres no pusieron buena cara al escucharla. Ella, si bien estaba nerviosa, al menos en aquella ocasión sabía de qué hablaban pues había leído sobre trasladores en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. La madre de Caterina sacó con cuidado un pequeño cuenco de su túnica así como su varita. Su marido y sus hijos en seguida agarraron el cuenco, pero sus padres la miraron con cierta reticencia. Brigit les indicó que debían aferrarlo para viajar y, aunque pudo ver el escepticismo en sus ojos, obedecieron. Una vez todos los presentes sostuvieron alguna parte del cuenco, la madre de Caterina pronunció "Portus" y al instante siguiente sintieron como si un gancho tirara de ellos. Al segundo siguiente comenzaron a oír un bullicio. Sus padres miraron a un lado y a otro intentando ubicarse. Parecía como si quisieran cerciorarse de que ya no estaban en su casa. En aquella ocasión les transportaron directamente en la zona de la entrada del mercado, en lugar de la parte baja de la colina por la cual había ascendido con Graciela meses atrás. Ellos ya estaban en la cima del cerro frente a los dos árboles doblados en forma de arco. Tampoco veían los restos ruinosos de un castro celta, sino la versión reconstruida del mismo pues habían pasado a la "parte mágica" de la puerta._

_-Bienvenidos al Mercado do Castro.- dijo Brigit a sus padres- Como veis, debe su nombre a que se parece a un antiguo castro celta._

_-Es... magnifico.- consiguió decir su padre admirando aquel castro reconstruido._

_-Sabía que te gustaría.- sonrió Brigit._

_-Si quieren podemos venir más tarde, pero ahora debemos dirigirnos a la Estrada nova que es donde está la tienda.- comentó la madre de Caterina._

_Con cierta reticencia en los ojos de su padre, pues se le veía con ansias de ver aquellas construcciones, Brigit y su familia siguieron el pequeño camino de subida donde había una zona de construcciones que parecían más recientes. El mercado se encontraba dividido en dos partes: O mercado vello donde se hallaba el castro al cual debía el nombre y la Estrada nova que era la zona "nueva". En seguida localizaron la tienda, pues estaba lleno de gente que se arremolinaba con gran expectación a la espera de ver abrir sus puertas. Se encontraron allí con Cristian que los estaba esperando y se acercó a ellos nada más les vio aparecer. Tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro como siempre. Vieron entre la muchedumbre caras conocidas, parecía haberse corrido la voz entre los alumnos de la escuela y muchos habían acudido en masa para la inauguración. Vista desde fuera no parecía una tienda muy grande, tenía un diseño con motivos árabes de colores vivos y llamativos. Encima de la puerta se veían unas enormes letras doradas y brillantes que parecían recubiertas de purpurina: Mil y una noches – Alfombras voladoras. Cristian les explicó que, aunque aquella era su primera tienda, los dueños ya llevaban tiempo vendiendo sus productos y eran conocidos. Sin embargo, fabricaban todo en un pequeño taller propiedad de un familiar mientras se iban dando a conocer y ahorraban para abrir su propia tienda. El negocio fue fundado por un exalumno de Ifrit llamado Ibrahim al-Rashid, quien tuvo la idea cuando comenzó a reparar las alfombras voladoras que usaban en clase de vuelo._

_Al abrirse las puertas aquello fue un caos. "Parecen las rebajas", pensó Brigit. A duras penas consiguieron entrar, el lugar estaba abarrotado. La decoración interior seguía la estética de la fachada, arcos árabes y colores vivos. Había multitud de alfombras de intricados diseños y cuidadosamente elaboradas. A pesar de la marabunta, se cruzaron con el dueño y su esposa Zobeida. Se les veía a ambos muy ilusionados con el hecho de que alumnos de su escuela hubiesen acudido a mostrar su apoyo. Fueron encantadores y hablaron un rato con ellos. Les contaron que él era quien diseñaba y elaboraba las alfombras y ella quien impartía clases de vuelo y le ayudaba a gestionar la tienda. Al parecer usaba un componente que las hacía especiales: las plumas del roc que vivía en las montañas que rodean la escuela._

_Salieron un rato más tarde, abrumados por la cantidad de gente que había en la tienda. Al salir, Brigit se chocó de frente unos ojos aguamarina que conocía muy bien. Por un instante, se quedó callada mirándole como una idiota. En especial cuando él le sonrió._

_-Hola Brigit. Qué alegría encontrarte por aquí.- dijo Airón._

_-Ya...- fue lo único que dijo._

_Entonces, recordando que no estaba sola, carraspeó intentando recomponerse y no actuar como una idiota delante de todo el mundo._

_-Me alegra que al final hayas podido venir. No estaba segura de que mi carta hubiese llegado a tiempo.- le comentó ella. Habría preferido que también hubiera podido venir su hermanita, pero en su última carta Airón le dijo que estaba con gripe en la cama._

_-Bueno, el servicio de lechuzas suele ser rápido. Y de todos modos debía venir para comprar una cama a Rayitas.- le contó. Brigit soltó una carcajada._

_-¿Al final Sirona ha conseguido convencer a tu madre?_

_-Puede ser muy persuasiva. Aunque con las crías...- comentó Airón meneando la cabeza. De pronto la miró muy serio y añadió- Cuidado por si vuelves por casa, es probable que pretenda que te quedes con alguna._

_Brigit se empezó a reír. Se imaginaba que Sirona intentaría por todos los medios engatusar a quien estuviera a su alcance con tal de quedarse con todos los ramidrejus. Estaba tan centrada en el chico que olvidó que no estaba sola hasta que oyó entonces un discreto carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a todos sus acompañantes mirándoles fijamente. La mirada de Caterina parecía decir "más te vale contarme todo luego", Cristian sonreía picaronamente y le guiñó un ojo e Ismael estaba serio como siempre. Su madre le miraba alzando una ceja y su padre parecía analizar a Airón como si tuviera un escáner en los ojos. Brigit se enrojeció involuntariamente y se sintió inmediatamente incómoda._

_-¿No vas a presentarnos, cariño?- preguntó su padre._

_-Eh... esto, sí. Este es Airón, un compañero de clase. Es hijo de la profesora a la que he estado ayudando.- explicó ella intentando no mostrar su reciente nerviosismo._

_-Ah, ya recuerdo. Lo comentaste en tus cartas.- dijo su madre en un intento de cerrar el asunto._

_Brigit agradeció en silencio la intervención de su madre. Todos juntos se fueron entonces a la zona antigua del mercado, primero para que su padre pudiera centrarse en las construcciones del castro y para que Airón fuese a la tienda de mascotas. Fueron a una de las tiendas más antiguas llamada "Amigo del brujo" cuyos dueños criaban ellos mismos varios ejemplares de lechuzas y búhos nacionales, así como otros acompañantes comunes para los magos tales como gatos, sapos o kneazles._

_-Aquí compré a mi fiel mochuelo Athene.- les contó la madre de los mellizos- Quizás deberías aprovechar y comprar uno, jovencita. Son la mar de útiles._

_-Por el momento voy bien con las lechuzas de la escuela.- respondió Brigit._

_A decir verdad no le apetecía tener un búho o una lechuza por más útiles que fueran, ni siquiera un gato. Ya tenía bastante con las mascotas de Caterina e Ismael. "Si tuvieran móviles sería mucho más sencillo", pensó algo molesta. No entendía ese rechazo a usar objetos no-mágicos. Ni que les fuese a pasar algo... ¿Es que no podía haber una simbiosis entre ambos mundos? ¿Acaso sólo podía ser el uno o el otro?_

_El resto del día lo pasó bastante bien. Su padre estaba encantado por ver aquel castro reconstruido, aunque se mostraba un tanto decepcionado al entrar en algunas tiendas y ver que el interior no era como se suponía que debía ser. Le alegró ver que su madre parecía más relajada y que parecía haberle caído bien sus amigos. Por sugerencia de Airón, ambos compraron un par de capas marrones en Túnicas Ideais como las que usaba su madre cuando iba por el bosque en invierno. Mientras paseaban se cruzaron con la señora Pazo, la dueña de la tienda de varitas, que le comentó sonriente a la joven haberse enterado de sus "proezas" y que estaba encantada por ello. Les tuvo que explicar luego a sus acompañantes la historia de la varita y que había decidido investigar un poco sobre ella._

_-Estamos esperando a que nos traigan más libros.- concluyó._

_-¿Estamos?- preguntó Cristian mirando con una "disimulada" sonrisa a Airón._

_Los dos jóvenes se pusieron algo rojos. Airón apartó la mirada de inmediato y Brigit le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Cristian. Pero se repuso y respondió rápidamente:_

_-Sí, cuando se lo comenté a Airón a él también le dio curiosidad y me dijo que me ayudaría a investigar sobre Jerk el Excéntrico y su varita._

_-Vaya, qué amable.- dijo Cristian con una enorme sonrisa._

_En ese momento Caterina, en un alarde de compañerismo, le dio un codazo disimuladamente en la cintura y cambió rápidamente de tema. No sin antes dirigirle a Brigit otra mirada pidiendo ampliar dicha información. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se despidieron de Airón y de Cristian que debían volver antes de que cerraran la Red Flu a la escuela. Ellos también regresaron con el traslador que les había llevado hasta allí y se despidieron de Caterina y su familia. No sin que ella le susurrara "espero tu carta" al oído mientras se daban un abrazo de despedida. Suspiró disimuladamente. Al parecer no se iba a librar de la "charla de chicas"._

Brigit volvió a suspirar al recordar aquel día. A pesar de haberle contado a Caterina todo lo que quería saber (le había hecho toda clase de preguntas en sus cartas posteriores a aquel día), no se libró de seguir hablando del tema aún cuando volvieron a la escuela tras las vacaciones. Y para su desgracia se sumó a su "deseo de conocimiento" Cristian. Parecía encantado con que le contara cualquier minúsculo detalle de sus encuentros con Airón. Precisamente por eso era por lo que Brigit no les había comentado nada. No le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Es más, no le gustaba ni que otros le hablasen sobre ello. Siempre había evitado ese tipo de conversaciones con sus amigos. Los líos de faldas, o pantalones o lo que fuera, siempre le había traído sin cuidado. Por suerte Ismael no se metió para nada en el asunto, ni siquiera preguntó. Algo que Brigit le agradeció sinceramente. Pero quitando esa repentina nueva diversión de Cristian, la monotonía de las clases se les hizo bastante pesada a todos (menos Ismael, claro está). Lo único que les animaba era la próxima llegada del partido de Quidditch entre Oricuerno y Nixe. Cosa que Cristian no perdió la oportunidad de comentar.

-Suerte que Airón no está en el equipo. Así podré estar seguro de tu apoyo.

-Sigue así y te haré boicot.- le advirtió Brigit- Iré a contarles todos tus puntos débiles.

-Desde luego, qué cruel eres...- respondió poniendo pucheritos.

Brigit puso los ojos en blanco e intentó ignorarle. Aunque sabía que no iba a parar. No había más que ver cómo tenía a Ismael con sus pullitas. Al pobre no le daba cuartel, pero es que era bastante popular y tenía una ristra de animadoras detrás de él. No obstante él ya tenía práctica en quitárselo de encima o hacer que le dejase en paz pero, claro, tenía más años de experiencia que Brigit. Por eso agradecía cada vez que intervenía para que parase. "_Debo aprender de él_", se dijo en una de esas ocasiones. No iba a conseguir que parase para siempre, pero con tal de acallarle unos minutos se conformaba. Había cosas que no se podían cambiar. Y entre esas cosas anti-cambios estaban Breogán y sus camaradas descerebrados, así como Araitz y su séquito de niñas petulantes. "_Si Cristian supiera que está colada por Ismael..._", pensó una ocasión en que la vio marcharse alzando, como siempre, altivamente la cabeza. Tembló imperceptiblemente nada más ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si ya se ponía muy pesado con sus actuales fans, si se llegase a enterar a la _excelsa_ Araitz Uriarte Munibe le gustaba su amigo a pesar de ser un "sangre sucia"... No, desde luego que por ella no se enteraría. Pobre Ismael. Lo que le faltaba por aguantar.

Una de las cosas que menos le gustó de su vuelta fue enterarse que ya le habían levantado el castigo. Se enteró cuando durante la segunda semana se cruzó con la profesora Sánchez y le preguntó cuándo necesitaba que fuera a ayudarle. Por desgracia para ella, parecía que las cosas se habían calmado y que no era necesario que le siguiera ayudando. Brigit hizo todo lo que pudo por ocultar su decepción. Le gustaba mucho ayudar a la profesora y estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los animales y el hecho de que fuesen ramidrejus o gorriones para ella no suponía ninguna diferencia. De hecho, antes de enterarse de que era una bruja tenía claro que quería estudiar algo relacionado con los animales. Sus principales opciones eran veterinaria o abogada medioambiental como su madre. Además, disfrutaba yendo al lago para hablar con la familia de la profesora. Aquella noticia le supuso un gran fiasco e incluso sus amigos notaron que algo le pasaba.

-¿Por qué no hablas con maese Sánchez?- le preguntó Caterina cuando les contó lo que le pasaba- Puede que encuentre algo con lo que le puedas ayudar.

-Ya me ha dicho que todo está más tranquilo y que no ha habido más incidentes últimamente, así que no necesitan asistencia extra.- le dijo la joven pelirroja algo alicaída.

-Siempre puedes hablar con Airón para ir a dar un paseo por el lago.- comentó picaronamente Cristian. Las dos chicas le dieron un puñetazo cada una en un brazo.- ¡Au!- se quejó.

-Esto no tiene que ver con ir al lago, idiota.- le espetó Brigit.

-Vale, vale.- dijo masajeándose allí donde le habían golpeado.

-Postúlate como ayudante.- sugirió Ismael.

Todos le miraron. No había intervenido en ningún momento mientras hablaban. Es más, ni siquiera estaban seguros de si estaba escuchando porque estaba muy centrado en un trabajo de Runas que debía entregar la semana siguiente. De hecho, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su pergamino.

-¿Puedo hacer eso?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Deberías hablar con maese Pazo, ya que esto debe gestionarse por los jefes de casa.- le explicó mientras revisaba unos símbolos en su libro- Aunque es probable que lo rechacen.

-¿Y para qué va a solicitarlo entonces, _oh gran delegado_?- preguntó Cristian.

-Porque, _oh gran pesado_, ya ha empezado el curso y eso se gestiona al inicio como ya deberías saber. Pero lo puede hacer de cara al curso que viene.- respondió Ismael.

-Ah, es verdad.- dijo Cristian. Ismael puso los ojos en blanco pero ni se dignó a contestar.

-Bueno a mí me gustaría seguir ayudando este año, pero si no queda otro remedio iré a hablar con maese Pazo. Gracias Ismael.- le agradeció Brigit con una sonrisa.

Él hizo un simple asentimiento de cabeza y siguió con su trabajo. A pesar de que era sábado, tomó la decisión de ir inmediatamente a hablar con la profesora. No sabía si estaría en su despacho pero al menos lo intentaría. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y, aunque pareciera mentira, se aceleraba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba al despacho. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte y no la encontró allí. La estuvo buscando durante un buen rato por la escuela pero con el mismo resultado. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo para el lunes pues tenía clase con ella. En el camino de vuelta a la sala común iba caminando cabizbaja, había tenido la ciega esperanza de que encontraría a su jefa de casa y que, milagrosamente, aceptarían que siguiera ayudando a la profesora Sánchez como hasta antes de navidades. Estaba tan ensimismada que se chocó con alguien al girar una esquina.

-¡Lo siento! No estaba mira...- y de pronto se quedó callada.

Frente a ella esa persona le miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse y actuar con normalidad.

-Parece que hemos cogido la extraña costumbre de chocarnos.- comentó divertido.

-Y-yo... e-esto... lo siento.- repitió avergonzada evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Airón soltó una carcajada y ella le echó una mirada de reojo. ¿Por qué no podía actuar con normalidad delante de él?

-¿Qué te tiene tan desanimada?- le preguntó amablemente.

-¿Tan evidente es?- preguntó ella a su vez.

-Tu cara es un libro abierto.- respondió simplemente. Brigit se envaró. ¿Habría notado algo más?- Venga, cuéntame qué te pasa.

-No quiero molestarte...

-Tampoco es que tenga gran cosa que hacer.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

No tuvo que insistirle más. Fue paseando con él hacia la salida más cercana, la del puente que llevaba a las escaleras que bajaban hasta el muelle. Mientras andaban por la pasarela de piedra le contó que ya no iba a estar ayudando a su madre. También le dijo lo molesta y decepcionada que se había sentido puesto que le gustaba mucho lo que había estado haciendo. No mencionó, por supuesto, que el hecho de que eso le permitiera coincidir más a menudo con él era un aliciente. Lo que sí le dijo era su intención de solicitar el puesto de ayudante y que había estado buscando a la profesora Pazo para poder gestionarlo. Airón estuvo escuchando sin decir nada, sencillamente le estaba dejando que se desahogara. Su único comentario fue que intentaría ver si su madre podía hacer algo. Cuando terminó de hablar se quedaron en la muralla exterior, justo al lado de las escaleras, mirando en silencio todo el valle que rodeaba la escuela. La marisma estaba en marea alta, las cimas de las montañas estaban recubiertas de una espesa niebla y el bosque parecía aún más enorme desde allí arriba. No era capaz de ver el final del mismo, apenas podía intuir en donde se encontraba exactamente el lago. A Brigit le parecía muy curiosa la forma de aquel valle, casi como si se hubiera hecho así a propósito. Era una extensión casi redonda, forma que le daba la cordillera montañosa, y justo en el lugar donde no había monte era donde se extendía el centenario bosque cuyos árboles llegaban hasta las mismas faldas de las montañas. También se preguntaba a qué distancia estarían del mar, puesto que recordaba que habían estado largo rato vagando por las cuevas submarinas y además el agua de la marisma era salada. Volvió su vista al bosque.

-Es una vista preciosa.- comentó más para ella que por iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, sin duda lo es.- coincidió Airón- Aunque el clima hoy no acompañe demasiado.

Ella miró por un instante el cielo gris. Una fina llovizna había comenzado a caer hacía un rato pero a Brigit no le importó demasiado. Su mirada retornó al bosque. Aunque ya estaban en invierno, algunos árboles se resistían a deshacerse de sus hojas y todavía había un manto vegetal que luchaba por dar un toque de color en el cada vez más baldío valle.

-El otoño es mi estación favorita.- musitó con su vista fija en la arboleda- Me gustan mucho las tonalidades de rojo, marrón y amarillo de los árboles en esa época. Me parece mil veces más bonito que los miles de colores que dan las flores en primavera.

-Pues aquí vamos a tener un debate,- rebatió Airón- porque a mí me parece mucho más bonito un árbol en flor que cuando sus hojas empiezan a cambiar de color y caerse.

-¿Quieres tener un debate sobre qué estación es la mejor?- rio Brigit.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, sí.

A Brigit le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharle y se giró para mirarle sorprendida. Se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta. Le miraba intensamente y ella se sintió hechizada por esos ojos aguamarina que le habían fascinado desde el principio. Sintió que se perdía en esa mirada que le recordaba al mar. No apartaban la vista el uno del otro y, sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando poco a poco. Cada vez más, un poco más. Cada vez más cerca.

-Brigit, ¿qué haces ahí empapándote?

Esa voz le hizo volver a la realidad. Se giró y vio a Ismael mirándole con seriedad. Casi como un resorte, los dos jóvenes se apartaron visiblemente avergonzados. Intentó parecer lo más natural posible cuando le respondió.

-No he encontrado a maese Pazo y he salido a tomar el aire.- le dijo. Ismael alzó una ceja, era evidente que no se lo tragaba- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le espetó intentando no sonar muy borde.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de la hora pero ya van a servir la cena y, como no volvías, hemos salido a buscarte.

-Oh.- fue lo único que pudo decir. A decir verdad se había olvidado por completo de la hora.

-En tal caso, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes.- intervino Airón- A lo tonto nos hemos mojado con esta llovizna.

-Ah, sí. Es verdad.- coincidió ella después de notar su túnica bastante mojada.

-Nos vemos Brigit.- se despidió Airón.

-Hasta pronto.- le dijo ella un tanto desilusionada.

Él le sonrió antes de marcharse. Al pasar al lado de Ismael, realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino. Ella no dijo nada en el camino a la sala común. Fue a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y bajó a cenar. Ni ella ni Ismael hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Y sinceramente lo agradeció. No tenía ganas de tener una charla de chicas con Caterina... pero le atraía mucho menos la idea de que se enterase Cristian.

-o-

El último fin de semana de enero se celebró el partido entre Oricuerno y Nixe. Cristian había estado entrenando mucho desde que volvieron de las vacaciones. Brigit y sus amigos habían ido a menudo para apoyarlo. La joven había descubierto que se había vuelto una forofa de aquel deporte. Si bien declinó la oferta cuando le ofrecieron jugar con ellos. Ni siquiera había aprendido a volar en escoba todavía, puesto que no habían visto como prioritario que lo aprendiera cuando tenía que adelantar tanto temario de cursos anteriores. La mañana del partido vio a Cristian realmente emocionado. Había mucha agitación en la mesa de Oricuerno. Parecían tener los ánimos hasta arriba y se les veía dispuestos a dar guerra. Brigit miró discretamente a la mesa de Nixe. No había vuelto a cruzarse con Airón, solo se habían visto en las clases y aparte de saludarse y tener alguna pequeña charla trivial no se habían relacionado mucho. Para su decepción, no vio a Airón en la mesa por lo que supuso que habría ido al lago. Lo más probable es que quisiera aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con su hermano mayor, pues le había dicho que volvería a irse en breve. "_Yo también debería ir a despedirme_", se dijo.

En el campo de Quidditch se palpaba la emoción. Las dos casas se jugaban pasar a la ronda final y la tensión se notaba en sus rostros. Cristian estaba inusualmente serio. Después de aquel partido debían enfrentarse con la casa Basajaun y luego debía haber un último partido entre Basajaun y Nixe. El que obtuviera una mayor puntuación entre los tres partidos sería el que se clasificaría para la ronda final. El profesor Garza haría de árbitro como siempre. Hubo una gran ovación cuando soltó las pelotas y dio comienzo el partido.

-¡Y ahí salen volando nuestros audaces jugadores!- oyeron decir a Blasco- Se nota la presión, pues ambos se juegan mucho. Seguro que será un partido la mar de emocionante.

La directora Moura miraba muy de cerca a Blasco, controlando cada una de las palabras que salían por su boca. Brigit se preguntaba cómo el chico podía soportarlo, aunque probablemente no le importaba nada que la misma directora le vigilara. Puede que incluso considerase que eso le daba cierto "caché". Él seguía comentando animadamente el partido:

-Y ahí va el bueno de Cristian Núñez García volando a toda velocidad hacia los postes de Nixe y esquivando a cuantos rivales se cruza por delante. No parece que haya nadie capaz de detenerlo. ¡Uf! Esquiva una bludger por los pelos pero ¡ha perdido la quaffle! Suerte que la audaz Emilia Bazán Egea ha acudido al rescate y continúa el ataque de Oricuerno. Pero ahí está Matías Malasaña Oñoro con cara de poco amigos. Parece decirnos sin palabras: "por mis postes, no". Se prepara, lanza y... ¡Lo para! Lástima... Ha estado cerca.

Hubo una gran ovación en la sección de Nixe y un montón de aplausos por la parada del guardián, mientras que en la zona de Oricuerno abundaban las miradas de desaliento. El partido continuó bastante igualado, Cristian estuvo sembrado y ayudó a parar varios de los ataques de Nixe. También su buscadora, Elisa Elía Enciso, estuvo en una ocasión a punto de atrapar la snitch pero uno de los golpeadores de Nixe, Fernán Fagúndez Bermúdez, le golpeó en la escoba y estuvo a punto de tirarla. Pero los de Oricuerno les devolvieron la jugada cuando su propia buscadora, Greta Guzmán Gómez, se lanzó a por la snitch. Solo que a ella en aquella ocasión la paró Elisa cruzándose en su camino. Por más que intentaba escaparse ella la cercaba y le cortaba el vuelo. Siguió así hasta que les lanzaron una bludger, momento que Elisa aprovechó para apartarse con gran maestría y haciendo que la bludger golpeara a Greta.

-¡Menudo golpe se ha llevado la pobre Greta! Espero que siga entera...- comentó Blasco- Ha sido sin duda una jugada magistral de la pícara Elisa. Ahora mismo los marcadores están: 120 Oricuerno – 90 Nixe. Estáis cerca, pececillos, ¡pero hay que nadar más rápido! Porque ya sabéis que los oricuernos, aparte de daros una cornada, os pueden sobrevolar con sus alitas.

Greta se mantuvo en su escoba como pudo, la bludger le había dado en el brazo y se notaba que debía dolerle bastante. Apenas podía sostenerse en su escoba. Por suerte para ella, y mala suerte para su equipo, Elisa no tardó en hacerse con la snitch. Hubo un gran grito de alegría que inundó todo el campo, originado por los alumnos de Oricuerno. Cristian estuvo exultante (y hasta molesto) durante toda la semana siguiente.

El mes de enero terminó antes de que se dieran cuenta y entraron en febrero con todos los árboles habiendo perdido sus hojas. Solo la parte del bosque perenne con las coníferas, como los abetos o cipreses, y otros árboles como los alcornoques o las mimosas daban un toque de vida al bosque ahora lleno de altos árboles desnudos. El tiempo también se había vuelto más invernal con el paso de las semanas. No había habido un día en que superaran los 10 ºC y era raro el día en que no llovía, aunque fuera solo unas pocas horas. Le habría gustado que nevase pues se imaginaba que el paraje nevado sería precioso. Si bien habían tenido algunos días con temperaturas bajo cero, la nieve sólo se había asentado en las cumbres de las montañas puesto que no nevó durante suficiente tiempo para que cuajara. Tuvieron varios días de fuertes vientos en los que, aun estando protegido el valle por aquella cordillera, se vieron obligados a suspender alguna de las clases de campo de la profesora Sánchez y a posponer el partido entre Basajaun y Nixe por seguridad. No pudo hablar con la profesora Pazo, pues parecía estar ocupada y nunca podía atenderla. Pero la primera semana de febrero iban a comenzar con las reuniones de orientación de cara a los DEP, lo cual determinaría si debía elegir diferentes asignaturas en los cursos siguientes. Brigit se decidió a aprovechar dicha reunión para plantearle el tema de ser ayudante de la profesora Sánchez. Si bien se sentía nerviosa, no por plantear aquello, sino por la reunión en sí. No sabía qué podía esperar de la misma. El día de la reunión se movía nerviosamente esperando a decidirse a entrar en su despacho. Finalmente, se dio ánimos mentalmente y golpeó la puerta.

-Pase señorita Castro.- oyó decir.

Respiró hondo y giró el picaporte cerrando luego la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó al escritorio de la profesora y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella. Golpeaba nerviosamente los talones contra el suelo y apretaba la falda de su vestido a la altura de las rodillas. Esperó a que la profesora pusiera en orden algunos papeles frente a ella. Por lo poco que pudo ver Brigit, eran resultados de sus exámenes y algunas notas de otros profesores.

-Bien señorita Castro,- comenzó a decir- debo felicitarle por sus progresos. Nos ha sorprendido gratamente a todos con sus exámenes. Si bien le quedan algunas cosas por pulir, me alegra anunciarle que ya no es necesario que siga tomando clases extra por las tardes.

-Gracias, maese Pazo.- le dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Entiendo su nerviosismo.- observó la profesora- Sé que para usted todo esto sigue siendo nuevo y no hay nada que le sirva de referencia para el objetivo de esta reunión.

-Así es maese.- confesó ella- Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de a qué trabajos podría aspirar o si alguno de ellos podría atraerme lo suficiente.- agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- Ni siquiera sé si sabré hacerlo...

-No debe preocuparse tanto.- le tranquilizó la profesora- Somos conscientes de su situación y haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano para allanar el camino.

-Gracias maese Pazo.

-Tendremos varias reuniones de aquí a final de año.- le indicó- En ellas le iré explicando las distintas labores que podrá encontrar en la comunidad mágica. Además, le iré aconsejando de acuerdo a las capacidades que yo misma y el resto de docentes observemos en usted.

-La verdad es que eso me vendría muy bien. Lo cierto es que estoy bastante perdida.

-Lo imagino.- asintió la profesora, pero le sonrió alentadoramente- Debo admitir que la mía es una de las asignaturas en la que más ha destacado.- reveló con cierto deje de orgullo- Pero también se ha mostrado diestra en Herbología e incluso, si bien a nivel teórico, en Alquimia.

-Es que el maese Artefi es un gran maestro.

-_Gran_ maese.- corrigió la profesora.

-Sí, disculpe. Es que el gran maese siempre nos corrige. No parece que le guste demasiado que se refieran a él así.- se justificó un tanto sonrojada.

-Lo sé, pero usted debería referirse a él como se debe.

-Lo haré, disculpe maese.

Estuvo la siguiente hora y media explicándole sobre distintos trabajos del mundo mágico, todos ellos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. Brigit se imaginó que iría dándole información de distintos grupos a modo general, por eso le sorprendió que le explicara cada uno con todo lujo de detalles. Intentaba poner atención pero, llegado un punto, empezó a aburrirse de sobremanera. Hasta que llegó al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. La profesora se percató que aquello había captado su atención.

-Parece que maese Sánchez la ha enganchado por completo en su red.- comentó con una sonrisa.

Brigit se sonrojó con ese comentario. Pero lo vio como su oportunidad para comentarle lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle.

-Lo cierto es que disfruté mucho ayudándole.- declaró- Siempre me han gustado mucho los animales. Mi madre es abogada especializada en derecho medioambiental y era uno de los trabajos que me planteaba hacer antes de...

Se calló de pronto pensando que podía decir algo que no debía, pero la profesora sabía cómo terminaba aquella frase. _Antes de saber que soy bruja_. No creía que eso le fuera a sentar mal, de todos modos era lógico que aún le costase asimilar que lo que había planteado para su futuro ya no tenía validez.

-Comprendo.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Por eso me preguntaba si... bueno, esto...- comenzó a decir poniéndose muy nerviosa por la mirada inquisitiva de la profesora Pazo- si yo, bueno...- tomó una bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizarse- ¿podría ser la ayudante de maese Sánchez?

Silencio. Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Pero ahora la profesora Pazo la miraba sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Le habría molestado? ¿Es que acaso pretendía atraer su interés hacia otro tipo de trabajo y ella volvía a las criaturas mágicas? Sin embargo, tras unos instantes sonrió.

-Me temo que ahora mismo no es posible, pero puedo gestionarlo para el curso que viene.

-Comprendo. Gracias maese Pazo.- le dijo un tanto decepcionada.

-Creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido suficiente. Puede retirarse.

Brigit ya se estaba levantando y girando el picaporte para marcharse cuando escuchó a la profesora Pazo decirle:

-Hablaré con maese Sánchez para que le contacte si necesita ayuda.

-Se lo agradezco maese.- le dijo sinceramente intentando contener la emoción.

La profesora realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y Brigit, tras darle de nuevo las gracias, se marchó camino a la biblioteca donde había quedado con sus amigos. Tenía unas noticias excelentes que contarles.

-o-

Un día en que estaba lloviendo a mares durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Brigit se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo el libro "Criaturas Mágicas de la Península Ibérica" escrito por un magizoologo llamado Manel Ferrándiz Gómiz. Estaba realmente fascinada con una criatura que, incluso entre los magos, era considerada como mitológica: el dip, una especie de perro malvado y peludo. Se decía que se alimentaba chupando sangre, especialmente del ganado. Al parecer sólo salían de noche y entre sus víctimas había borrachos noctámbulos que iban a las tabernas. Si bien se contaban con ciertos registros en los que se recogían testimonios de algunos magos y brujas que parecían describir a tan temible criatura, no había pruebas fehacientes de la existencia de este ser. Uno de ellos estaba incluido en el libro y relataba la perturbadora historia de un joven mago que Brigit leía con creciente interés:

_31 de julio de 1819_

_Recibimos una lechuza urgente a altas horas de la madrugada de un joven mago llamado Miguel Casals Sánchez. Se encontraba de visita en la granja de sus progenitores, muy cercana al municipio de Pratdip. La carta tenía escritura casi ininteligible, en la que vagamente se distinguía las palabras "ojos rojos" y "dip". Se tomaron medidas cautelares por si algo grave sucedía y se tomó la decisión de acudir a la granja esa misma noche._

_Era una noche oscura y bastante fría, el joven mago y su familia parecían compungidos. Tras tomarle declaración, el señor Casals nos indicó que se quedó despierto estudiando para sus exámenes de Sanador. Hacia la medianoche notó una extraña agitación en las cuadras. Pensando que sería un molesto nogtail del que le habían advertido sus padres, nos indicó que salió decidido a espantarlo y de avisar a primera hora al Departamento. Con su varita en alto entró en la cuadra esperando ver un animal parecido a un lechón mamando de su cerdita Bolita. No obstante, lo que halló fue una figura oscura junto al sangrante animal._

_La figura, la cual describió como "una especie de masa peluda y negra con brillantes ojos de sangre", salió disparada al ver su varita iluminada. La criatura desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche en cuestión de segundos. Una vez superado el impacto inicial ante tal escena, el joven acudió a curar a la cerda la cual apenas respiraba._

_Inspeccionamos la cuadra, la puerta estaba destrozada. Los animales aun estaban nerviosos y se agolpaban en un intento de protegerse. Encontramos 3 gallinas y una oveja muertas, todas desangradas, y varias huellas de sangre que parecían de un canino que finalizaban en un charco de sangre donde se encontró a la cerda. Se inició en ese mismo instante un protocolo de búsqueda de ese ser. Fuese realmente un dip o cualquier otro ser, había que asegurar que no atacaba a nadie más. Animal o no._

Sin embargo, tras meses de búsqueda dieron el caso por cerrado pues no se halló ni la más mínima pista del dip. Tras ese suceso, no se contaban con más registros de esta criatura. Por ello se asumía que, en caso de que hubiese existido realmente, es muy probable que se hubiese extinguido. Brigit sintió un escalofrío al terminar de leer. Sinceramente esperaba que realmente no existiera. De pronto, la profesora Sánchez atrajo la atención de la clase.

-Disculpad que interrumpa vuestra lectura alumnos, pero debo anunciarles algo que afectará a la nota final del curso.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron con nerviosismo. La profesora Sánchez sonreía tranquilizadoramente como siempre. Brigit y Caterina eran de las pocas que esperaban con expectación lo que les iba a decir la profesora. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano que comenzó a repartir entre los alumnos.

-Deberán escoger un animal de entre los de esta lista sobre el cual realizar una investigación de campo. Todos viven en los alrededores de la escuela, la mayoría de ellos en el bosque.

-Pero no podemos acceder a todas las áreas del bosque.- protestó un alumno de Basajaun.

-Descuiden, todos ellos están dentro de la zona correspondiente a quinto curso.- les tranquilizó- Y si precisasen de un permiso especial, podrán solicitarlo para acudir conmigo a la zona.

Brigit analizó la lista. Había muchísimos animales, pero entre ellos no estaban los nixe. Frunció el ceño. Había leído que las costumbres de la Gente del agua, así como los centauros, estaban envueltas en el misterio y que poco se conocía de su organización y hábitos. A pesar de su desilusión por no poder escoger a los nixe, hubo varios que le llamaron la atención. Decidió revisarlo con Caterina.

-¿Hay alguno que te resulte interesante?- le preguntó.

-Sí, lo cierto es que tengo interés en los busgosus y las anjanas.- comentó analizando el listado- También estaría interesante estudiar a los bowtruckle, pero son tan difíciles de detectar...

-Coincido contigo, aunque a mí la verdad me llaman más la atención...

-Dense prisa en elegir, por favor.- oyó decir a la profesora, la cual acalló las conversaciones de la clase- Los trabajos no pueden ser sobre la misma criatura.

Entonces todo el mundo pareció correr para ir a apuntar su elección en la lista de la profesora, como si sus asientos les quemaran. Brigit y Caterina no fueron menos y se presentaron tan rápido como se lo permitieron frente al escritorio de la profesora.

-Bien, díganme qué han elegido.- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues había pensado en los busgosus.- le dijo Caterina.

-Lo lamento, ya lo han escogido.- reveló la profesora tras revisar la lista.

-Vaya... ¿Y las anjanas?

-Ese todavía está disponible. Se lo apunto. ¿Y usted señorita Castro?

-Las mouras que veo que nadie las ha escogido todavía.

-Estupendo, pues se lo anoto.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Quizás, pensó Brigit, no había sido muy original al escoger el animal. Pero al fin y al cabo, era el animal que representaba a su casa así que no estaría de más aprender un poco sobre él.

-o-

Aquel sueño era diferente. No estaba segura de por qué, pero de algún modo lo sabía. Esa voz seguía sonando lejana y no comprendía sus palabras, pero sí los sentimientos que ésta le transmitía. Intentaba recordar de quién era pero no era capaz de acordarse. Seguía habiendo un deje de urgencia le instaba a ir más rápido, a que llegara hasta ella. Todo estaba oscuro y seguía notando que había algo siniestro en aquel lugar. Pero ya era capaz de distinguir más cosas que en otras ocasiones. Ahora veía que se hallaba en un bosque, pero no veía hacia dónde debía dirigirse puesto que no veía mucho más allá de un par de metros delante de ella. Y ese extraño ser seguía al acecho. _Lo sentía_. Intentó que el miedo que le helaba la sangre no le dominara. Se centró en la voz que insistía, cada vez con mayor apremio, a que llegara hasta ella. Debía conseguir de una vez llegar hasta la voz.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y constantes. Ese ser no le daba cuartel. Seguía cada uno de sus pasos luchando por darle caza. Su respiración se hizo muy pesada y su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. De pronto ahí estaba: esa tímida luz de la última vez apareció justo frente ella. Sólo un último esfuerzo, un último sprint y nada más. Pero notó a su lado una respiración que no traía nada bueno consigo...

-o-

Brigit abrió los ojos de sopetón y se levantó casi de un salto de la cama. Miró a su alrededor confundida y asustada. Estaba temblando y sudaba. Cuando fue consciente de que estaba en su habitación y que allí no había nadie más aparte de sus compañeras, las cuales todavía dormían plácidamente, comenzó a relajarse. El corazón le latía desbocado y comenzó a palparse como queriendo asegurar que estaba despierta. Que aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla y que estaba bien. De pronto miró sus manos con expresión confundida. Tenía la varita entre sus manos. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? La notaba arder entre sus dedos, como si estuviera lista para lanzar un hechizo en cualquier momento. O peor, como si ya lo hubiese lanzado. Comprobó rápidamente que todo en la habitación estaba como debería estar. Respiró aliviada al hacerlo, todo parecía en orden. Se centró de nuevo en la varita. Solía guardarla en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Miró el cajón y vio que estaba abierto. ¿Lo habría abierto en sueños? Confundida y un tanto asustada, volvió a guardarla e intentó conciliar el sueño. Tuvo un sueño ligero y sin más visiones extrañas ni voces que le llamaban. Cosa que, a pesar de no haber descansado apropiadamente, agradeció.

-o-

Ese día había amanecido con una gran helada. No parecía el mejor día para iniciar con su trabajo de investigación, pero al menos había dejado de llover y querían comenzar cuanto antes con el trabajo. Tenían un plazo bastante razonable, pues debían entregarlo antes de que se iniciaran los DEP, pero no tenían permitido buscar información sobre las criaturas que habían escogido. Así que cada oportunidad de salir a investigar debía ser aprovechada. Después de comer se fue junto a Caterina. Por el camino se cruzaron con otros dos compañeros, Aimón Alvarado Arnaud de Nixe y Altair Alcántara Assad de Ifrit, que iban camino al bosque. Todos habían escogido criaturas que vivían en distintas zonas del mismo. Aimón concretamente fue quien "arrebató" a Caterina la posibilidad de hacer el trabajo sobre los busgosus. Salieron bien abrigados y con sus cuadernos a punto para anotar todo cuanto observasen de las criaturas que habían escogido. Por fortuna ninguna de éstas hibernaba, si bien no estaban demasiado activas durante el invierno. Como Brigit aún no había terminado de aprenderse del todo las zonas del bosque, sus compañeros le guiaron hasta su zona. Por el camino, procuró fijarse en la ruta a fin de ser capaz de volver en caso necesario. Se despidió de ellos, se ocultó tras el de grueso tronco de un fresno desmochado cercano al riachuelo y espero. Esperó, esperó y esperó.

El paso de las horas se le hacía eterno y notaba el frío calado en los huesos. En varias ocasiones pensó que se había equivocado de lugar. Se suponía que estos seres moraban cerca de pequeñas lagunas, ríos e incluso castros o túmulos pero ninguno pasó por allí. Dos horas más tarde, ya tomada la decisión de marcharse al calor de la chimenea de la sala común, escuchó un agudo parloteo. Justo tras un joven olmo vio aparecer un par de criaturas que recordaban a las hadas de los cuentos. Su torso, cabeza y extremidades parecían cortadas por el mismo patrón que el de las personas y tenían 3 pares de grandes alas de insecto. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes de color verdes esmeralda (incluida pupila e iris) y sus orejas eran ligeramente puntiagudas. A la joven le recordaron a los elfos. Sus cabellos eran largos y negros así como sus alas, las cuales a pesar de ser transparentes también tenían un tinte negro. Vestían unas prendas de "ropa" compuesta por hojas y lo que parecía seda de telas de araña. Ambas criaturas miraban de un lado a otro, parecían estar revisando el terreno. Brigit se acuclilló dentro del hueco del fresno intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando las dos mouras parecieron cerciorarse de que el lugar era seguro emitieron un aviso con esa delicada y aguda voz.

En ese momento aparecieron varios individuos más, Brigit contó un total de 11 mouras. Salió con mucho cuidado de su escondite para ver mejor y comenzó a anotar todo lo que iba observando en su cuaderno. La mayoría de los individuos tenía el pelo dorado o rojo, habiendo sólo unos pocos con el cabello negro o blanco. El color de las membranas variaba dependiendo del color del pelo coincidiendo con éste, a excepción de las de pelo blanco que poseían membranas iridiscentes. Observó que el color del pelo parecía simbolizar el estatus que tenían dentro de la colonia. Las mouras de pelo blanco se dedicaban a coordinar al resto, las de pelo negro andaban alerta vigilando los alrededores, las de pelo rojo recolectaban el poco alimento que eran capaces de encontrar (como alguna bellota o piñones de los abetos cercanos, así como el agua del arroyo) y las de pelo dorado usaban las hojas recogidas para elaborar esos curiosos "ropajes" que usaban todas. Por más que lo intentó, le resultó imposible distinguir entre machos y hembras. Eran demasiado parecidos como para distinguirlos.

Tuvo incluso la suerte de ver a las mouras en acción, lo que por poco se perdió pues a media tarde había hecho un descanso para comer algo. Se escuchó un ruido que puso a toda la colonia en alerta, tras un arbusto vio aparecer un enorme gato blanco con un cuerno de color oscuro la plena frente. Aquel gato tenía un tamaño algo mayor de un lince adulto y, como éste, tenía unas patillas que colgaban de sus mejillas y orejas puntiagudas terminadas en un pincel de pelos negros. Las mouras de pelo negro fueron directas a él y conjuraron un potente rayo de luz que cegó a su enemigo, incluso a Brigit que tuvo que taparse los ojos debido al fulgor. Oyó gruñir al animal que volvió sobre sus pasos y se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido. Al conseguir recuperar la vista maldijo para sus adentros pues las mouras habían desaparecido. Por suerte para ella, al cabo de un rato las vio aparecer de los troncos de los árboles pues habían conjurado un hechizo que les había hecho mimetizarse perfectamente con los troncos de los árboles cercanos. Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo en su cuaderno que casi pegó un grito cuando Caterina tocó su hombro.

-Lo siento.- le susurró.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Brigit intentando no alzar la voz.

-Nosotros nos volvemos ya.- le dijo señalando también a Aimón y Altair- No hemos tenido mucha suerte con nuestros animales. Se han pasado gran parte de la tarde durmiendo o recogiendo un poco de comida. ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

-No, quiero ver si consigo recopilar algo más de información.- les dijo enseñando su cuaderno.

-Menuda suerte has tenido.- comentó Aimón mirando sus notas con cierta envidia.

-Ya te digo.- coincidió Altair- Yo apenas he podido rellenar una página.

-¿Seguro que sabes volver sola?- preguntó Caterina algo preocupada.

-Sí, me he ido fijando por el camino. Podéis marcharos tranquilos.

Tras tener que prometer a Caterina que volvería antes de ponerse el sol, ya que estaba prohibido estar en el bosque de noche, Brigit se despidió de sus compañeros y continuó con su tarea. Lo cierto era que, a pesar del frío, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien con ese trabajo. "_Aunque seguro que será más divertido cuando no corra el riesgo de convertirme en un muñeco de nieve_", pensó cuando una repentina ráfaga helada le golpeó en la cara. Brigit se centró en intentar ordenar y revisar todo lo que había estado observando a lo largo de la tarde. Se fijó en que ya estaba oscureciendo así que tomó la decisión de marcharse. Al levantarse se quedó muy quieta pues se encontró de frente con una moura que le miraba fijamente. La moura tenía el pelo blanco, ojos rojos escarlata y 2 pares de alas iridiscentes. Se quedó quieta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había visto que, en caso necesario, eran bastante capaces de defenderse y no le hacía especial gracia volver a quedarse momentáneamente ciega. La moura, que parecía bastante anciana, inclinó la cabeza mientras la observaba. Brigit comenzó a ponerse nerviosa e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Hola.- le dijo a la moura de blancas melenas.

-Hola.- respondió la moura. Brigit se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- preguntó sorprendida.

La moura no respondió, sino que empezó a volar a su alrededor. Poco después el resto de mouras comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Se le quedaban mirando, decían "hola" con sus agudas vocecitas y volaban a su alrededor. Brigit se quedó fascinada con ese comportamiento y perdió por completo la noción del tiempo.

-o-

Caterina acababa de salir de los baños y bajaba la escalera a los dormitorios. Se había dado un largo baño de espuma para recuperarse del frío que había pasado aquella tarde. Los baños se hallaban en la misma torre de la sala común, a los que se accedía pasando por la puerta que se encontraba al final de cada dormitorio. Desde ahí había que subir hasta el final de la torre desde donde había grandes cristaleras con vistas al bosque y la marisma, además de tener el techo hechizado con un conjuro que simulaba el cielo exterior. A Caterina le encantaba darse largo baños con sales perfumadas y espumas de colorines, pero era rara la ocasión como aquella en la que tenía el baño entero para ella sola. Por lo que lo aprovechó al máximo. Solo se marchó cuando vio que el cielo del techo mostraba que ya había anochecido. Cuando pasó por la puerta de los dormitorios de quinto curso vio que la mayoría de sus compañeras se estaban preparando para bajar a cenar. Pero no vio a Brigit entre ellas y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Por asegurar, preguntó a Maggie y a las otras si la habían visto llegar o si estaba en la sala común, pero ninguna de ellas le había visto. Posó la vista a la ventana y lanzó una mirada preocupada al bosque. Sabía que la zona en la que se tenían que internar era bastante profunda, pero Brigit le había asegurado que se había fijado en el camino para la vuelta. Mientras se vestía Caterina sentía una opresión en el pecho. "_Debería haber insistido en que volviera con nosotros_", pensó angustiada. Cuando terminó de vestirse Brigit seguía sin aparecer. Se acercó a la ventana con sus prismáticos de Quidditch. No eran muy buenos pero le permitirían ver mejor el bosque, pues estaba bastante alejado del castillo. Enfocó la linde del bosque y vio una figura envuelta en una capa marrón que salía en dirección a la escuela. Aunque no podía distinguir quién era, su capa se parecía a la de su amiga. Suspiró aliviada. Seguramente se había despistado y se le había hecho más tarde de lo que esperaba. Bajó a la zona de la sala con la intención de esperarle allí pero su hermano le convenció para bajar a la Bóveda.

-Seguramente querrá darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.- argumentó Ismael.

Ella no pudo quitarle razón. Así que ambos bajaron a la Bóveda con intención de esperarle para la cena. Si bien no le vieron cuando entraron, pero claro desde el bosque hasta el castillo había un buen trecho y tardaría un rato en llegar.

-o-

Ya había anochecido y Brigit estaba cada vez más agobiada. Al final se había despistado con las mouras que parecían estar fascinadas con ella y se le hizo más tarde de lo que pretendía. Para colmo se había perdido. Como todo estaba oscuro no fue capaz de orientarse y no sabía en qué punto se había equivocado de camino. "_Y ni siquiera me acuerdo del hechizo para lanzar una señal y que vengan a buscarme_", pensó angustiada. Había llegado un momento en que se planteaba intentar hallar las montañas y seguir su curso hasta salir del bosque. Pero había un problema con ese plan y era que los árboles, aun habiendo perdido sus hojas, eran demasiado altos y no era capaz de ver dónde se hallaban los montes y menos con aquella oscuridad. Otra de las opciones que valoraba era probar a llegar hasta el lago y pedir ayuda a la profesora Sánchez o Alfeo, si es que todavía estaba por allí. Sería mejor pasar la noche en su casa y enfrentarse a una sanción por la mañana que andar vagando por el bosque de noche. Al final optó por esa segunda opción, pues era más probable que llegados a ese punto encontrase el lago a la salida del bosque y no tenía más que seguir el riachuelo que tenía cerca para hallar el río principal. Una vez localizado, solo tenía que seguirlo hasta llegar al lago.

Iba con su varita en alto iluminando el camino, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor especialmente cada vez que oía un ruido. No sabía qué había en el bosque pero si estaba prohibido adentrarse en este de noche por algo sería. Y, a decir verdad, ella no quería averiguar qué era ese _algo_. Además, el motivo principal por el que se sentía nerviosa era que eso se parecía demasiado a sus pesadillas. "_No seas tonta_", se decía, "_No son más que sueños... Además, no hay ninguna voz llamándote_". Tardó un rato pero finalmente oyó el rumor del agua a lo lejos. Esperanzada apretó el paso.

-o-

Todos los alumnos y profesores se habían sentado y había comenzado la cena, pero seguía sin haber rastro alguno de Brigit. Caterina se sentía cada vez más preocupada y se empezó a preocupar más a medida que la cena iba finalizando. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si la persona que había visto acercarse a la escuela no era su amiga? Ismael notó su ansiedad e intentó tranquilizarla. A lo mejor estaba todavía en la sala común, o dándose un baño o incluso cambiándose y bajando mientras ellos hablaban.

-Puede que esté cansada y no quiera cenar.

-No sé... Será mejor que vaya a ver.- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Su hermano suspiró, pero se levantó también. Al otro lado de la Bóveda, Cristian les vio y se levantó de su mesa para preguntarles qué les pasaba. Cuando Caterina le explicó sus miedos, el joven coincidió con su amigo en que no debía preocuparse. Pero ella no estaba convencida e insistía en comprobar que al menos hubiese llegado a la sala común. Nada más salir se dieron de bruces con Airón. Venía con las botas llenas de barro y la parte de abajo de la túnica marrón empapada. Caterina palideció ante el horrible presentimiento.

-Airón, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero...- tragó saliva antes de preguntar- ¿vienes del bosque?

El joven frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. Notó que su hermano y su amigo se tensaban.

-Sí, vengo de allí.- confirmó- Mi hermano mayor se irá mañana, por eso me he despistado y se me ha hecho tan tar...

Caterina dejó al chico con la palabra en la boca. Salió corriendo como una exhalación hacia la torre camino a la sala común. Llegó hasta allí y encontró a la moura solicitada por los druidas en tiempo récord. Aunque estaba casi sin aliento, subió corriendo a los dormitorios. Bajó a la sala común mucho más pálida que antes, si es que eso era posible. Se fijó en que incluso Airón le había seguido corriendo. Los tres chicos respiraban rápidamente pues habían ido corriendo tras ella, sus caras tenían expresiones de preocupación.

-N-no es-está.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-o-

El sonido del río era cada vez más fuerte, no debía de quedar mucho para llegar. Solo tenía que llegar hasta allí y desde ahí el camino hasta el lago sería sencillo. No sabía cuánto tardaría pero por lo menos estaba segura de que llegaría. El cielo estaba despejado y sin una sola nube, podía ver algunas estrellas entre las espesas ramas del bosque. Aunque tampoco es que ayudase mucho puesto que había luna nueva y la mayor luz en aquel lugar era la de su varita. Brigit llevaba un rato sintiendo una inexplicable opresión en el pecho y un pavor incomprensible se apoderaba de ella cada vez que oía el más insignificante ruido. Aquello se seguía pareciendo demasiado a su sueño, tenía una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Desde hacía bastante rato notaba una insólita vibración y sensación de calor procedente de su varita. Aunque esa sensación bien podía venir de sus ya entumecidas manos debido al frío. El ruido de las aguas era ya bastante intenso, no podía estar más de unos metros de distancia del río pero de pronto, sin saber por qué, se quedó muy quieta. Se quedó mirando fijamente en un punto a sus espaldas. Le pareció oír algo, pero podría ser su imaginación que llevaba un rato muy desbocada. Se quedó muy callada, con la varita en alto, intentando captar hasta el más mínimo murmullo.

-A... Ay... Ayuda.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, aun incluso sabiendo que estaba cerca de su objetivo, Brigit se salió de la ruta y acudió en auxilio de esa voz. No sabía quién era pero, si había alguien más perdido en el bosque a esas horas y necesitaba ayuda, no iba a ser ella quien le dejase tirado. A pesar del pavor que sentía a medida que se alejaba de esa "ruta segura", se dejó guiar por esa voz. Era apenas un susurro, pero había escuchado claramente su petición de socorro. Se adentró de nuevo en el bosque, se movía torpemente entre la maleza y los árboles intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que, lo que sea que pudiera haber por allí, no diera también con ella. Unos minutos más tarde, su varita iluminó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. En un tronco había un líquido de color plata azulada que brillaba de manera extraña a la luz de su varita. Brigit se preguntó qué podría ser. Su varita comenzó a sentirse extraña. Ahora esa vibración que llevaba rato sintiendo era mucho más intensa.

A medida que avanzaba, comenzó a ver gotas y pequeños charcos de aquel líquido. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que se encontró siguiendo una especie de río plateado, el cual le llevó hasta una zona repleta de álamos blancos ahora desprovistos de hojas. Escuchó a algo moverse rápidamente pero no movió la varita lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a ver de qué se trataba. Se adentró en la chopera con precaución, mirando en la dirección en la que había oído moverse a lo que fuera que momentos antes estuviera ahí y con la varita en alto ardiéndole entre los dedos. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas. Pero lo que realmente le turbó fue que ahí, al final del río plateado y sobre un enorme charco del mismo color, había un equino con cascos dorados de un color tan blanco que podía hacer parecer gris a la nieve y un cuerno en la frente. Frente a ella yacía agonizante un unicornio. El pobre animal respiraba con dificultad y de manera superficial. Tenía una fea herida que parecía hecha por una dentellada en una de las patas delanteras que sangraba profusamente, también tenía otras laceraciones menores que se asemejaban a mordeduras a lo largo del torso. Y, para mayor consternación de la joven, estaba encinta. Cuando se acercó un poco y vio asomar algo, no se lo pensó y se fue corriendo a asistir al parto de la pobre madre. Tenía una cierta experiencia con eso pues sus tíos criaban caballos que luego usaban para sus clases en la escuela de hípica y en alguna ocasión había echado una mano en el cuidado de los mismos, partos incluidos. Si bien no habían sido muchas ocasiones. Esperaba que fueran suficientes.

Se colocó tras ella y se puso nerviosa al ver que estaban visibles las patas pero no la cabeza, no era una buena señal. Sin tiempo que perder introdujo las manos dentro del unicornio palpando para encontrar la cabeza. Una vez la halló, la sujetó con fuerza y tiró. Casi enseguida consiguió sacar la cabeza y se relajó bastante al ver que comenzaba a respirar. En pocos minutos consiguió sacar al potrillo. Se miró consternada las manos recubiertas de aquella sangre plateada y no mejoró al ver que había dejado tirada su varita en un reguero de sangre. Rompió el cordón umbilical como pudo y se apresuró a intentar ayudar a la madre, mientras su dorada cría hacía sus primeros esfuerzos por ponerse de pie.

-Shhh, tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño.- le dijo con voz suave.

-Ve-vete...- respondió mirándole a los ojos. Brigit se apartó de un salto por el susto que le dio- Huye... Llévatela, p-por favor, a-antes de que vu-vuelva...

Brigit no tuvo ocasión de decir nada más porque tras de ella escuchó un gruñido que le hizo temblar de puro terror. Casi por acto reflejo tomó su varita, que ahora vibraba de manera espectacular, y apuntó su haz luminoso hacia los árboles mientras intentaba abarcar con sus brazos a madre e hija, en un vasto intento por protegerlas. Hacia ella se acercaba una masa negra y peluda por cuyas fauces resbalaba un líquido plateado.

De entre las sombras emergieron unos brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: BUSCA EL ORIGEN**

Pasado el impacto inicial al ser consciente de que a quien había visto no era Brigit, Caterina volvió a subir las escaleras a toda prisa para coger su capa de invierno y su varita. Pasó al lado de los tres chicos como una exhalación. Ni su hermano fue capaz de retenerla. Sin pensar en nada más, se encaminó a la salida principal del castillo. A pesar de estar cansada por el sprint anterior a la sala común, bajó de nuevo corriendo las piedras elevadoras desoyendo los gritos de su hermano para que se detuviera. Caterina corría como alma que lleva el diablo, evadiendo a los alumnos con los que se cruzaba de manera portentosa. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los chicos que corrían tras ella intentando hacerle razonar. No le importaba nada más que salir a buscar a su amiga que estaría perdida en medio del bosque. Estaba ya a unos pasos de la salida cuando su hermano al fin la alcanzó y la agarró por el brazo. Ella se giró para mirarle echando chispas por los ojos. ¿Por qué la detenía? Cada segundo era crucial para encontrar a Brigit. Tras él estaban también Cristian y Airón resoplando por la carrera.

-¿Se puede saber qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó su hermano una vez recuperó el aliento.

-Voy a buscar a Brigit.- contestó ella con convicción.

-No podemos entrar en el bosque de noche.- le recordó Ismael- Vamos a hablar con maese...

-¡No hay tiempo!- se quejó ella zafándose de su agarre- Cada segundo que perdemos Brigit está sola y muerta de frío. La cena ya ha terminado y tanto profesores como alumnos se han ido ya a sus cuartos. No podemos perder tiempo en ir a buscar a nadie.

-Estoy con Caterina.- intervino Airón antes de que su hermano pudiera replicarle- No veo conveniente que perdamos el tiempo discutiendo.

-Lo siento Isma pero tengo que darles la razón.- coincidió Cristian- Prefiero enfrentarme a una sanción a dejar que Brigit se quede perdida en medio de la nada.

Ismael miró a los tres como si les faltase un tornillo. Él también quería ir a ayudar a Brigit, pero era una insensatez internarse en el bosque de noche y era muy probable que les pillasen. Por más admirables que fuesen sus intenciones, la sanción podía ser elevada. Aunque esperaba que no tan elevada como la expulsión. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Airón y Caterina tomaron la delantera y salieron por el pórtico principal, seguidos de cerca por Cristian. Ismael les siguió pero se quedó parado en el dintel sin saber qué hacer. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, resopló y aguantando el frío que se le estampó en la cara salió del castillo.

-Maldita sea.- masculló y salió en pos de los otros.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien escondido tras una estatua había visto aquella escena y, si bien no había escuchado nada, con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta. Sin duda aquello le iba a reportar una grata satisfacción.

-o-

El profesor Artefi sentía una gran incomodidad desde hacía un rato. Algo que hacía días que le tenía inquieto y aquella noche se había acrecentado. Salió de su despacho y se encaminó a su ronda habitual en busca de alumnos pilluelos que se escabullían de noche. Si bien no es que hubiera demasiados... Aquellas noches solían ser de lo más aburridas. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la torre este a encontrarse con el profesor de turno con el que hacer la vigilancia, se paró a la altura de una de las ventanas y dirigió su vista a la maraña oscura y de formas retorcidas que conformaba el bosque. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía inquieto al posar sus ojos en aquel lugar. Su instinto no solía equivocarse. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar su creciente inquietud.

Al salir de la torre, comenzó a andar por el rellano cuando vio a un joven pasar corriendo en pos de "atrapar" a la profesora Pazo quien venía de la torre de la biblioteca. Sabiendo quién era aquel joven tenía por seguro que las noticias que iba a dar a la buena de la jefa de Moura iban a suponer un gran beneficio y/o satisfacción para él. Así que decidió acercarse también para poner la oreja en lo que tenía que contar.

-o-

Los cuatro jóvenes habían acelerado el paso y se encontraban a medio camino del bosque. Ya tenían bastante cerca la primera hilera de la arboleda.

-Seguramente Brigit habrá decidido ir a casa de mi madre.- razonó Airón- Si se ha perdido, lo más seguro sería seguir el riachuelo del hábitat de las mouras hasta el río principal y seguir su curso hasta el lago.

-Pues vayamos a casa de tu madre.- apremió Cristian acelerando el paso.

-Espera.- le paró Airón- Existe la posibilidad de que no lo haya hecho. Podría haberse adentrado en otra zona intentando buscar la salida.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?- espetó Ismael.

-Lo mejor es que nos separemos en dos grupos.- sugirió el joven nix- Uno que vaya al lago a ver si Brigit ha conseguido llegar y, si no es así, pedirle a mi madre que nos ayude; y el otro que vaya a la zona donde estuvo para intentar localizarla mientras tanto.

-Parece un buen plan.- comentó Caterina un poco animada.

-Y si está allí o la encontramos antes, para no estar dando vueltas, que el grupo que toque lance una señal de aviso.- propuso Cristian.

-Pues en tal caso, Airón ve a casa de tu madre y nosotros la buscaremos por el bosque.- dijo Ismael cuando ya estaban casi a la entrada del bosque.

-Con todo respeto,- comenzó a decir Airón en un tono un tanto molesto- pero yo conozco el bosque y sé rastrear.

-Además, no sería seguro que nadie vaya solo aunque conozca la zona.- señaló Caterina.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?- preguntó Ismael también algo irritado.

-Yo iré con Caterina a la zona del hábitat de las mouras a rastrear desde allí. Vosotros dos seguid la ruta que os indique hasta llegar al lago.- propuso.

Ismael se le quedó mirando como si le hubiese contado una broma. Una broma sin gracia alguna. ¿De qué iba ese chico?

-¿Me tomas el pelo?- dijo antes de poder contenerse- ¿Es que pretendes hacer de héroe en busca de la damisela en apuros?

Airón se giró y se puso justo frente a Ismael. Luchaba por contener su rabia por su comentario salido de contexto. Sus ojos aguamarina centelleaban con furia contenida, pero eso no amilanó ni lo más mínimo a Ismael. Sus ojos verdosos estaban serenos como siempre, si bien por dentro sentía una profunda irritación. Ismael y Airón se miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Estaban a punto de continuar con la discusión cuando Caterina se puso en medio.

-No tenemos tiempo de discutir.- les recordó.

-Tiene razón.- intervino Cristian- Debemos darnos prisa. Se me están helando hasta las ideas.

-Si se hubieran quedado en sus respectivas salas comunes como debían hacer, eso no les sucedería.- oyeron decir a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se giraron sobresaltados. Tras ellos estaba la profesora Pazo que los miraba con una expresión más seria de la habitual. Iba acompañada del profesor Artefi. Todos se quedaron paralizados, no esperaban que les hubiesen detectado. O al menos no tan rápido como esperaba Ismael. Había tenido la esperanza de enfrentarse a la situación por la mañana, tras haber encontrado a Brigit y haber recibido alguna reprimenda de maese Sánchez. La mente del joven burbujeaba intentando pensar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Podrían decirme qué pretenden al entrar en el bosque a estas horas cuando es evidente que ya saben que está prohibido?- preguntó maese Pazo en un tono tan frío como aquella noche.

-Es-estábamos haciendo u-un trabajo en el bosque y Brigit se que-quedó más rato.- comenzó a explicar Caterina, quien tartamudeaba debido al nerviosismo- M-me dijo que sabía e-el camino de vuelta, p-pero no ha regresado y creemos que s-se ha perdido...

-¿Y creyeron que era mejor venir ustedes en lugar de avisar a su jefe de casa?- cuestionó maese Pazo con cara de pocos amigos- La verdad me parece increíble su actitud, en especial la suya señor Ferro. Me siento muy decepcionada...

-Pretendíamos pedir ayuda a maese Sánchez.- intervino rápidamente Ismael.

Los otros tres chicos le miraron intentando simular su asombro. Los profesores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. La profesora Pazo exigió más explicaciones con una sola mirada.

-Como no había ningún profesor cerca, concluimos que lo mejor era acudir al bosque directamente y separarnos. Mientras unos iniciaban la búsqueda, otros irían a buscar a maese Sánchez para explicarle la situación para que nos ayudara. Al fin y al cabo, pocos aparte de ella conocen tan bien el bosque.- explicó Ismael con seriedad y convencimiento.

-Bueno,- habló por primera vez el profesor Artefi- ahí no podemos quitarles la razón. Sin duda no hay nadie mejor que maese Sánchez para rastrear la zona.

-Cierto.- tuvo que admitir la profesora- Pero de igual modo, uno de ustedes debió tomar la decisión de venir a avisar a alguno de los otros profesores.

-Tiene razón, maese.- coincidió Ismael con gesto de arrepentimiento- Nos dejamos llevar por el pánico, supongo. Lo lamentamos de veras.

Caterina y Cristian miraban con admiración a Ismael. Hacía mucho que no daba rienda suelta a sus capacidades actorales. Pero era evidente que no había perdido facultades y seguía tan creíble como siempre. Airón por su parte daba gracias por la rapidez de reflejos del chico, pero se sentía de igual modo fastidiado por ver cómo había utilizado su propuesta como si se le hubiese ocurrido a él. Si bien no le importaba mientras pudiesen convencer a los profesores y dejar de perder el tiempo para ir a buscar a Brigit.

-Acepto sus disculpas, señor Ferro.- comentó la profesora Pazo- Pero, por loables que fueran sus intenciones, debían haber acudido a alguien del castillo.

-De todos modos, los _txikis_ no tenían intención de entrar a las bravas. Iban a ir a avisar a una profesora de hecho.- recordó el profesor Artefi.

-Es verdad.- reconoció ella- Por ello la sanción será solamente de 20 puntos por cada uno y una redacción de la cual mañana les daré los detalles.

Los cuatro estudiantes suspiraron aliviados. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, todo gracias a la buena imagen y la actuación de amigo preocupado de Ismael. Tras una breve deliberación entre los profesores, consideraron que lo mejor era que todos juntos se internasen en el bosque para intentar cubrir más terreno. La profesora Pazo argumentó en que uno de ellos al menos debía de regresar a pedir ayuda a algún otro profesor e incluso avisar a la directora, pero el profesor Artefi arguyó que eso supondría un mayor retraso. Airón aprovechó para comentarle sus sospechas, o más bien esperanzas, de que la joven pelirroja hubiese optado por seguir el curso del río hasta llegar al lago para pedir ayuda a su madre.

-Señor Sánchez, vaya al lago y compruebe si la señorita Castro ha llegado allí. En tal caso, háganos una señal y si no pida ayuda a maese Sánchez.- ordenó entonces la profesora.

-Pero maese yo conozco mejor el terreno. Podré ayudar a rastrear...

-Por eso seguro que usted llegará antes a su casa.- le cortó ella.

-Está bien. Como diga, maese Pazo.- admitió a regañadientes.

Antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar en dirección al lago, Airón les dio indicaciones para llegar cuanto antes al hábitat de las mouras. También les dio indicaciones básicas para llegar más rápidamente al río principal y cómo moverse por la zona. Mientras corría todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas, se mordía el labio con preocupación. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Brigit lo antes posible. Sabía por su madre que hacía ya un tiempo que no había agitación por los bosques, pero eso no quitaba el posible peligro ya que no habían dado con el ser causante de tal conmoción. Decidido, aceleró el paso con la esperanza de encontrar a la joven a salvo en casa de su madre.

-o-

El corazón de Brigit latía desbocado. Ni tan siquiera había sido capaz de asimilar que tenía al lado a un unicornio que hablaba y, de pronto, tenía frente a ella a una criatura que incluso los propios magos consideraban mitológica. Justo delante tenía a un perro negro enorme y peludo, con ojos rojos brillantes y por cuyas fauces caía un líquido plateado. Sin duda, sangre de aquel unicornio parlante el cual ahora agonizaba. La cría se había puesto de pie y se había colocado al lado de su madre, justo detrás de Brigit. Como, sin palabras, le pidiese que las protegiera. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar con la varita en alto no se sentía nada segura. Recordaba algún hechizo de protección pero no sabía si serían efectivos. Y, para más inri, no era capaz de acordarse de ningún hechizo de ataque que pudiera ahuyentar al dip. Bueno, eso no era del todo exacto... Estaba uno de fuego que siempre usaban al inicio de la ceremonia mensual, pero no le parecía precisamente una buena idea usarlo dentro del bosque.

La criatura se acercaba poco a poco cojeando levemente. ¿Estaría herido? Brigit se fijó mejor y fue consciente que su cojera se debía a que la pata delantera derecha era un poco más corta que las otras. Pero eso no parecía que le impidiese ser ágil, pues momentos antes se había ocultado velozmente entre las sombras cuando ella apareció en la chopera. No parecía que fuese a atacar, al menos por el momento. Más bien parecía estar analizándola. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos escarlata. Brigit no sabía cuan inteligente podía ser aquella criatura, pero tras toparse con un unicornio que hablaba a esas alturas podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Se fijó que, a sus espaldas, el susodicho equino hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse pero su pata herida no se lo permitía. Además, el lugar estaba completamente cubierto por su plateada sangre lo que hacía que sus cascos resbalasen. En ese momento miró sus ropas, sus manos y su varita con preocupación. Al acudir a ayudar al animal, se había agachado para asistir en el parto así que se había manchado inevitablemente y su varita cayó sobre un pequeño reguero de sangre cercano a una de las heridas del unicornio. Entonces recordó con aprensión cuando, meses atrás, le comentaron que quien tomara esa sangre quedaría maldito de por vida. Esperaba que eso sólo se aplicase a la ingesta de la misma. El dip se paró a un par de metros de distancia y la joven se tensó. El animal comenzó a olisquear el aire, casi como si intentase identificar su olor. De pronto, para estupefacción y turbación de la chica pareció que la criatura esbozara algo similar a una sonrisa perruna. Y no precisamente una sonrisa alentadora.

-Esto es interesante.- dijo el dip con voz siniestra estremeciendo aún más a Brigit.

-Hablas...- musitó en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, hablo... hablamos.- corrigió tras echar una sonrisa siniestra al unicornio.

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que sois como el resto de criaturas...

-Y lo somos. Al menos la mayoría... Hay algunos que somos _especiales_.

-No lo entiendo.- balbuceó Brigit cada vez más asustada.

-Todos hablamos pero en nuestra propia lengua.- le explicó- Pero los humanos hace tiempo que han olvidado y ya no son capaces de escuchar.

-¿Y cómo es que yo os oigo?- cuestionó.

-Algunos somos _especiales_.- repitió el dip malévolamente- Podemos hacernos entender, si eso es lo que queremos claro.

-¿Y por qué hablas conmigo?- le preguntó Brigit, si bien no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta que le daría.

-Siento curiosidad. Hace mucho tiempo que no captaba un olor como el tuyo.

Brigit se tensó aún más si cabe. ¿Su olor? ¿Qué tenía de particular? No lo sabía pero algo en su interior le decía que no quería saberlo. Sin embargo, el dip no parecía querer atacarla por el momento y Brigit quería aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiese. Estaba convencida de que a esas alturas Caterina e Ismael se habrían dado cuenta que se había perdido y habrían hablado con algún profesor para que viniera a buscarla. Por lo que todo el tiempo que pudiera ganar hasta que llegara alguien era bienvenido.

-o-

Caterina se sentía extrañamente inquieta. Cuando llegaron a la zona donde habitaban las mouras se separaron en dos grupos, los cuales darían un rodeo de tal modo que ambos acabarían por llegar hasta el río uno por cada lado. Ella se había ido con el profesor Artefi y con Cristian siguiendo el riachuelo y su hermano se había ido con su jefa de casa en sentido contrario. No habían recibido ninguna señal de Airón y Caterina dudaba que a esas alturas aún no hubiese llegado a su casa. Por lo que sus peores sospechas parecían estar cumpliéndose: Brigit andaba perdida en medio del bosque. El terreno estaba resbaladizo debido a la helada que había. Por si fuera poco, hacía un rato que había comenzado a nevar aunque no muy fuertemente. A cada paso que daban, Caterina miraba nerviosamente en todas las direcciones. Tan solo esperaba toparse con la melena de su amiga, correr hasta ella y comprobar que se encontraba en buen estado. Pero ya comenzaban a escuchar el murmullo del río y no había rastro de ella.

-Tranquila, _neskatxa_.- le dijo maese Artefi tras escucharla suspirar por enésima vez- No tardaremos en dar con ella.

-Sí, seguro que nos cruzamos en cualquier momento.- comentó Cristian intentando animarla.

Ella solo sonrió en agradecimiento, deseando de todo corazón que así fuera. Justo entonces el profesor alzó una mano para que se detuvieran. Iluminó el suelo con su varita y vieron en el barro una huella de una bota. Esperanzados, dirigieron sus varitas abajo con la esperanza de encontrar más para poder seguirlas.

-o-

Ismael no podía creer su buena suerte. Tenía que dar gracias a su imagen de estudiante modelo por haberles sacado del apuro. Llevaba un rato andando por el bosque junto a maese Pazo intentando buscar huellas o señales de Brigit. Aunque lo que realmente esperaba era haber visto alguna señal, ya fuese del profesor Artefi o incluso Airón. Pero no había habido suerte y seguían vagando intentando abarcar el mayor terreno posible hasta llegar al río. Siempre y cuando las sospechas de Airón del rumbo tomado por Brigit fueran acertadas.

E Ismael no estaba del todo convenido.

Sin embargo, era la única pista (por llamarlo de algún modo) que tenían. Así que ahí seguían con sus varitas iluminando el camino en busca de la más mínima pista, atentos a cualquier posible movimiento entre los árboles. De repente se quedaron muy quietos pues escucharon a algo pasar corriendo. No sabían qué era ni si era peligroso pero ambos, profesora y alumno, se acercaron y prepararon sus varitas por precaución. Escucharon de nuevo una especie de gruñido y fuertes pisadas que se adentraban en la espesura. Pero esos seres, fuera lo que fuesen, pasaron de largo sin prestarles atención. Ismael respiró aliviado.

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que sus varitas iluminaron un líquido plateado.

-o-

Brigit miraba nerviosamente en todas direcciones. Esperando que, milagrosamente, apareciese algún profesor o quien fuese. En esos momentos ni se quejaría aunque apareciese Breogán o cualquiera de sus amigotes. El dip seguía sin ademán de atacar, pero algo le decía que no debía confiarse. Además, desde hacía un rato tenía la impresión de que algo más se acercaba. Quizás solo se debiera a su creciente agobio, pero era una idea que no se le iba de la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene de particular mi olor?- preguntó intentando ganar tiempo.

-Me recuerda al de los magos de tiempos antiguos.

-¿Cómo que tiempos antiguos?

El dip sólo algo parecido a una carcajada que hizo que a Brigit se le helara la sangre y comenzara a temblar imperceptiblemente.

-No somos especiales solo por poder usar el lenguaje humano.- dijo enigmáticamente.

-B-Brigit...- escuchó balbucear a sus espaldas.

La joven sobresaltada dirigió su mirada atrás. El unicornio, el cual ahora tenía peor aspecto, le miraba intensamente con esos ojos negros. Brigit hasta se había olvidado de ella y su cría. Se había centrado en vigilar todos los movimientos del dip mientras seguía esperando que alguien apareciese. Miró a madre y cría alternativamente. Y en ese momento recordó que tenía que hacer algo para intentar ayudar o, de lo contrario, la madre acabaría muriendo desangrada y no estaba segura de que pudieran salvar al recién nacido.

-Olvi... date de él y v-vete.- le dijo el unicornio con dificultad.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom...?- comenzó a preguntar ella.

-¿Irse? Ahora que empezábamos a conocernos...

La voz del dip se volvió baja, casi como un gruñido, con una clara amenaza latente en cada una de sus palabras. Entonces, entre los árboles, otros dos dips se adentraron en la chopera.

-o-

Ismael y la profesora Pazo miraban con el ceño fruncido la escena que tenían en frente. Daba la impresión de que hubiese sucedido un enfrentamiento. Pero más que las profundas marcas de garras que había en varios árboles y las enormes huellas de pezuñas, estaban atónitos por ver algunas gotas de un espeso líquido plateado brillante.

-Maese, ¿es lo que creo que es?

-Eso parece señor Ferro.- afirmó la mujer.

-Pero creía que no solían vivir tan al sur.- comentó Ismael.

Los unicornios procedían del norte de Europa y, aunque solían desplazarse, era muy infrecuente encontrarlos tan al sur. En la península concretamente no había demasiadas manadas.

-Se han dado algunos casos,- explicó la profesora- pero no tenía constancia de que hubiese llegado ninguna manada a la zona.

Sin embargo, aún más desconcertante que el hecho de encontrar sangre de unicornio estaban las pisadas de algún tipo de cánido y los zarpazos del suelo y algunos árboles. La profesora Pazo sabía que no había ninguna criatura similar en aquel bosque y se preguntaba, con cierta preocupación, si sería esa la criatura que llevaba un tiempo inquietando a los animales de la zona y que tantos problemas había causado a la profesora Sánchez. A pesar de su reciente inquietud, tomó la decisión de dejar aquella investigación para más adelante. Aún no habían encontrado a la joven perdida y no había ninguna señal de los otros equipos. Debían seguir adelante. Lo que sea que hubiese dado con aquel unicornio podía también dar con ella. Y bien podía tratarse de lo que oyeron moverse momentos antes.

Hizo una señal a Ismael para continuar su camino cuando oyeron unas fuertes pisadas acercándose a ellos. Pronto justo en frente apareció una alta e imponente figura. Los dos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-Esto es inesperado.- comentó maese Pazo.

-o-

El grupo de Caterina avanzaba rápido pero con precaución. Habían encontrado algunas huellas más en zonas un poco más embarradas, pero al alejarse más del río éstas comenzaron a desaparecer nuevamente. Sin embargo, por el rumbo de las mismas, tenían la corazonada de ir en la dirección correcta. No obstante Caterina notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, en especial porque hacía rato que maese Artefi actuaba de manera insólita. Se le notaba más tenso y vigilante, hasta el más leve sonido bastaba para que lanzase una mirada analizadora a dicho lugar. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y de su varita emergían luces de diversos colores, si bien no pareciera estar lanzando ningún hechizo o encantamiento. O al menos no ninguno que la joven conociese. Oyeron de pronto un gruñido y fuertes pisadas que se iban corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos, si bien a ellos los ignoraron.

-_Kabenzotz_! Tenía que ser esto...- rezongó el profesor- ¡Vamos _txikis_! Antes de que sea tarde.

Y dejando una profunda consternación en los dos estudiantes, el profesor aceleró el paso siguiendo a lo que fuera que acababa de pasar por ahí. Cristian y Caterina se miraron con aprensión pero optaron por seguirle.

-o-

En poco rato aparecieron otros dos dips más que se colocaron dos a cada lado del líder (o el que Brigit suponía era el líder) y les rodearon haciendo una especie de semicírculo a su alrededor. Si bien ninguno se acercó mucho, la chica sabía que tenía poca escapatoria pues tras ella tenía al unicornio y al potro. Y no estaba tampoco dispuesta a dejar a esos animales indefensos abandonados a su suerte.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Brigit estaba luchando entre sus ganas de saber y su miedo por estar rodeada de dips que enseñaban los dientes amenazadoramente. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel unicornio supiera su nombre? ¿Por qué el dip parlante se mostraba tan "colaborativo" y no hacía ademán de atacar? Notaba su varita arder con intensidad, como si estuviera preparándose para el combate. Miró de reojo al unicornio.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- logró preguntarle.

-Estamos conectadas.- dijo con dificultad, había calidez en su mirada- Llevo mucho tiempo... esperando encontrarte.

Brigit frunció el ceño pero, al fijarse en la dirección de la mirada del animal, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Aquello iba en serio?

-Tú... tú eres...

-Portas la varita que pedí a Jerk que fabricara.- confirmó el unicornio.

Nunca, ni por asomo, habría esperado ese reencuentro. El dip había dicho que algunos de ellos eran especiales, evidentemente refiriéndose a él mismo y al unicornio. Pero su varita hacía alrededor de un milenio que se fabricó. Y, si aquel era el unicornio del cual procedía el centro de su varita, sólo podía significar una cosa... Miró al unicornio y al dip alternativamente.

-¿Sois inmortales?

-En cierto modo.- contestó el dip- Digamos que podemos aumentar nuestra esperanza de vida cumpliendo ciertos... requisitos.

La mirada que le echó hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo. No estaba segura de si el requerimiento implicaba tomar la vida del unicornio o la suya. Quizás la de ambas. Pues recordó con temor cómo momentos antes le había dicho hacía mucho que captaba un olor como el suyo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por ahora, solo hablar. Ha pasado mucho desde que sentí una esencia parecida.

-¿Esencia?- repitió ella- ¿Cómo se supone que es?

-Una esencia más... primigenia.

De nuevo ahí estaba, esa mirada turbadora acompañada de lo que parecía una sonrisa siniestra que helaba la sangre. No sabía qué quería decir con aquello y no deseaba seguir más tiempo con esa "amigable conversación". Alzó su varita intentando parecer amenazante, pero ninguno de los dips pareció impresionado. Intentó pensar con rapidez sus posibilidades, entre las que alguien apareciera justo en ese instante era a la vez la más improbable y la que deseaba con más fuerza. Si bien estaba convencida de que ya habría alguien buscándola, pero ¿llegarían a tiempo? No sabía en qué punto exacto del bosque se hallaba ni lo que tardarían en acudir hasta allí. Así que lo que debía hacer era ganar tiempo. Quizás ejecutar algún hechizo para llamar la atención, algo que alertara o diera una pista de su paradero. Hizo memoria rápidamente intentando recordar algún encantamiento que le sirviera.

-No pierdas más el tiempo,- le susurraron, miró confundida al unicornio- huye de aquí.

-No puedo dejaros.- se quejó ella también susurrando.

-A mí ya no me queda mucho... Te conseguiré tiempo. Sólo te pido que, por favor, te lleves a mi cría y que cuides de ella.- le suplicó.

-¿Qué andáis tramando?- preguntó siniestramente el dip.

Brigit volvió a dirigir su mirada a la criatura. Los otros dips gruñían amenazantes y daban pequeños pasos en su dirección. El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza en su pecho. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido.

-Ya me he cansado de la pantomima...- gruñó el dip líder- Acabad con el unicornio y su cría, pero no toquéis a la humana. La quiero viva... al menos por ahora.

Uno de los dips, el que estaba más cerca de ellas, tomó la delantera al escuchar las palabras del otro y se acercó a la carrera gruñendo con las fauces abiertas y con los ojos brillando con fiereza. Sin poderlo evitar Brigit gritó asustada, pero a pesar de todo de su boca salió casi inmediatamente después el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente:

-¡Depulso!

Una potente luz blanca brotó de su varita como una poderosa ráfaga que dio de lleno al dip y lo alejó de ella, mandándolo a volar hacia un álamo joven cuyo tronco se rompió por el fuerte impacto. Eso hizo que el resto de dips se pararan y le miraran con precaución. Por desgracia, la sensación de triunfo no duró demasiado porque el otro dip se levantó casi en seguida y se unió de nuevo a sus compañeros. Los cuatro se agruparon y algo le dijo a Brigit que ya no caerían de nuevo contra aquel hechizo. Miró al líder el cual parecía hasta estar encantado con su acción y sin intención de participar. Estaba ya pensando en su próximo movimiento cuando notó como si el suelo retumbara al son de potentes pisadas. Los dips, líder incluido, agacharon las orejas y erizaron el pelo del lomo mientras gruñían. De pronto como un terremoto apareció el basajaun con un enorme garrote de madera que movía de manera amenazante. Golpeó el suelo con el garrote haciendo que los dips se alejaran para evitar ser golpeados. Sin embargo, no huyeron sino que se juntaron analizando a su oponente buscando el mejor modo de atacar. En ese momento, Brigit sintió que las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y especialmente cuando escuchó una voz conocida:

-¡Brigit!- gritó Ismael mientras aparecía corriendo junto a maese Pazo.

El alivio que sintió al verles fue casi abrumador. La profesora acudió rápidamente al lado del basajaun pues los dips se lanzaron a atacar. Ejecutó con maestría varios hechizos en pocos segundos, permitiendo al basajaun poder golpear a uno de los dips el cual cayó al suelo gimiendo. Ismael intentó acercarse a ella, pero uno de los dips se zafó de la profesora y le cortó el paso para abalanzarse hacia él. Rápidamente el chico ejecutó un hechizo de protección pero no fue suficiente para parar al dip que casi en seguida volvió a la carga. La profesora Pazo se dio cuenta y se giró para acudir en ayuda de su alumno. Brigit gritó, temerosa de que el dip atacara antes, y lanzó un hechizo en su dirección esperando acertar al dip.

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó desesperada.

Por desgracia, si bien el hechizo atinó parcialmente a su objetivo dejando a la criatura aturdida, también impactó de refilón a maese Pazo quien, desorientada, tropezó con el hielo generado por ella misma para entorpecer los movimientos de los dips. Aunque Ismael intentó sostenerla, no consiguió atraparla a tiempo y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Brigit palideció. "_¿Qué he hecho?_", pensó horrorizada. El basajaun al verlo acudió presto a golpear al dip que andaba dando tumbos cerca, pero al hacerlo se ganó unas dentelladas de otros dos que lo atacaron por detrás. El pobre guardabosque gruñó y giró violentamente para quitárselos de encima. Justo cuando pensaba que las tornas se volvían contra ellos, escuchó otra voz conocida. Se giró y vio a Caterina que venía a la carrera junto a Cristian y el profesor Artefi. Brigit no podía creer aquel golpe de buena suerte. El profesor acudió rápidamente hasta donde yacía la profesora seguido de Cristian quien fue junto a su amigo. Caterina, por el contrario, fue corriendo hasta ella y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que le iba a quebrar los huesos. A pesar de todo, le devolvió el abrazo. Su amiga temblaba y sollozaba.

-No v-vuelvas a da-darme un susto a-así.- balbuceó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vale.- fue lo único que la emoción le permitió articular.

-Basta ya de juegos.- dijo una siniestra voz.

Sus amigos se giraron en dirección al dip mirándolo con miedo y estupor. El profesor Artefi se mantuvo firme, con el ceño fruncido y la varita en alto. Caterina se abrazó más fuertemente a Brigit. Había un profundo pavor en sus ojos. Los cuatro dips se reagruparon y se quedaron detrás de su líder, todos tenían heridas de diversa índole (principalmente de los golpes del basajaun). El dip parlante se adelantó un poco enseñando los dientes.

-Me he cansado. Voy a acabar con esto.

-No te lo permitiré.- sentenció el profesor adelantándose- ¡Desmaius!

El dip lo evitó, pero a duras penas. En sus ojos había un brillo frío y peligroso. El profesor siguió atacando sin descanso haciendo que, poco a poco, el dip parlante y el resto se fuesen a alejando para evitar ser alcanzados por sus hechizos.

-No voy a dejar que me sigas estorbando... Melquíades.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Aquel ser acababa de llamar a su profesor por su nombre. ¿Se conocían? ¿Cómo era siquiera eso posible? No les dio tiempo a seguir pensando en eso porque los dips se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Matad a todos, yo iré a por la chica.- sentenció el dip.

El profesor intentó atacar al dip parlante que fue corriendo junto a otro dip hacia Brigit, Caterina y los unicornios, pero tuvo que frenar el ataque de los otros tres que se lanzaron contra él. Sus amigos también alzaron las varitas para defenderse y el basajaun sacudió su garrote en el aire dispuesto a azotar al primer dip que se acercaba. Caterina gritó de miedo y Brigit se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

-Tranquila.- dijo la dulce voz del unicornio- Permite que el poder fluya.

Notó el hocico del animal posarse en su hombro y, como movida por instinto, su mano agitó la varita y a su mente acudieron unas palabras que no logró entender. Entonces una hermosa luz plateada originada por su varita iluminó el lugar. Segundos más tarde, esa luz tomó la forma de un unicornio que corrió hacia los dips. Por cada lugar que aquel ser luminoso posaba sus patas, brotaban plantas y flores. El dip parlante paró en seco y se apartó tan rápido como pudo, pero el otro no tuvo tanta suerte y fue golpeado de lleno por el unicornio de luz. Casi al instante, las patas del dip quedaron ancladas al suelo y en pocos segundos comenzaron a transformarse en raíces que se afincaron en la tierra. El animal gruñó e intentó escapar, pero ya era tarde. No tardó en convertirse en un joven avellano ante la atónita mirada de los allí presentes. El unicornio luminoso no se detuvo ahí no obstante, sino que siguió corriendo hacia los otros tres dips que ahora comenzaban la retirada siguiendo a su líder el cual ya comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad de la arboleda. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no pudo esquivar al unicornio a tiempo y acabó transformado en un almendro. Cuando todos los dips hubieron desaparecido, el unicornio luminoso sencillamente se desvaneció.

Brigit se sintió repentinamente mareada y débil, notaba como si le faltara el aire. Caterina la sostuvo para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Se giró para ver al unicornio y darle las gracias por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, entró en pánico al ver que estaba completamente tumbada y al notar su débil respiración. La cría, la cual se había ocultado como buenamente pudo tras su madre, se acercó a ella y restregó su morro contra el suyo.

-No, no, no...- repetía Brigit desesperada- No puede acabar así... ¡Gran maese, por favor, venga rápido! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!

-Ya no hay nada que hacer...- aseguró el unicornio.

-No... Seguro que hay algo, tiene que haberlo...- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

El profesor y sus amigos llegaron en ese momento hasta ellas. El maese posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven quien le miró esperanzada, pero éste negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Hay tanto que debía contarte.- continuó el agonizante animal- Se suponía que mi cometido era guiarte a la fuente... pero ya no hay tiempo. Sólo te pido que, por favor, hagas algo por mí.- le pidió a Brigit.

-¿El qué?

-Primero que cuides de mi cría y la protejas.- Brigit asintió enérgicamente- Y segundo, lo más importante, quiero que me permitas desaparecer.- la joven la miró sin comprender- No quiero arriesgarme a que fabriquen más varitas.- confesó- Por eso quiero irme como se supone que _yo_ debo irme.- Brigit, aunque confusa, asintió de nuevo- Acerca mi cría y que pose su hocico contra el mío. Después, coloca tu varita sobre mi cuerno.

Brigit hizo lo que le pidió, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. La cría posó su hocico contra el de su madre obedientemente, casi como si entendiera la situación. Luego colocó su varita en su cuerno. Entonces, una luz plateada iluminó de nuevo el lugar y el cuerpo del unicornio comenzó como a fusionarse con la tierra. Brigit notaba una extraña sensación que fluía de su varita conectándola con los dos unicornios. Pronto comenzaron a brotar raíces del cuerpo.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- le preguntó.

-Lunnaris.- respondió ella recordando un personaje de uno de sus libros favoritos.

-Es precioso.- fue lo último que dijo antes de convertirse en un álamo blanco.


End file.
